Feel my love
by Once Bitten TWIce shy 62281
Summary: Bella is in a long distance relationship with Jasper who is in the military,will this relationship last? or will her previous love make his way into her heart. AH W/LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**This is my first one shot story..Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

What was I doing,why was I driving to see him. I know this will probably be the last time I see him for a long time so I just had to get over there to see him. I just never

understood the power he had over me,the way he made me feel. I even made sure I chose the right clothes,it took me an hour to figure it out and I ended up in a t-shirt

skinny jeans and my knee high black boots.

I seen the road coming up and slowed down to turn,as I turned I seen his shiny black car in the driveway. Every time he visited his family he had a nice car to drive,always

a sporty rental. I pulled up behind the car and parked it. I sat in my truck for a few seconds and took a deep breath then got out and walked to the house. He was waiting

for me in the doorway. We looked at each other and I walked in following him to the kitchen,he turned,we both said hi and hugged his hug was extra tight on me and I

placed my hand on the back of his neck feeling his hair and closing my eyes to take it all in. After what felt like forever we released our hug and held

hands.

"Jasper...I've really missed you"...I squeezed his hand tighter,then looked in the other room to see his family was sitting shouldn't have felt as weird as it did because I've known them all for years.

"They aren't staying,they have dinner reservations somewhere"...realizing what he said and knowing we would be alone in a few minutes I felt butterflies in my stomach,I almost felt sick.

"Your not going too?"

"No I told them I had a friend coming over to see me before I had to go back home tomorrow"...I didn't want to hear him say he was going home,it just meant me feeling empty and alone again after this day was over.

"So Jazzy How are you these days? I've missed you"...I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I talked to him and looked down.

"God Bella I've missed you too,and I really missed that too"

"Missed what?"...I looked up at him a little confused at what he meant.

"The way you blush,It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"...I felt the heat again,this time it was accompanied with my fast fluttering heartbeat and those crazy

butterflies in my stomach. I saw everyone was leaving to go out to eat and thoughts of being alone with Jasper made me almost sick but excited too. I watched as they all

left and his one cousin was grinning at him and laughing. I thought what the hell,is that all men think about.

"Now what do you want to do Jazz?"...holy shit what was I saying,I just basically invited him to say have sex,which really wouldn't be that terrible..ahhh what the hell am I thinking.

"Well we could just hang out,are you hungry? I have some left over chinese in the fridge."...I sat down at the kitchen table and thought about the chinese food.

"Um..No thanks I'm not really hungry"

"okay that's cool,I'm gonna go upstairs do you want to come,my sister might have some good music we can listen to or a movie to watch"

"yeah I would love to go up and find some music and maybe just catch up"...I watched as he walked away and I got up to follow him,He got to the stairway and blocked

it,I just smiled and looked at him. Suddenly he pushed me against the wall and his lips were on mine,I closed my eyes and felt dizzy,I tasted the sweetness on his tongue

like it was pure sugar. He released the kiss almost as fast as he gave it to me. I was still feeling dizzy from it and slightly fell. Jasper just laughed and asked me if I was

okay. I stood up strait and said I was fine. I walked up the stairs with him and he showed me his sisters room. it was a typical teen girls room. I walked in

and saw the tv with stacks of dvd's. I looked through them but really could care less. I felt Jaspers arms grab me from behind I turned around and looked into his deep

green eyes. I dropped the dvd in my hand and placed it in his hair. Again our lips were together, I felt his tongue going deep into my mouth, I was walking backwards and

realized he was pushing me towards the bed. we fell on to the bed together and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we passionately kissed more and more. Jasper

rolled off of me and was lying there with his shirt half buttoned,I moved his shirt up to expose his abs.I slowly kissed and caressed him touching every inch of him like I

needed to store it my memory for later.

"I'm going to miss you so much when you leave tomorrow"

"I'll be back again"...I reached my hand up and around to his side then sat up and threw my leg over his waist to straddle him.I was looking down on him.

"Well I could just sit on you and never let you go again"...I laughed and leaned down peppering his face with kisses.

"I wish I could stay but I have work and I have to be there"

"I know,and I'm gonna miss you so much"...

Jasper was so sweet but so aggressive sometimes,he flipped me off of him and was back on top of me this time, he kissed me so hard I felt the rough stubble on his face

and didn't care,I needed him so bad. I again wrapped my legs around him,I felt his hand up my shirt. I had my arms around his neck and he lifted me up so now I was

sitting on the bed with my legs around his waist still. His hand slid to my back and undid my bra,I let go of him and he took my shirt off,I threw my bra off and he kissed

down my chest to my breasts feeling them and kissing them,sucking on each one greedily.

I fell back on the bed and he went for the button on my jeans,I quickly kicked my boots off and sat up again to take his shirt off him,I ran my hands all over his abs and his back kissing him all over. Our breathing was so heavy,barely any

words were said,we knew we wanted each other and needed each other. I grabbed his jeans and unbuttoned them seeing his boxers. I bit my lip and moaned,I love

boxers on him,but I loved them even more off of him.

He quickly tore my jeans off off me as I was pulling and tugging at his jeans still,he took my hands and pushed me down and pinned my hands above me, he then

proceeded to kiss my lips and slowly moved down to my breasts then my stomach,stopping at my waist he took my panties in his teeth and slowly took them off of me.

Jasper then finished taking off his jeans and boxers,climbing back on the bed he ran his hands up my thighs,then up my sides,moving in and lying on top of me,my legs

were wrapped around him in an instant. His hardness was pushing into me as he kissed me harder,I felt my self getting wet the more harder he was pushing and kissing me.

"I need you...please"

"Oh yes Ma'am"...He said with that sexy soft southern voice as he entered me,I leaned my head up slightly to kiss him. Quickly and aggressively he kissed me again as he thrusted into me over and over.

I released the kiss and let out a loud moan,as soon as I did that his mouth was on mine again muffling my moans.

Jasper placed his arms around me,flipping me over so I was now on top of him. I sat up on him and felt his hard cock go deeper into me,I slowly started to ride him placing

my hands on his abs for stability,he grabbed my hips and squeezed hard,I felt the pain but it was good. I let out a deep moan and was saying his name. I felt my self

coming undone,pleasure running through me like never before. He seen this and gripped a handful of my hair in his hand and pulled me down onto his mouth, his other

hand squeezing very hard onto my ass,I let out a small scream that was the pain and pleasure I was feeling.

"You like that darlin?"...Of course I liked what ever he wanted to do to me.

"Oh yea,give me more"

"You asked for it"...He then took his hand and smacked my ass hard,It hurt but it was amazing at the same time,I felt so much pleasure from it and just needed more.

"Please more"...I said breathlessly,I leaned down and bit his lip as I kept riding him hard. again he smacked my ass hard. The amazing pleasure I got from this was almost overwhelming.

"Bella,I'm gonna cum"...I kept going and felt myself come undone as he squeezed me hard to him,I let out another scream as he grabbed my hips and pushed down hard and then let go.

I fell on top of him with no more energy left,my cheek pressed against his chest.

"I love you"... I whispered,he said nothing back to me so I then got up and found my clothes,getting dressed as he did the same. I then sat back on the bed for a minute. Jasper came over and sat next to me.

"I love you too Bella,but you know this will never work I have to go back"

"I know you do,I just wish there was a way for us to be together"

"I'll be back again soon I'll be back for Christmas"

"I know,and I look forward to it"...Just then we heard someone come in the house.I looked at him and said goodbye. We hugged again very tight and kissed once more. I walked downstairs and out to my truck. I heard

my phone chime and grabbed it." _I will always love you Miss Bella Swan-Jasper"_

_TO BE CONTINUED :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Bella's POV**

It's Been 3 very long very lonely months since I've seen Jasper. We talk almost everyday even if it's just a text to say Hi. I looked forward to our weekly skype dates and wish he didn't have to be so far away. He said he

would be home around Christmas,that's still at least 3 weeks away. It's very cold here and it's started to snow,I hate snow and the cold. I looked at my clock and it was already 10:30pm I got up from bed and went to

the computer and logged onto my skype,I seen Jasper was already logged on and typed him a message.

"_Hey there hun,you busy?"_

_"No sexy not busy at all,just waiting for you to get on here so we could chat before bed"_

_"Aww,your so sweet"_

_"I know I am...so how was your day?"_

_"It sucked,It's snowing and I hate it. Wish you were here to warm me up"_

_"I wish I was there too,I would cuddle you and do other fun things to warm you up too :)"_

_"Oh really?...Mmmmm..well tell me more"_

_"I would start by kissing you softly all over...stopping at your lips and kissing you deeply"_

_"Very nice,I would have to let you. Haha"_

_"I wouldn't let you say no"_

_"I would never say no"_

_"I have to cut our chat short tonight,I have some training in the morning and I need to rest"_

_"Of course,a soldier needs his rest"_

_"Ha very cute hun"_

_"I know I ..I love you!"_

_"I love you too...Good night XOXO"_

_"Good night XOXOXO"_

I logged off and climbed into my cold bed,I desperately wished he was here to hold me and be with me, I knew how much he wanted to be in Texas doing what he loved but he seemed so damn far away. I curled up

with my blanket and my ipod listening to music to help me sleep,soon I was drifting off to sleep while thinking of Jasper and our last time together.

The next few weeks went by very quickly and all my Christmas shopping was finished and Jasper would be here in just a few hours. I already told my Dad that I planned on spending at least a day with Jasper and he was

okay with that, I talked to Jazz this morning and his plane would be coming in around one,I had it all planned out and he had no clue. I was going to the airport to meet him as he came in.I was so excited and so nervous

at the same time. I told my dad I was leaving to go to the airport and meet Jasper and he thought it would be a nice surprise,he also said I should bring him home so he could meet him,I felt really nervous about that but

said okay as long as Jasper agreed to it.

I got ready to go meet Jazz at the airport,I did my hair and sprayed on my favorite perfume and was ready to go,I got in my truck and drove up there. The whole way I was getting more and more nervous and more and

more excited. I parked my truck in the parking area and went to the doors, I couldn't get all the way in past the gates to be there when he got off the plane so I went to the baggage claim area and waited till he got there.

I stood there searching and searching for him,I thought all my worse case scenarios,maybe he decided not to come,maybe his plane was delayed,maybe he missed the plane. No that's all just stupid. Then I seen him,he was wearing

nice dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket,he looked absolutely amazing. I immediately started to run towards him and he saw me,he smiled that incredible smile and I jumped at him wrapping my arms around his

neck and wrapping my legs around his waist,he grabbed me and held me so tight I almost couldn't breath,I started to pepper his face with kisses and quickly our mouths met. All of a sudden it wasn't like we were in an

airport,we were so consumed with each other,we released the kiss and I placed my feet back down on solid ground again.I looked around and seen what seemed like a million people just watching us,most of them

smiling,some were even clapping and whistling. I started to blush and Jasper laughed.

"Sorry if my hug was to tight I bet you couldn't breath."...he laughed .

"I will always want you to hug me tight so I can't breath,because if I couldn't hug you tight I wouldn't want to breath at all"...He grabbed me again and kissed me hard holding me very tight.

"I love you,I've missed you,I can't believe you surprised me like this"

"I couldn't wait to see you"...We walked together hand in hand to get his bag,we stood there watching all the bags go around and round then started staring at each other,he looked down and said there goes my bag. I laughed cause he didn't grab it.

"Why didn't you grab it?"...I smiled as I held his hand tight.

"Well I just wanted to stand here in this moment for another minute with you darlin"...I just about melted away when he called me darlin, I could never get over his sweet southern accent.

"That's fine by me then,do you have to go rent a car?"

"Yep I got a nice one"...he half smiled at how I loved that.

"You always do get the shiny pretty cars when you visit,what did you get this time?"

"I rented a dodge charger"

"hmmm,that's a sexy car right?"

"Yeah it's sexy,but nothing compared to you"...He then grabbed the bag.

"Lets get outta her,did you drive here or get a ride?"

"I drove my truck"

"well I'll get it back to you later cause your coming with me honey"...he grabbed me quickly and kissed me eyes closed and I felt dizzy,it was good he was holding me because I think I would have fallen.

"Okay"...I said with a dizzy giggle,I followed him to the rental counter and he got the keys,Jasper grabbed my hand and rushed me out the doors to the parking lot,he must not have cared to look for the car cause he

pressed the alarm button and we found it quickly. He pushed the button again to stop the alarm and then turned and grabbed me,throwing his bag on the ground then pushing me against the car he leaned down and kissed

me hard,I felt his tongue go deep into my mouth,I loved when he kissed me with such passion. He released the kiss and opened the door for me.

"C'mon darlin lets go"...I smiled and sat in the car buckling my seat belt,Jasper then opened his trunk and tossed his bag inside then got in the car,he looked over at me with the most sexy smile.

"Ready to go fast baby?"

"I'll go anywhere with you"...He started the car and it roared to life,he then put in to reverse and quickly into drive and we took off out of the parking lot and onto the highway,he went fast through the traffic,shifting gears

and going faster each time.I found that this turned me on. The speed,the way he shifted each gear and how incredibly sexy he looked. I reached over and placed my hand on his leg and squeezed. he let out a nice Mmm

sound and gave me that half smile I adored.

"Where are we going?"...I said with anticipation that he would find somewhere quiet and secluded.

"Well I was thinking we could go to my Mom's house"...I felt a bit dissapointed and I looked at him and he was smiling and almost laughing.

"What?,Why are you smiling like that?"

"Do you seriously think I want to go to my moms right now?,were going to the waterfall"...The waterfall..my stomach felt like it was doing flips,We would go there when we were younger,people would have parties or go there to park and make out.

"That sounds nice"...I felt my cheeks get very warm and tried to look down and out the window,I touched my right cheek and sure enough it was hot.

"Bella,you really have to stop that darlin"...I looked over at him.

"Stop what?"

"You know what...that blushin stuff,you always look so sexy when your cheeks are all flush"...I gave him a sweet smile,reaching my hand over closer I slid it down his thigh as close as I could get to him. I felt him shift

gears on the car again,slowing down and quickly turning down the road to the waterfall then speeding up again. We reached the dirt road and the clearing that faced the falls. Jasper spun the car in a circle quickly and we

were facing the waterfall. He put it in park and shut the car off. We looked at each other for what felt like forever I felt like we were talking but with only our eyes. I was biting my lower lip,then took off my seat belt

without taking my eyes off him,we were clearly saying we wanted each we were Kissing and touching each other everywhere,I ran my hands through his hair and kissed his mouth as hard as I could,

Jasper was fumbling with my button on my jeans,I stopped for a second,smiling at him then quickly I kicked my shoes off and then wriggled outta my jeans tossing them in the back. He was quickly undressing too,I seen

his boots come off and then his jacket fly by me to the back seat,I took my coat off and then my shirt and bra and tossed it all to the back seat. I sat up strait and seen we were both just in our underwear. he told me to

take them off and I did,he took them from me and tossed them behind us. I reach over and touched his hardness through his boxer briefs. I looked at him seductively and told him to take them off in a soft voice,he did

and tossed them in the back,then he adjusted the seat so it was reclined all the way back as far as it go. I then slowly maneuvered my self over the center console and then on top of him.I grabbed his hard cock in my

hands looking deep into his eyes and pumped a few times then letting go I slowly positioned myself over him,Jasper grabbed my ass in both his hands and squeezed as he entered me. We both let out moans of pleasure,I

gripped his hair in my hands and kissed him hard as I moved up and down on him. I felt his hands go up my back and down to my ass again.

"I missed you so much I whispered in his ear"...He held me tight and kissed my neck,I felt his tongue running up to my ear he lightly bit me.

"I missed you too"...He whispered soft into my ear. We were so consumed with one another, I didn't think about anything but this moment in this car with this man. How amazing it felt to have him in my arms again,

to have him make love to me again. The feeling of his hands allover me and me touching every part of him, we slowly and passionately mad love to each other in the front seat of that car. When we were finished making

love Jasper held me it got very cold in the car and he had to start it up to warm us up. I climbed up off of him and into the back seat,I quickly dressed and handed Jasper his clothes,he dressed and then put

the seat back up,got out of the car then pushed the seat forward and climbing in the back with me,he reached and closed the door then turned and sat there I lied down and looked up at him and we just stared at

each other,again I was putting him and this perfect moment in my memory for later again.

"I love you Jasper"

"I love you Bella"

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN...=0)


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Thank You everyone who has given reviews and has added my story as their favorite you don't know how much it means to me. =0)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Do you want to go now, I know my family was expecting me about an hour ago"….Jasper looked down at me and smiled.

"Yea we should go"….I sat up then leaned over and gave Jazzy a kiss.

"This was fun"…I looked at him and smiled.

"Yea it was, we should do it again"…I laughed as I reached and opened the door, getting out and then hopping in the front seat, Jasper did the same.

"My mom is expecting you, she's happy to be seeing you again"…I looked at him and blushed a little.

"Really?"…I was a little bit worried.

"Yes don't worry Bella the past is the past"…I looked out the window as we drove away and down the road.

_**Bella's Flashback**_

_**6 years ago**_

I opened myeyes and looked at the alarm clock, it was6:30 and I knew Edward would be here any minute to pick me up and take me to school. I got up and hurried to get dressed and ready for school. I heard Edward beep the car horn and I ran to look out the window. This was going to be a very hard day, I decided today would be the day I ended my relationship with Edward. I didn't feel in love with him anymore I was very much in love with his brother Jasper. We've been secretly seeing each other and sneaking around. I couldn't keep seeing Edward when I was feeling like this towards Jazzy.

I grabbed my bag and went out to Edward and got in his car and we went to school. I couldn't end it right away, I needed to talk to Jasper first and then I could talk to Edward and tell him how I felt. I quickly gave Edward a kiss and ran into the school and to Jaspers locker. I saw him walking down the hall towards his first class and went up and stopped him. I told him I was going to break up with Edward so that we could be together. He got very upset with me and said he would never hurt his brother by being with me. I didn't understand why he was being so mean. This hurt me so much I felt like I couldn't be around either of them. I took out my cell phone and called my mother and told her everything. She told me I needed to figure it out if I wanted to stay living in Forks. I thought about that for a second and decided that living in forks wouldn't be any good for me anymore. She said I could come to Florida and finish out my final year and a half of school. I waited for the end of the school day to explain to Edward that I needed to be with my mom for my last year of school and that we couldn't see each other anymore. He didn't understand and was extremely upset. I left him hurt and confused and knew at the beginning of the day this was how it would be for him. I just didn't know that I would be hurt and confused too. A week later I was in Florida and settled in and going to school there.

I did move back to Forks 2 years later, I did see Jasper again after I moved back but he left to Texas and went to College soon after. Edward went to Caltech and I haven't seen him since that day.

_**Present day**_

We pulled into the driveway of his Parents house and I felt my stomach doing flips.

"Are you ok Bella?"…he grabbed my hand and I squeezed.

"Yea…um…are you sure it's ok I'm here I mean it's Christmas"…I looked at him and felt very unsure.

"Yes.. Bella you're a part of my life now. Were together like were supposed to be, like it always should have been. Now let's go in, my mom is really excited to see you again since last you came over she wasn't around. Alice is really excited too she's missed you."….

"Well okay, I've missed her too. Since I didn't get to see her last time"…I smiled and got out of the car. I then seen Alice hopping down the stairs and shrieking, she jumped on Jasper and hugged him tight telling him how she's missed him. Then she saw me and skipped right over.

"Ahhhh…Bella"…she hugged me and I returned it.

"Hey there Alice, I haven't seen you in ages"

"I know, Well come on in. Everyone is home for Christmas this year"…I watched as she ran back to the house and it hit me that she said everyone.

"C'mon Bella, it's okay"…I walked over to Jasper and took his hand and looked at him a bit cautiously.

"Do you think your Brothers here?"…I felt my heart beat speed up and my hand was squeezing Jaspers harder.

"Bella relax, He is here cause there's his car"…I seen Jazz point to the shiny black Volvo, the same damn car he would take me to school in.

"He still has that Volvo"…I walked to the house with him and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you ever tell him about us? I mean before when we were together?"…I looked at him as he looked down and was frowning.

"I did try to tell him why you left so suddenly and went to live with your mom. We fought a lot and he always blamed me for your leaving. He should be over it now it was a long time ago."

"Yeah I hope so"…He grabbed me quickly and kissed me, I took his hand and we walked in together. The house looked Beautiful, decorated, Christmas music playing. It was nice very warm. Jaspers Mom Esme came around the corner, big smile on her face looking as stunning as ever.

"Jasper your finally home, we expected you an hour ago"…she hugged him and looked him over

"I was held up a little but I'm here now"…she then looked at me and spoke to me in that soft tone.

"Bella, it's so great to have you here with us. I know Alice and Bree have missed you"…Bree was Jaspers youngest sister and all I could remember was being in her room the last time we were here. I felt my cheeks warming as I blushed.

"Thank you so much for having me"

"Of course Bella, you're always welcomed here. Let me take your coat and you can go see the girls. We have a few new guests this year"…she took my coat and I looked at Jasper wondering who she meant.

"Mom what new guest?"

"Well Emmett has brought his new girlfriend Rosalie home and Edward brought someone too"…she looked away when she said Edward's name.

"Oh okay well lets go in and see everyone"…Jasper said as he grabbed my hand and we walked to the living room where everyone was. I don't think I could have felt more nervous. All I wanted to do was run and forget the whole thing; Then Jazzy whispered in my ear "I love you" and made me feel all better. I smiled and relaxed.

"Hey everyone, I'm home"…Everyone was happy to see Jasper, I saw Edward sitting on the couch next to a very pretty girl. That must have been who he brought home. I looked away and tried not to stare. Then Emmett came over with his new girlfriend and introduced us. She was very sweet and very pretty, tall with long beautiful blonde hair. Emmett hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"It's nice to see you again Bella"

"It's nice to see you too, It's nice meeting you Rosalie"

"Oh you can just call me Rose"…she smiled and they walked away towards the kitchen, I watched them thinking how happy they were. I saw Emmett stop and kiss Rose deeply and I quickly looked away and smiled.

"Bella you remember my Dad right?"

"Yes of course, Carlisle Hello"…he kissed my cheek lightly.

"It's nice to have you here Bella. Just make yourself at home"

"Thank you"…I said and smiled, my smile was wiped away quickly as I turned and seen Edward standing there with his new girlfriend or whoever she was. My stomach felt tied up in knots and my head felt a bit dizzy. I wrapped my arm around Jaspers.

"Hey there Jasper"…he said as he stared at me for a second then at his brother.

"Hey man long time no see huh"…Jazz put his hand out to shake Edwards but he declined.

"This is my girlfriend Irina"…she was sweet and said hello.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you"…Edward didn't say anything at all to me, he walked away with Irina and we went and sat down near the giant Christmas tree. Alice and Bree came running down the stairs and Bree immediately ran to Jazz and tackled him.

"Hey there Bree, miss me much kid?"

"Yea I did, and you brought Bella this year..hey Bella"…she came over and hugged me tight.

"Hey there Kiddo how's everything?"

"Well everything is great I love high school, I love my friends and now Christmas is going to be awesome cause everyone is home this year"…she sat near us on the floor and went on and on about everything.

Esme called everyone in for dinner and we all walked together to the table. It looked absolutely beautiful, candles and white plates with Christmas décor everywhere. We sat down and I noticed Edward wasn't there but his girlfriend was. Hmm wonder where he went, what was I thinking why did I care where he went. Esme announced she and Rosalie cooked up everything. It looked so great. There was ham and all kinds of breads and vegetables. We passed all the dishes around; I had to excuse myself for a minute to use the restroom. Jasper asked me if I knew where it was, I told him I remembered. I got up excusing myself and walked down the hall. As I reached the bathroom I went to open the door and Edward came out of the bedroom next to the bathroom. Our eyes locked on one another's and my stomach was full of butterflies, he walked toward me slowly and gave me a half smile. I of course blushed and looked down. Edward proceeded to walk right up to me and look at me , I took in a deep breath as he leaned down kissing my hot cheek and whispered.

"You look amazing"…I let out a small sigh. Feeling a bit dizzy and rushed into the bathroom closing the door, I leaned against the door and closed my eyes. I went over and splashed cold water on my face and washed my hands. I walked back out and seen Edward still standing there. I froze then walked past him.

"Wait Bella"…Hearing him say my name almost hurt me. I turned and looked at him.

"I just want you to know I don't hate you for choosing him over me, I'm just happy to be able to see you again, I've really missed you"

"Oh I see, well I appreciate it and It's really great to see you too Edward"…I walked back to the table and sat down, Edward was right behind me and sat down across from me. Jasper placed his hand on my thigh.

"Everything okay Bella?"

"Yea everything is perfect"… I said and smiled.

We finished our dinner and everyone just talked for a while. The guys ended up in the living room and I offered to help clean up, Esme was happy to have all the help. We went to the kitchen and chatted as we did dishes and put away leftovers. Esme asked me how I was doing with the long distance relationship. I explained to her it was hard but we were okay. She understood because she and Carlisle were apart for a year while she studied architecture in Paris and he was in Seattle at the teaching hospital becoming a doctor. We talked for a while and I liked this new bonding we had. She said I should come over more and not be such a stranger and I heard Alice and Bree agree with that. I said I could come get the girls for shopping sometime soon. They loved that idea. I heard Jasper walk in and ask if he could get me back. I just laughed and went over to him.

"Do you want to go to Seattle with me tomorrow I need to shop for gifts"

"Of course I do that sounds fun and I have to get a few more things for some girls I know"…I looked over at the girls and laughed.

"It's getting late what do you wanna do?"

"I should get home soon. Esme, could I bring some home to my Dad?"

"Of course Bella, here I already made this up for you to take"

"Thanks so much"…I hugged her and said bye to the girls, Telling Rose and Irina it was nice to meet them then walking with Jazz to the living room and saying bye to the guys.

"I'll go get your coat and stuff, I'll be right back"…I smiled and nodded, then went over and said bye to Carlisle and Emmett, giving Emmett a hug. Then there was Edward sitting on the couch kinda slouched back and relaxed, a glass of what looked like whiskey or brandy in his hand, looking at me with that smirk.

"Um bye Edward"…he got up, standing in front of me. He leaned in and hugged me and I hugged back, I seen Carlisle and Emmett just kinda staring at us. I quickly let go and walked to the door where Jazz was waiting.

"Let's go"

"You okay Bella"

"Yes, um Edward gave me a hug, he was nice"

"Oh.. That's good then"…I thought it was more than nice but I didn't want to say that. I was happy he wasn't upset about everything anymore, but maybe it was the liquor he was drinking. Either way I like this not angry Edward. We walked out and Jasper opened the car door for me and we had a nice drive back to my house. He walked me to the door and kissed me long and hard.

"I love you Bella, I'll see you tomorrow"

"I love you to Jazz"…I walked to the house and went in the lights were off and I guessed Charlie was asleep so I put the food in the fridge and went up to bed myself. I lied in bed wondering if Edward was really over me finally and isn't upset and hoped he accepted Jasper and I. he wasn't very warm when we arrived then changed. It had to be the drinks he had. I stopped thinking about that and slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about my wonderful time with Jasper in the car today and how we had all week together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to a noise,I sat up and looked at the clock and it said 1:20 am. I heard the noise again and realized it was something hitting my window, I hopped out of bed and went to the window,opening it I see Jasper and he's just smiling at me. I shake my head and smile back.

"what are you doing out there?"...thinking this was romantic and a little stupid.

"I'm just trying to wake you up. Come on down here"

"hold on I'll be down in a second and I'll let you in, just try to be quiet cause my dad is sleeping"

"Okay hurry up."...I closed the window and went out the door to the hall,I didn't make it to the stairs and my Dad was right there. I stopped and looked at him.

"Whats all the noise Bella? I heard your window open and close"

"I um, Well Jasper is outside waiting for me downstairs"...I said as I looked at Charlies face.

"Oh...huh well your not a kid anymore Bells, Just tell him to try stopping by at a normal time okay"

"Yea I will Dad I'm sorry"...I went down the stairs and unlocked the door. Jazz was standing right there.

"Come in,my Dad knows your here,I woke him up when I opened the window"...He looked a little worried as he looked up the stairs.

"Don't worry he won't come down"...I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch and we both sat down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to come over so late,I just had to see you. I want to spend every minute I have with you"

"Aww, I don't care how late it is"...I leaned into him and kissed his soft lips and taking in a deep breath, he smelled amazing, I let out a Mmm sound and released the kiss slowly. I grabbed the soft fleece blanket off the back of the couch and curled up under it and into him. Jasper put his arms around me and held me tight.

"I'm gonna amiss you when you leave again"

"I know it's hard but we knew what we were getting into. I only have 2 more months of training and then we can be together after that,you can come stay with me"

"I know but what if you're deployed somewhere,what if I don't see you again for a long time?"

"It's what I signed up for Bella,you know that"...I started crying and sat up.

"I just don't want us to end,I love you"

"I know baby,please don't cry it will all work out. I promise it will"...He wiped away my tears and kissed me.

"how do you know it will work out, it's hard enough being apart now"

"Well...I wanted to talk to you tomorrow while we were in Seattle about all of it,I have a plan"...I looked at him and wiped the remaining tears away from my face.

"What plan?"...I watched as he got down on the floor and took my hand in his, the tears started back up again immediately, I couldn't believe what he was doing or why. I put my other hand on my mouth and was crying uncontrollably.

"Bella,I know this is crazy and sudden,this wasn't where I wanted to ask you"...Jasper then reached in his pocket and took out a gold ring with diamonds on it.

"Bella Swan, will you please be my wife?"...He placed the ring on my finger and I jumped on him knocking him to the floor and kissed him hard.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes it is a thousand times yes...I love you"

"I love you too"

"But when and where and what are we gonna do for money and where are we gonna live?"

"Well that's all part of my plan"

"oh yea the plan"...I laughed as I got up off of him and sat back down"

"We can get married this summer then we will get a house on base"

"I would be moving away from my Dad...oh"

"Are you okay,I mean I thought you would like being on the base. You can make friends with the other Army wives"

"No that sounds great but leaving my Dad alone,ya know"

"I'm sure he'll be fine Bella. What did he do before you came back to Forks?"

"I guess your right, but I think I should think more about this Jazz"

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't have rushed you into this. I don't know what I was thinking"...He looked so disappointed and sad.

"I know what you were thinking ... you love me and I love you."

"Well yea, and I want to spend my life with you I wont always be away"

"I know, and I have 2 months to think about it right?"

"Yea 2 months"...He grabbed my hands and looked at me.

"I love you and couldn't imagine life without you,your my best friend Jasper,this is hard because I want to be here with my Dad and there with you"

"I know baby,and I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. Think about it and in 2 months I'll be back and hopefully my best friend will want to be my wife"...I smiled at the thought of being his wife and how amazing it would be I kissed him and held his face in my hands for a minute then released. I took the ring and was going to take it off and Jasper stopped me.

"No you keep that on,I don't want it back unless your answer is No"...I kissed him and looked at him, I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes again.

"I'll keep it on then, but what will I say when people ask about it"

"You can tell them it's a promise ring I guess"

"Hmm..yea that will work and it won't freak out my Dad so much"...I laughed.

"Okay,good"...he grabbed me and I snuggled into him again.

"Do you want to watch some TV?"

"Sure, sounds good"...I turned it on and flipped through channels until I found something interesting,I stopped on How I met your Mother,one of my favorites.

We watched for a few minutes and I looked over at him and seen him sleeping. I grabbed the blanket and put it over both of us. I looked down again at the diamond ring on my finger and thought about how we could do this every night. Should I just say yes. He is the only one I love and want.

I felt very comfortable and at home with this man holding me,I know he is what I want no matter where we are in the world. I leaned my head down on him thinking of what our future held. I slowly started to fall asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up quickly as I heard my Dad clearing his throat. I sat up and looked at him with a smile and ran

my fingers through my hair feeling a little embarrassed that he found us this way. He was dressed for

work in his uniform and had his holster on with his hand gently resting on his gun. I gently nudged

Jasper and he woke up and looked at me and smiled,I laughed lightly and nodded in my Dads direction.

Jazz sat up real fast and put a serious look on his face then stood up and introduced himself.

"Hello sir I'm Jasper"...he held his hand out and my dad smiled and shook his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet the guy my Daughter's always talking about"

"Sorry about falling asleep on the couch and stopping by so late"

"No harm done,don't worry about it. I have to go to work now so um yea...have a good day you two"

"It was nice meeting you Mr Swan"

"Yeah you too, and just call me Charlie"...I was relieved that went well and hopped up off the couch and ran to the door before my dad left..

"Hey Dad wait"

"Yea Bells"...He turned and looked at me.

"Thanks"...I said with a smile. He just laughed

"He's really polite,I like him. I'll see ya later"...He walked out the door and I rushed back to Jasper who was on the couch looking a little relieved.

"Hey he really liked ya"

"I was feeling a bit worried Bella,It's not everyday I wake up to a cop standing over me"...I laughed and sat down next to him.

"Yea he can be a little dramatic sometimes"

"I'm gonna have to shower before we go and probably go back and get a change of clothes"

"Well you could just take a shower here if you want to"...I gave him a sweet sexy smile as I bit my bottom lip.

"Well if you insist"...He smiled and got up walking over to me,grabbing me around the waist and

squeezing me to him. I put my hands around him and squeezed back. I thought briefly of how this was

all going to end really soon,all I had was this week. Jasper snapped me out of my thoughts when he

leaned down and kissed me. I thought that I should take advantage of every situation I have with him

while I have it. I released the kiss quickly looking at Jasper who's lips were still slightly puckered out

looking so sexy, I said...

"do you want me?"...I smiled and backed up slowly away from him.

"Of course I do darlin"...he was smiling that incredible half smile that always turned me on no matter what.

"Well..you'll have to catch me first"...I turned around quick and ran up the stairs laughing.

"I'm gonna get you and then you'll be sorry"...I heard him say behind me. I shrieked when he caught me at the top of the stairs. He was there so damn fast, He caught me from behind and then turned me around pushing me against the wall.

"I caught you now what cha gonna do?"

"I guess I have no choice then to surrender to you"

I felt his hand slide up my shirt and to my back, he pushed me to him and quickly our mouths met,I felt

his tongue over my lips and I opened my mouth to let him in. Jasper reached down and slowly lifted

my shirt off I had nothing on underneath,leaning down he started licking my breasts, I placed my hands

in his hair, He slowly moved his hands towards my sweatpants and slid then down I also had nothing

on under those. Jasper liked that as he let out a soft Mmm sound,I quickly helped him get them off and

tried to undress him but he wouldn't let me. Jasper ran his warm hands up and down my body. Slowly

he reached down to my core as he kissed my mouth,again my hands were in his hair as he put his

fingers inside me moving them in and out,I let out a moan. Jasper started kissing my neck and slowly

moving down he reached my breasts,squeezing them and licking them, he worked his way down

further licking my stomach and giving me chills, making me feel so good. I was moaning saying his

name and wanting more. He then got down on his knees and reached his hands around me cupping and

squeezing my ass,then with one hand I felt him touch me where I needed it most, I felt his wet hot

tongue lick my thigh,then slowly lick till he reached me. I felt his tongue go inside me then suck lightly

on my clit. I never felt such pleasure before and it drove me crazy, I had my hands in his hair,my

moaning turning into whimpers and screams of his name as I could feel my self coming undone, I

wasn't sure I could stand much longer as he continued to pleasure me. I felt my legs getting weaker and

he seen this too, he stopped then stood up. I watched as he started to undress,I helped him take off his

shirt then his pants and boxers,I tossed them aside and could feel the passion and the love that was radiating off of us.

Suddenly we were kissing fast and hard,our hands everywhere. Jasper had me against the wall again

and I wrapped my legs around his waist,quickly I felt him thrust into me,I let out a small scream and

held my arms around his neck tight as he continued to pump into me hard. I was feeling pleasure like

never before and knew I was going to cum at any second, I had my hand in his hair and was squeezing

and pulling,Jasper was moaning and had his mouth near my ear. I could tell he was close and I felt my

self come undone,I yelled out "Yes yes yes" as he kept going with out stopping which made the feeling

all the more intense. Suddenly He pushed into me hard a few more times and then I felt him pull out of

me he let me put my feet back down on the ground,the minute I did I almost fell. Jasper caught me and

laughed.

"You alright Darlin?"

"Absolutely,That was amazing"...I kissed him softly.

"Yeah that was fun,we should probably get going soon"

"I'm gonna get in the shower,if you wanna join me and then we can go"

"Yeah I'm gonna make a quick call then I'll be in"...I watched as he grabbed his boxers and threw them on and grabbed his phone.

"Okay,I'll meet you in there then"...I walked away into the bathroom and felt Jazz smack my bare ass,I let out a shriek and turned around to see him smiling.

"Nice Ass"...He said to me as I smiled back then walked to the bathroom. I wondered who he needed to

call,I left the door open and heard him telling someone he was going to Seattle today and he would be

back soon for something..I ignored the rest of the conversation and quickly turned on the water,I

adjusted it and made it a little extra hot. I loved hot hot showers on cold days, I quickly showered and

washed my hair,I wondered where Jasper was,why it was taking him so long to join me in here. Maybe he had more calls to make. I didn't worry to much.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched as Bella walked away to the bathroom and smacked her fine little ass, she screamed and

smiled at me. She always looked absolutely stunning after sex, pink cheeks,messy hair, always looking

a bit flustered. I loved that. I wanted nothing more than to make her mine forever and have her be my wife.

I grabbed my jeans off the floor and took out my phone,I called my Dad to see if I could get the key to

the condo in Seattle. He and my mom got it years ago when they wanted to get away for a while,they

still pay to keep it up but haven't used it in a at least 2 years or so I thought. When I asked about using

it my dad informed that Edward had been using it recently and that he moved back to Washington, He

was offered a job here and needed a place temporarily. So when I asked to speak to Edward about using

it for the day he didn't argue or give me a fight like I thought he would, He said I could come get the

Key. "All right I'll be back home soon for that then Thanks".

I hung up and went to Bella's room, I looked around a little and saw her laptop on her bed,I opened it

up and turned it on, I wanted to surprise her with a note,I'm sure she won't get for a while. It powered

up and the wallpaper was a picture I sent her from training, it was of my self dressed in my camo, I wanted to

change it but I'm sure she would be pissed. So I opened up the word program and wrote her a letter.

_Bella,_

_I know when you get this or find this on your computer your gonna be surprised and you'll love it. I want you to know that there's nothing in this whole world that I love more than I love you,I love the way you talk I love the way you laugh,I love how clumsy you can be and how your cheeks blush sometimes when I kiss you. I love that you want to be with me even though were so far apart and you get excited when I text you even if it's 6 am or 11 pm. I love that you have a picture of me on your computer and I love that your willing to make this work between us and you support me in my life's decision, your everything I've always wanted and everything I will always want forever. I love that you put your family first and want to think about marrying me,but I know someday you'll be my wife because I will never stop waiting for you to say yes. I love you Bella Swan and nothing will ever change that._

_Love Always Jazz._

_P.S. Check out your Camera._

I saved it and then copied the folder to a shortcut on her desktop. Then I grabbed her digital camera and

took a few pics of myself,I knew she would get a kick out of that. Then I hurried and went into the

bathroom. She was already finished in the shower and had a towel wrapped around her.

"Where were you.?"...I watched as she took off the towel wrapped around her and flipped it around her hair. She then faced the mirror and started to brush her teeth.

"Sorry baby,I had to call my dad, were gonna stop over there before we go to Seattle,I need to get some

clean clothes and my dad has something for me"...I walked over to her,lightly I caressed her damp

back,slowly I reached around her and held her as I kissed her neck and back. She finished brushing her

teeth and turned around to face me.

"You just can't seem to keep you hands off of me can you"...she said with a laugh.

"Never ever"...I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"You better get in the shower,or we might never leave this house."

"You better go get dressed or we really might never leave the house darlin"...She laughed and kissed me quickly as she walked away to her room.

I turned the water on,undressed and quickly got into the shower,I thought about how I could make our

day really special,where we could go to eat and what we could do before staying the night in Seattle.

I saw Bella's body wash and shampoo ,I grabbed the shampoo and opened it. Smelling it drove me

crazy,I loved the way her hair smelled. It was that strawberry scent and it was sweet. I knew I would

miss that when I went back to Texas.

**Bella's POV**

I went into my room and picked out some clothes for our day together in Seattle. I wondered where we

were going, I knew I had to do a little shopping and finish up my Christmas shopping. I found a nice

blue sweater and some black jeans then decided to wear my favorite black boots too. I dressed and

brushed my damp hair then sat on my bed waiting for Jazzy. I decided to catch up on my face-book,so I

opened my laptop and powered it on. I loved my wallpaper of Jazz. Maybe I can get a pic of the 2 of us

and put it on here. I went to click on the internet browser when I noticed a file folder. I clicked it and

read a note that Jazz wrote. That must be what kept him. I continued reading on,It was the sweetest

thing I've ever read,I started to cry and think about my reason why I shouldn't say yes to this man,why I

shouldn't marry him now. I know my Dad would be okay without me,he's been sneaking off to see Sue

Clearwater and I know he's not lonely. I can't keep making excuses to why I won't marry him He's

everything I've always wanted and I've loved him for what seems like forever. I seen the p.s at the

bottom and ran over to my dresser and grabbed my camera,I flipped through it and seen pics of Jazz in

nothing but his boxer shorts. I smiled and put my camera in my bag along with my wallet and a few

other things I needed for our day. I sat down in my chair and stared out the window as I waited for

Jazzy,I knew my answer would be yes I just needed to figure out when I should say yes.

Today would be a very good day,this would be the day I agree to be his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for being so patient,I know I haven't written in a while and you were all looking forward to an update. I also now have a Facebook page set up so you can ask questions and get updates on where I am before I publish the next chapter. **.com/pages/Once-Bitten-TWIce-shy-62281-A-Twilight-Fanfiction-Writer/151525184958757 **THANK YOU :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

After we finished getting ready we walked out to the car,I felt this overwhelming rush of happiness and peace come over me. I knew that my decision was the right one. Jasper walked to my side and opened the door. I smiled and got in. I watched him rush back to his side and get in.

"You ready darlin?"

"Yep,I'm excited to go to Seattle. It's been a while since I've gone shopping there"

"I have to stop by at my parents house and get some clean clothes"

"Yeah no problem,I want to ask the girls what they would like for Christmas anyway"

"They were so happy to see you again"

"I noticed,they were super excited to see you again too"...he smiled as we pulled away from my house and down the road to his parents. I thought about dinner and seeing Edward again and how he talked to me and hugged me. I hoped he wasn't there when we got there, I don't know if I would feel comfortable seeing him again. I looked down and twirled my ring around my finger, Jazzy saw me doing that.

"Hey you seem deep in thought. You okay?"...he placed his hand on my thigh as he drove down the curvy road.

"Yea I'm good just thinking of Christmas and what to get you"...I lied but I didn't want to say I was thinking of your brother and how weird it was seeing him again. I didn't want to tell him I felt uncomfortable around Edward.

"Oh,well just being here with you is gift enough doll"...I smiled,placing my hand on his and squeezed.

"Aww that's sweet,I know your the best gift I could ever receive,along with this amazing ring on my finger"...I held my hand up and closely examined it.

"Well you could just say yes and we could have something to tell everyone on Christmas day"...he kept his eyes on the road as he was smiling that sweet half smile of his.

"Yea I could"...just then I felt my phone vibrate in my bag. I reached down and grabbed it out. It was a text from my best friend Angela. _~Bella I haven't heard from you I wanted to know how everything was going with Jasper..text me ASAP..I'm going crazy~Angie.. _I laughed and put my phone away.

"What's funny?"...Jasper asked me.

"Oh my friend Angela just wanted to know how I was she hasn't talked to me in a couple days"

"oh yea,how's she doing?"

"Well she's married to Eric now and expecting a baby in about 5 months"

"Wow, busy then"...I laughed and nodded. We turned and drove down the driveway to the house. I seen Edwards car. I felt my stomach drop. I knew I was over reacting. I got out and walked to the house with Jasper.

"You can wait for me in the kitchen if you want, help yourself to whatever,I don't know where everyone is"

"Alright,I'll get a drink"...I walked to the kitchen as Jasper walked upstairs to find his dad. I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice, I was looking at the photos on the fridge when I heard a familiar voice say "Hello" I turned around to see Edward. I felt my stomach do that thing again. I felt my cheeks heat up,I knew I was blushing. All I wanted to do was run, but instead I said hello back. Then I turned and took a sip of my juice in hopes that it would cool my heated cheeks. I heard him come closer to me. I just stared at the fridge.

"You don't have to turn and hide. I love it when you blush Bella"...I put the cap back on the juice and placed it on the counter. I turned and looked at him it seemed like he was too close,this made me nervous yet excited at the same time. I looked at his green eyes and swallowed hard,I felt my heart pounding fast.

"You love it?"

"Yeah I do,I miss seeing that...Bella I miss you"...hearing what he just said made me feel even more nervous. Why would he feel this way after what I did.

"Um..Edward I have to go find Jasper"...I went to walk away and he blocked me.

"He's upstairs right now"...he looked right into my eyes,I saw him raise his hand slowly and place it on my warm cheek,his hand felt cool just like I remembered when we were together. He always had cold hands. I closed my eyes and he kissed my other cheek.

"I...I better go now"...I walked away from Edward and outside to the car. I figured it would be better if I waited in the car. I got in and sat there in the quiet of the car. I took a deep breath and leaned my head back on the seat. Suddenly I heard a knocking on the window. I jumped and looked to see Alice and Bree standing there. I got back out and said hello, they both hugged me and giggled.

"Hey Bella,whats going on"...Alice said all giggly.

"Not much,just waiting for Jasper so we can go shopping,what would you girls like for Christmas?"

"Well I know I want a gift card to the book store so I can get books"...Bree said quickly

"I don't care what I get Bella,you can surprise me"

"Alright sounds good then,so what are you girls up to?so giggly"

"Um well we were in the house a minute ago and seen Edward getting kinda close to you"

"Oh that..yea that was nothing"...I took a deep breath and tucked my hair behind my ear. Suddenly I had Alice grabbing my hand and freaking out.

"Bella what is this?,when did he ask you? Does mom and dad know?"...she was nearly screaming. I saw Jasper come out the door. I shushed her as I gave her a hug and whispered to her.

"It was last night but I didn't say yes yet,don't say a single thing okay,it's a surprise you'll all find out soon"

"Don't worry Bella I wont say anything"...Alice hugged me and grabbed Bree's hand and ran to the house they quickly said Hi to Jasper as they ran by him"

"Hey what was that about?"

"Oh um..I told them I was coming for Christmas,they got excited"

"I'll say they did. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep,lets go"...Jasper opened my door and I got in,I looked up and seen Edward leaving the house and walking to his car. He waved to us and I waved back. I seen Jasper walk over to Edward and he was saying something to him,they shook hands. It was nice to see that and not see them hating each other. I watched as Jazz came back and got in.

"What was that, were you two actually nice to each other"...I laughed.

"Yea,I guess it was."

"I'm ready to go get my Christmas shopping done and spend the rest of the day with you Jazzy,so lets go"...I buckled up and we took off down the drive way and then down the road. I stared out the window and thought of Edward and why he was acting that way toward me,I really hoped he'd be over me by now.

**Jaspers POV **

We arrived at the house and Bella went to the kitchen for a drink. I went upstairs to change and find my Dad for the keys to the condo. I didn't know where Edward was but figured he didn't want to see me anyway. I went in my room and grabbed out some clean clothes and changed real quick. I sat on the bed for a second thinking about last night and asking Bella to marry me,maybe I was stupid to have rushed this,to think she was ready for such a commitment. I got up and went down the hall to my Dads office to see if he was there. He was and I went in.

"Hey Dad"

"Oh hey Son,you must be here for the keys"

"Yea I am. Where's Edward?I saw his car out front"

"He's around here somewhere. So did you give her the ring yet or are you waiting until later?"

"I gave it to her last night,I couldn't wait...She took it but hasn't given me an answer yet. Dad I think I messed up, I think I rushed her. I don't think she wants to get married."

"Well Jasper, It is a big decision, If she loves you she'll say yes. Give her time and don't push her"...I watched as my dad went to his desk and grabbed the keys.

"Here ya go,Edward said he won't be going back to Seattle until after Christmas"

"We only need it for the night I think, Will you tell him I said Thank you. I don't know if he wants to see me"

"You need to talk with your brother and mend your relationship"

"I know dad I want to, I want my brother and my friend back"

"I think It would make your mother very happy if you two got along for Christmas this year. It's been a long time since you all have been home for the holiday"

"I will call him later Dad thanks"

"Your welcome son. Be careful driving out there"...I went over and quickly hugged my Dad.

"I will, I'll call when we get there. Bye"...I walked out and downstairs, I saw Bella outside at the car with the girls. I walked out and they were all excited. Alice was shrieking,Bree was kinda acting a bit jumpy. I walked over and the girls flew by me saying hi to me. I just watched as they ran away giggling.

"Hey what was that about?"

"Oh um..I told them I was coming for Christmas,they got excited"

"I'll say they did. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep,lets go"...I opened the door for Bella and she got in I turned to see Edward coming out of the house. I walked over to him, I wanted to thank him for letting me use the condo.

"Hey Edward"

"Hi Jasper,whats up man"

"I just wanted to thank you for letting us use the condo."

"Yea yea don't mention it,I'm gonna be here at the house anyway"

"Look I just want you to know that I just want us to get along. At least for mom"

"Yea Jazz ya know I'm okay with that,I know your with Bella now. I'm over her it's okay"

"Well thanks again brother"...I held my hand out to him to shake it and he took my hand hard and shook it.

"Your Welcome Jazz, See ya later"...I walked back to the car and got in.

"What was that, were you two actually nice to each other"...I laughed.

"Yea,I guess it was."

"I'm ready to go get my Christmas shopping done and spend the rest of the day with you Jazzy,so lets go"

"I can't wait to spend my day with you"...I drove down the driveway to the road and took off fast down the road towards Seattle.

**Bella's POV**

I just stared out the window as we drove down the road. Thinking of how I should say yes to him. Maybe I should say it at dinner,I'm sure we'll go somewhere nice. Jasper snapped me out of my daze.

"Hey there,you look deep in thought"...he rubbed my leg.

"Yeah I guess I was"...I placed my hand on his.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about tonight and where you might be taking me for dinner"...I laughed lightly.

"Oh...well I was thinking after shopping we could go to a nice quiet place or even eat in"

"Eat in?"...Where are we going?

"It's a surprise,we'll be there in a few minutes"...I looked up to see Seattle in the distance. My stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.

We were quickly downtown and driving around. He pulled into a building and into the parking garage. I was a little confused but it was all a surprise so I just went with it.

"okay Jazzy where are we?"

"Well were at my parents condo,they stay here sometimes when my dad has conferences or if they need to get away"

"Oh now I see why you were making secret phone calls and needed to see your dad before we left"

"Yea, but you see um...Edward's been living here cause he moved back for work. So hopefully it's not a huge mess up there"...He laughed as he got out and came around to open my door. We walked to the elevator and Jazzy pushed P. I looked at him with awe.

"It's a penthouse apartment?"

"Yep it is"...he smiled and grabbed me,then kissed me softly as we went up to the top. The doors opened and there was a small hallway with stairs to my left and the door to the penthouse in front of me. Jasper unlocked and opened the door. I walked in after him. It was nice. Not to huge like I thought but just right. I walked in further and there was a room to my left with two small beds. As we went in more I seen the wide open space where the living room was. There was a huge window over looking Seattle and it was amazing,looking out further and you could see the port and all the ships coming and going.

"This is really beautiful,It's really open and bright"

"My mom decorated and it looks like Edwards been keeping it nice. He probably has a maid come in"

"Yeah probably"...I laughed.

"I'm gonna go see what room he's using and we'll use the other one for the night, just get comfortable."

"Okay"...I went and sat down on the couch it was really soft and comfortable. I just stared out the window at the beauty of it all.

Jasper came back in and sat next to me. He kissed my head and held me close. It felt so wonderful to be in his arms. I let out a small Mmm sound.

"Do you want to see our room or look around some more,I want to show you Edward's room it has a really amazing view"

"Yeah I would like to look around some more"...Jazzy got up and held out his hand to me,I took it and he lead me me around. He showed me the Bar and the kitchen,then a smaller room with two beds and a huge window,then we walked down the hall more and he showed me the bathroom with the huge spa tub. There was a bedroom directly across from that which was ours to stay in for the night. We walked down the hall to the end and went into a room that must have been as big as half the penthouse,there was a bathroom off that and windows all around. There were even sky lights at the top. We were blessed with sunshine and blue clouds today and that's all I could see above.

"Come look out this window,It's a great view of Seattle"...I looked out the huge picturesque window and seen a beautiful view of the city. Smack dab in the middle of the view was the space needle, It was amazing.

"This is the most amazing view Jazzy"...I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you for this,it's so wonderful"

"I love you,plus this place was all part of my plan"...Oh yea the plan,I almost forgot about his plan. And my new plan.

"Could we maybe order some food? Is there any good wine in the fridge maybe?"

"Yeah definitely,and I know my mom has a great verity of wines here. But first I want to show you one more thing. Follow me"...he took my hand and we walked back to the living room. We were facing the port area view and the water was so blue today and so pretty.

"What do you need to show me here? I already seen this view it's beautiful"...he took my hands in his and looked at me with his sexy smile.

"This is where I was gonna officially ask you to marry me"

"Really?...will you ask me now"

"What?"...I smiled at him and felt my cheeks betray me once again with heat. The look on his face was of confusion.

"Ask me like you meant to,like what you had planned"

"Well okay"...He laughed as he got down on his knee,I couldn't help but start crying. He looked up at me again with confusion but continued to ask me as he held my left hand.

"Bella Swan...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"...I dropped down to my knees with him,tears still rolling down my cheeks. I looked into his eyes.

"Yes,I will"...I whispered to him.

"What...are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. I found your letter on my computer this morning. I can't think of any reason in the world why we shouldn't be married,why we shouldn't be together for the rest of our lives."...he took my face into his hands and kissed me with so much love and passion. I put my hands in his hair and we continued to kiss and say I love you to each other over and over. When I released our kiss and looked at him he looked so happy and I felt happy.

"Should we maybe order some food and get out a bottle of wine to celebrate?"

"Yes absolutely. If your mom has a good red I would love that?"...Jasper got up and held out his hand to help me up I grabbed it and got up. We looked at each other.

"Are you happy Bella? Is this what you really want?"

"I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I can't wait to start our new lives together"...he kissed me lightly.

"I'm very happy too Bella,I'll go find that wine and order some Chinese food"

"sounds good I'm starving"...I watched as Jazz went to the kitchen for wine.

I sat back down and relaxed on the couch. I looked at my ring and twirled it around my finger,I started to feel sleepy. It wasn't hard to do on such comfy couch of course. I felt my eyes getting heavy and I just gave up and quickly fell asleep.

**Bella's Dream**

Run Run,I kept telling myself. I was running through the forest very fast I kept looking back but seen nothing. Why was I running? What was I running from?. I noticed I was wearing a beautiful flowing white dress and no shoes at all. I just kept running and feeling afraid to go back. I looked back again,still nothing but forest. I turned my head forward again and ran hard into someone,I fell to the ground but felt no pain. I looked up to see Edward, he was wearing white and bent down to pick me up,he held me tight in his arms and said "don't worry". I looked back again to see men everywhere with guns, fighting. It was a war scene,blood everywhere and even dead. I looked down again to see that my dress was covered in blood. I looked up at Edward who kept saying sorry Bella,Bella, Bells I kept hearing my name and suddenly I woke up to see Jasper right there. I grabbed and hugged him tight.

**Jasper's POV**

"Bella,are you okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream"...she squeezed me so tight,I held her in my arms.

"Yes it was terrible,I don't understand"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No no,I just want you to hold me"

"How bout a glass of wine?,that should help calm you down"

"Yea that sounds great actually"...I got up and grabbed the wine I already poured for her and handed it to her.

"Thank you Jazzy"

"I'll start a fire in the fireplace and we can just relax and wait for dinner to come"...I watched as she sipped her wine.

"Mmm this is a great wine,The fire sounds nice"

"Feeling better now?"

"I am,thank you"...I walked to the fire place and started a nice fire for us,then went back and sat next to her and held her.

"Do you want to tell me about that dream?"

"Well..If it's okay I would just rather forget it"

"That's fine with me"

"Could we talk about how were gonna tell our family about getting married"

"Well my Dad knows you have the ring,I'm sure he told my mother"

"Um..I know someone else that knows about the ring too"...I watched her look down and start to blush and smile. I will never get sick of that. It's one of those things about her that just drives me crazy. I grabbed her wine glass and set it down on the coffee table,she looked at me a little confused, I placed my hand on her warm cheek and quickly kissed her. Her hands were on my chest,I heard her let out a moan. I slowly released and looked at her.

"I love you Bella"

"Wow that was...that was just wow. I love you too"...she laughed.

"So who knows about the ring already"

"Oh yeah, Your sisters both know. Alice just notices everything"

"oh that's okay. So now we just have to tell your Father and Emmett right"

"Yep...and one other person too"...I watched as she looked a little worried.

"Who could be any worse than facing your father with marriage news?"...I laughed lightly.

"Well Edward could be worse"

"Oh, I almost forgot Well maybe it wont be so bad. He told me today he was over you"

"Really...He said that. That's a good thing then"...She seemed a bit shocked that he would be over her. I then heard the door bell and got up to answer it.

"I'll be right back"

"Okay,I'm starved"...Bella got up and stretched as she picked up her wine. I walked to the door and opened it, only it wasn't the delivery man with our food.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I over heard Alice and Bree talking about a ring"

"Why would that make you drive to Seattle?"

"Because Jasper..I can't have her marry you"

"It's to late Edward,she already said yes"

"Really,well we'll see about that. Your not married yet are you"...I watched as he turned and walked back to the elevator. I closed the door and walked out with him.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just be happy for us and be over her. Let her be happy"

"Because you just don't give up when your in love"

"I know and that's why I wont give up my fiance Edward"...He laughed as he got in the Elevator.

"See you later Brother"...I couldn't believe he would do this right now. I turned around to go back in and seen Bella standing there in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone!I love my readers so much..**

**.com/pages/Once-Bitten-TWIce-shy-62281-A-Twilight-Fanfiction-Writer/151525184958757 **

**Bella's POV**

I stood there waiting for Jasper to get back but he wasn't coming right back. I wondered what was taking him so long. I walked to the door and heard him talking to someone. I slowly opened the door to see Edward out there talking with Jasper. I listened as Edward explained that he still loved me. I felt a little sick at that moment. Why did Edward have to still love me,I just wanted him to be over me and have everyone be happy. I wished that he would have found love by now and let me go. I stood there in a state of shock and disbelief. He came all the way here to get angry with Jasper about our engagement. I then seen him get in the elevator,he saw me and then looked at Jasper and laughed.

"Bella,I'm sorry you had to hear that,He had no right coming here and doing that"...I walked past Jasper and to the elevator, I pushed the button repeatedly.

"Where are you going Bella?"

"I'm going to find him and talk to him"..I pushed the button again and looked up at the number.

"I don't think that's a good idea Bella"

"Yea I know but I'm just gonna let him know how I feel and try to make it right. He cant keep holding on to something that will never be."...The door opened and I got in,jasper was right behind me.

"No Jazz I have to talk to him alone,He'll just feel threatened if your there"...I watched as he back out of the elevator and stood there looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'll be right back. I love you"...I watched as the door closed and I pushed the button to go down, I felt like I needed to set this strait and make it clear to Edward that my intentions are to marry his brother and be with his brother. The elevator felt like it would never get to the ground floor, Finally the door opened and I sprinted out, I ran into the poor delivery guy as I went out and quickly apologized and then looked all around for Edward. Where did he go already so fast. Then I saw the Volvo and he was getting into it. I shouted his name.

"Edward, Edward wait"...he turned around and looked at me,I quickly went over to him.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"I heard what you said up there and I wanted to come talk to you"

"You did?"...I saw that sparkling smile,I almost didn't want to hurt him again,but I have to.

"Edward I really love Jasper. I need you to understand that"

"I can't understand that,I need you to understand I love you more,I've never stopped loving you"

"I just can't love you back,I'm just not right for you"

"Your exactly right for me Bella. Why can't you see that."

"Edward please"...He took my hand and looked at me with love and passion. His eyes just melting me. I started to cry and didn't even realize it until I felt warm tears on my cheeks. Edwards other hand reached up and gently wiped my tears away,I closed my eyes for a second,butterflies floating around in my stomach. In that second his lips were on mine I took in a deep breath and all I could smell was him,he smelled good. My instinct was push him away and slap his face. Instead my mouth had a mind of it's own and kissed him back. I then opened my eyes and found his open too just staring at my face,looking at me like I was some sort of prize that was won.

"That's exactly how it should be Bella"

"No...no I can't that was wrong I'm sorry Edward,this isn't going to be. I just can't be with you when I love your Brother"...I pushed him away and turned around,wiping the tears away.

"You know you love me too,don't hide it Bella, Don't act like we shouldn't be together"

"I can't love you Edward"...I turned and looked at him again.

"Yes you can"

"I have to go before Jasper worries, please just do me a favor and be nice to Jazzy and lets all get along for Christmas"

"Yeah Bella,I promise to be good"...he walked toward me and I backed up.

"You should go back home Edward"

"Fine I'm leaving,see you at Christmas"

"bye Edward"...I walked back to the elevator quickly and got in. I thought about how stupid he was to have kissed me and to act this way. I'll never be in love with him like I love Jasper. Why cant he just get over me why couldn't I stop my self from that kiss. I need jasper I need my true love. The elevator stopped and I quickly went into the apartment and found him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Bella,are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happen?"...I let go and looked at Jazz. I thought yeah he hurt me by not letting this all go. He hurt me when he kissed me and I couldn't let go.

"No Jazz he didn't hurt me,he was okay"

"What did he say?"

"um..he said he would be civil for Christmas and not start any fights. He still loves me,but I told him I didn't love him back that he needs to let me go and move on"

"He seemed okay when he left"

"I'm so sorry he's doing this Bella,I thought he was over you and past all this"

"Lets not think about or talk about it,could we just enjoy the rest of our night?"

"Yeah of course,I already set up our dinner in the living room,come on"...he took my hand and led me to the living room where he set up everything on the coffee table,there were candles and wine, and Chinese food in the containers. It was absolutely romantic and I knew why I loved this man so much.

"Lets not have Edwards unexpected appearance ruin our celebration Bella"...I sat down on the floor with Jasper and felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world to have such a wonderful man.

We sat on the floor and ate while we talked of our future. We discussed how we would live on the base and how I could easily make friends with other wives there. We discussed weather or not we should have children and how long we should wait. I told him I wanted 2 children because I was an only child and always wished for a sibling. He explained he wanted 7 children and hoped for all boys. He said if we had a daughter she would most likely end up as beautiful as me and he wouldn't want her to ever leave the house. I laughed and told him 7 was crazy and to have all boys would wear me out if they were anything like him and his brothers. We discussed being away from each other and knew that in another month we could get married if we wanted to. I thought it was soon but knew I didn't want anything more than to be his wife. So we set our date. Crazy and in love I knew this was right. So we would be married January 28th.

After we finished eating and sat there for over an hour talking. I started to feel very sleepy, Jazz had to ask me more than once if I wanted to go to bed. I declined several times before he decided to just pick me up and take me to the bedroom. I let out a shriek and laughed as he carried me all the way to the bed. Placing me down gently.

"Thank you, But I think I could have managed walking to the bedroom"...I smiled a flirty smile.

"Oh I know, but I wanted to practice carrying you over the threshold"...He climbed on the bed with me and kissed me softly.

"That's so sweet"...I whispered.

"Are you tired Bella?"

"Just a little bit, are you?"...I reached my hand up and gently ran my fingers on the back of his neck.

"Just a little bit but if you keep doing that I wont be in the mood to sleep"...I laughed.

"Really...Hmm what would you be in the mood for?"...He quickly climbed on top of me, thrusting his hips into me slowly.

"Mmm..well I'm in the mood for you"...Jasper leaned in and kissed my neck. I placed my hands in his hair and giggled a little as he blew into my ear.

"on second thought,maybe I'm not tired at all"...I lean up and place my mouth on Jaspers,gently sucking in his bottom lip then letting go.

"Mmm I like that"...Jasper quickly rolled us over so I was on top of him,I let out a little shriek as he did it,I sat up on him and felt his hardness through his jeans. I pulled off my shirt an tossed it aside,then I slid my hands up under Jasper's shirt feeling his warm abs. He raised his arms as I slide off his shirt. I then leaned down kissing him slowly,I felt his hands on my ass. I sat up again,he unbuttoned my jeans and slid the zipper down slowly while looking at me and biting his bottom lip. I hopped off the bed quickly and took off my jeans and panties. Jasper quickly took his jeans and boxers off tossing them all aside. We just looked at each other. Our eyes locked and in a flash he grabbed me to him and pulled me on top of him. I put my legs around him straddling him,Jasper then placed his hands on my back undoing my bra,I grabbed it off and tossed it aside. He then grabbed my hips and pushed me down on his hardness. I positioned my self over him just right feeling him enter me. I let out a moan of pleasure. Placing my hands on his chest as I moved and rode him. Feeling absolutely amazing. Jasper's hands traveled up my stomach to my breasts as I moved on top of him. Throwing my head back I scream out his name,feeling like I might cum at any moment,I looked down at Jasper,rocking my hips back and forth as I lean down to him,placing my lips on his.

Quickly he flipped us,looking down on me he smiles and thrusts into me. I close my eyes as I let out a moan. Feeling him thrusting harder and harder I wrap my legs around him as he goes deeper into me,I feel my self come undone quickly. Placing my hands on his back as we kiss with so much passion,Jasper then pumped into me hard a few more times and then stopped as he came,we just looked at each other for a few minutes before he rolled off me. I grabbed the blanket and covered us up and then laid my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as he played with my hair.

"I love you"...I whispered as I closed my eyes feeling sleepy.

"I love you to"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing Heres a short chapter with Edward this time! ...I LOVE MY READERS & I LOVE REVIEWS 3! Enjoy!**

**Edwards POV**

After talking to Bella,getting to see her,seeing her reaction to how I felt about her still. The kiss was amazing. I missed her soft lips and wished she would just love me back the way I still loved her. I know she still loves me. She didn't say she didn't love me she just said she couldn't. This was swimming around in my head just as much as the kiss she didn't stop. I expected her to smack me right in the face over that and she didn't. It was completely opposite from what I expected,she seemed to enjoy it.

I couldn't wait to see her again on Christmas so I thought I would surprise her with a gift. I went to the jewelry store and bought her a bracelet,a gold chain with a diamond heart. I had it wrapped in black wrapping with a red bow. I drove back to my parents house after that and went to bed. I then heard my phone chime,I grabbed it off the table and seen it was from Irina.

"_Hey Edward just wanted to see how you were,miss you~Irina"_

Seeing the text and wanting to ignore her but not,I send one back to her.

"_Hi I'm good,hope you have a good Christmas~E"_

"_I wish I could be there with you for Christmas,when do you want to get together again?~Irina"_

"_Well,I'm not sure when we can see each other again,after Christmas I'm going back to Seattle~E"_

"_oh I see,That's to bad I was really hoping to see you again before you went back,I thought we were doing great. You did call me your girlfriend at your parents~Irina"_

"_I'm really not looking for a relationship right now. I hope that doesn't upset you,I'm sorry if I lead you on in anyway~E"_

"_Um..not really,I understand. it's okay,maybe next time your in town we'll get together again. It was nice seeing your family again~Irina"_

"_Yeah we can get together next time I'm around. They liked seeing you too. I'll talk to you soon~E"_

"_Okay,talk to you soon~Irina"_

Placing my phone back on the table,lying back in bed thinking about the days when I was with Irina.

We dated shortly after Bella left and before I left to college. She was very much in love with me. It was very hard for me to be in love with her,I felt bad for making her think I was. I still had Bella in my heart and every time I tried to commit to one person and be in a relationship all I could think about was Bella,I was and always will be in love with her. It's hard to try to be with anyone else when all I think of is being with her. So when I had to break up with Irina and go to college I never told her the main reason why I needed to break up. I know I hurt her but she never gave up on me,she still called me and emailed me. So when I knew I was gonna be in town again for Christmas and Jasper was bringing Bella home, I thought I would see if Irina would accompany me to dinner with my family so I wouldn't look lonely and I wanted Bella to think I was happy with someone even if I wasn't.

When I saw Bella at my parents that day I remembered why I never stopped loving her,she looked amazing. I looked at my brother and felt like he didn't deserve to have her. She should be with me.

Before dinner I excused myself and went into the guest bedroom for a minute,I needed to calm down a little before sitting down with everyone, pretending to be okay with my brother being there with Bella. I sat on the bed and just took a few deep breaths and told myself it would be okay. I walked out of the bedroom and looked up to see Bella,she looked so beautiful,I saw her look down her cheeks looking a bit pink. That always happened when she was nervous or embarrassed.

I decided even though I shouldn't,to kiss her cheek,it was warm and she smelled so good,I whispered in her ear that she looked amazing. I watched as she rushed into the bathroom and I chose to wait for her. When she came out she just looked at me and walked by. I called her name and she stopped. I told her that I wasn't upset that she chose Jasper over me,even though it hurt me even more to say that.

We got through dinner without any arguments or dirty looks between me and Jasper. When the girls all went into the kitchen I decided I really needed a drink and went to my dads liquor cabinet and got a glass of whiskey on the rocks and sat on the couch,enjoying that. Jasper didn't say anything to me for the rest of the night and my dad and Emmett were to consumed in what ever sport was on tv.

I saw Bella come in she said good bye to my dad and gave Emmett a hug. That looked nice and I really wanted to hug her too,to touch her and smell her. So when she came over to me to say goodbye I did just that. I hugged her tight,breathing her in,she let go and walked away.

So the next day when I saw Jasper here I figured Bella wasn't far. Jasper was consumed in a conversation with our dad so I went downstairs to see if I could find Bella. I went to the kitchen and there she was. I just needed to be near her and to touch her. I said hello and walked right over to her. She wanted to go find Jasper and I walked in front of her,assuring her that he was busy. I saw her cheeks heat up as she blushed. I told her I really missed that and I missed her she seemed surprised by that . I then placed my hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes and all I wanted to do was kiss her soft lips,instead I kissed her cheek. She then insisted in leaving and went outside to the car.

I sat in the kitchen for a minute,then seen Jasper leave. I thought maybe I should go get some shopping done so I left too. I saw Bree and Alice giggling and running in the house all crazy. Then I waved to Jasper and Bella as they left. Jasper came over and thanked me for letting him use the condo and as much as I didn't want to I had to and I had to be nice at least for our mom's sake. She loved having all her kids here for the holiday and I wasn't gonna ruin it. After he left I realized I forgot my keys and went back in to get them. I heard the girls in the living room having a giggle fit. I over heard them talking about what they would wear to a wedding and then I heard Bree saying something about how beautiful the ring was. I walked in and asked them what they were talking about. Alice said nothing important. Bree could never keep a secret and she blurted out that Jasper and Bella were engaged. Alice smacked her and was upset she said that. She tried to come after me as I ran to my car. I stopped and told her just to go back in. not to worry about it and not to say anything to mom. She promised not to say anything but wanted me to promise not to do anything stupid. I told her I wont cause any problems and not to worry. I hugged her and left on my way to Seattle

My intention was to just go there and steal her away,pick her up and take her away forever,but after my 1 hour drive there and lots of consideration. Kidnapping her would probably just piss her off. So I decided to just go and confess my love to her. Make her see how I felt and hope she would see it and want to be with me and not him.

When I got there and went up and knocked on the door,I hoped for Bella to answer but instead it was Jasper. I explained that I just couldn't give up on love. I couldn't stop loving her. I walked back to the elevator and saw Bella standing there behind Jasper and I laughed. I hurried back to my car. Thinking about how I could just make her see. Then I heard her beautiful voice calling my name. I turned around to see her standing there. She said she heard everything and that she wanted me to stop this and just be over her. I told her I couldn't stop loving her that she was exactly right for me. I took her hand and noticed she started to cry,I placed my hand on her soft cheek I found that she felt comfort when I did that and I knew it would work again. And again she closed her eyes,this time I wasn't gonna let this moment slip away,even though I expected to get smacked or kicked I didn't care I had to have my mouth on hers,I placed my lips on hers softly kissing her,surprised when she didn't pull away and hit me,not closing my eyes I just looked at her,then she opened her eyes and looked at me. When she pulled away I felt a deep connection. When she said she couldn't love me didn't mean she didn't love me. I felt like I still had a chance to try to win her back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing ...I LOVE MY READERS & I LOVE REVIEWS 3! **

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the Next Morning and rolled over and seen Jasper still asleep I just stared at him. We were going to do some shopping today and then go to his parents tonight for Christmas. I just wanted to stay right here in this moment and not leave. I reached over and touched his warm cheek. He took in a deep breath and smiled without opening his eyes. I leaned over him and kissed his mouth.

"Good Morning"...I placed my hands on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good Morning beautiful"...He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before we go."

"Yeah that's a great Idea,If you want you can use the bathroom in Edwards room. I don't think there's any shampoo or anything in the other bathroom."

"Okay sounds great"...Kissing him again I rolled out of bed,found all my clothes and headed to the bathroom in Edwards room.

Walking into his bathroom I saw a very clean bathroom but just figured it was because the maid or cleaning service did it. I peeked into the shower and seen a few different shampoos and body washes. I peeked into his medicine cabinet and seen all his cologne and body sprays,I picked one up and smelled it and it definitely smelled like Edward. It smelled just like he did last night. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath remembering that stupid kiss and quickly just put it back.

I went over to the shower turning it on,feeling the water and adjusting it just right then getting in. I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair really quick. Thankful that it wasn't a masculine smelling kind. The body wash was just dove which was nicer than I had at home. I rinsed off and quickly got out,grabbing a towel from the shelf and wrapping it around me,grabbing another one and wrapping my hair up in it. I didn't think it would matter if I used 2 towels. There were like a dozen on the shelf and Edward has a cleaning service come in so I figured he didn't do his laundry either. I dried off flipping the towel off my head and throwing both towels in the hamper and then got dressed. Jasper came in as I was quickly blow drying my hair.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can go do a little last minute Christmas shopping"...I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Sounds great I can't wait to get your sisters something"

"You can just make yourself at home and I'll be out in a minute"

"Okay,I'll go see if he has any juice in the fridge"

I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I walked through Edwards room and stopped for a second again looking out at the beautiful view of the city. Snow started to come down and it looked absolutely wonderful. I headed out of the bedroom when I turned I saw a picture on the bedside table. I walked over to get a better look and it was a picture of the two of us when we dated. We both looked so young,smiling,happy and holding each other. I placed it back down and smiled at the thought of that day. It was a party that Mike had. I remember we were drinking and having a lot of fun. Come to think of it I believe it was the night Edward and I first made love. It was both our first time and we had no clue what we were doing. Although thinking back it wasn't that bad for not having a clue.

I shook that thought out of my head and rushed to the kitchen to see if there was some juice. I get to the fridge and there were photos of Esme Bree and Alice. They looked so happy,I guess those are the most important girls in his life really. I smiled and opened the fridge,It was full of all kinds of things. I saw some juice and grabbed it out,after searching the cupboards for a glass I found one and poured some juice and just sat in the kitchen drinking it waiting for Jasper. My mind again wandered off and was thinking about Edward again. Thinking about how he must feel living here all alone all the time. I really needed to get out of this condo and get Edward out of my head it was starting to get to me and driving me a bit crazy.

Then Jasper came in,looking amazing of course. I placed my glass in the sink. Going over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Are you ready to go do some shopping?"...He asked me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yep I am"...going over I grabbed my shoes and put them on and put my coat on as Jasper did the same. Then I grabbed my bag. I looked back at the condo one last time and walked out the door.

Jasper pushed the button as the elevator opened and we got in. he grabbed me by the waist and brought me to him and kissed me.

"Last night was great"

"Yeah it was,I really loved waking up to you in the morning"...I said as I kissed him softly.

"Yeah,soon you can do that every morning"...then the elevator door opened and we walked out to the car together,he opened my door and I got in. I watched as he walked around and got in too.

"I thought we could go drive downtown and then walk from there. There's some great places down there."

"Sounds great"...I smiled as we drove downtown. It looked so beautiful out. The snow was falling slowly and lightly covered everything.

"It looks like a snow globe out here. It's so pretty"

"I hope it stops soon or we might have to stay here for Christmas"...he laughed lightly.

"Oh no we wont,If you can't drive in snow then I would be happy to"

"Please baby,I can drive in this shit easy. I did live here before I moved"

"Yeah but seriously when was the last time you drove in snow?"...he looked like he was thinking hard about that.

"Well I can't remember exactly,but I'm good don't worry"

"Okay I'm worried"...I laughed. Jasper pulled over and parked. I hopped out of the car before he could come around. I placed money in the meter. Enough for 2 hours. Just in case we were gonna take our time.

"Hey I would have done that"

"Oh I know but I wanted to do it this time"...We walked down the street and I saw a little shop I wanted to go into to get the girls something. I dragged Jasper in.

"C'mon Jazzy. I think I can find Bree and Alice something here"

"Okay babe"...he followed behind as he laughed at me dragging him in by the hand. I saw a bracelet with 4 little lockets on it that seemed just perfect for Bree. And for Alice I found a beautiful necklace with a locket on it,I was sure they had special photos they would love to put in them. Jasper thought they were great. I paid for them and had them special wrapped for Christmas.

With my shopping done so quickly we had time on the meter and didn't have to rush back to the car so we just went for a walk. I then saw the perfect gift in the window of one store. I asked Jazzy to wait for me and I rushed in. I bought it,had it gift wrapped and rushed back out to Jazz.

"Who was that for?"...he asked with a smile.

"Oh don't worry about it."...I smiled. We walked down the street some more, seeing the snow coming down heavier now I thought maybe we should go back to the car and head home.

"Are you ready to go back to the car now?"

"Yea lets go back"...I took Jazzy's hand and we headed back to the car.

"I'm freezing"...I said as he opened the door. I sat on the cold leather seat,rubbing my hands together.

Jasper got in and started the car and turned the heat up all the way. It took a few minutes but it started to get warm again,then we drove back home. We didn't really talk much which was okay cause I think Jasper was trying to focus on the road. The closer we got to forks it seemed more snow was coming down. We finally reached town and were headed towards his parents.

"Jazzy,I really need to change clothes before we go to your parents house if that's okay"

"Oh yea yea,no problem darlin,I'll go right over to your house first"

"Great thanks!"

"Is your dad home do you think?"

"Yeah he probably is home right now,is that okay"

"Yeah that's cool"...We pulled up to the house and Jasper came around to let me out and we walked to the house together. I opened the door and went in. Jasper followed behind and closed the door.

"Dad I'm home"

"In the living room Bells"...I heard him say,I grabbed Jaspers hand and walked with him to the living room.

"I brought Jasper Home with me this time"...I laughed lightly. Charlie stood up and Shook his hand.

"Come on in Jasper,I'm just watching a game on the flat screen"

"Great I'll watch with ya,Bella said she needed to get ready before we go to my Families house"...Charlie looked at me.

"Oh that sounds really nice"

"Do you have any plans tonight dad,I'm sure you can come with us"

"Don't be silly you go and have a great time, I do actually have some plans"...I saw him glance over at the mantel,There was a pretty little present set up there.

"Who's that gift for Dad?"

"Um well...It's for Sue"...I smiled,I was happy that my Dad found someone. It seemed almost like he was destined to be alone forever.

"That's really great Dad,Tell her I said hi and merry Christmas when you see her"

"I sure will Bells"

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes Jazz"

"No rush"...He said as I went up stairs.

I quickly brushed my hair and put on fresh clothes,I chose just a simple white sweater and blue jeans. I couldn't stand my hair today so I pulled it up into a pony tail. I sprayed on some perfume and was ready to go. I ran down the stairs. I went to Charlies wine cabinet and grabbed out a better wine,I wanted to have something to offer Dr and Mrs Cullen tonight. I went in to grab Jasper,I heard them both talking and laughing but figured it was something on the TV. I walked in and they were really chatting it up and having a good time.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt but we should probably go"...Jasper looked at me and his mouth kinda hung open. I looked away to my dad as I blushed.

"Hey Dad I'm gonna take this wine over to give to Jaspers parents,I hope that's okay"

"Of course it is Bells"...He stood up and looked at me.

"When did you grow up? You look so beautiful"

"Dad I grew up a long time ago"...I laughed

"Let me see which wine you choose"...he went to grab it and it was then I realized I never took my ring back off. My heart started to race and I felt slightly tingly. Was this what a panic attack felt like. He grabbed my hand and looked at the ring then at me and then at the ring and again at me. Then he looked at Jasper who stood up and walked over to us.

"When Did this happen?"

"It happened yesterday Dad,I said Yes"

"Oh you did huh...Well...I do like this guy,He seems like a good one. And he sure does make you very happy."...He hugged me,Then shook Jaspers hand.

"Thank You sir,I really do love her and want her to be my wife"

"I'm happy for you two. Now go,I'm sure you have more people to tell"...Jasper went to the door and waited for me. My dad hugged me again.

"I love you Bella,you know that?"

"Yes Dad I know that,I love you too"

"Be Careful on the roads tonight"

"I will,Don't worry,and you have fun with Sue tonight"...I said as I laughed and went to the door. I threw on my boots and coat. Jasper opened the door for me and we headed out to the car. He stopped me before he opened it and grabbed me and kissed me.

"I love you Bella Swan"...I wrapped my arms around him tight.

"I love you too"...he opened the door and I got into the car. it was still a little warm from before which was nice. Jasper got in and we headed over to his parents house.

"That went a lot better than I expected it too"

"Yeah it did,he really likes you"...I placed my hand on Jaspers leg as we drove down the road. The snow covered the roads now and I was getting slightly worried about his driving. Not sure he would be able to handle it if we lost control. He has been driving in Texas with no snow for so long. I just tried to relax but I think Jazz saw how tense I was.

"squeeze any harder and I might end up with bruises"...he said with a laugh as I let go.

"Oh sorry,I didn't mean to"

"Whats wrong?

"I guess I'm a little worried about the roads. it's gotten bad out here and I haven't seen any snow plows yet"

"Bella please,I did live here once and I do know how to handle the car"

"I know It's so stupid,I'm sorry"...I shook my head as I laughed and relaxed a little.

We pulled up to the house and the first car I saw was Edwards. I wondered how he was doing after last night,my heart started to race and my mouth became dry. Jasper put the car in park and we got out,I grabbed the gifts and followed Jasper inside. The house of course looked just as gorgeous as before. I shut the door behind me,took off my coat and wet snowy boots. Alice was the first to greet us with squeals and hugs,then Bree came hopping in doing the same. I saw Alice pull Jasper aside and was telling him something,they hugged and he came back to me. Bree grabbed the gifts I brought in asking if she could place them under the tree. I nodded yes then looked at Jasper.

"What did Alice say?"

"She just wanted to apologize about Edward finding out about the engagement"

"I hope she understands it's not her fault,that were not upset."

"Yeah she's okay,now C'mon lets go in and see everyone"...Jazz grabbed my hand and we walked in together. Of course the first person I seen when I walked in was Edward, he just smiled at me and I quickly looked away. I seen Emmett brought Rose again and I was happy to see her. I sad hello to her and to everyone else. Esme came over to me and gave me a hug. Jasper asked her to come to the kitchen and we walked to the kitchen together. I handed her the wine I brought and she thanked me for it saying it was a good year.

"Mom we have something to tell you"...he said with a wide grin. I just held his hand tightly and smiled.

"What is it?"...she said with a smile looking back and forth at us. Jasper held up my left hand and showed her.

"Oh oh my gosh"...She hugged us both at the same time and squeezed,I felt my cheek smooshing into hers,I laughed and she released us. She started crying.

"Mom please don't start crying"

"I'm so so happy,how can I not cry"

"Well I wanted to tell you in here cause...well Edward found out yesterday and was a bit upset,the girls figured it out and Dad already knows"

"your father knows before I do,and don't worry about your brother he'll behave or else."...she looked at jasper a bit sternly but then laughed.

"My father knows also"...I said.

"Oh I see so I'm really last to know huh"

"No Mom actually Emmett doesn't know yet"

"oh well that's good to know I'm not last"...she laughed.

"And you say Edward wasn't taking it lightly"

"No mom,he came to Seattle last night and confronted us about it"...Jasper looked over at me and then back to his mom.

"Oh so that's why he came in so late"

"I don't want to cause any problems"...I said feeling a bit worried that he might make a scene.

"No no your fine. Edward knows better and should behave. Don't worry. Now come on lets go and celebrate Christmas"...I watched as she walked into the living room

"Okay Mom"...Jasper took my hand and we walked into the living room together and sat down on the couch. The girls were so excited to open gifts and so that's what we did. They insisted on opening the gifts from me first. That made me happy. They opened them together and were super excited and happy. I was pleased they liked them. They both came over and hugged me and thanked me. It was nice being here with everyone,I never spent my holidays with a large group or family,it was always just me and Charlie maybe a friend or two would stop by.

"Bella and Jasper have some exciting news to share"...I heard Esme say as she sat between Carlisle and Edward. She had her hand on Edwards. I was thankful for that,in that she was making sure he would stay calm and keep his cool.

"Whats the exciting news? You guys aren't having a baby or anything are you?"...Emmett said with a chuckle.

"No man not that,Bella and I are engaged to be married"

"Oh no shit...Oh sorry Mom"...Esme looked at him sternly for the curse word.

"Well congratulations that's awesome you two"

"Thanks"..Jasper took my hand in his.

"Do you have a date set yet?"...Rosalie asked.

"Yeah we decided January 28th"...I said with a smile.

"Oh how exciting,if you would like any help planning please let me know"

"Absolutely,I would love that. I'll get your number before we leave"

"Sounds great"...Edward quickly got up and left the room. I felt a little bad,I wanted to go talk to him but hesitated. I saw Esme get up and announce she was getting the wine I brought. I really wanted some anyway. I got up to help her bring in the glasses.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna help your mom"

"Okay darlin"...I walked to the Kitchen and saw Esme grabbing glasses and the bottle of wine. She opened it.

"Need any help?"

"Oh Thank you,yes you can take the glasses"

"Okay great"...I grabbed the glasses and followed her back out to everyone.

"I have some wine to celebrate"...she said in a bit of a sing song voice.

Together we passed around glasses and poured wine. Everyone clinked glasses and said congratulations. The girls begged for wine but Carlise was very dead set on not letting them have any. Esme told them to get some soda and she let them have it in wine glasses. I thought that was cute. I noticed when Edward still hadn't come back yet and I excused myself. I was very curious where he went. I walked down the hall towards the bathroom,. Then I saw him standing in front of one of the huge glass windows in the back. I walked over stood near him and looked out the window.

"What are you doing? Come join us and have a glass of wine"

"No thanks Bella,I'm just staring into the dark."

"Oh I see,That's okay. But why are you staring out into the dark?"

"I like the dark"

"I like the dark too. Without the dark you'd never see the stars"...I watched as he looked up towards the sky.

"Yeah I guess that's true huh"

"Come back with me,spend the holidays with us,don't stand here alone."

"I'll come back in. but first I have something for you"

"You do?"...I felt surprised and a little shocked. He pulled a box out of his pocket,It was a beautiful little box. Edward took my hand and placed the box in it. I felt my heart start to race a little and I took a deep breath.

"Thank you"...I said softly,I pulled the red ribbon off and he took it from me. He had a cute smile on his face. I opened the box and found a beautiful bracelet inside, a small diamond heart. It sparkled so beautiful. I gasped. And looked at him.

"Edward...this is so beautiful. Thank you so much"...he then took it from the box and placed it on my wrist.

"Your Welcome Bella"...He took the box and placed it on a nearby table and held my hand in his. He looked at me so seriously. I felt the coolness of his hand on my warm one. I just loved that so much and don't know why. I didn't want him to let go. I knew that was wrong but I just didn't care. We kept looking at each other I would look away but only for a second. I found my eyes drawn right back onto his.

"Bella come with me"...He took my hand and we went back down the hall and into the guest room near the bathroom. He quickly closed the door and turned around looking at me as I looked at him. We stood there for what felt like forever and as if we thought the same thing we were suddenly kissing quickly,our tongues quickly finding each other. I took a deep breath in and smelled him. The same smell as before the same smell from when I snooped in his bathroom. I put both my hands in his hair working my hands into it knowing it was getting messier,moving my mouth feverishly with his. I was feeling incredibly turned on and didn't know how to stop,the feeling of his hands on the small of my back pushing me into him drove me crazy. All of a sudden we heard Bree's voice calling for me. I quickly stopped, Edward sucked in my bottom lip as I let go making a pop sound.

"I have to go. Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry I did that"...I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry for something that felt so right"

"I have to go"...I quietly snuck out of the room,still hearing Bree. I quickly went to the window where I was before. My heart racing my breathing uneven.

"Bella,everyone was wondering where you went"...I turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"Oh I was just looking out at the stars"

"C'mon,Jasper wants to know what you got him and he wont open his gift with out you"

"Of course I'm coming"...I followed her back down the hall towards the living room. Edward came out of the room at the same time. His hair was all tousled and messy. We all ended up back in the living room at the same time.

"Oh there you are darlin,I didn't want to open that gift without you"

"Of course"...I walked over and sat next to sat on the other side of him excited to see what he got.

"Hey Edward nice hair what do you use in it"...Emmett said with a laugh. Edward ran his hand through it.

"Just hands nothing special... jackass"...Edward quickly glanced over at me smirked and looked down. Jasper opened his gift.

"Wow,Thanks this is perfect,we really needed a web cam. Skyping without cameras was really starting to suck"...Jasper kissed me.

"Your welcome,I'm so happy you like it"...I smiled.

"I really do,thank you"...he looked at me with that wonderful smile and I felt guilty for what I just did with Edward. It must have shown or something.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah Just a little warm from the wine is all"

"Do you want to go home?"

"No please,I'll be fine"...Esme looked over at me.

"Bella are you okay?"...Everyone looked over at me and I felt so stupid.

"Yes,I'm fine thank you. It must be the wine,it had a bit of an effect on me I guess"

"Maybe you should splash some water on your face,you do look a bit flush"

"Yeah that sounds good. Excuse me"...I got up and walked to the bathroom,closing the door I grabbed a washcloth from the shelf and soaked in cold water,squeezing it then placing it on my warm cheeks. It felt good. I looked at my self in the mirror. What was wrong with me,why would I kiss him like that. I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen for some water. I walked in and Edward was at the sink with his back to me. I went to the cabinet where the glasses were and grabbed one then walked to the fridge and got some water. I heard him walk up behind me.

"It wasn't the wine that had that effect on you"...he whispered in my ear.

"No it wasn't,I only had 2 sips of wine"...I smiled and turned to look at him. I took a large sip of my water. It was nice and cold.

"You shouldn't hide your feelings Bella"

"I'm not,I shouldn't be kissing you,I shouldn't be around you"...I placed my water down.

"Why shouldn't you be around me Bella?"

"It's not good,we need to stop doing this. It's wrong on so many levels. Think of how it will hurt your brother and how it will just hurt you."

"I wont be hurt again. Your who I'm supposed to be with"

"Stop talking like that Edward"...just saying his name had me feeling warm again. He walked over to me.

"I see what I do to you,I make you nervous"

"Yes but I love Jasper,you understand that right?"

"Yeah and you love me too"...I looked at him,thinking could loving two people at once even be possible. Why was I feeling like this toward him. Why did he have such a power over me. He walked over to me and kissed me again,and again I let it happen. Someone came walking in and I knew they seen us. I turned and gasped,placing my hand on my mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing ...I LOVE MY READERS & I LOVE REVIEWS 3! have a few tissues handy for this chapter. =0o**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I stood there in shock, not sure what I should say or what I should do. So many things ran through my head. Jasper wont love me anymore,we wont get married,I'll never see him ever again,I just ruined Christmas I messed everything up. I started to cry my tears just running down my cheeks,I placed my hands over my face as I continued to cry. Then Carlisle was snapping at Edward.

"Edward what's going on in here?"

"Nothing, I mean...I can't let this happen Dad I love her"...I looked up and wiped my tears. I was feeling confused and not sure what I should do.

"Bella, did Edward force you to kiss him? Or was that mutual?"...I looked down feeling ashamed of what I did,seeing the ring on my finger. I looked back up at Carlisle.

"It was mutual"...I whispered and felt the tears invade again.

"I see,well Bella you have a decision to make don't you?"

"Yes sir I think I do"

"I wont tell Jasper,but you'll have to, no matter what someone is gonna be hurt"

"I know that,I'm so sorry"...I said feeling very upset.

"Don't be sorry to me,just do what your heart tells you to do Bella"...Just then Jasper walked in, I knew I looked like a mess. I quickly wiped my face and put on a smile.

"Whats going on in here? I was looking for you Bella."

"Sorry,I just needed some water"...He walked over to me and looked at me suspiciously,then looked at Edward who had a concentrated look on his face. I looked at Carlisle and he walked out of the kitchen. He must not want to be in the middle of it all,I don't blame him.

"It looks like you've been crying Bella. Were you crying"...he looked over at Edward and then back at me.

"Yes,I was"

"Well what happened? Was it Edward?"

"Well it was sorta Edward,but mostly myself"

"Well tell me"...I looked at Jasper and didn't want to hurt him but didn't want to lie and be a coward either. My eyes filled up with tears again and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry...I...I don't want to lie and I don't want to say anything,it will ruin everything"

"What Bella,just tell me what"...Jasper was nearly shouting as he tried to look at me as I had my head down. I glanced over at Edward,he looked upset. I've seen that look before. Once when Emmett shouted at their mom. Then Edward said it.

"I kissed her and she kissed me back,so stop being upset with her"...Jasper backed up a few steps and looked shocked as well as upset. I was still crying and upset.

"Jasper I'm sorry,I didn't mean for it to happen"...I walked over to him and touched his arm, he pushed my hand away.

"I can't believe you would do this to me...to us"

"Jasper I kissed her first,don't be upset with her"...I placed both my hands on his arms this time.

"Please don't be upset"...he quickly flipped his arms up and I felt his hand smack me right across my cheek. Before he could say another word,Edward was right there,he punched Jasper in the nose. I heard it crunch. I knew right away that his nose was broken. I had my hand on my cheek and was shocked at the fighting that was happening.

"You broke my fucking nose asshole"

"You fucking hit Bella. What's wrong with you"...Jasper grabbed a kitchen towel and held it up to his nose. As soon as I saw the blood I felt dizzy and quickly grabbed the counter as I fumbled a little. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Edward came to my side and held me.

"She gets sick at the sight of blood"...Jasper said.

"I already know that"...Edward said with a huff. Then Emmett came in with Rosalie and both the girls.

"We heard some yelling...Oh shit Jasper what happen to your nose?"...Emmett said as he looked over and saw me leaning on Edward.

"Jasper needed a punch in the nose"

"What for Edward?"

"Are you OK Jasper"...Alice said as she tried to look at his nose.

"Just leave it alone I think it's broke"

"Well Jasper lost his temper on Bella"...Everyone was then looking at Jasper.

"I didn't mean it okay. Alice and Bree can you go get Dad please. I need him to try and fix this"...he said as he pointed to his nose.

"I really need some fresh air if that's okay"...I walked out of the kitchen or really more like wobbled cause I still felt queasy and light headed. I felt a hand on my arm and looked to see Edward again.

"Go out the back door with me"...We walked to the back door and went out onto the porch. I sat down in the chair and just kept taking deep breaths with my eyes closed as I tried to feel better. I knew Edward was exceptionally close because I could smell him. I focused on that for a minute and felt so much better. I opened my eyes to see him just standing there watching me.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes thank you"...I looked back through the window to see if I could see anyone.

"Do you want me to go see how he is?"

"No I'm sure he's fine,he has your Dad taking care of him"...I stared strait ahead into the darkness.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well I don't understand why he slapped me like that"...I placed my hand on my cheek that felt a little swollen in a few spots.

"I guess he was just really upset. I really don't know why"...I started to cry again.

"I should leave now I can't be here anymore,I've ruined everything"

"No you didn't ruin anything"...I got up and went back in passing Edward without another word. I walked to the kitchen and seen Jasper,Carlisle was fixing him up and he looked okay.

"Edward you really shouldn't have punched him that hard"...Carlisle said.

"I would do it again,he should never have slapped her like that."...Jasper looked over at me,I looked away. I felt ashamed and sad. I just wanted to leave. I didn't want Jasper to take me home now. And wasn't sure who else to ask. I walked out to the living room where everyone was. I knew Edward followed right behind me. I was starting to get a little annoyed by his closeness but at the same time enjoyed that he felt the need to protect me. I walked over to Emmett.

"Could you take me home Emmett? I don't mean to ask you it's just I don't want Jasper to drive me right now"...He looked to Edward real quick and then back at me.

"Actually I have to take Rose home and my car is a 2 seater only"

"Oh okay I'm sorry."

"I think I know someone who would take you home right now"

"oh yeah! I can ask your dad"

"No that's not who I meant"...he motioned for me to turn around. I turned and saw Edward standing there his keys in his hand,smiling at me.

"Oh...um yeah. Thanks"...I walked over and hugged the girls good bye then walked over to Esme.

"I'm really sorry for everything that happened"...I looked down and went to walk away figuring she wouldn't want to say anything to me.

"Bella wait,It's not your fault. Everything happens for a reason. Don't be sorry"...she hugged me and smiled.

"I hope to see you around here again"

"Of course, I'll be back to see the girls soon"...I wanted to say good bye to Jasper but felt I should just leave him alone to think about everything first. I turned to leave with Edward when Jasper walked up to me. He looked angry still. His face puffy and his nose fat and stuffed with gauze. He looked at me and then to Edward. Then Edward stepped in between us.

"I'm not gonna hurt her"

"You already did"...They stared at each other for a minute.

"I just want her to know I can't do this"...I looked around Edward at him. I then grabbed Edward by his coat and pulled him aside. Looking at Jasper with tears in my eyes.

"Sorry Jasper I never meant to kiss him,it was an accident"

"Well it was a bad idea asking you to marry me"

"No it wasn't,we love each other"

"Loving each other is a big part,but so is trust Bella"...he looked down.

"I don't trust you, I can't trust that your gonna be faithful to me while I'm away"

"I'm sorry That it happened I don't know what to say"

"I do...I'm gonna need that ring back"...I looked down and slowly took the ring off my finger and placed it into Jaspers open hand.

"I'm so sorry"

"Me too Bella Me too"...he walked away as I placed my hands over my face and cried more.

"C'mon Bella lets get you home okay"...I turned around and walked out the door with Edward. He opened the door to his Volvo and I got in. It looked and smelled the same as it did years ago. I put on my seat belt. Edward got in and started the car.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know...No I don't think so"...I said as I sobbed lightly.

"It will be okay,I'm here."...He placed his hand on my thigh gently. I thought this really wouldn't have happen if he hadn't kissed me. I grabbed his hand and placed it on his own thigh. He smiled and drove down the driveway,then down the snow covered road.

"Edward,why did you have to kiss me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss the one person in this world who I love"

"I know you say you love me but I'm with your brother and by you doing that you hurt him too"

"Yeah I guess I did. But I never meant to"

"Well you did Edward"...I stared out the window feeling quite a bit angry.

"Please don't be angry with me Bella,I just can't help feeling what I feel. The heart wants what the heart wants,and my heart wants you"

"Right now I don't know what my heart wants,or who."...I look ahead at the road and seen that it was getting harder to see. I felt exhausted so I just lied my head back on the headrest. I looked over at Edward and he looked over at me I smiled a little. Maybe everything happens for a reason and I'm supposed to be here with him. I watched him smile back at me. Then he looked back to the road. His face changed and both hands were gripping the wheel. I felt my self fly forward the seat belt was locked,the pressure on my chest was intense then I felt pain. We hit something and the car was spinning. It came to a stop and Edward looked over at me. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and was touching my face and looking at me.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I don't know,what happen?"

"We hit a deer"

"My chest hurts"

"Okay,hold on let me undo the seat belt and get you out"...He undid my seat belt and I felt the pressure decrease a little. I took a deep breath and it was painful.

"It hurts to breath Edward"...I was feeling a little scared.

"Just breath slowly and you'll be okay"...I was looking at his face and breathing slowly. I was feeling a little better. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and was dialing 911 or someone. I listened as he called his Dad. He was telling him what happened. I suddenly seen lights and they were coming fast. I realized we were still in the road. It was a car it was gonna hit Edwards side. I screamed so loud and Edward looked up. It was to late the car hit us. I tried to grab Edward to hold him. But I couldn't,I closed my eyes and then felt something heavy slam into me,I heard metal crunching. My head hit something hard and glass broke. I opened my eyes and seen Edward on top of me not moving. I tried to talk to scream. I saw all the blood,I felt my head spinning and everything just went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards POV<strong>

I heard Bella scream so loud,I looked up to see a car coming right at us. I felt the car impacted mine I flew into Bella really hard and hit my head on something. I tried to move but was stuck so I stayed still. I could taste blood and felt it dripping down my face. I heard someones voice. The door opened and I was pulled out. They kept saying I needed to calm down and sit on the ground. Someone was trying to place something on my head. I couldn't keep my eyes off Bella. I tried to get closer but was told again to stop screaming and to calm down. I didn't realize I was screaming and trying to get to her. I watched as some one did pull her out and get her to the side of the road next to me. I finally got free from the person holding me back and went over to her. I touched her face but it was so so cold. I looked up at the same man who was holding me back.

"Is she dead?"..I said as I sobbed. She didn't look good,she had blood covering the side of her head down on to her face,there was glass in her hair and on her face. He knelt down and checked her pulse.

"No she's still alive. We called for someone to come,they will arrive any minute."...I couldn't wait a minute. I placed my ear down to her mouth and listened to her breathing. It was slow and hard to hear. I kept listening hoping it would increase and get better. I was ready to start CPR. It was something my father taught all of us. I was ready to do anything to save her. I sat on the ground next to her taking the glass pieces out of her long hair. I kept telling her it would be okay . I listened to her breathing as we waited for the ambulance to arrive in...out...in...out...in...out...in...out...No in, I waited about three more seconds. I placed my mouth on hers and breathed in to her. I pumped my fists on her chest a few times and then breathed into her again. Once more I pumped my hands onto her chest, I listened for her breath and couldn't hear anything. I whispered in her ear.

"Please come back to me,please baby please please please"...I cried and held her. If this was it I wanted to go with her. I better die too. I can't live life without her I can't do it I wont do it. I felt someone trying to get me of her. I screamed no and refused to go. Finally someone got me off of her. I realized it was a paramedic They put her in a neck brace,gave her oxygen and put her on a stretcher into the ambulance. They helped me in the same ambulance. A paramedic was placing bandaged on my head. She explained I would need several stitches. I looked over at Bella and started to sob again.

"Just take care of her please"

"We will,don't worry. Can you tell me your name?"

"Edward" I said and looked back at Bella.

"And what's her name?"

"Bella,that's my Bella. Please help her"

"They are doing everything they can okay. Her pulse is going up. She looks better already. Whats your last name Edward"

"It's Cullen"

"Oh yeah, We have a Dr Cullen at the Hospital"

"That's my Dad, Will you call him please. He will take care of her. He can save her"

"We'll be there in 1 minute look"...I looked out to see we were already pulling into the hospital. They stopped and opened the door. I was helped out and rushed to the ER. Bella was rushed in past me and into another room. I was put in a room and a doctor started to clean up my head. Explaining everything that needed to be done.

"Can you please call my parents?"

"You can call in just a minute. You don't show any signs of a concussion,so your free to go"

"I don't want to go I want to know how Bella is."

"was that the girl that was was just brought in?"

"Yes that's my Bella"

"I'll go see how she is and then come find you. Your all set ,ten stitches. There's a phone at the nurses station you can use"

"Okay"...I got up and walked to the nurses station. I called my father ,he answered on the first ring.

"Dad I need you to come to the hospital"

"Edward what happen? The last thing I heard was Bella screaming"

"I hit a deer and then a car hit us. She's not good dad please come help her please"

"I'll be there in a minute son. Calm down and I'll be right there"...I then heard my mother on the phone.

"Edward I'm gonna call Charlie and let him know."

"Thanks Mom"

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too"...I hung up and went to the waiting room to sit down and wait for my father.

I sat there but felt like I needed to do something to find out if she was okay or not,I got up and just paced back and forth back and forth around the waiting room. I couldn't just keep waiting. I walked down the hall to see if I could find her in one of the rooms to see if they were still helping her. I looked in every window of every ER room. And finally I saw her. There were several nurses and a couple doctors. I seen the tube in her mouth and her eyes were closed. I remember that when She arrived at the house today she had a white sweater on. It was now soaked with blood in spots. I was so scared and not sure if she was gonna make it. All of a sudden every one was in a panic around her. A nurse came running out. I tried to stop her but she just flew on by me. Then they opened the door and were quickly wheeling her out and down the hall. I followed behind them. Yelling and demanding they tell me where they were going what was happening to her. A doctor stopped and pushed me aside.

"Who is she to you?"

"Um...she's...she's my girlfriend"

"Well is her family here?"

"No her Dad is the only one and he's on his way now"

"Well I can't tell you anything because your not her immediate family,when her father gets here I can explain to him whats happening,bit right now your going to have to wait for her. Her name is Isabella Swan correct?"

"Yes but she prefers Bella"

"Okay,just please go to the waiting room,once her father arrives we'll let you know more about Bella"

"Alright"...I said as I hung my head in defeat,I couldn't find out anything until Charlie got here. I just hoped he would be here very soon. I walked slowly to the waiting room. Then I heard my mothers voice calling my name. She ran to me and hugged me tight. I started to cry.

"It's going to be okay Edward"

"I don't know mom,I think they just took her to surgery,they wont tell me anything. They said they can only tell charlie"...I looked at her feeling a little better having her here.

"He should be here any second,come with me and sit down okay"

"Wheres dad?"

"He headed up to talk to the nurses to see if he could help"

"Maybe he can find out if she's okay mom"...I sat down with her and stared at the pop machine. Why did this have to happen. I just didn't understand. I looked at me mom.

"Does Jasper know?"

"Yes he does. He's home with the girls,he was upset but said to just call him when we know more"

"Okay"...I placed my head in my hands,I felt so helpless. I felt my mom rubbing circles on my back. Then I heard Charlie asking about Bella at the nurses desk. I got up and went over to him. He turned and seen me.

"What happened? Where is she?"

"We were in a car accident,I was taking her home"

"Wait why were you taking her home? No no never mind I don't care, where is my daughter?"...my mother walked over and tried to calm him down.

"Charlie,I can get the doctor or someone to tell you. They wont disclose any information to us"

"Okay okay,lets find someone please"...I watched as my mom walked with him to find someone. I went back in the waiting room and sat back down. After a few minutes they came back in. Charlie looked pale and my mom helped him to a seat. I watched her as she comforted him and asked him if he needed anything. he shook his head no and just stared off into space. Then she came over and sat next to me.

"What Mom? What happen is she okay?"

"Well I guess she hit her head very hard,she was hit from both sides of her head"...I placed my hand up to my head.

"I know what happened"

"What is it Edward"

"Well I unbuckled to help her because she said her chest hurt and she couldn't breath. I then unbuckled her too. That's when the car hit us...my head hit something but I didn't know what it was until now. And then her head hit the window too. I did this"

"No you didn't you helped her. She's out of surgery now Edward. She did have broken ribs. And she had to have surgery to release pressure in the brain. They said they had to put her in a coma to keep her asleep and relaxed while her brain heals"

"Mom is she gonna be okay?"

"Only time will tell"

"Can we see her yet?"

"Only Charlie can see her right now. But tomorrow we can come back"

"No I don't want to leave."...Then a doctor came in and called Mr Swan. Charlie stood up.

"I'm Mr Swan"

"If you want you can come see Isabelle now"

"Thank you"...He turned and looked at us.

"Thank you too"...My mom nodded and we watched as Charlie walked away.

"Edward you should come home"

"Please mom I don't want to go"

"No Edward,I wont leave you here alone,I'll go find your dad and were leaving to go home"

"Fine mom"...Before she could walk out and find my father he was right there. They were talking to each other and glancing back at me from time to time. I couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"Hey Edward are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Dad I guess so"

"It will be okay,she just need to rest and sleep"...he hugged me and I felt a little better hearing it from him.

"Now lets go please"

"Yes Mom"...We walked away from the hospital and to the car. I hated leaving,she did have charlie and she will be okay. I buckled my seat belt and looked out the window all the way home.

We got to the house,I got out and before I get to the door Jasper was outside.

"What did you fucking do to her"

"I was just driving her home,it was an accident"...My father was in between us before anything else could happen.

"Jasper you go back inside and sit down. Edward you wait."

"I didn't do this on purpose"

"I know you didn't,just leave him alone. Hes upset too"

"yeah but he wasn't there and he doesn't love her like I do dad"

"i understand. But Edward,he does love her too. Maybe not like you do but he does"

"I guess so"

"Now come on I'll walk you in and take you to your room away from him so there's no more fighting"

"okay thanks dad"...I walked with my dad into the house and past the living room where Jasper was sitting,it looked like my mom was telling him everything that happened. I went into my room.

"Thanks Dad."

"Try to sleep and we'll go see her tomorrow first thing okay"

"Okay"... he closed the door and I went strait to my bed,running everything through my head. Her hair her smell,the taste of her kiss,just everything before we left the house. I felt slightly tired. I closed my eyes and saw her face. I tried to see it before but all I could see was blood and glass in her beautiful hair. I finally started to see her. And quickly fell asleep with visions of her beauty in my dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!... sorry it's taken me so long to get more chapters up. I'm happy to be writing again. Love all my followers and readers. Keep those reviews coming they always push me to write more. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers POV<strong>

I woke up to someone talking. I sat up and realized I was on the couch. I must have fell asleep here after my mother told me what happen to Bella. I know I was crying for a while. Thinking of how stupid I was to think she wanted to be with Edward. I only had today to be here and I had to go back. I made a commitment to the Army and needed to be there to fulfill that commitment. How was I gonna be here for her and be there to. Just then Edward came into the living room and sat in the chair,placing his head in his hands. He must not have seen me as he walked in. I seen him wince as he placed his one hand on his wound by accident. Looking at him and thinking of that accident. Thinking of everything our mother explained. Wondering if it it was worse I could have lost them both. My brother means a lot to me. He might be in love with the same girl as me but we have had a lot more time and memories together.

"Hey Brother"...I said and watched as he looked up at me.

"Oh Jasper,I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here I can go"...I watched as he got up to walk away.

"No Edward don't go I don't want us to fight. I'm sorry I accused you last night and tried to fight with you."...he sat back in the chair facing me. He looked like he was ready to listen. We needed to talk we needed to say what we needed to say.

"I didn't mean for that accident to happen Jasper I never want to see Bella hurt"

"I know that now,I realize you do love her and I can't stop you from loving her. But you need to know that I love her too."

"Oh believe me I know you do. You were going to get married. When I heard that I was upset,I didn't want anything to do with you"

"I know and I know that you tried to show her how you felt and she didn't ignore or try to stop you. She seen she loved you too"

"Well she did try to stop me and she told me she was in love with you,but I felt like we had a connection too."

"Yeah after that night you came to Seattle she wasn't the same,she seemed different. I know why now"

"We did have a moment that night"

"What kind of moment?"...I looked at him confused and feeling a little angry.

"Well I kissed her that night...In the parking lot"...I watched him as he said it and he looked down and smiled a little.

"C'mon Edward,what the fuck man. You knew she was engaged to me and you kiss her"

"Well yeah I mean I love her what am I supposed to do"

"well your supposed to let it go,let her be happy with me and move on."

"I just couldn't I mean I can't"

"Well tell me how she reacted to the kiss"

"No you don't want to know details man that's not cool"

"No I do want to know"

"No I wont"...I was beginning to feel more pissed as he was telling me no.

"did you force her or did she want to do it?"

"Fine but don't go all crazy and make me bust your nose more"

"I'm not even gonna get up"

"Okay,well I kissed her expecting to get smacked in the face or hit or something and she actually kissed me back"...I felt like she lied to me,she didn't care about our engagement.

"She lied to me, when she came back up she looked flustered kinda out of it. I asked her what was wrong and asked her if you did something to her and she said no."...I thought for a second to what it was she said.

"Actually she said something about how you were nice to her"

"I'm not going to apologize for kissing her"

"No it's fine,I mean if she really wants to be with you and loves you. I wont be like you and beg or try to get her back. I will let her be happy"...Then I heard Alice in the doorway.

"If you love her set her free"...We both looked up at her.

"How long have you been listening?"... I said to her.

"I've been listening and watching you all for years"...Edward and I just looked at each other then back to her.

"so what else do you know Alice?"...She walked in and sat on the furthest end of the couch. I turned to look at her. She tucked her legs in and sat Indian style. She looked at me then to Edward.

"Well I guess I could start at the beginning when Bella was seeing Edward and sneaking around with Jasper. But I already know you know that story. So I guess we'll just fast forward to now. Lets start with the other night,the first night Bella came here with Jasper. When I saw the way Edward looked at her I knew it wasn't over for him. It didn't matter that he brought Irina to dinner she was just to make Bella jealous or something. Then when Bella got up to use the bathroom. Edward you followed her. Little did you both know I wasn't to far away. I went to the kitchen and when I went back to the table I passed the hall and saw you both"...I was glued to every word Alice was saying. And when she stopped and was looking at Edward. I knew what she didn't have to say.

"Was that the only time you saw them?"...Edward looked at me then to Alice.

"Alice you don't need to do this."

"No Edward he needs to know,If she really is in love with either of you I can see it's you Edward. The way she tries to not look at you but does,then when she does she lights up like that Christmas tree"...I watched as she pointed to the tree that was on a timer and lit up at 6 am every morning.

"I want to know,it's okay Edward"...I watched Edward shake his head and look down.

"okay Alice tell him then tell him what else you know"

"Well yesterday I saw Edward give Bella a gift and then he..."...She stopped and just looked at Edward . He shook his head yes and she looked at me and went on.

"Well he took her hand and they went to the guest bedroom. They were in there a minute or two. I told Bree to call for Bella. Thats when I saw her sneak out of the bedroom. I darted back to the living room before she seen me. Emmett was the only one who noticed your hair Edward"

"Edward what happened in the bedroom?"...He looked up at me.

"We just kissed...a lot"

"I know what I should do now"

"What are you going to do Jasper?"...said Alice

"I'm gonna set her free"...I got up and walked upstairs to the larger bathroom. I cleaned up. Went to my dads room looking for him but not finding him. I wrote a quick note that said I would no longer need this. I grabbed the ring from my pocket and placed it on the bed with the small note,then walked out down the stairs and to the front door. I grabbed my keys and before I could leave my mother stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to say good bye to Bella before I leave mom,I want to be alone when I tell her"

"You know that's silly why would you tell her goodbye? You'll be back next month."

"No mom I'm not going to take that leave and I wont be back then,I just talked with Edward and to Alice,who apparently knows everything about everyone. And her advice is the best I got."

"What was that exactly?"

"She said if I love her to set her free. I'm going to do just that. She seems to really love Edward and I'm okay with that. I'm just glad I found out now."

"Your very strong Jasper,go do what you have to do"

"Thanks Mom"...I hugged her and went out the door.

I arrived at the hospital and asked to see Bella. Of course they asked me who I was and why I wanted to visit. After to many questions they told me where to find her. I walked down the hall and found where she was. I walked in slowly. I saw Charlie sleeping in a chair near her bed. I walked in and he must have heard my footsteps. He woke up.

"Hey Jasper,she's still out. They said it might take a long time before she wakes up,I'm glad your here now. Maybe if she hears you she'll want to wake up"

"I don't know about that sir."

"Why is that?"

"Well it's a long story,but basically I found out she loves my brother. The reason why he drove her home was because I was upset with her for kissing him."

"Oh I see,well I'm sorry"

"The only reason I came was to say good bye to her,I have to go back to Texas"

"Alright,in that case I guess I'll leave you two alone. I need some coffee any ways."

"Thank You sir."...He nodded his head and walked out of the room.

I pulled a chair up next to her,I looked at her and all the things that were connected to her,she had tubes in her head in her mouth. There were monitors and things to help her breath. She looked puffy. Not her self at all. I broke down and started to cry. I love her how can I set her free. I just want her to live and wake up and come home with me. I wont set her free. I can't. I have to hope she will wake up and just want to be with me again. So I told her just that. I took her hand and held it.

"Bella,I think you can hear me,I'm not sure. I just want you to know I love you and I will miss you every single day that I'm gone. I will call when ever I can to find out how you are and I wont stop loving you. Edward and I talked and I know everything,or almost everything. It hasn't stopped me from loving you. I won't give up,not yet Bella not yet."...I kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye my love I will see you soon."...I walked out of the room I saw Charlie standing there waiting to go back in.

"Jasper take care"

"Thanks,I will and I'll call soon to see how she is"

I got back to my parents house and packed up my stuff. I remembered that Bella still had her truck at the airport I had her keys in the rental car. I walked down with my stuff and went to the door. Everyone came over to say goodbye. My sisters hugging me half to death. After everyone said good bye I had to go find Edward and let him know bellas truck was still at the airport. I saw him in the living room.

"Hey"...he looked up and wiped his face,he was in here crying.

"Sorry man I didn't mean to bother you,I'm leaving to go back to Texas now,I need to give you the keys to Bella's truck that's at the airport."

"Oh no It's okay your not bothering me"

"If you come out I have the keys in the car"...Edward followed me out and I threw my stuff in the car and grabbed the keys from the cup holder.

"Here you go"...he took them.

"Could I go with you to the airport and get the truck?"...I looked at him,he looked sad and a bit lost.

"Yeah of course C'mon"...Edward got in and we were on our way.

"I'll send Dad a text to let him know where I went"

"Yeah right,you don't want them to worry"

What I thought was going to be a very silent ride to the airport became a nice ride with my brother,with may stories of when we were younger,the troubles we would get in and the crazy things we would do with Emmett. I almost wished he was here with us sharing our stories. Not once did we discuss Bella or who loved her or who she loved. When we got to the airport we had to go our separate ways. I grabbed my stuff,said goodbye to Edward and shook his hand. He pulled my arm and grabbed me.

"I'm gonna miss you Brother,take care of yourself"

"I'll miss you too. Take care of our Bella"

"I will"...we let go and I walked away. I'll miss my family but know soon enough I can come back and see them all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love my readers. I love reviews! =0)**

* * *

><p><strong>3 WEEKS LATER<strong>

**Edwards POV**

Rolling over in bed I smack the alarm to shut up that terrible beeping. I look at the clock it says 5 am. On the right of the clock is the photo I have of Bella and I,It's what reminds me to keep going everyday.

I roll out of bed and go strait to the shower. I need to get going if I want to see Bella before I have to be back for an interview for a new job.

As I go down to the parking garage and get into my brand new shiny Volvo I'm reminded of how I got this car and why my old one is gone. I almost hate this car but know I can get used to it. It does drive smooth and has all the safety features you could possibly imagine. As I drive to see Bella I can't wait to tell her about my interview and how I really hope to get the job, I want to tell her how I hope to bring her to Seattle.

I pull into the parking lot and into the first available space. I get out and walk into the hospital. I've been coming here every single day since the day after she was admitted. I talk to her every single day and let her know I'm here and always will be. Everyday is another day we all hope she wakes up. I walk up to the nurses station and they greet me with a smile. Only today they seem a bit more happier.

"Hello Edward,Charlie is here already. If you could wait right here I'm going to get him"

"Yeah sure"...I looked at her a little curious as to why she would want me to wait for Charlie.I looked over at the other nurse and asked her.

"What's going on?"

"I'll let Chief Swan tell you"...she smiled and walked away with some charts in hand. I saw Charlie walking up with the doctor and I met him half way.

"Charlie whats going on?"

"Well we have some great news"

"She woke up? Right, is that it?"...I asked and He nodded his head yes.

"Is she okay I mean was there any other problems"...the doctor was looking at a chart and then explained quickly that she was alert and speaking and there were just a a few minor issues that needed to be worked on through therapy. He walked away and said he would check in later with us.

"Can I go see her now Charlie?"

"She wants to see you,she keeps saying your name,asking to see you"...I looked at him with tears in my eyes and ran down the hall to her room. I stopped and wiped my face and slowly walked in the door. She looked as she did yesterday, she was sleeping. Did the doctor tell me the truth. I walked over to her and lightly kissed her on the head. Her eyes fluttered open and I knew it was true. I whispered her name,she looked at me and smiled.

"Edward,your here"

"so are you,I've been here everyday"...her cheeks heated up and looked so pink. I knew she was back I knew she was okay. I placed my hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.

"I know you have"

"Your really okay? I'm so sorry baby I never meant for you to get hurt that night I didn't want any of this to happen."...she placed her hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"I don't want you to worry about any of that. All that matters is that were okay now"...I leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. She pulled away.

"Edward what if my Dad walks in?"

"It's okay he knows"

"He knows were dating now. Oh I didn't know we told him yet. I thought only Emmett knew and my dad thought we were friends who studied a lot! Um speaking of did you get all my homework from school I know I've missed a few weeks. It drives me nuts cause we have tests coming up."...I looked at her a little confused and not sure what she was saying to me. I didn't want to say anything to scare her so I just went with it.

"Yeah um...give me a second baby. I'll be right back okay"

"Okay but hurry please"

"I will"...I walked out of the room and took a deep breath. She thinks were dating and that were juniors in high school. I looked down the hall for Charlie but didn't see him. I walked to the nurses station and told them they should page the doctor and her dad. She asked what was going on and I briefly explained that Bella thought we were teenagers in high school. I saw charlie walking back with coffee looking happy. He saw my face and must have thought something was wrong.

"What happen? She didn't go back into a coma did she?"

"No nothing like that,it's just that she thinks were teenagers and in high school."

"Oh...huh..so she thinks you two are dating in high school?."

"Yeah, I kissed her and she was worried about you walking in on us. Apparently her memory has gone so far back she's still with me and has no memory of dating my brother or wanting to leave forks or any of that. It's got to be the beginning of our junior year."

"Alright I see,because she left in the middle of the school year and finished in Florida"

"How are we going to get her to remember all she missed?"...Just then the Doctor came up.

"Hello again,I was filled in quickly by the nurse. What you'll have to do is just talk to her and explain to her whats going on now in her life. Once she goes home she might start to remember more."

"When can she come home?."...asked Charlie.

"Well once she starts walking again and feels comfortable with going home she can."

"Okay great"

"Shes scheduled for sessions starting this afternoon if she feels ready. I'll be back in a little while to check on her and see how you all are."...Charlie shook his hand happily.

"Thank you Doctor"...we both said,then he walked away.

"What should I say? I can't explain everything to her about Jasper about the engagement and breaking up."

"Well Edward you need to tell her because it could help her memory."

"I know"...I paced back and forth a little,thinking and contemplating what I should say.

"Okay I'm going to explain it as much as I can."

"Good Luck Edward. I will be here if she needs me or if you need me too"

"Thank you sir"...I walked down to her room again and went in. she lit up so much when I did,I just smiled,sat on her bed and took her hand. She could see I had something to tell her.

"Edward what's wrong?"...I looked at her and as much as I didn't want to I had to tell her everything.

"Um..do you know how old you are?"

"What? Why would you ask me that your being really weird Edward. You know I had my 17th birthday 2 months ago."

"No Bella your not 17 and neither am I. You and I were in a car accident together and you think your 17"

"No that's crazy,I mean I know we were in an accident and I know that I was in a coma for a few weeks"...I watched as she touched her head while thinking hard. She then looked at me,placing her hand on my face and looking very closely at me.

"You do look older"...she then looked at her hands and felt her hair. She always had long hair so I'm not sure what she was looking for there. She hadn't changed much more than me over the past 6 years. She got more curvy in some places,but always looked young. I always thought I looked older and more like my dad now. But she didn't notice any big difference.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah I think so. Please tell me what our life is like now. This is so weird."

"Well the truth is we broke up and you decided to move to Florida with your mom, you fell in love with my brother and he chose not to be with you. You left then 2 years later you returned."...I saw the look on her face,she was shocked but curious.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to continue?"

"Yeah but wait I fell in love with your brother,I fell in love with Emmett?"...I had to laugh, the thought of Bella and Emmett was just funny to me.

"No, my brother Jasper"

"Oh Wow,okay. Please tell me what happen after that."

"Well I know after we all graduated and you came back to Forks, Jasper left to Texas for college and then the army and I went to California to architecture school"

"Did I go to college?"

"You didn't, no"

"What the Hell,I wanted to go to culinary school,why did I just come back to forks"

"I really don't know. Do you want me to stop?"

"No please keep going I want to know why we never got back together"

"Well you've been with Jasper,you two have a long distance relationship and talk on the phone everyday,or you did. He brought you home for Christmas which was 3 weeks ago,he asked you to marry him and you said yes"...I looked at her as she was absorbing it all.

"I'm engaged to be married? Where is he why isn't he here?"

"Well I'm getting there...I um...I was against you and him getting married. I told you how I felt. I kept telling you and kept on getting you to realize I love you. You and I kissed a few times. And one time we got caught. You confessed to Jasper that you did kiss me. I think you were falling back in love with me again. Jasper was upset and you tried to calm him down,he smacked you that night and I defended you. He called off the engagement and took the ring back. You wanted to just go home,I was driving you back home when a deer ran out in front of us,I hit it and then before I knew it a car hit us. I thought you were going to die. 3 weeks later were here. Bella I never wanted you to get hurt. I love you I'm sorry"...she was in tears,I felt tears running down my cheeks. She grabbed me and I wrapped my arms around her. She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too"...she pulled back and looked at me.

"Edward I don't remember being in love with Jasper and I don't remember anything with him."

"I know Bella,maybe someday you will."

"I don't want to, not now. I only remember being with you and loving you...I still love you"

"I always have loved you and still do. I think with all this new information you should rest. I can get your dad and maybe you can talk to him about some of the gaps I can't explain."

"No please don't go"...she gripped my hand so tight.

"I have to go,but I promise to be back. I'm here every day."...I leaned in and kissed her lips lightly,she leaned in and kissed me more. I felt her hand release from mine,Bella placed it in my hair and gripped. I knew this was what I wanted. I wanted her and her kisses. But this was 17 year old Bella. She needed to remember more. I released and told her I would be back. I left and found Charlie in the lounge area.

"I talked to her and told her everything. She has no memory of Jasper or the relationship they had then or now."

"I can go get some things from home and see if she'll remember more."

"That's probably good. I love her and I know she says she loves me but It's 17 year old Bella saying it"

"It's okay we'll work together to help her"

"I have to go I have an interview for a job,I promised her I would be back."

"Then I will see you later. Good luck with the interview"

"Thank you,I'll see you later"...I walked away thinking of how intense that was explaining that to her. I guess I wished she remembered something.

I grabbed out my phone and dialed Jasper. I sat in my car and explained it all to him withing 10 minutes. I guess I hoped he would just come back next week for leave and help her remember. He was cold he was different,he said she was my problem now that what ever she forgot or doesn't remember about the relationship they had was good because it shouldn't have happened anyway. He said he was happy where he was and has found someone new. He said her name was Maria and she's showed him a new life. I hung up with him and was in shock he moved on so quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love my readers. I love reviews! =0)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

After seeing Edward,having him tell me I'm not 17 and not in school. That was crazy. I felt like this was who I was I feel 17 I feel like I should be in school. This was all so weird. I do know I'm in love with Edward. I only knew Jasper a little bit from when I would go to their house. I guess I should just do what everyone wants me to do and hopefully I will remember who I was before. I placed my head in my hands and tried to think. I was thinking of what Edward said about being with Jasper and how we dated,how he asked me to marry him. How I was falling in love with him again. I love him now, how could I ever have fallen in love with someone else.

I heard my door open,I looked up to see a nurse come in with a wheel chair for me to go to physical therapy.

"Hello Bella,I'm Emily,I'm going to be your physical therapist"

"Hello"

"Lets get you in the chair and get you out of this room for a while"

"That sounds really nice actually"...Emily helped me out of bed and in the wheelchair. We went down the hall to a room with exercise equipment,tables and all kinds of things.

"First were going to see where your at"...She motioned for a man and he came over. He was super cheerful,happy. He picked me up out of the chair and placed me on the table with no effort. I just kinda stared at him. I knew I was blushing.

"Sorry Bella this is Jacob he works here he's actually my cousin"...I looked at her as she said that,then Jacob held out his hand I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob"

"Same here Bella,you'll have to excuse me I have to go help another patient."...I watched as he walked away. He was sorta cute.

"Okay Bella lets start."...I shook my head.

"I want you to lay back on the table and were going to do some stretching and a few exercises to see how your legs are working"...I listened to everything Emily told me, I had some trouble with pushing my right foot against her hand and lifting it up off the table. She said my left leg was strong and had no problems. Emily explained that we could try to strengthen my right leg and foot by doing some exercises. One being walking with a walker or trying a spinning cycle. I opted for the cycle. She said it would be hard but eventually it would get better and stronger. She called for Jacob again to get me off the high table. He again picked me up with no effort and placed me down in the chair.

"Jacob could I get your help getting her on the spinning cycle"

"Yeah no problem,hang on tight Bella."...I tightened my grip a little around his neck.

"Okay"...he took me over and sat me down"

"Thanks Jacob"...I said with a smile.

"Awe your welcome hun,it's my job"...Emily came over and explained that I had to try to push with my right foot not my left. This was much harder than I thought. I tried and tried and felt I was getting no where.

"It's going to take time Bella. I can take you back to your room and we can try again tomorrow"

"Yeah that sounds good"...this time Emily got me to the wheel chair. She took me back to the room and I got back into bed. Good old bed and boring room with nothing to do.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella,don't worry we'll get there. Your very strong"

"Thank you,see you tomorrow"...She left and I was left to stare at walls and flip through the same stupid channels on tv with no good shows. All the shows were different then I remember. Everything was so different. So much has changed. I reached to grab the remote from the table and seen a note along with a computer laptop. The note was from my Dad.

_Bella,_

_Here's your laptop and your camera. Look through the photos and check out your laptop. I'll be back at 4pm to have dinner with you. I'll bring you your favorite veggie burger and a shake from the diner. _

_-Dad_

I looked at the clock and it said 12pm,uggh to much time till he gets here. Veggie burger and shake sounds like me though. Can't wait for that. glad I never stopped liking it. I looked over and saw the things he left.

I grabbed the camera and flipped through it,it was photos of me and of Jasper. There were a few in here of Edwards little sisters,only they weren't as little anymore. I really am not 17 anymore. I shut off the camera and placed the computer on my lap. I opened it up and found a photo of Jasper as a wallpaper. He certainly looked good. He was wearing camouflage ,he looked happy. I clicked different folders and things to find any clue to help me remember anything. There were pics of my friends and one with Angela who was heavily pregnant. I thought wow. She must have had that baby already and who was she with now. We were best friends,was she still my friend?.

I clicked a letter. When I read it it brought tears to my eyes and was so sweet. I loved every bit of it. At the end it was from Jasper and it said to check my camera. I grabbed it again and looked. Sure enough there were photos of him I don't know how I missed these when I flipped through a minute ago. I sat and stared at the photo. I looked at the background of the photo. It was my room. It was different. I kept looking at the other photos. And looking at my room in the back. I had different bedding on it. There were blue and green colored bedding. Blehh I hated it. Then remembered my mother sent it to me. My mother wow I haven't talked to her in a long time. Right before Christmas it was I called her. She was busy as always. I stopped and thought for a minute. Was this right did I actually just remember something. I got so excited that I might have actually remembered something. I grabbed the phone on the side table and dialed the one number I knew.

"Hello"...said a girls voice.

"Hello"...I said back.

"Who is this?"

"This is Alice,is this Bella. You sound like Bella"

"Yes this is Bella"...I heard the phone drop and lots of squealing.

"Bella,your awake. Your talking to me."

"I didn't mean to call you,it was the only number I knew in my head and I just needed to talk to Edward"

"Well I can give you his cell phone number"

"Oh yeah everyone has cell phones now"...I said kinda sadly.

"Are you okay Bella?..I mean do you remember everything or what?"

"Well not exactly,I don't remember somethings"

"I see,well my mom is standing here and wants to talk to you"

"Hello,Bella"

"Hi Mrs Cullen"

"Oh Bella please you haven't called me that since you were about 16 or 17."

"I'm sorry,um I don't remember much. I did remember this number though. I just wanted to talk to Edward. But I guess it was silly calling there."

"Maybe I could come visit you with Alice and Bree soon"

"Oh yes please,I would like to see them."...just then as I was on the phone with his mother Edward walks in.

"Mrs—I mean Esme,Edward just walked in."

"Oh wonderful,I will talk to you soon dear. Take care."...He made a confused face at me as I said his moms name as I talked on the phone. I just smiled at him.

"Thank you"

"Good bye"

"Bye"...I hung up the phone.

"Were you really talking to my mother?"

"Yes,I needed to talk to you and I got excited about something and the only number I could think to dial was yours. Or rather your old number at home."

"What was exciting?"

"I think I remember something."

"what is it?"...I saw his face go very serious.

"I was looking through photos and on my laptop computer,I remembered talking to my mom before Christmas. Do you know if she knows how I am?"

"That's really great. You did talk to your mom before Christmas. She does know how you are because your dad talks to her everyday"

"Everyday?"

"Yeah,they seemed to get closer and talk a lot more after the accident."

"Is she still in Florida and with Phil?"

"She still lives in Florida but she's broken up with Phil"...I was in a bit of shock,I thought they were truly made for each other. I didn't want to think about it so I changed the subject.

"I had therapy today and it was really hard,I have another session tomorrow"...I held my hand out to Edward to come over to me. He walked over slowly and sat next to me on the bed.

"Well everyday is another day you improve,right"

"Yes that's true. So tell me how your day was,tell me what you did?"

"Well I had an interview today for a Job,I think I got it. Then I had subway for lunch,then I cam here to be with you."

"Wow an interview for where? Doing what?"

"Well I would be designing buildings,that's what I do now. I'm in architecture."

"So you did go to college and do what you wanted to do"...I looked down and was feeling stupid,stupid that I didn't go to college and that my life wasn't anything I expected it to be.

"Bella what's wrong?"...I just shook my head and looked away from him,I started to cry. What did I do to deserve this. Why couldn't I remember anything.

"Come on baby, look at me. He placed his hands on my face and turned me to look at him.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything,I feel like I failed at everything. At school at a career and at us."

"You can do what ever you want,you can still go to college. You can cook if you want to cook,you've been doing it for your dad long enough. I know your good. You can do what ever you want. You didn't fail at anything."

"You really think so?"

"Oh definitely. Your amazing."

"Thank you Edward. I love you."...He wiped the tears from my face and his cool hand rested on my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me lightly then released and looked at me. We stared at each other for a minute,then he kissed me again. This time it was deep and made butterflies flutter in my stomach. I felt his hand slide up into my hair,holding my head on the side. I placed my hand in his hair, I took a deep breath and smelled him. He smelled good it was different but good. I had my eyes closed. I seen a parking garage,Edwards Volvo feeling upset with Edward. I released the kiss fast.

"Whats wrong.?"

"Did I ever have an argument with you in a parking garage?."

"Yes,it wasn't a bad argument. It was at my parents condo which is where I live now. You and Jasper were staying a night there. I went there upset because you decided to marry him. I confessed my love to you-"

I stopped him,I started to remember. It was quick I felt like my head was spinning I saw everything like it was a big book flipping through the pages really fast. I felt so light headed dizzy. It was all there everything I remembered it all,leaving forks coming back,loving Jasper,having conversations,Edward loving me,me falling in love again but feeling love for both, the crash. I looked at Edward,everything was spinning. I closed my eyes and felt my head fall back. I heard Edward saying my name and then nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love my readers. I love reviews! =0)...Thank you for all the reviews and opinions on the last chapter. I love knowing what you all think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I ran out the door and yelled for someone to come,I was so scared she went back into a coma. The nurses came and checked her quickly,they paged the doctor to come down. They explained that her heart rate,pulse and blood pressure were normal. The doctor walked in. he asked what happened. I explained everything from this morning when she thought she was 17 until now when we were talking about a memory she had,I told him she was saying she remembered everything and then she passed out.

I watched as he did some quick stimulation tests on her. She was indeed passed out. He said they wanted to give her 24 hours to see if she'll wake up,he was surprised that she got her memory back so fast. He explained that telling stories could trigger it or even smells could trigger it. I felt like it was all my fault for saying anything. The doctor and nurses left,I moved the chair close to her bed and sat there holding her hand.

"Bella,I'm sorry for this. I never wanted you to have to go through any of this."...I just sat there staring at her hoping she would wake up. This happened so fast. I left she was 17 I come back and she remembers one thing and everything comes back. Or was it how I smelled,the doctor mentioned smells triggering the memory. I grabbed my shirt and smelled myself. It was the cologne I always wore. The same stuff I had on the night she was asking about. That might have been what did it. I didn't want to leave her but I needed to go out and get some air. I got up and walked to the door when Charlie came rushing in.

"She was awake this morning she was okay."

"I know Charlie,I was talking with her. Did you talk to her doctor?"

"Yeah he just told me."

"I was talking with her about something she remembered and we were...um kissing,...she just stopped and then said she remembered everything. All the way back to when we were in high school and when she left all the way up to the accident. Then she just passed out."

"So the doctor said we wait 24 hours and see if she wakes up again."

"Yeah that's what he said. I was just sitting here talking to her and hoping she wakes up again."...I went and sat back down.

"I left her a note and told her I was coming with her favorite food."...I looked up to see him holding the take out bag.

"Veggie burger with strawberry shake right?."

"That's it. Do you want it?"

"Veggie burger! no thanks."...I made a face and so did he. We both laughed.

"I always hoped the vegetarian thing would pass as she got older,but it never did. I'll go see if the nurses want it."...I nodded and placed my hand back on hers. I looked at her,she looked so beautiful so peaceful. Charlie came back in a minute later.

"The nurse at the desk is also a vegetarian and loves the diners burgers."

"That's good."...He pulled another chair close to her bed and sat on the other side.

"So she got her memory back?"

"Yeah she did,all of it,she remembers everything now."

"You worried?"...I looked up at him.

"About what?"

"You know what. That she wont forgive you for breaking up the relationship she had with your brother."

"I guess I am a little worried about that. I really do love her. Always have and always will. My brother loved her too but nothing like I do."

"Yeah I can see that. You've been here every single day "

"I just hope she can see that too."

"I do"...We both looked at Bella. She seemed a little out of it but still here. I still had my hand on hers. She turned hers over and squeezed it.

"I'll go get her Doctor."...Charlie said as he left the room.

"Baby,your awake. We were worried."

"I'm okay,I feel a little tired and my head hurts a little."

"Your Dad went to find your doctor."

"I'm fine,I really am. I heard you talking."

"You did?"

"Yes, I know you love me Edward."...She was fully awake at this point and looking right at me.

"I really do. I won't leave you."

"You need to know that I-"...Just then the Doctor and Charlie came in.

"Bella I see your awake again."...he walked over to her and looked at her eyes and checked her out. He asked her some questions that verified she was in the present. No longer 17.

"You look great and have had a very long day. I think what you need now is some rest."...he looked right at me when he said it. This made me feel a little angry. Considering I've been here for her every day.

"Thank you."...Charlie said as the Doctor left and he closed the door.

"You don't have to go Edward,I can tell what he was saying. She probably does need rest but visiting hours don't end for another hour"...he looked at his watch. Then walked over to Bella.

"Hey there Bells. How ya feeling?"

"I'm feeling great Dad,just a little tired."

"Well I'm glad your back again. Did you know you thought you were 17 this morning?"...she laughed.

"Yeah,that's so crazy."

"I think Edward liked that a little to much"...He was being funny. I just smiled at her.

"Oh really Edward?"...she looked at me with a little smile.

"What can I say,you remember 17 year old you."...she looked at her Dad and covered her face. When she looked back up at me with those rosy red cheeks,she looked so beautiful.

"I do remember 17 year old you too."...she said and Charlie cleared his throat.

"Sorry sir."

"Oh don't be,I was 17 once before."...we all laughed at the thought of 17 year old Charlie.

"Well,I should go call your mom and let her know how you are."

"Yeah you should go. Go do that. I heard your talking a lot these days."

"Well yeah a little more now with all that's happened. I'll be right back."...I watched as he tried to hurry out to avoid anymore talk about that. Once the door shut. I looked at Bella.

"I really wanted to be alone with you."...she said.

"Oh yeah. Hmm. Why?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm happy you never left. But I also wanted to tell you what I wanted to say earlier."

"Okay,what is it?"

"I heard you say you loved me,and of course I know that already. But I also want you to know that I love Jasper too. I mean we were supposed to get married. You know that."

"Yeah I do know,but he has no clue what love is."

"How can you say that. He said he loved me. I'd like to think he was in love with me. That the whole time wasn't all shit."

"There's something you have to know."

"What is it?"

"I talked to Jasper,I was letting him know how you were and that you were awake. I thought he was going to come out next week for leave and see you. Instead he said he wont be coming back."...I looked down and felt bad,I knew he was over her or I think so.

"Oh I see. So he doesn't want to see me anymore. Did I really hurt him that much?"

"It's not so much all of that,Bella he's found someone new."

"He did. Oh well I guess he's done with me then."...She started to cry.

"Bella,he isn't right for you. He has no idea what a relationship is he's stupid."...she looked up at me.

"Yeah your right he is stupid."...I sat on the bed then leaned down and gave her a hug.

"It's okay"

"I know it is,I can't think about him."...she squeezed me tighter. I felt her take a deep breath in and let it out. Her lips were on my neck kissing me. I turned to look at her. She looked at me,a few tears still there. I reached up and wiped them away,Bella took my hand. She looked at me and whispered my name. "Edward" I knew what she wanted. I slowly kissed her soft lips,tasting the salt on them from her tears. I deepened the kiss a little more. I know we were kissing earlier but this was different. This felt more real. Before was 17 year old Bella. This is the Bella now,the one I want forever.

I felt her tongue run along my lips. I opened my mouth slightly letting her tongue find mine,I leaned down more lying beside her on the bed. I heard her let out a moan of pleasure as she turned in more to face me and I pushed her more into me. Her hand was in my hair,this felt so good. I was starting to feel more and more turned on. I released our kiss and started to kiss her neck.

"Edward"...she whispered

"Edward,please...please"...I continued to kiss her neck. I grabbed her left leg and she put it around me. I gently squeezed her ass.

"Bella,I need you."

"Edward,I need you too."...We looked at each other again and quickly started kissing again. Again her hands found my hair. I was squeezing her ass more and pushing her into my hardness. She was moaning more into my mouth. Suddenly the door opened. We looked at each other in a bit of shock. We both knew her dad was coming back but never thought about it until he actually did. I didn't move and Bella just gripped me tighter. She started to laugh. Then looked at her dad.

"Hey you two...whats going on?"...afraid to say anything,I just slowly moved from the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"We were just, chatting is all."...She laughed,her cheeks so red.

"Yeah chatting,that must be some new kinda chatting."...he laughed,then went over to Bella. I looked up a little.

"I'm going to go, no more passing out or anything. I'll be back in the morning your mom wants you to call in the morning too."

"Okay Dad,I'll call her first thing."...He looked at his watch.

"Visiting hours are over now."...I smiled as I looked down.

"I'm going to go now too"...I got up,looking at Charlie who at the moment didn't look to amused,he kissed Bella on the cheek and left. I turned to her and smiled.

"Sorry. I think I got us in trouble."

"Well it's not the first time,is it?"

"No that is true. It's just hard for me to keep my hands to myself."

"is it now? Come here."...she said as she gave me a sexy little grin.

"I dunno if I should. You know the next one to walk in will be a nurse and I don't think she would be to happy with us."

"I don't care,I need you here with me. Please."...she held out her hand to me. She was serious. I felt hesitant. But didn't care what anyone said or thought either. I went to her I kicked off my shoes and climbed in her bed. She snuggled up to me close and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you Edward."...I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes. I listened to her breathing as it became even and steady. I knew she was asleep already. I thought about sneaking out before the nurses came in but felt to tired to drive back to Seattle,and I didn't want to go over the entire day with my mother. But most important I didn't want to leave Bella and have her wake up not seeing me. So I stayed and held her,falling asleep with her wrapped around me in my arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love my readers. I love reviews! =0)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Bella's POV**

I woke up,seeing I was in Edwards arms. He never left. I sat up a little,kissed him on the cheek. He woke up right away,stretching out his arms and wrapping them around me again.

"Good morning"...he said.

"Good Morning, I can't believe you stayed."

"You wanted me to,I can't believe we didn't get in trouble."

"I don't know if anyone came in last night."...Edward unwrapped his arms and climbed out of the bed.

"I have to check my phone."...he went and grabbed his phone from his jacket on the chair.

"Oh that reminds me,I need to call my mom."

"Yeah you better do that."...I watched as he checked his messages,then picked up the phone next to me and dialed my mom. She was so excited to hear me.

"Hi mom"

"Oh Bella,I'm so happy to hear you. How are you today?"

"I'm doing really well so far. I just hate being stuck in the hospital I cant wait to go home."

"I'm just so happy your awake and well again. Has your father been by yet today?"

"No not yet,Edwards here with me."

"Oh really? Your Dad says he's been there a lot."

"Yeah he stayed the night here with me."...she did a little squeal sound.

"So you two getting really serious then?"

"I'm not sure yet mom,I might need to call you later."

"Oh yup I understand. He's right there huh?"

"Yeah"

"Okay well I want you to call me later then and we can talk. I miss you so much Bella"

"I miss you too mom,love you"

"love you too"...we hung up and I looked over to Edward who was sitting in the chair looking deep in thought.

"Hey there, you okay?"...he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at me. He held up his phone.

"A few messages,one about my interview,they said they would like to meet with me again."

"That's fantastic,and the other messages,were they good?"...He was looking down at his phone,he looked upset,a mix of mad and frustrated I think.

"What was it?"

"Well you'll find out either way I guess."

"Find out what?...whats going on who left you a message?"

"It was Jasper,he decided he does want to see you,and he wants to see the family. He'll be home in a few days"

"Oh I see,well that's not so bad."

"It is to me Bella."...he looked up at me I could sense he was more upset than he was showing.

"what do you think is going to happen when he comes here? I wasn't being a good girlfriend or a good fiancee to him if I can even call myself that. It's not like he's coming to say he wants me back after hurting him. I really don't know why you want me. I clearly can't make good relationship choices."...I was shouting at him at this point. Feeling upset, I feel my self beginning to cry. I feel like an emotional mess.

"Your the only girl I ever wanted to be with. Don't upset yourself."

"I am upset, I first hurt you and then I hurt him. I can't be with either of you."

"You don't know what your saying right now Bella."

"Yes I do. You say you love me,but how can you love me, how can you sit here and say that after successfully breaking up my relationship with Jasper."

"Bella you love me too. You kissed me too. It was mutual."

"Your right I did,I kissed you and it was so stupid. I shouldn't have-"...The door flew open and a nurse was standing there.

"Why are two shouting in here?...Mr Cullen we were nice enough to over look the fact that you stayed over night,but we wont tolerate the shouting."

"No, I'm sorry,I was just leaving anyway. Good bye Bella"...I watched as he grabbed his jacket and walked away past the nurse and out the door. I just broke down and cried. The nurse came over and asked if she could get me anything. I told her I was hungry. So she left to get me some food. I figured that would get her to leave, I didn't want to see any one.

I cried for a while,I must have blew my nose a dozen times and used up at least 2 dozen tissues,I didn't know what to do about these two men. I know I love them both. I know I don't deserve either one. Edwards been by my side every single day,wanting me to wake up. He's loved me forever,I just treated him like shit,I did it years ago and I did it when I got back with Jasper I did it today. I treated Jasper wrong when I was kissing Edward and enjoying it. Why can't I just be normal and choose one person to love. My door opened,the nurse came in with a tray of food. I was pretty hungry. She set it on the rolling table and brought it over my bed.

"I went down personally and got this for you,your dad was here yesterday with a veggie burger for you,I'm a vegetarian too. So I got you some food I like."

"Wow,thank you so much."

"I see you've used up some tissues."...she cleaned up the tissues and threw them away.

"Yeah I guess I did."

"are you feeling better now?"...I felt my self starting to cry again.

"Oh no no,I don't want you to get upset again."

"Its complicated."

"Try me,I've been through some complicated stuff."...I looked at her name badge,I felt stupid for not knowing her name but I didn't know anyone's name. It said Leah Clearwater. Oh my gosh how did I not recognize her before.

"are you Sues daughter?"

"Yeah I am. I know we haven't seen much of each other I didn't think you would recognize me at all."

"No I didn't really,I just looked at your name. Hows your mom?"

"She's okay, Your Dad has been here everyday or working so she's been kinda lonely."

"oh yeah I'm really sorry about that."

"oh don't be sorry. So tell me whats got you so upset? And eat while you tell me."...I started to eat a little bit of a salad while talking in between bites. I explained everything to her,she wasn't shocked or judgmental. She never once told me I was crazy or out of my mind. We talked for about an hour. We got to really know each other. It was Leah's story about how she was in love with someone too but he fell in love with her cousin. It was a shock to me when she said her cousin was Emily my physical therapist. She said it took a lot of time to get over the fact that he loved her and loved Emily and that he chose Emily. I asked why she thought he chose Emily over her and she explained that after a while she no longer felt like she was loved by him. His whole heart wasn't hers anymore. She no longer showed interest in him and stopped calling,stopped trying to make him love her with his whole heart. After talking and finishing up my food Leah realized she'd been gone far longer than her lunch break allowed. She apologized for having to leave but I understood. She said she would see me later.

It was nice to talk to her,I needed to talk to someone about it all. It was becoming hard to figure out who I loved with my whole heart and if I did love one with my whole heart would they love me with their whole heart. I looked over at the clock and seen that I had about a minute before Emily was here to take me to physical therapy. I grabbed the remote to the TV and flipped through the channels lazily,not really stopping on any channel specific. I heard the door open and Emily came walking in along with the doctor. I turned the TV off and sat up more.

"Hey Bella"...Emily greeted me.

"Hi...Why did you bring the doctor?"

"Oh he has good news for you."

"Really,what is it."...I said,thinking I need some kinda of good news.

"Well Bella I don't see any reason why you have to stay, if you want you can be out of this hospital tomorrow,providing that your dad or someone can bring you back for your physical therapy."

"That's really great news,I know I can get him to bring me. No problem."

"Great then,I'll get all the paper work going and we'll try to get you out by the morning."...he came over and I shook his hand.

"Thank you."

"Okay Bella,you ready?"...Emily said as the doctor walked away.

"Yes I am"...She helped me get into the wheel chair and she took me down to the room. Jacob came right over when he seen us come in.

"Bella you remember Jacob from yesterday right?"

"Yeah I definitely remember Jacob...Hi"

"Hey again Bella,how are you today?"

"Well I'm doing good,just found out I can go home tomorrow."

"Ahh good,we have some great motivation today then huh."

"Yeah,I'm ready to go today."

"What do you want to do today?"...I looked around but was still focused on the spinning cycle.

"I want to go for the cycle again today."

"alright then,lets do it."...he clapped his hands together and was all pumped up and excited. I just laughed. Emily just let Jacob take over.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes Bella. Jacob behave."...she said with a smile.

"Okay Emily see you in 10"...Jacob just picked me right up out of the chair and carried me over rather than pushing me in the chair. I wrapped my arms around him,I knew I was blushing. How silly was that. He sat me down gently,I placed both feet on the pedals and was ready to do this.

"Alright Bella,now go slow and try to push with your right foot as much as you can."

"Okay"...I took a deep breath and tried,it was moving but only a little. I tried to concentrate more,it only moved a little. I let out a frustrated breath.

"That's really good Bella,you did great."

"No I didn't do that great Jacob. I couldn't get it to go around."...he placed his hand on mine. it was very warm. Kinda nice. I looked up at him.

"You can call me Jake, and you did fantastic."

"Hey I thought I told you to behave Jacob."...he quickly let my hand go.

"Sorry Emily,she did really great I was just being nice."

"Yeah ...uh huh. I think there's someone over there in need of your assistance."

"You did great Bella,I'll see ya later."

"Bye Jake"...he smiled as he walked away.

"Hmm so It's Jake now. I'll have to remember that."...I laughed.

"He was just being nice Emily."

"Jacob is nice but he's also a huge flirt."

"Yeah I guess I can see that. It was okay though."

"okay lets see how you can do. Show me what ya got."...I took another deep breath and pushed my foot on the pedal. It moved about the same as it did a minute ago with Jake.

"That's really great Bella,much better."

"I barely moved it."

"It's good you can move it that means your brain is working to tell you to move it."

"okay I want to try again."

"that's what I like to hear."...I concentrated hard took a deep breath, stared at my leg and told it to push...I pushed again and again it moved a little bit. I let out that breath. It was hard.

"You did great again Bella,do you want to try anything else today?"...I looked around but really just wanted to go back and wait to see if Edward would come back. But instead I thought I should try to push harder.

"Um... yeah,can I try the bars?"

"Yeah absolutely"...she grabbed a wheel chair and helped me in,then rolled me to the balance bars. She stood directly in front of me.

"Okay now your gonna be using lots of upper body strength and your good left foot to help,are you ready?"...I nodded,she helped me stand and I grabbed the bars,it was hard but I got in a few wobbly limps.

"That was really great Bella. I'm going to turn you around and we'll go back to the wheel chair."...only the chair was gone. Emily huffed and got upset when she seen it was gone. I seen Jacob come right over to help.

"Need some help Bella?"

"Oh hey,I guess so."...He took me from Emily's arms and scooped me right up.

"Oh my gosh Jacob, I could have got her just fine."

"Awe it's okay Emily I like being carried around,thanks again Jake"... He just looked at me with a little smile on his face. She walked over and found another wheel chair. He kept looking at me kinda in a daze.

"okay JAKE put her down."...Emily snapped

"Oh sorry Bella"...he set me down in the wheel chair gently.

"It's okay,see ya tomorrow."

"Bye"...Emily wheeled me down the hall back to my room.

"I'm really sorry about Jacob,he must like you."

"He's nice,but I don't want to lead him on or anything,I just want to be his friend."

"That's fine,he gets like that around pretty girls."...she laughed,then got me back in the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella,you had a good day. Tomorrow will be even better."

"Thanks Emily,see ya tomorrow."...I rolled over and sunk my face into my pillow,it smelled of Edward. I shifted and flipped it over. I didn't want to smell him on my pillow. I closed my eyes and thought of what I need to do next. I decided to just focus on me. No more trying to figure out who I love. I can't give my whole heart to either one. I heard a light knocking on my door. Since when does anybody knock on my door. Without opening my eyes I just said come in.

"Hello Darlin"...the familiar voice was a shock and yet a comfort. I sat right up and looked at him. He was holding about 2 dozen roses,all different colors. I placed my hands over my mouth and felt tears forming in my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love my readers. I love reviews! =0)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Jaspers POV**

I felt as nervous as ever to walk in and see Bella again,I know now that I over reacted to her kissing my brother that night. I know she might have feelings for him but I can at least see if she can for forgive me for my actions. I stopped in town and got her some roses,I wasn't sure which color to get so I got them all. I stopped at the desk and asked where her room was.

I walked down the hall and found her room,I knocked lightly,just in case she was asleep. I heard her say come in. I walked in to see her face buried in a pillow. My heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Hello Darlin"...she sat up quickly she looked surprised to see me. Her hand went up to her mouth and she started to cry.

"Guess you weren't expecting me to come here. I brought you some roses."...I placed them on the table near her bed. She wiped her face and looked at me,then to the roses.

"Those are so beautiful. I thought you were coming home in a few days?"

"Oh Edward told you I messaged him. Is it okay I'm here?"...I wasn't sure if she wanted me here or not.

"Yeah it's okay,come sit down next to me."...I was a little hesitant but sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry Jazzy,I never wanted to hurt you or have any of this happen."

"I know you are,and I'm sorry for over reacting to the whole kissing thing."

"Don't be sorry for that,I shouldn't have been listening to him and kissing him behind your back. It was wrong."

"I think back to it now, I could have handled it better. I shouldn't have lost my temper and hurt you."...I lifted my hand just slightly,wanting to touch her cheek,but I set it back down. Quickly without hesitation she wrapped her arms around me hugging me tight. I placed my arms back around her too,feeling her warmth,I squeezed tight. She let out a squeak. I then let go.

"I'm sorry it was to tight? couldn't breath huh?"...I let go looking to make sure she was okay.

"No,you know it wasn't. I told you once, I will always want you to hug me tight so I cant breath-"I interrupted her and finished that sentence. I remember it vividly.

"Because if I couldn't hug you tight I wouldn't want to breath at all"...she had a sad look on her face kind of lost. She looked at me then down at her hands,she looked as though she might cry.

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do."

"Bella do you think we can be together again?"

"I don't know right now, I need to be able to give you my whole heart. I don't think I can do that right now."

"I guess I can understand that."

"Wait aren't you in a relationship with someone right now?"

"Edward told you that too..hmm..well no I'm not with her anymore. She was very...well how can I say it with out sounding awful."

"She was a Bitch?."...I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes that she was,but more. She was mean and tried to get me to do things I didn't want to. She was manipulative,and a liar. I told her I was leaving to see you and she said if I left then she would tell the army I left for good. Lots of lies"

"So what happen."

"I asked to be transferred …away from her and her craziness,she had 2 other friends that were helping her too,very crazy."

"so your moving? When?"

"already did, well kinda, all my stuff is in my truck right now. Not much in it,I didn't have much anyway."

"so where was your transfer?"...I looked at her with a smile,hoping she would be happy to hear.

"Tacoma"...she looked shocked.

"As in Washington."

"Yep,it's about 3 hours away,not to far. Same drive time as Seattle"

"Wow,why didn't you ever do it before?...just transfer and move out here I mean"

"I was happy in Texas, it's where I went to college and started the army I had all my friends there everything I needed. Then Maria destroyed my friendships,everything. All because I wouldn't do everything she said and spend money on her all the time"

"She sounds really terrible,Jasper I'm sorry. How did you meet her any way?"

"She was stranded on the side of the road when we met,it was about a week after I returned to Texas,she was on the side of the road with her 2 friends. And not 1 of them could change a tire. I shouldn't have stopped."

"Your not one to just drive by and not help."

"Well she insisted on getting my number and of course I said yes. Lets not talk about her. How's your Dad?"

"He's good I guess, been in and out of here and working."

"and hows my brother?"

"um...well he's okay I guess. I argued with him today and he left here angry."

"what was the arguing all about?"

"about me not wanting to be with him about needing time to figure out what I needed to do."

"I see,so he's somewhere feeling upset?"

"Yeah I suppose he is"...she looked down and was twirling her hospital band around her wrist.

"You didn't mean it,you were telling him the truth,it's okay darlin."

"Is it okay Jasper,is it okay that I continue to hurt you and hurt him."

"I'm not hurt right now,you said you need time to figure out what you need. I can wait."

"what do you mean you can wait?"...I looked at her,I brushed the hair back away from her face as she looked up into my eyes. Her cheeks immediately turning a beautiful blushing pink.

"I'll wait for you to love with your whole heart,if it's me or if it's him,I want you to know I will wait to find out"...

I watched her as she looked at me with those same beautiful brown eyes I fell in love with so long ago. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her,to kiss her,to make her mine again and take it all back. Never get so upset never have Edward drive her home. But I knew that was all over it happened and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't want to get to close and have her get upset. We just stared at each other. That seemed like enough for now,until she realizes who she loves. Then she reached for my hand. Our fingers intertwined and locked. I turned her hand over as I held it and kissed it. There were no words nothing said for a while as we just held hands and looked at each other. Every so often she would smile at me and I would smile back.

"I should go before someone comes by and sees us together like this."

"Please don't go yet."...she squeezed my hand tighter.

"I can come back tomorrow."

"Actually tomorrow I go home."

"Can I come by and see you at home then?"

"Yeah you can do that,my dad will be home until about noon then he has to work,"

"okay so I'll come over around 12:30"...she lit up with a smile.

"That sounds really nice."...I let go of her hand and stood up to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bells."

"Wait"...I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I at least get another hug?"

"Of course."...I leaned down to give her a hug,I didn't make it into a full hug. My eyes were locked onto hers. Quickly with out much more thought our lips were pressed together. It wasn't a long kiss. I didn't care, it was a kiss and it was her. I leaned down further and squeezed her tight into a hug.

"I'll be at your house tomorrow at 12:30."

"See you then."...I walked out and back to my truck. I thought I would head over to my parents house now,I was going to stay there for 2 weeks before going to Tacoma, finding my new place and getting settled in on the base there. I just hoped Edward wouldn't want to start any fights with me.

As I drove up the drive way I seen a shiny new Volvo parked in front,it must be what replaced the old one. I parked next to it and got out. I grabbed a few of my bags and went in. I can tell mom's been baking again it smells like a bakery in here. I dropped down my bags and took off my shoes. I seen my mother come around the corner throwing a towel over her shoulder. She looked so happy to see me,she came right over and hugged me tight. Before she even let go my sisters both came running up and hugging me too. I was nearly knocked over. Our mother let go and wiggled away.

"okay girls give him some room."...they let go.

"Sorry Mom,sorry Jazz,we were just excited to see you again."

"It's okay girls I've missed you too."...they ran off and my mom was smiling and looking at me like she always does when I come home after a while.

"I just came from seeing Bella."

"Oh yeah! How is she today?"

"she's well,she looks good, said she's going home tomorrow. I'm going to see her after she gets home tomorrow afternoon."...she looked at me a little worried.

"Do you think seeing her and spending time with her right now is good? I mean maybe you and Edward should give her some space ."

"She seemed very happy to see me mom,she said she wanted me over tomorrow. She wants to talk. I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"Well as long as she's comfortable with it."...she seen my bags by the door.

"Did you bring me some dirty laundry too?"...I looked down and laughed.

"Yeah just a little."

"Give it to me then."

"I can take it to the laundry room."

"Okay fine. I'm glad your home again for a little while."...she walked away towards the kitchen. I walked with my laundry to the laundry room. I tossed the bags on the floor and walked back to get my other bags and go to my room. I looked over in the living room and seen Edward playing the Xbox. I hesitated for a second,then walked in and sat right next to him. He nudged me and I laughed.

"Hey Brother,how are you?"

"I'm hanging in there, just stealing some cars,having shoot outs with cops."...I looked at him confused for a minute until I realized he was playing grand theft auto.

"You had me thinking you were really doing that shit dude."

"Ha..me really. I'm so boring."

"You want a drink?"...he paused his game and walked over to the liquor bar in the corner.

"Yeah, you know what I like." ...he came back with a scotch on the rocks for me a whiskey for himself.

"What should we drink too?"...holding up my glass,I sat thinking of something.

"Um..how bout life?"...he shook his head.

"No no, how about to brotherhood."

"Brotherhood it is."...I clinked my glass with his and we sipped our drinks.

"so tell me how is everything,mom said you had to transfer cause of some crazy bitch."

"Oh she was terrible, she just couldn't face the fact that I didn't want to be with her anymore and she did everything in her power to make my life there hell. My friends were believing her lies and it got so bad I had to just pack it up and go. It'll be better living closer to everyone any way."

"until they tell you where you have to go next to fight?"

"Yeah there's that too"...I took a larger sip from my scotch this time,letting out a deep breath.

"Hey boys"...we both looked up to see our mom standing there.

"Hey mom"...I said.

"Getting along I hope"

"Yeah were good,were just talking."...Edward held up his drink.

"Oh okay,well don't drink to much,your father wont be happy to see his good scotch and whiskey all gone..again"

"We wont"...Edward just rolled his eyes.I looked at my empty glass. Edward grabbed it before I could get up and poured me some more and topped his off.

"Thanks,I dunno if I should drink to much."

"why you have somewhere to drive,I'll get Alice to take us."...he laughed out loudly. I think he was drinking before I got here.

"Man how many of those have you had to drink?"

"I think this is about 3 or 4 I dunno. Hurry and catch up with me."

"alright game on"...I slammed the drink I had then went to the bar and lined up 3 shot glasses and grabbed the whiskey,pouring three shots. I down them 1 after another quickly,then let out a loud woohoo.

"There ya go Jazz man, now your bout caught up."...I was feeling really good at this point. I grabbed my glass and put some more scotch in it with a little more ice and walked slowly back to sit down.

"You know we should go out."

"Huh,no we can drink here."

"Pfff whatever Jazzers."

"Damn bro can you say my name?"

"Jazzer,bahaaha."...I looked at him and pushed into him.

"nope try again"

"Jasssssss per."...he put emphasis on the p and spit on me. I smooshed my hand on his face.

"Eww dude you spit." I put emphasis on the word spit and spit back. We both laughed so hard.

"Oh my gosh are you guys drunk?"...we both look over,it was Alice standing there. Edward stood up or tried to, I watched as he stumbled over to her.

"Baby sister. Will you take us to the bar?"

"Your so stupid Edward."

"yeah Edwad."...he looked over at me and laughed so hard.

"Did you call me Edwad"...

"yeah I guess I did"...I walked over and filled my glass up again.

"what ever Jizzy."

"Oh no you did not just say that to me."

"what you don't like me calling you Jizz."...no ones said that to me since 7th grade when someone thought it would be funny to nick name me that. It always pissed me off.

"Oh you two are impossible."...Alice threw her arms up and walked away.

"She's no fun."...Edward fell to the couch,he grabbed the remote and looked at it closely like he couldn't see the buttons. I slowly walked back and sat down with my drink. Setting it down on the coffee table I took the remote away from him.

"what are you doing with this."

"Changing channels, go to HBO or something."

"You don't need to get all close to it like you love it. Just push this button"...Edward started to laugh as I was flipping through random channels. Finally stopping on a movie we both weren't sure about. I sat back and chilled out next to him. Watching the unknown movie. I reached for my drink and he asked me.

"So are you here to get her back again?"...I sat back and looked over at him.

"I don't know, I know I love her very much."...I think we both sobered up a little at the thought of her,or maybe not. I know I felt a bit unclear and foggy at the moment.

"I love her too,I just don't think I'm in love with her."...I looked at him as he said it.

"I'm in love with her,she makes me feel all"...my drunk self just threw my arms around trying to imitate butterflies or something to that effect. Edward started laughing again.

"she has you feeling all crazy Jizz"

"Awe dude shut the fuck up with that."

"Sorry I had to get it in one more time. So yeah she makes you feel."...he threw his arms up and did the same thing as I did. I had to laugh.

"I think we had enough to drink. We look like were insane."

"I know I feel like I'm crazy"

"Its okay."

"your right."...I placed my glass back down still full. We watched the stupid movie. About 10 minutes later he was passed out. I continued to watch the movie and felt my self getting more and more tired. I closed my eyes.

It was the sun shining from the windows that woke me up and had me squinting my eyes tight. I realized I was leaning on Edward,we had a blanket on us. Someone was taking care of us. I sat up and seen Alice sitting with Bree on the floor.

"Hey girls"

"Hey Jasper,feeling okay this morning or should I say almost afternoon."

"oh shit what do you mean afternoon, what time is it?"

"its actually noon now."

"oh shit I gotta go."...I jumped up,Edward sat up still groggy and threw the blanket over his head. Feeling my head pounding and my stomach turning I ran to the kitchen grabbed some aspirin and swallowed it with a huge glass of water. Then grabbed my bag and rushed up the stairs. I quickly showered and dressed then hurried down to my truck. I heard some one say cya later but don't know who it was.

"I pulled into Bella's driveway next to her red truck, hoping that being here wasn't a mistake. That by wanting to be near her more wont drive her away. I took a deep breath,then got out and went to the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love my readers. I love reviews! =0)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaspers POV<strong>_

I knocked on the door waiting for her to come,I heard her yell come in. I walked in looking around before I shut the door.

"Bella"

"Up here"...I look up and she's at the top of the stairs,I close the door.

"do you need help coming down?"

"Well,I think I might. I'm supposed to do it on my own,but going up was a lot easier."...I walked up the stairs and met her at the top. She was balancing with crutches.

"So hows it going Hun."

"I'm doing better"

"So do you want me to carry you down?"

"Could we just sit up here for a little bit? I have cable in my room we could watch TV."

"I'm up for that."...she slowly limped on the crutches to her room and I followed, she sat down on the bed and I felt unsure about sitting there with her not wanting to push it, instead I pulled her desk chair near the bed and sat. I glanced over at her to see her give me a weird look.

"What?"

"Why are you sitting in the chair? Sit with me on the bed,it's okay."...so I got up and sat on the bed with her, I sat on the edge. I wanted to get close to her,to touch her soft skin and feel her hair in my hands. It made me crazy being this close and not grabbing her up in my arms. She was flipping through channels when she stopped on MTV it was jersey shore. I had no clue she liked this shit. I looked over at her.

"You like this shit?"

"I like to watch it sometimes."

"it's stupid,look at them,that chick looks orange."...she laughed,it was nice to see her laugh and smile. I just wanted to kiss that mouth so bad. She kept watching it contently. I thought it would be OK to get more comfortable on the bed,I grabbed the pillow and fluffed it up and leaned back. I felt a little tired. Last night was a bad idea, I feel worn out now.

"You okay Jazzy?"

"Yeah just a little tired."...I looked over at her looking at me.

"oh alright then."...she didn't look away,just kept her gaze on me. I gave her a little smirk,she blushed and looked down with a smile. I didn't look away. I loved it when her cheeks go all crimson over something I did. She looked back up briefly before placing her attention back on the show. I moved a little bit closer to her. There was almost no more room between us. She placed her arm down at her side and I placed my hand on top of hers. She took a deep breath and let it out. I wish I could read her mind,figure out what she's thinking right now. I slowly and softly caressed her hand,she looked down at our hands with a hint of a smile on her face.

**Bella's POV**

Felling Jasper's hand on top of mine sent me into a spin,I felt my body tingle all over full of butterflies,as if they escaped from my stomach and went all over the place. The effect this man had on me was incredible. I wanted to tell him,let him know he was the one I wanted to be with but was I absolutely sure? I think of Edward and how he makes me feel how he say all those things to me,is he being truthful,I don't know. What I do know is the feelings this man right her gives me. I want to lean over and snuggle into him. I look over at him,he looks worn out,very tired.

"Are you sure your okay?,you look very worn out?"

"Sorry Bells, I had a long night."...I looked at him a little puzzled.

"What did you do last night that has you so exhausted?"

"I stayed up drinking?"...I was definitely curious now.

"With whom exactly?"

"I was drinking with um...Edward."...He looked down like he wasn't sure he should have said his name or told me at all.

"Oh I see,did you have fun?"...he looked back up with a smile.

"Yeah,it was fun. I missed having nights with him drinking and laughing."

"so no fights?"

"No none."

"you guys didn't discuss me did you?"...he looked down again, he lifted his head slightly looking at me through those gorgeous long lashes with those eyes that melt me,I felt like I needed to feel his arms around me. oh why did I have to fuck it all up.

"we did a little bit."...when he answered he snapped me back from my daydreaming.

"What was said?"

"Nothing bad,he asked if I came back home to get you back."...we were just staring at each other at this point, my need to know if he is here to get me back is sitting there waiting for an answer. He continued to just look at me. Ahhh I need the answer.

"And..."

"Oh you want to know if I'm home to get you back?,well I think you should know the answer. I told you already I would wait for you."...He did say that didn't he,how could that have slipped my mind. I swear I'm losing it.

"Wait so what did he say?"

"Well I don't want to say anything, I don't want him upset if he was saying things out of pure drunkenness"

"Jasper what did he say,drunk or not it must be true."...he had an unsure look on his face.

"I don't know Bella,I don't want to hurt you with his words."...He's starting to aggravate me a little at this point and I want to pounce on top of him and shake it out of him.

"I think I'll be just fine."

"Bella,now remember he was drunk."

"I believe truth come out more when a persons drunk, now tell me."...he turned slightly to face me more and looked right at me.

"He said he loved you...but he wasn't in love with you."...okay that wasn't that bad, Edward isn't in love with me, that's good because the longer I sit here with Jasper I'm reminded why I chose him in the first place. I looked at him. His hand on mine his warm heart, his love for me and want for me,forgiving me for kissing Edward. I just wanted to leap over and kiss him.

"Bella are you okay,what are you thinking?"

"I'm more than okay,I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"what I might want,what I need to do."

"What is it?"...I just look at him and feel my cheeks flush. His face lights up and he smiles at me that amazing smile that brings back those butterflies that have escaped my stomach.

"do you wanna get out of here Darlin?"

"What?"

"Go for a ride?...in my truck?"...I definitely wanted to get out of here,and go for a ride. I didn't want to seem to eager.

"Yes that sounds good...um could you maybe help me get down stairs?"

"It would be my pleasure!"...I sat up more then reached over to grab my crutches.

"Wait...could I just carry you all the way out to the truck?"...my cheeks went warm just at the thought.

"Yes." ...I whispered. Jasper came over arms out stretched,he reaches under and scoops up my legs,I wrap my arms around his neck,his other arm supporting my back.

"Hang on tight darlin"...I squeezed my arms around him tight,I can smell him, it's a good mix of cologne,soap and just him. I could get lost in his scent alone. He carefully carried me down the stairs with ease. He took me in the living room and sat me down on the couch.

"I'll get your shoes"...I nodded with a smile. He came back with my sneakers knelt down on the floor and put them on me,lacing them up then standing. He walked away again and came back with my coat,he helped me get it on and zipped me up.

"Thank you"...I said as I looked up at him.

"Your Welcome,you ready?"...I nodded and reached up as he bent down scooping me up again,he walked to the door and I seen it was already opened,I never heard him open it. Damn he's good. He walked me out to his truck and with his hand still under my legs he opened the door with ease. Does he do this often I have to wonder. I giggle at the thought of him carrying girls around. He places me in the truck.

"What's funny?"...he looks at me with a smirk. I shake my head and look down,then back to him.

"It's just your very good at carrying me and opening the door and everything."

"Oh I see,I didn't know I was that good. Thanks!"...he laughs as he closes the door and goes back to the house closing the door then getting in.

"So where are we going?"...he starts the truck and we pull away. He just smiles without an answer.

"Your not going to tell me?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"You'll like it I promise."

As we reach the dirt road I know exactly where we are,the crazy butterflies are back again,I can't help but smile at all the great memories we have here especially the last time we were here.

"You were right, I do like this very much."...Jasper pulls up and parks facing the waterfall, no one else is here just like last time,it's not warm yet people only like this place mostly in the summer. He turns the truck off and we are sitting in the quiet of the truck,we can hear the waterfall rushing.

He turns and is looking at me,I turn to face him. A pull down armrest with a cup holder is the only thing in the way of me climbing into his arms. As if he reads my mind he pushes it up where it goes into the back of the seat. Now there's nothing in the way. I want to jump over and have him hold me tight. Make all things better again. But my body wont move,I bite my bottom lip feeling a little frustrated,My hands are playing with the hem on my coat. Jasper has his hand on the seat and he's nervously tapping. I look down at his hand and he stops.

"Oh sorry."

"Don't be"

"Is it okay that we just sit here,or do you want to go somewhere else?,maybe just drive?"

"This is perfect,I like it here."

"It's our place"...he whispers,I can't take it anymore I want my hands in his hair,my mouth on his I want to suck in his bottom lip and I don't want to stop there. I let out a Mmm sound at the thought of it all. I look up and he's smiling at me, my cheeks go hot. He slides closer and places his hand right on my cheek.

"I love this."...I look down and smile,my hair falling around my face. Jasper puts his hand under my chin and lifts my face,I look right into his eyes and those crazy butterflies arrive right on cue. He tucks my hair behind my ear,gently caressing my neck. I swallow as I don't know how much more I can take not touching him. I take a deep breath and let it out. I slide over getting as close as I possibly could. Jasper immediate closed the gap between us. I looked deep into his eyes.

"Bella,I'm gonna kiss you."...My breathing started to quicken,I nodded my head,placing my hand on the back of his neck,my fingers start to reach up and tangle in his hair as he places his lips gently on mine,his hands are both on the sides of my face holding me. My other hand quickly finds my way to his hair as I run my fingers through it. I feel his tongue part my lips and I let him in,our tongues moving together perfectly,I can feel him start to let go and I quickly suck in his bottom lip,it makes a popping sound as I release it.

"That was amazing"...he looks at me,as he runs his hand down my cheek slowly,placing his other hand around me resting it on my back.

"Kiss me again Jazz"...without a second thought his mouth is again on mine quickly. We kiss with so much passion ,I feel the butterflies as they are wildly excited with every movement of our mouths together. I feel the love he has for me pouring out into me and I hope he can feel my love too. I slowly release our kiss this time he sucked my bottom lip in and let it go. I smile and let out a little giggle.

"Did you feel the same way I did just now?"...I look at him and can't believe he just said that.

"Yeah I think so"...I take his hand,our fingers intertwine. He watches as I do this.

"Do you feel anything when I do this?"

"Like an energy?"

"yeah,like an energy,do you feel it?"

"Yeah I can feel something."...I place my mouth on his and slowly kiss him running my tongue along his lips and then release.

"did you feel that energy when I kissed you?"

"Yeah I feel it all over when you kiss me Bella."...I smile and kiss him again wrapping my arms around him. Putting to much force into it,as he falls back into the door. Jasper sits us back up,this time he grabs me and puts me on his lap as we sit in the middle. I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms are around my waist.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"I'm perfect,exactly where I should be."...I snuggle into him and take a deep breath,I feel so comfortable so relaxed,knowing Jasper can feel our love just as much as I can makes me feel so at home.

"I will miss you when you leave."

"I'll miss you too but I wont be far. And we can Skype with video now."...I almost forgot about the gift I got him.

"I was sure you threw that away."

"No it's actually in my room at my parents house right now."

"Hmm"...I thought briefly of how we could have naughty Skype dates and then just tried to push that thought away.

"What were you thinking?"

"You don't want to know."

"yes I do,tell me"

"it was kinda naughty"...I blush.

"Oh really, were thinking that we could do naughty things with our Skype cams?"...was I crazy or is he reading my mind,that's twice now.

"Yes"

"Bella Swan,do you want to strip for me?"

"I would for you"...this conversation was getting hot quickly. Jasper squeezed my thigh and I quickly was feeling the need for his hands to be on me everywhere. Quickly he lifted me and set me beside him.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing,I just wanted easier access."...I looked at him with question. But before I could say anything more his hands were at my jeans,he undoes the button then unzips me. My breathing quickens I want to feel his touch more than anything right now. I raised my hips slightly to let him know I need more.

"Slide over and lean your back on the door"...I did as he said. His hands grabbed my legs and placed them on the seat,my breathing still quick and full of want. Jasper takes my shoes off and tosses them on the floor,he then grabs my jeans and takes them off in one swift move leaving me there in my panties. Suddenly feeling very warm even with no pants I unzip my coat. Jasper then runs both his hands up my legs and squeezes both my thighs. Feeling his warm hands on me I let out a moan. I know I'm wet and want him all of him right now. He traces his fingers along the top of my panties,teasing me with every touch.

"Please"...I breath out,he has a smirk on his face. His fingers reach along the side of my panties,I lift my hips again. I need more so much. He knows this and I feel his fingers making circles on my clit. It feels amazing,I feel his fingers move lower and go deep inside me quickly. I place a hand on the front dash and the other on the seat. I let out a moan and say his name. He continues to move his fingers inside me,I feel myself coming undone. I can't hold on much longer as he continues,I raise my hips slightly,Jasper keeps working in and out of me more and more,his fingers deep in me touching me just right.

"Come for me Bella."...Just as he says my name I can feel my self come,all my muscles tightening around his fingers as I'm pushed over the edge I cry out in pleasure. He slowly takes his fingers out. I let out another stuttered moan. I'm out of breath as he helps me up then helps me get my jeans and sneakers back on.

"That was"

"Yeah I know Darlin. Next time will be even better."...Next time damn I hope I get more than just those magic fingers. I need all of him.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No I just wanna sit here and look at the waterfalls for a minute."...I looked up to see all the windows were steamed up. We both laughed. Jasper started up the truck and pushed a button and in seconds the steamy windows were clear again. I slid close to Jasper and he wrapped his arms around me he kissed me softly. I felt safe and comfortable as we looked out at the waterfalls.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love my readers. I love reviews! =0)...sorry this chapter has taken me so long I've been working on another story as well!**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

After my afternoon with Jasper he brought me back home,I didn't want our day to end and I really wasn't up for being alone until midnight when my dad got home. Jasper carried me back to the door and again without effort he opened it and we went inside and he kicked the door closed. I felt like a bride being carried over a thresh hold. I smiled at the thought,then remembered how I messed that up for myself.

"Where do you want me to put you?"

"In the living room is fine."...He walked into the living room and placed me gently down on the couch. He stood there just looking at me. I quickly took off my coat and tossed it over the couch

"Well I guess I'll go."...He leaned down cupping my cheek, I placed my hand on his.

"I'll be back tomorrow if you want."...thinking of course I want,but what I really want is to wake up to him tomorrow not wait all day,he leaned in and kissed me. I gripped his wrist and when he let go I didn't.

"Please don't leave,I...I don't want you to go. Please"...he smiled and sat next to me,I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up vand he leaned down kissing me softly. I turned slightly so I could kiss him better. He placed his hand on the back of my neck as we continued to kiss. My hands slowly traveled up his shirt to his sides and then to his back. Jasper let put a moan. Releasing the kiss he looked at me briefly before kissing me again,I parted my lips to let his tongue find mine. Our kissing and touching was getting very heated very quickly,I squirmed as the feelings were all want. I wanted more than what he gave me in the truck I wanted his hands all over me and mine all over him. Suddenly my phone was ringing,I reached over and grabbed it out of my coat pocket,answering it.

"Hey Bells it's Dad just checking in."

"Hey Dad,I'm fine just hanging out with Jasper."

"Oh, okay well I wont keep you then,I'll be home around midnight."

"Okay,bye Dad."...I hung up and tossed my phone aside. Jasper had a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Bella you look so beautiful."...I blushed and looked down.

Quickly without warning Jasper picked me up,I let out a shriek and he carried me up the stairs. I held on tight and he placed me down on my bed,I didn't let go of my arms around his neck he leaned down and hovered over me on his elbows,kissing my neck I tilted my head up to give him better access. I let go of his neck and reached under his shirt again. I felt his muscles tense slightly as I touched his sides and up his back. Jasper reached my ear taking it in his teeth and nibbling me. I felt myself getting wet,I needed him to make love to me right now. I reached down to his jeans to undo the button,I was having trouble with it and he knew it. Jasper looked at me with a smirk. He got up and kicked his shoes off taking off his socks then slowly he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I sat up to watch him undress. I bit my bottom lip and let out an Mmm sound. He walked over to me and undid my button and zipper on my jeans,then he grabbed my shoes and took them off and took off my socks,which tickled my overly sensitive feet. Then he grabbed the bottoms of my jeans and quickly took them off me.

"Your very good at that"...I said.

"I'm very good at lots of things Darlin."

"Hmm well why don't you show me some of those things."

"I fully intend to."...he said with that sexy smile that made me squirm as I squeezed my thighs together. I quickly took my shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Reaching behind me I undid my bra and let the straps fall down my arms,grabbing it I dropped it with my shirt. Jasper took off his jeans tossing them aside. He slowly climbed over me as I lied back letting my hair fan out behind me on the pillow. Jasper looked down at me with loving eyes. He softly kissed the hallow of my neck,moving slowly down. His hands skimming over my body. It was heavenly. He reached my stomach,navel and top of my panties. I placed my hands in his hair tugging lightly as I let out a moan. His fingers traced the edge of my panties then curled around the tops as he pulled them off dropping them to the floor. He kissed up my leg to the inside of my thigh,stopping he stood up at the end of the bed and took off his shirt,then his boxer briefs,grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed he climbed over top of me covering us both.

"I want you so much."...I whispered.

"I need you Bella."...he whispered back to me.

Leaning up I kissed his mouth. My hands at his sides I thrust my hips up slowly,feeling his hardness pressing against my core,needing wanting him I raise my left leg up to his side. I thought hard and tried to raise the right one up to where I wanted but just couldn't get it. I released our kiss,with both hands on his chest I pushed him up.

"Jasper I cant."...I felt inadequate,broken,not good enough. I closed my eyes as I could feel tears brimming.

"Baby,why? Whats wrong?."...I just shook my head and turned away. Jasper grabbed my face.

"Look at me"...I opened my eyes and the tears fell down my face.

"I just can't."...he wiped my tears away and kissed my cheek.

"Tell me why. I want to help you, to understand ."...I looked at him, his face looking so serious and full of concern.

"It's my leg,I can't really move it that great or keep it where I want it. I feel so stupid. I'm so sorry Jazzy"...I placed my hands on my face. Then felt Jasper moving,I thought he was getting up off me but he grabbed my right leg behind my knee and held it up. I put my arms down and looked up at him.

"Is this okay?"...he really does care,he doesn't care that I'm messed up. I smiled at him and nodded. His free hand glided up along my breasts and then behind my neck. Still holding my right leg he bent down and kissed me hard pressing his hardness into me. I shifted up and met it. I placed one hand around his neck and with my other hand I reached down grabbing his length in my hand I positioned it at my entrance. We looked deep into each others eyes as he entered me slowly. I let out a moan,both hands around the back of his neck as we moved in rhythm. He leaned down kissing my cheek then breathing my name into my ear. I gripped into his hair tugging as I let out a moan. Jasper's mouth reaching mine muffling the moans and whimpers I was making.

He then reached down grabbing my other leg he brought them both up,quickly changing pace he started to thrust faster,harder. This was driving me close to the edge I reached up behind my head gripping the headboard. I was breathing fast and letting out a small scream with every hard exhilarating thrust. I could feel my self coming undone.

"I'm...gonna...come"...I looked up at him.

"Come with me darlin."

"Yes...oh yes."...I felt my self tighten around him as I came,I let out more staggered moans as I felt his release. He thrusted a few more times then let my legs go,I placed my hand around his neck as he leaned down and kissed me. He rolled over and lied next to me in my bed. I leaned over and placed my head on his chest,Jasper wrapped his arms around me. I listened to his heart beat as it went from fast back to normal. I never want to leave this bed.

"Jasper"

"Yeah Bella"

"I love you"...I breathed.

"I love you too."...he whispered back. I listened to his breathing and his heartbeat and quickly felt my self fallIing asleep right there in his arms.

When I woke up I was still in Jasper's arms,I smiled as I ran my hand along his chest. I looked up at him as he woke up.

"Hi"...I whispered

"Hey,what time is it?"

"I'm not sure"...I sat up slightly and looked at the clock.

"It's 8:00 am."... I blushed and buried my face into his chest.

"What's wrong?"...I looked at him with a smile.

"My dad, he must know you stayed overnight with me."

"Oh that's okay."

"yeah I know,I just don't know what he thinks of me sometimes."

"He loves you and wants you to be happy."

"I know I know."

"Are you hungry darlin?"...I sat up and ran my hand up his bare chest to his neck and into his hair,then leaned in kissing him lightly.

"Yeah I am...for you."

"Wow that hungry huh."

"Well what can I say when I see something that delicious I can't resist."...he laughed and kissed me.

"I'll make a deal with you, If you let me take you to the diner for breakfast than you can choose whatever you want for a dessert."...I laughed and looked at him smiling.

"Okay deal. I need to shower first."

"Do you want me to help you?."

"Hmm I like that idea better than breakfast"

"I didn't mean take a shower with you,but since you said it I would be happy to."

"Okay."...I smiled a shy and sexy smile at him.

"What about your dad I don't wanna get shot or nothing."...he gave me a serious look. I laughed.

"Well we'll have to be quiet and sneaky."

"Okay I'm up for it lets go. He got out of bed and grabbed his boxer briefs and his shirt. Putting on his boxer briefs he tossed the shirt at me and I put it on. Grabbing the collar I breathed in deeply smelling him on it,wondering if he'd let me keep it. Jasper came over and quickly scooped me up in his arms. He opened the door a little and peeked out not seeing my dad he quickly opened it and went strait to the bathroom and closed the door. He sat me on the edge of the tub, we looked at each other and laughed. I turned the water on and felt it till it got nice and hot,then turned the shower nob. I stripped off his shirt and he took off his boxer briefs.

"If you help me in I can balance pretty well on my left leg and the wall...or you."...I gave him a flirty smile.

"okay darlin."...he lifted me and helped me in and I balanced very well,he got in and closed the curtain. I grabbed the body wash and squeezed some into my hand. Leaning up on the shower wall I begin to lather up and wash my self.

"I really enjoy watching you touch yourself, but I would much rather do the job for you."...I looked up at Jasper as he grabbed the body wash,lathered up and started rubbing it on me,he started at my breasts and slowly,gently rubbed and squeezed. He then moved down my stomach then around my waist to my back,curving down to my bottom. Slowly he was moving down my thighs and around front to my core,washing,touching with care.

"Mmm,this is really nice."...I leaned my head back in to the spray of the water,letting my hair get wet. Jasper stopped and I looked up to see what he was doing,he grabbed my strawberry shampoo and squeezed it in his hand.

"You don't have to wash my hair for me"...I blushed slightly,not sure why I wouldn't want him to do it.

"No,I want to and I love this smell so turn around."...he motioned for me to turn so I did. I tilted my head back as he began messaging the shampoo into my hair. This was really nice. I relaxed and let him wash my hair.

"Okay you can turn back around now."...I turned back around and rinsed my hair out. Then without warning there was a loud knock on the door. We looked at each other and Jasper was smiling. I slapped him lightly.

"It's not funny"...I whispered.

"Yeah I'm in here Dad"...I shouted. Looking at Jasper who still had a smile on his face.

"Who's truck is in the driveway Bella?"...I put my hand to my mouth and forgot about the truck being here. Now I wanted to laugh.

"It's Jasper's Dad."

"okay...well I'll talk to ya later then."...I just laughed.

"We should get out now and get dressed,I have plans."...I frowned cause I wasn't ready to let him go knowing we only had 3 more days before he had to leave on Monday.

"Bella"...he tilted my chin up so I was looking in his eyes.

"My plans are to be with you,every day until I leave."...leaning down he pressed his lips to mine. I savored the kiss knowing we had limited time once again. Jasper reached over and turned the water off,got out grabbed a towel and put it around his waist then took another one and wrapped it around me then swiftly without much thought picked me up.

"I'm really enjoy being carried around like this."...Jasper carried me to my room and sat me on the bed then went back to the bathroom and grabbed his clothes and closed the bedroom door. He then let the towel drop,put on his boxer briefs and jeans and placed the shirt down on the chair at my desk. I sat in wonder at this beautifully sculptured man.

"What are you looking at Miss Swan? Do you see something you like."

"I'm looking at you, I do see a lot I like"...I smiled and stared some more.

"Well let me spin for you ma'am"...I watched as Jasper spun in a circle. I just laughed.

"We need to get you dressed,although I could look at you in a towel...or without one all day."...He came over and pulled the towel away,leaving me completely naked. I shrieked and placed my hands over my breasts.

"Awe don't cover them,I like lookin."

"Oh really. Well It costs you at least two kisses to peek."...I thought if he wanted to play games I could too.

"Oh really now."...Jasper quickly jumped on the bed next to me and wrapped his left hand around my waist bringing me close then kissing me long and hard. I wrapped my arms around him then felt his hand travel up my waist,caressing my back then sliding around to my right breast. The feeling of his hands on me filled me with want. Mmm this man drove me crazy.

"This is never going to get us out of the house or out of your bed Darlin."

"This is true but you are the one with your hand on my breast."...I looked down and smiled.

"It's hard to not touch you."

"Well how bout you go over to my dresser and choose some panties and some jeans and a shirt and I will get dressed."...he smiled his wicked sexy smile and kissed me quickly before hopping off the bed and going to my dresser. I watched as he pulled out several different pairs of panties,examining each one. Then going through each drawer before he had an outfit for me.

"Here I hope this is good."...He chose my red plaid shirt and dark blue jeans, red bra,red panties and some plain white socks.

"Perfect, Thank you."...I dressed while Jasper finished getting dressed too,he watched me closely as I did.

"Are you enjoying yourself ?"

"Yes Maa'm I am,but I will enjoy more later when I get to take that all back off you."...I felt tingly all over at the thought, heat invaded my cheeks. Jasper came over and kissed me quickly,surprising me.

"Mmm, what was that for?"

"You drive me so crazy,and I love it when you blush. You know that."

"I do know,and you know I can't control that."

"And I can't control my reaction to it."...I leaned up and kissed him.

"I'll never stop you."

"Okay so are you ready to go?"

"I need to brush my hair and then we can go. Will you tell me where were going after breakfast?"

"No"...I watched as he got up and grabbed the brush from my dresser. Trying to avoid telling me where were going. I held my hand out for my brush but he wouldn't give it to me.

"I want to brush your hair. If that's okay."

"Yeah I would love that."...I sat near the edge of the bed as Jasper sat behind me and began to brush my hair. It felt so nice. He was gentle and loving.

"You have such beautiful hair Bella."

"Thank you"...he finished then placed the brush back on my dresser.

"Now can we go?"

"Of course."...I slid across my bed and grabbed my crutches.

"Do you want me to carry you down?"

"Um yeah but then I'll need these for where ever we go."

"Okay I'll put you in the truck and then grab these."

"First could you grab my checkered vans out of my closet...please."...He grabbed my shoes and then put them on me. Everything he does makes me love him more and more.

"Thank you!"...He then effortlessly picked me up. I placed my arms around his neck and he took me downstairs. He set me down on the last step and grabbed my coat. I put it on. Jasper then took me out to the truck and got me in. he handed me the keys to start it up and get warm. As he walked back in to get my crutches I slid over and put the key in the ignition,starting up the truck and turning up the heat. Jasper was back quickly and got in.

"Okay lets go."

After a very quiet very nice breakfast at the diner Jasper and I were off to a mystery location. He refused to tell me.

* * *

><p>As we got to where we were going I wasn't to happy.<p>

"Why are we here?"

"Because I know that my sisters and mom really want to see you and see how you are."

"I just don't want to see Edward."

"I know Bella. And I can't help that he's here."

"Oh a new Volvo huh."...one I know I'll never be getting in. Ever.

"Yep the other one was completely wrecked. But c'mon don't think about it lets go see the girls huh."

"yeah lets go."

"do you want me to carry you.?"

"no please just let me try."

"of course."...Jasper came around to my side and opened the door handing me my crutches.

"Thanks"... he leaned over and kissed me long and hard.

"Don't worry about Edward okay"...I nodded and scooted out of the truck balancing as I got my self going with the crutches. Jasper right beside me.

We got to the door as Alice and Bree opened the door with excitement.

"Hey girls don't go crazy and knock her over with your crazy hugs okay."

"Oh please Jazzy I'm not gonna hurt her."

"Neither will I"...said Bree.

"Hi girls,I've missed you."...I got into the house,Jasper insisted on helping me into the living room and got my coat off.

"Bella how wonderful to have you here,you look great."...Esme came right over and hugged me tight.

"Thank You, I feel great."

"That's good, were just so happy you and...Edward are okay now."...She hesitated to say his name. I know I can't get away from the fact that it was the two of us in that car.

"I'm happy were both okay too."...Just then Edward came in.

"Did I hear my name."...he looked happy and was smiling.

"Yes you did,I was just telling Bella how were all so happy that your both okay."

"oh I see."

"So Bella, Edward said you thought you were 17 do you remember that?."...Alice asked.

"Well I was told I thought that but I don't remember it really."...I laughed.

"Do you want anything Bella? I can go get you a drink."...Bree offered. She looked like she's grown a little since last time I seen her.

"Um...yea water is fine."...Edward sat down across from Jasper and I. Esme excused herself and Alice walked away with her. It felt extremely awkward sitting there with the both of them. I looked at Jasper and then to Edward who was just casually sitting there,smirk on his face,just chilled out.

"So Bella...how are you babe?"...Babe..what the hell. I looked at Jasper quickly then to Edward,giving him a dirty look.

"I'm really good thanks."

"Bella do you wanna leave?"...Jasper whispered.

"No I'm fine."...Bree came in and gave me my water.

"Do you need anything else Bella?"

"No thank you,I'm fine."...she surprised me with a hug,I handed my water to Jasper and hugged her back.

"I'm so happy your okay Bella."

"Thank you Bree."...she let go and I seen she was wearing the bracelet I got her for Christmas. It quickly reminded me of the one Edward got me and I wondered where that might have gone.

"I see your wearing the bracelet I gave you."

"Yeah I love it,wear it all the time."

"Who's photos did you put inside?"

"I have Alice and Edward together,Jasper,Emmett and one of my parents together."

"Can I see?"...She sat down next to me and popped open each locket to show me.

"That's great you filled it with everyone you love."

"I wish I could add you too."

"Well next time I'm in Seattle I will go to the store I got it from and get another locket charm to add to it."...she jumped up in excitement and hugged me again.

"Your the best Bella. I'm gonna go find Alice."...she quickly jumped up and ran off.

"You are the best Bella."...Edward said sarcastically. I just gave him another dirty look,then took my water from Jasper and took a sip.

"Edward,whats up man what are your plans?"

"Actually I'm going back to Seattle today. I got a new job."

"Congratulations Edward. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Babe."...I seen Jasper making a fist. He was getting irritated with Edward. I thought he was tolerating him really well. Considering Edward was being such an ass.

"Yeah Congratulations brother."

"Thanks!"

"Bella,you sure you want to stay here in forks?"...he was grinning. This Edward was not one I liked very much. I felt like it was all my fault he was acting this way and I felt bad.

"Look Edward that's enough."

"No Jasper let him say what he has to say. I want this to end I don't want him upset."...I set my water down.

"Oh honey I'm not upset. I was fucking stupid to think for a second that you could love me. I need to truly be done with you and my brother can have you because I really don't think I could be with you. You would most likely just leave me to be with him again anyway."...That hurt to hear,I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry If I hurt you Edward you know I never meant to do that."

"Nope you didn't mean it the first time,you didn't mean it the second time. The second time I think was harder because just as I thought we were gonna get back together and I spent day after day after day at that hospital waiting for you to wake up...Bella your a great girl,I'll always love you but I'm really happy your with Jasper. He's better at dealing with your crazy ass."...I looked at Jasper, thinking he was about to jump over the coffee table and attack Edward with all he had. I slipped my arm around his and held tight. I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Let me tell you something Edward Cullen. I may be crazy but at least I'm not an asshole like you."...Now I couldn't control my crying. Why did he have to be like this. I felt Jasper slip out of my grip. I thought he was going to jump on Edward and start kicking his ass. But he didn't. He stood in front of a laughing Edward.

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up"

"Why,you gonna hit me?"...Oh my God,please don't fight,don't fight,don't fight.

"No I'm not gonna hit you."...I watched as Edward stood up.

"Look,I don't want to fight with you okay. I have something to tell you and everyone else but I really don't want to fight okay I need peace between us right now okay...Please."

"Yeah...Okay."...Edward held out his hand to Jasper who slapped it away then hugged Edward. I thought I was dreaming for a minute when I seen them hugging. I looked around,hoping there was another witness to this. Esme came in just as I was thinking that.

"That's how it should be all the time. You boys need to hug more."...she walked over and hugged both of them.

"Wait, Jasper what do you have to tell us?"

"It can wait until later. Mom did you call Emmett like I said?"

"Yes I did he'll be here tonight. but what exactly is going on?"

"I will let you all know together later okay."...I wasn't sure what he was talking about. He said nothing to me. I was in the dark along with everyone else. He came back and sat next to me.

"What's going on? What do you have to tell everyone?"...he put his arm around me and squeezed me to him,he kissed my head and took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you later when everyone's here... I love you."...he whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

***Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Thank You everyone who has given reviews and has added my story as their favorite you don't know how much it means to me. =0)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I wasn't sure what was going on with Jasper,I was feeling a little worried about it. I thought if he had something to tell everyone he would tell me and not make me wait. It was suddenly feeling a bit stuffy in here.

"Jazzy could you get me my crutches please?"...He nodded and gave me a kiss on the head real quick and went to the front door to get them. Edward was just staring at me.

"What are you staring at?"

"You"...I shook my head.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me looking at you."

"Edward shut up."...He smiled and pretended to zip his mouth shut. Jasper walked in and handed me my crutches.

"Do you need me to help you Darlin?."

"No I have to do it my self."...I grabbed them and pushed up and was balancing well,I went to the bathroom,closing the door I took a deep breath,went to the sink and washed my face and hands. Stating to feel a headache coming I looked in the cabinet for some Advil or something. Of course the only thing in there was band aids. I would have to ask Esme. I went back out,when I opened the door of course Edward would be standing there.

"What do you need Edward?"

"This seems familiar huh baby?"

"Stop,okay. I just want to go back to Jasper."

"Yeah sorry,please don't be mad at me."

"its hard not to be with the way your acting. You know that right."

"Yeah your right."...he looked down at the floor.

"Damn strait I'm right. Why do you have to be such an ass Edward...why?"

"I just feel a little bitter about you choosing my brother I guess."

"Really...well Jasper told me what you said."...he was looking at me very alert now.

"what exactly did he tell you Bella?"

"well he told me you said you weren't in love with me. It made my decision very clear."

"Yeah I did say that. But you need to know I love you."

"I know you do... I love you too."...I looked down.

"We just aren't meant to be together I guess."

"No we really aren't."...he reached into his pocket and held up the bracelet he got me for Christmas. I wondered where it went.

"Do you want it back?"

"Yes of course,I was wondering where it went."...he put it around my wrist gently.

"It was found in the car after the accident,it must have broke off your wrist. I had it fixed."

"Thank you."...He came close and kissed my cheek lightly then walked away towards the living room. I didn't want to go back yet so I thought I would go to the back porch window. I turned around and seen Jasper standing there,leaning on the wall.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you came out of the bathroom."

"Are you upset?"

"No not at all. I'm glad you and Edward have closure now."...he touched the bracelet on my wrist.

"He gave me that the night of the accident. It was a Christmas gift. Is it okay I wear it? I don't want to upset you."

"No I'm not upset,you can wear it."...he grabbed me around the waist bringing me close causing me to drop my crutches. I placed my arms around him for support. I felt his muscles flexing as he held me up. He then kissed me softly and slowly. Feeling his tongue glide over my lips I parted them to let his tongue find mine. I let out an Mmm sound. I was lost in this kiss, loving every minute of it. Then we were interrupted suddenly.

"Holy crap you two,get a room."...It was Alice. I stopped kissing him and we both laughed.

"Okay Alice if you say so,which way to your room again."...I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Eww,don't you dare."

"what was that little sister,did you say dare."...Jasper quickly without warning picked me up and we were going upstairs. Alice shouting the whole way. Jasper was laughing and I was yelling for him to take me back down stairs.

"Jasper you better not,I was just joking."

"You dared me."

"I'm going to get mom."

"You better not, she may not wanna see me and Bella in your room."...Jasper went in her room and placed me on her bed. I remembered this room vividly. I was just laughing at the thought. If she knew she would kill us both.

"Jasper...Ahhh...MOM!"...Alice stomped away screaming.

"You really pissed her off."

"She'll get over it."...he leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey you stop that. She would be pissed if we really did do it in here...not that we haven't already."...Jasper laughed.

"That's true. And she would definitely be even more pissed. She would probably have my mother destroy her bed and get a new one.

"Hey are you responsible for the very angry teen in my kitchen?"...Esme walked in and I just covered my face with both hands.

"Sorry Mom,I was just teasing her."

"Well there's at least 3 other rooms in this house you can use."

"Mom!"...I just laughed,I couldn't believe she just said that.

"What?...I know what happens around here a lot more than you think. She ever finds out about the first time you were in here,you might wanna run."...she walked away laughing. I uncovered my face and looked at Jasper,he was a little awe struck.

"You okay?"

"My mother knows what we did in here."

"I know,and she just told us to find another room."...he gave me that super sexy grin.

"You are so bad sometimes Jasper."

"What... is that a bad thing?"...I smiled,grabbed his shirt and brought him down to me,kissing him.

"Come on."...he picked me up and we went down to the end of the hall.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding another room."

"You're serious?"

"Yes,please. We'll make it quick."...I couldn't believe him he was amazing and sexy,crazy and adventurous. I shook my head.

"Okay lets go."...He opened the door and went in,placed me on the small bed then closed the door. It was a smaller room ,big window on one side,a dresser against the wall and this small bed with down pillows and down comforter. It was really comfy.

"Who's room is this?"

"It's the guest room,my mother never lets us in here. She keeps it perfect for when we have guests stay."

"Wont she be mad that were in here?"

"No one will know we were ever in here."...he took my shoes off and then unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, grabbing both my jeans and panties together he pulled them off. I let out a shriek. Jasper placed his finger to his lips telling me to shh. He grabbed my legs and brought me to the edge of the bed. I watched as he undid his jeans, I leaned up and grabbed his length and freed it from his boxer briefs. I leaned back and watched Jasper,he rubbed my clit softly then slid two fingers in me feeling my wetness. I watched as he placed his fingers in his mouth,closing his eyes and making an Mmm sound. I don't think I could have been more turned on than I was in that moment.

"We better hurry before someone wonders where we are."...he said.

"Please."...Jasper positioned himself over my entrance and quickly pushed into me. He grabbed my hip, holding my right leg just right as he quickly moved inside of me. I had my hands above my head gripping the comforter trying not to make noise.

"Are you okay darlin?"

"Faster,harder."...was all I could breath out. Jasper starting pumping faster and harder. I could feel myself coming quickly and wanted to scream out his name. I had my hands in my hair gripping as I felt him pumping harder over and over.

"Jasper."...I yelled as I came. He pumped into me a few more times,I felt his release inside of me then we both were relaxed. He leaned down and kissed me hard.

"I love you,and I think everyone heard you scream out my name."...I placed my hands over my mouth feeling stupid.

"Oh I really hope not."...Jasper laughed.

"It's okay,I like it when you scream my name."...he kissed me again then got up,pulled his shorts and jeans back up. Then he grabbed my panties and jeans,helping me get them back on,then putting my shoes back on. He picked me up. We both looked at the bed,the comforter was all messed up.

"The bed looks like someone ravished his woman on it."...I laughed. I honestly think that was the quickest we ever did it. it was fun exciting and exhilarating.

"Wont your mom be upset when she sees this?"

"By the time she sees that it wont matter,don't worry about it."...he kissed me and we snuck out of the room.

"Lets go back downstairs,I'll let you get your crutches."

"What's wrong are you to tired to carry me all over?"

"Not at all. I love it. Will you let me carry you over the threshold after we get married?"...I wasn't sure I heard him right. Did he just say what I think he said?

"What did you say?"

"You heard me just I said when your my wife can I carry you over the thresh hold like this."...he did say that.

"Your wife?"...he smiled as he carried me downstairs. Alice was standing at the bottom when we came down.

"What took you two so long?Emmett and Rose are here."...she looked at me and laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Nice hair Bella."...I looked at Jazzy. He shook his head and smiled.

"You have great after sex hair Bella"...he whispered,I felt my cheeks warm up. He sat me on the stairs.

"I'll go grab your crutches."

"Okay,hurry back."...after he walked away I tried to smooth my hair back out.

"Bella,hey girl."...I looked up to see Emmett. Huge grin,looking as happy as always.

"Emmett, are you.?"

"I should be asking you how your doing...look at ya,you look great. Always have some color in your cheeks."...I touched my warm cheek.

"Thanks,I'm actually doing really great."

"Well don't make me wait,get over here and give me a hug."

"Sorry,I really can't get up. My brain still has a little trouble telling my leg what to do. Jasper went to get my crutches."

"Well in that case."...he came over and put both arms under mine and lifted me up and hugged me tight. I let out a shriek.

"Hey man, what are you doing to my girl?"...Jasper had a big smile on his face. Happy to see his brother again. I reached for my crutches,balancing on them. Emmett let me go handling me cautiously and then gave Jasper a hug.

"So Jasper,what did you want us all here for?"

"When Dad gets here I can tell you okay."

"He's already here, In the kitchen with Mom."...Well I guess we don't have to wait anymore. Alice flitted by then stopped.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Alice can you do me a favor and get everyone to come into the living room?"

"Yeah Jasper I can do that."...this is it he's going to finally tell us all what's going on. I wasn't sure what to think. Jasper followed me to the living room. Edward was already sitting there drink in hand. I sat down across from him,Jasper stood near me.

"What are you drinking?"...Edward looked at me.

"It's a rum and coke, you want one?."...I shook my head.

"No thanks,I was just wondering what you had."...he smiled at me. Everyone started coming in and sitting down. Emmett sat next to me,Rose next to him. Carlisle sat in a chair opposite them and Emse sat on the arm of the chair. She was holding onto Carlisles hand and looked a little worried. This made me start to worry. Did Moms have some kind of sense when things weren't right?. Alice and Bree came in,Alice sat on the arm of Edward's chair,Bree on the floor near her parents. Jasper walked to the doorway and stood there,his hands in his pockets. He didn't look happy. He looked nervous.

"Now that you're all are here I have something I need to tell you."...I sat staring at the man I love. He was slightly rocking back and forth and I could see his hands fidgeting in his pocket.

"You all know I was transferred to Tacoma, Well I've finished my advanced training and now I've been told I have to leave. They told me I'm being Deployed as soon as I come back on Monday."...I was suddenly gripping Emmett's hand. I think all the oxygen was sucked out of the room because I couldn't breath. I heard everyone talking at once. Esme jumped up and ran to Jasper hugging him tight. Edward downed his drink and walked away to refill his glass. Carlisle,Alice and Bree all followed along with Esme in the hugs. Alice was crying as if we lost him already. Emmett grabbed me and hugged me. That's when the tears started.

"Please don't get upset. I signed on for this and I knew what I was doing. I'm going to be fine and I'm going to come home."...He finally got over to me, Emmett let go and stood to give Jasper a hug. I wasn't sure but it looked like Emmett had tears in his eyes too. Jasper sat next to me, Rosalie stood and went to Emmett's side,she looked sad,sad for all of us.

"Hey Darlin."...I wiped the tears from my cheek.

"How long are you going? Where are you going? I need to know if I can write you?"...He placed a finger to my mouth.

"Shhh,I will tell you later, but I need you to calm down okay. Everyone needs to calm down."...he looked around at everyone.

"Edward put the bottle down and come sit."...Edward placed it down but not before he drank what was in his glass.

"Look,I don't want everyone mourning me like I'm already gone. I'm here now and I'll be back. They said I only have to go for nine months,It's not long. I've been away longer. So stop crying and acting like I'm already gone. We can talk on the phone and write letters. We can skype date."...he looked at me and smiled. That made me smile.

"Okay, so if you all don't mind to much, I'm taking my girl and were going to La push."...I looked at him not sure what he had planned.

"What's there?"...I asked,hoping he would tell me.

"A bed and breakfast. right on the beach."

"When will you be back Jasper,we want to spend time with you too."...Esme asked sounding a bit upset.

"I'll be back by tomorrow night and you can have me all day Sunday, but Bella will be with us too."

"Of course,she's always welcome here."...Esme said,always making me feel so welcome. Even though I felt like I was stealing Jasper away.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah and no. I have no clothes or anything."

"Actually you do. I called your Dad. He knows everything, It was Sue who got us into the bed and breakfast.. I had Alice pack your bags"...This man was amazing. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

"Okay Darlin, lets go."

"Finally they can get a room."...Alice said. Making everyone laugh.

When we arrived at the bed and breakfast,checked in and went to our room,where Jasper insisted on carrying me into. We settled in and relaxed on the huge plush bed. The room had a forest theme as did the whole place really. The bed was a canopy type bed with huge wood posts on each corner. There was a huge picture window facing the water. It was absolutely beautiful. I could have stared out at it all day,watching the waves crash on the beach. It was cold but I don't think that will stop me from going out there later and sitting with Jasper. We were just lying next to each other and staring into each others eyes. Jasper was gently caressing my arm,making circles and patterns,up and down.

"What are you thinking right now?"...he asked me.

"I was just thinking about how nice this is,how I'm going to miss you so much and want to spend every second with you before you leave."...I started to cry again. How could I do this,what if something happens and he doesn't come home. How will I live without him for nine whole months.

"Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you sad over this. It's nothing to be sad about. You know this is what I'm supposed to do. It's what I was trained to go do. We will have skype dates as often as I can get on and you can write me letters if you want. Send me some pictures. We will be fine. I will be okay."...he reached over and wiped my tears away then leaned over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"I love you so much."...I whispered.

"I love you too."...he rolled off me,lying down next to me he reached into his pocket and grabbed something.

"What's that?"

"What?"...he was smiling.

"What you just took out of your pocket...what is that?"...he sat up and put both hands behind his back.

"If you really want it you'll have to guess which hand it's in."...I sat up and was laughing.

"Really?"

"Yeah,you want it right?"

"I don't know what it is,so I don't know if I want it."

"Well choose a hand you'll get something no matter what."...I liked his game,I was super curious to know what was in his pocket. So I choose his right hand. He held it out and it was empty. I frowned.

"What's in your other hand?"

"Well you can have that after I give you a kiss."

"Okay I can deal with that."...I laughed. He leaned over and kissed me,it was soft and slow,he tasted sweet,smelled so good,I placed my left hand into his right. Then he slowly released our kiss.

"Want what's in my other hand now?"...I was excited to see what he had.

"Yes I want it...please."...he pulled his hand from behind his back,smiling and not taking his eyes off me he opened his hand. I blinked a few times then looked at him.

"Is that my engagement ring?"

"Yes,if you want it back and will agree to marry me."

"Yes yes yes yes. I want it I want to marry you."...he took it and put it back on my finger. It fit just as perfect as before and I was happy to have it back.

"I'll never take it off."

"I'll never let you take it off."...I leaned over and kissed him hard,gripping my hands in his hair.

"So will you marry me now."

"I already said yes."

"No I mean right now."...what was he saying? I was feeling a little confused. I gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you saying?."

"I have all the paper work done. All you have to do is agree to marry me. I have someone coming here in 1 hour to officially marry us. Will you marry me now?"...holy shit this is crazy. Crazy and romantic and so spontaneous. I couldn't loose him again.

"Yes...I'll do it. But wait I have nothing to wear."

"Yes you do. If you open that closet I borrowed my moms best white dress. If that's okay."

"Of course that's okay,you're absolutely amazing. You've thought of everything. I don't know how you did it all. I didn't do everything alone. Alice knows everything. But only Alice and she's promised not to tell anyone anything."

"Did she know about your deployment?"

"No she didn't know about that at all ,until I told everyone."

"I'm going to go but I will meet you at the front desk in 1 hour okay."...I shook my head and started to cry again.

"Bella please don't cry again."

"No no I'm just happy that's all."

"Me too Darlin."...he kissed me,then got up and walked to the door.

"See you in an hour."

"I'll be the one in white. "...he smiled and walked out the door.

I took a deep breath,grabbed my crutches and went over to the closet. My bag was in there,some white shoes,and a white dress. I looked at the dress,it was a knee length dress layered very light very pretty. To pretty for me really. I grabbed my bag and tossed it to the bed then grabbed the dress and draped it over my shoulder. I made my way back to the bed and sat down. I undressed and slipped on the dress,it was so light and soft. I wonder if Esme would let me keep it. I then grabbed my bag and opened it up. There was a small makeup bag with some new makeup inside. There were some white lacey panties and bra too. Alice must have went shopping and picked these up. I'll have to thank her and take her shopping. I slipped the dress back off and then changed into the bra and panties. If this was my wedding day I wanted it to be perfect. I slipped the dress back on and then went to the bathroom to freshen up and put on a little makeup,try to get my hair together somehow and look my best.

I got lucky and there was a small vanity with a chair in the bathroom. I sat down and opened the bag,I put on a little blush,some mascara and a some lip gloss. I grabbed out the little brush. Brushing out my hair so it was soft and flowing over my shoulders. I held it up and then let it fall. I pulled half up and left half down. I liked that best. I looked in the bag and found a hair clip and a few bobby pins. I put half of my hair up and secured it with the clip. There was a small vase of pink roses and baby's breath on the vanity. I plucked out one rose and placed it behind my ear. Taking the baby's breath I placed it like a halo around my head and secured it with the bobby pins. I was very satisfied. I checked the time and saw it was time for me to meet Jasper. I got up,grabbed my crutches and went to the closet. I slipped on my white shoes and went out to the front desk.

Arriving at the front desk I was greeted by a beautiful young girl. Her name tag said Claire.

"Hello I'm Bella I'm supposed to meet someone here."

"Oh yes, I have a few things for you. You look absolutely beautiful by the way."

"Thank you."...I smiled.

"Here's a note and a small box... oh yes and these!."...she pulled out about a dozen pink and white roses wrapped perfectly into a bouquet.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. If you need anything else my name is Claire and I'll be happy to help you."...I smiled at her then grabbed the note.

_Bella,_

_Today you agreed to be be my wife and make me the happiest man on earth. In the small box you'll find a wedding band,I have a matching one for you in my pocket. I really hope you like the bouquet, I picked it up from the florists in Forks. When your ready meet me in the front room. I'll be waiting for you. I love you._

_P.S it is officially our planned wedding day!_

_-Jasper _

I had to think but it is the date we agreed on. I guess I never realized it. Time did stop for me for a while. I grabbed the ring out of the box. Placed it around my thumb to hold it. I took the note folded it and placed it in the box.

"Is it okay if I leave this here? I will come back for it later."...Claire gave me a warm smile.

"That's fine,I'll hold it here for you."...I grabbed the beautiful bouquet,took a deep breath. Balancing my bouquet in my right hand while holding my crutches I went to Jasper.

I saw him standing in front of a huge picture window with the officiant to marry us. The water looked beautiful. This was perfect,I would have loved a wedding with everyone but seeing him right there right now was absolutely what I wanted. I slowly went to him. He had on a suit it was black with a nice tie and a pink rose in his left breast pocket to match my bouquet. We were both smiling.

"Hi"

"Hello"...I said back.

"We needed to have two witnesses. So I had them come. I hope you don't mind."...he pointed behind me and there stood Alice and Leah,my nurse from the hospital,Sues daughter.

"I don't mind,this is perfect."...Alice came up and hugged me,then Leah.

"Now you couldn't possibly get married without, something old something new,something borrowed and something blue. The dress is borrowed. This is a blue hair clip,sorry it's all I could find last minute and it's kinda old."...she laughed and then came in close.

"And if you are wearing the new underwear then that's new."...she whispered. We both giggled.

"Thank you both for coming."...Alice took my bouquet,then Jasper grabbed me around the waist. He gestured to Leah and she came and took my crutches. I held on to Jaspers arms and balanced.

The officiant started and we looked at each other the whole time saying our vows. I started to cry, Jasper wiped my tears away.

"Jasper,Today I take you for my Husband I promise to love you without reservation,comfort you in times of distress,encourage you to achieve all your goals,laugh with you and cry with you,grow with you in mind,and in spirit,always be open and honest with you,and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Isabella...Bella,Today I take you for my Wife I promise to love you without reservation,comfort you in times of distress,encourage you to achieve all your goals,laugh with you and cry with you,grow with you in mind,and in spirit,always be open and honest with you,and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The officiant took both our rings.

"These rings are solid,a never ending circle. Like your love it never ends."...I took his and he took mine,together we placed them on each others finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife...You may now kiss your bride"...Jasper squeezed me to him and kissed me softly with so much love. I couldn't believe I was his wife now. He released the kiss and Alice was squealing with happiness. It wasn't until I looked over at her did I realize she was snapping pictures the whole time.

"Before you go I need you to sign the papers and have your witness's sign also."...we made our way over to a little table where we all signed and Alice of course taking pictures while Jasper and I both signed.

"Congratulations you two,I'm so happy for you."...Leah said.

"Thank you so much for coming,It really means a lot. But if you could just keep it a secret for now. I want to tell everyone together and make it official."

"Absolutely,I wont say anything to anyone. I really must go though. Congratulations again."...she hugged me then Jazz,then left.

"I really should go too. I told mom I was just going to the store."...We both laughed.

"You better keep this to yourself. No telling Bree."...Jasper gave her a stern look.

"No don't worry,I wont say anything. But I am so excited that your my sister now Bella."...she hugged me so hard she nearly knocked me off my crutches.

"I love you too little sister."...We laughed and she hugged Jasper real hard too. Then looked at me.

"Okay Mrs Cullen what do you wanna do?"...Holy shit I'm a Mrs now. I'm his wife.

"Well I think I would like my Husband to take me back to the room"...He looked at me with that irresistible sexy smile. I know I could live with that for the rest of my life.

"That sounds like a really great idea."

We got back to the room and Jasper insisted on carrying me over the threshold.

"Now all that carrying you around was good practice for the real thing."...I balanced on Jasper and set the crutches against the wall. He scooped me up and carried me in,setting me gently on the bed. He walked back out grabbed my crutches and then closed and locked our door.

* * *

><p>I don't know much about the Army or deployment or any of the official protocall. Please don't be upset if I got any of that wrong. Thanks For Reading! =0)<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love my readers. I love reviews! =0)**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I had computer issues and finally I'm back on and writing again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I watched as he moved closer to me, just staring at me. He had such a loving look in his eyes.

"Why don't you take a picture, it would last longer."...I giggled

"Good idea."...I watched as he went over to his bag and grabbed out his phone.

"No..no I wasn't serious, dont you already have a million pictures of me on that phone already?"

"Yes but I don't have any of my wife on here yet."...He proceeded to snap pictures of me, I tried to cover up my face with the blanket but he kept taking it off, I tried to cover my face with my hands but he just kept taking them.

"Are you done yet?"...I peeked through my hands.

"Yeah, cause I have other plans with my wife anyway."...I will never get tired of being called his wife, it made those butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

What kinda plans do you have?"

"Oh, these kinds of plans."...I watched as he climbed on the bed and looked at me with that sexy grin.

"You looked absolutely beautiful today. When you were walking towards me, I couldn't believe you were mine"...I leaned up and kissed him, I felt his hands travel up my dress to my thigh. I slowly released the kiss, then just looked at him.

"I love this dress on you"...Jasper sat up on his knees, grabbed the dress and slowly lifted it up and off me. The flower in my hair fell onto the bed. He immediately noticed the white lace panties and bra. Jasper slid his hands up my sides stopping at my bra, reaching back, unhooking it. I slid my arms out and tossed it aside. I watched Jasper take of his shirt and tie, tossing those onto the floor. I watched as he got up off the bed, grabbed each of my shoes and took them off. His warm hands went up my legs to my thighs, then up to my panties, grabbing both sides he pulled them down and off me.

I looked down at Jasper as he smiled at me then started kissing my thighs. It was feeling so good, I loved the feel of each kiss. He then stood back up and undid his pants, taking off his shoes, pants and boxers. I stared in amazement at my gorgeous husband.

"You should take a picture, It would last longer."...he laughed. I just smiled..

I watched him climb up on the bed and over to me, he spotted the little pink rose lying between us. He picked it up and slowly caressed my cheek, my neck, above my breasts then down and around each of my nipples. He slowly moved lower touching my stomach with it. He then smelled it and then plucked the petals off slowly. One by one he dropped them on me. It felt amazing, I was feeling turned on more with every touch of every petal.

After he was done, I watched him move over me, kissing my neck, I placed my hands in his hair, feeling his kisses move down to my breast, then to my waist, he then got up, grabbed my legs and pulled me to the edge of the bed. His mouth was quickly on my thighs, kissing and licking, up, up to my center. When I felt his tongue moving in circles it felt absolutely amazing. I had my hands above my head and then in my hair. Jasper continued, his hands were on both my legs holding them tight.

I began to feel my self getting closer and closer to the edge. I was moaning louder, gripping the pillow next to me. Jasper knew I was getting very close. He stopped, looked at me. Gave me a wicked sexy smile and licked his lips, biting his lower lip.

"Do you want more Mrs Cullen?"...Do I want more, is he insane.

"Yes Please."...I breathed. Jasper then climbed up over me, kissing my mouth ever so gently and slowly. I could taste myself on his tongue and lips. He grabbed me around my arms. I placed my arms around his neck. He whispered in my ear. "I love you". Then quickly flipped us so I was on top straddling him. I could feel his hardness underneath me, I wanted nothing more than to have him inside me. I positioned my hips just right moving up then pushing down, I had my hands on his chest as I threw my head back in pleasure, I let out a loud moan moaning sound.

Jasper grabbed my hips as I slowly moved on top of him. The sounds he was making were making me go crazy. His hands traveled from my hips to my breasts. He squeezed and played gently as I continued to ride him. I leaned down enough so he could reach my breasts in his mouth. He closed his mouth around my right breast, nibbling lightly and letting out an Mmm sound.

I held myself up with my hands on both sides of his head. I kissed his sweet mouth as he again gripped my hips with his warm hands. I again felt my self getting closer to the edge. I kept moving up and down, his hands gripping tighter. I kissed him hard as I felt my self come undone, I moaned loudly into his mouth. I continued on until he found his release, I then collapsed on his chest. Both of us out of breath. Jasper kissed the top of my head then carefully flipped us over. I snuggled up into his chest, he grabbed the blanket and covered us both up, pink rose petals scattering around us.

"I'm gonna really miss my husband."

"I know, and I'm gonna miss my wife."

"I love you"

"I love you too."...I quickly fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe feeling loved.

**Jaspers POV**

I couldn't sleep even after Bella fell asleep, I was to wide awake. I slowly slid out from around her, put on my boxers and went over to the table. There was some paper and pens, all with the bed and breakfast name on them. I pulled a chair over and began to write Bella a letter. I planned on putting this one in her bag for her to read later.

_Bella,(my wonderful wife)_

_Hopefully you read this after I leave, hopefully it will make you feel better about my leaving. I want you to be happy. I want you to know I love you, I'll be writing you letters every chance I get. The time will go by fast and I will be running as fast as I can back to you, my wife so until I return please be happy, hold your head up, keep trying to walk. Because I want you to run into my arms too. I love you always. _

_-Jasper_

I folded the letter, snuck over to her bag and placed it in, under her makeup bag. I went back over to the table and started the second letter. It was one I needed to write before leaving, I know a few guys who do a new one for every time they leave, Its something we don't like to do but know we need to do. So I grabbed another piece of paper and wrote it out.

_Bella(my brave and wonderful wife)_

_If your reading this I'm no longer with you anymore. Please be brave for me. I'm so sorry I didn't come home to you, I'm sorry you have to read this letter today. Know that I love you. That I know you were the very last thing on my mind. you made my life wonderful in every single way. Please don't stop living because I'm not there anymore. I want you to keep on going, get married again, fall in love again, have many children and grow old. Always know that I will be with you. I love you._

_-Jasper_

That one was so much harder to write. I took it and folded it then placed it in my duffel bag, I kicked the bag under the table. I turned to go back to bed and Bella was sitting up. I froze for a second then gave her a smile.

"What are you doing Jazzy?"

"Nothing darlin I just couldn't sleep, thats all."

"Well come back to bed"...she had her arms outstretched, I climbed right into bed, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you so much Jazzy."

"I know you are, and I'm going to miss you too."...I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tight to me.

"I was thinking, how should we tell everyone about our marriage now?"

"I don't know, maybe we should just keep it to ourselves for now and then we can have a big reception when I come back home. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a great idea, that gives me plenty of time to plan a reception with Alice to help. But what about our rings, we can't really wear them around."

"We can stop in the morning and get you a chain from the jewelers, you can wear your rings around your neck."

"I like that idea, but what about your ring?"

"I can put my ring on the chain that holds my dog tags."

"Sounds good then."...She was running her hands up and down my chest and using her finger tips to make patterns on my stomach. Her hands felt so good on me.

"We should try to sleep now, we have to spend the day with my family, and have dinner with them tomorrow."...I started playing with her hair as she continued to make shapes and words on my stomach with her fingers.

"Okay, I'm tired anyway."..she let out a yawn, she slowed down her hands and eventually she stopped. I listened to her breathing as I drifted off to sleep, holding her tight.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to Jasper's arms around me, the sun shining through the window and his heart beating in my ear. I thought of how today was our last day for nine long lonely months. I squeezed him tight, my emotions running away from me. I started to cry quietly. I felt my tears going down my cheek and falling to his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Whats wrong Bella?"

"I'm just sad, today is our last day."...Jasper grabbed me, sat me up and looked at me.

"Bella you need to stop this. You need to understand I'll be back, dont think of this as our last day."

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss you so much."

"I know, but please try to stay strong for me please."...I wiped my face, smiled and was going to be strong for him.

"Lets get ready to go see my family, and we can stop and get your chain."...I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Okay lets get ready."

* * *

><p>After a wonderful morning with my husband, having blueberry pancakes in bed, and then having a very relaxing shower together, we checked out. I got my ring box back with my little note and we went to the jewelers in Forks. Jasper went in alone then came back out a few minutes later. He handed me the chain. It was light, gold and very pretty. I went to take my rings off and he stopped me, I gave him a look.<p>

"I want to be the only one to ever take them off or put them on."...he slid each one off then placed them on the chain. He kissed it before putting it around my neck and tucked it in my shirt. I reached over to the rear view mirror where his dog tags hung. I looked at it and read his information. It said.

CULLEN

JASPER

033-10-3180

B-POS

CHRISTIAN

I rubbed my thumb across it gently, then took Jasper's left hand in mine and slid his ring off and placed it on his chain, then I kissed it and went to put it back on the mirror. He stopped me.

"You can put it on me."...I smiled and put it around his neck, I locked my fingers into his hair and he smiled at me, leaned in and kissed me soft and long. Jasper released our kiss and held my face in his hands. They felt so warm.

"We really better go."..he tucked his ring and dog tags inside his shirt.

**Jaspers POV**

As we got to my parents house I noticed Charlies cruiser was in the driveway, my mother must have called him.

"My dads here, your mother must have called him."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing."

I got out and went around to the back, I grabbed my duffel bag and Bella's cruthches. I went back and opened her door, handing her the crutches, she refused any help getting up the stairs to the door. My mother greeted us both at the door and hugged us both tight.

"Were going to have a very nice day."...she said as she hugged me. I dropped my bag at the door. Then Alice popped in tackling us both with hugs.

"Come in Bella your Dad is here."

"I seen his car parked out front."...we both walked in together, Charlie was talking with Edward about something.

"Hi Dad"

"Hey you two."...he got up and walked right over to me.

"Jasper I stopped by to see you before you had to go. I wanted to say I'm very proud of you and glad my daughter found such a brave man to be with. Good luck over there son."...he shook my hand, it was nice to hear all that coming from him, and to know he was so approving of me and Bella.

"Thank you sir, that really means a lot to me."

"I really should go now, sorry I have to make my visit short, I'm on duty right now."...I watched as he went over and gave Bella kiss on her cheek and then said goodbye to everyone and left. I wanted to go find my father and talk to him and give him the letter. Bella was sitting with Alice smiling and talking about something. I went over and gave her a kiss.

"I'm going to talk to my dad, I 'll be right back"...she smiled and then continued her conversation with Alice. I think she was most happy because Bella was finally officially her sister. I walked to the kitchen to see if my father was there, he wasn't. Just Bree and my mom.

"Do you know where Dad is?"

"He's somewhere upstairs dear."...my mother said, without looking up from what she was doing. I smiled and walked away up stairs. I looked in his bedroom to see if he was there first but he wasn't there. I figured he would be in his office so I walked down the hall to his office. He was in there, sitting there looking through an old photo album.

"Hey Dad."

"Oh Jasper, hello,I was just looking through some old photos."...I peeked over and looked. It was page of all us boys fishing together ,my mother went crazy with pictures she always took them but we would never see her in them.

"I came up to find you because I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, what do you need."...I handed him the letter.

"It's for Bella, It's in case something should happen and I don't make it back. I'll need you to give it to her."

"Of course Jasper."... I watched as he took it and placed it in an envelope, then wrote her name on it and placed it in his safe.

"Thank you Dad."

"No problem son. You know we should probably get downstairs. I know your mother was making your favorite meal. She should be done by now."...I only got my favorite on my birthday, but I guess this is a special occasion too.

"Lasagna?"

"Yea, can you smell it?"...I took a deep breath and sure enough it did smell like lasagna.

"Yep I can, alright, lets go eat."...I got up at the same time he did, he grabbed me and hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you, make sure you stay safe out there."

"I will dad."

"I'm very proud of you...I love you son."

"I know you do dad, I love you too."...he patted me on the back.

"C'mon now lets go see if that food is ready."...I followed him downstairs, he walked to the living room and I went to the kitchen to see if mom had supper ready yet. She was alone and crying near the fridge. I went over and hugged her tight.

"Mom please don't cry okay. We all knew this was going top happen. I signed up for it."

"Jasper I know, I just can't help feel so emotional."

"Mom I need you to try to be strong okay."

"I will try, for you."

"Thank you. I need you to do me a favor too."

"Anything, what do you need?"

"can you please be there for Bella when she needs it, I know shes just as upset about my leaving too."

"Of course we will be here for her. She's family to us."

"Thanks Mom"...I hugged her tight again.

"Now go let everyone know dinner is done, to come in the dining room to eat."

"okay mom"...I went to the living room, Bella was still chatting with Alice and my dad was having a conversation with Edward about some stocks that were going down, I was clueless about that.

"Hey everyone dinner is ready."...I went over and gave Bella a kiss and then followed her to the dining room. My mom and Bree set up the dining room beautifully, it looked as nice as it usually does for Christmas or Thanksgiving.

After Bella sat down I went to find Emmett and Rose. I think he was out back with her. I watched them for a minute, he would kiss her every so often and was very playful with her. I felt jealous, I didn't want to leave Bella. I wanted to be here and see her every day. She certainly deserved it, she understood though, she knew what my being in the army meant for her, the things we would never get that other couples had. I love her for not running away from it. I opened the back door and went out, it was cold but not terrible.

"Hey you two, dinner is ready."

"Sounds great."...Emmett looked at Rose and gave her a small kiss.

"I'll be right there, I need to talk to my brother."

"Okay Emm bear"...she looked at me then stopped before she went in and hugged me.

"I wish we could have gotten to know each other better before you had to leave."

"Don't worry, I'll be back and we will. Okay."...she let me go and rushed into the house.

"What did you tell her?...Emm bear."...I laughed.

"Just you had to go fight for our country bro, and she nicked named me that after the first time we hugged. I like it."

"Okay cause I'm really hating on everyone acting like I'm leaving to go die

"We all just want you back in one piece that's all."

"I know that, but everyone needs to understand that I signed on for this, I was trained for this."

"We know"

"Lets go eat, mom made my favorite and our girls are waiting for us."

"Sounds good."...he walked past me to go in and then tackled me in a huge hug. Now I guess I get the nickname Rose gave him.

"I love you too baby brother."...we both laughed and walked in together. I sat down next to Bella.

"Could we say a prayer before we eat tonight?"...my mother said. No one was against it. So everyone held hands. Edward was next to me and made a face before holding my hand and we held back our laughter. Then our mother said a prayer.

"Lord please bless us today as we gather here to see Jasper off to war, please watch and protect him, we all love him dearly, we pray for his safe return to all of us in nine months.-amen"...everyone let go and began to eat Bella didn't want to let my hand go, so she ended up with her hand on my leg all through dinner.

After we ate we all went to the living room, we spent the last hour I had left, laughing and telling stories. My mother was happy to share stories of when us boys were little and how much trouble Edward and I used to get into. She said we were more alike than we would ever understand. It was a really great time spent with everyone I loved the most in my life.

When the time was over I had to take Bella home, then leave to go back to base. We were leaving extremely early in the morning. Everyone said good bye, I knew crying was going to happen and I didn't object, It hurt me to see my sisters and mother crying over me. I almost starting to cry myself but held it together. I hugged everyone extra tight, grabbed my bag then followed Bella out to the truck. Everyone waved as we pulled away.

**Bellas POV**

When Jasper got to my house to drop me off I felt like my world was leaving. I know my heart was leaving. But I had to be strong. So I held back my tears. He walked me to the door, I opened it and went in but he didn't.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"No, I cant...please come here."...I went back outside with him.

"We have to do this quick Bella. I know this is really hard for you. It's tearing me up inside."...Jasper grabbed me, causing my crutches to fall. He held me tight as I wrapped my arms around him. I took a deep breath, smelling him once more before he left me for nine months. My hands were in his hair when he pulled me away slightly to kiss me. Our mouths moved together slowly and softly. I could feel the love the passion, everything in him pouring into me. After a minute he released our kiss and looked at me. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and held it up and out at arms length, taking a picture of us together.

"What's that for?"

"Proof that this moment existed, me and my wife."

"Well you better send it to my phone too then."

"I will, but now I have to go."

"I know you do."...he sat me in the chair on the porch and handed me my crutches. I watched him walk to the truck, he grabbed my bag then brought it back to me, setting it down next to me. He leaned down and kissed me once more and squeezed me tight.

"I love you so much darlin."

"I love you too, please come back to me safe, please."

"I will. Nothing can keep me from coming back to you. I'll see you soon, It will go by fast. I'll write letters and Skype you too."

"Okay Jazzy."...He was holding my hand, then slowly let it go as he walked away to his navy blue Chevy. He was wearing blue jeans and a button up shirt with his leather jacket, I made memory of that, that's how I wanted to remember him in this moment. My husband leaving for war. He looked back, smiled at me got in and left.

I watched his truck go down the road until I could no longer see tail lights. That's when I began to sob uncontrollably. Nine long months of missing him. I couldn't believe I just watched my husband leave. I was getting very cold and it got dark out. I grabbed my crutches and my bag in one hand and made my way to the door. Going in I kicked my shoes off, went to the living room and dropped my bag, sat down and tossed my coat off, grabbed the soft blanket on the couch and curled up crying myself to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love my readers. I love reviews! =0)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock on the wall, it was 1:15 am. Jasper told me he had to ship out super early. I wondered what time he had to leave, I wondered if it was now. I shook my head and tried not to think about it. My bag was on the floor next to me so I grabbed it, remembering my bouquet was still in there. I unzipped it and grabbed the dying flowers out, the petals were falling off. It reminded me so much of our night. I set them down on the coffee table, I don't know if putting them in water would save them much more. Looking into my bag I knew I had some dirty clothes in here as well as Esme's dress to get cleaned and return to Alice. I grabbed the little makeup bag out out my bag and out fell a letter. I slowly picked it up and read it.

This was letter number one. He was so amazing, so strong. I had to be strong, not only for him but for myself. To help get through this time without him here. It was so hard to be strong, I felt weak. I fell back into the couch, clutching my letter tight and again without any control I started to cry.

I heard my dad come in, he was quiet as always. So when he was standing behind the couch looking over me I was unaware.

"Bella are you okay?"

"He's gone...he's gone."...It seemed like the only thing I could say.

"It's going to be okay."

"But he's gone."...my dad grabbed me up in his arms and carried me to bed. I felt like a little kid again. He even tucked me in and kissed my head.

"Go to sleep Bella, it's all gonna be okay."...I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I had a hard time falling back to sleep. Eventually I did, dreaming sweet dreams of him all night.

Waking up I looked to see what time it was. Holy shit it was 11:30, I must have been really tired. I looked up and seen my pink and white roses were in a vase of water on my desk. They didn't die to much after all. I'll have to thank my dad for putting them in water. He also put my crutches near my bed. It was Monday and I needed to go to physical therapy. I had to be there in half an hour. I called my dad real quick to see if he was coming home to take me.

"Hey dad.:

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yes, actually I called to see if you were going to be able to take me to physical therapy. I have to be there in 30 minutes."

"I can't, but I know sue will be happy to take you."

"Okay, thanks Dad, bye."

"Bye Bella."

After rushing around to get ready and slowly going down the stairs. I got outside to see sue coming up the walkway.

"Hi Bella, do you need any help?"

"No I'm good but thanks"...I got to her car and sat in the passenger seat.

"I'll take the crutches, I'll put them in back for you."

"Thank you sue."...She then got in and we were on our way.

"So how are you Bella?"

"I'm alright I guess."...I'm really sad and I feel like I might fall apart, but I wasn't going to say that to her, she would just say something to my dad.

"Your looking a little down hunny."

"I am"...I put my head down and tried to push my tears and thoughts to the back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm just upset Jasper had to go."

"I know what it's like, not having the one you love around when you want them."

"I know you do, but our situations are different. You know."

"Exactly, you have the ability to talk to him, you will see him again. Its going to be okay."

"Your right sue, thanks."...she was right, I can talk to him and I am going to see him again. I need to hold my head up. listen to what he said in his letter about being brave.

"Your welcome."...we arrived at the hospital, sue helped me out the best she could, I was getting better at doing everything myself.

"I'll meet you out here after your done. I'm going to go see Leah."

"Okay Sue, thanks again."...I made my way down the hall to physical therapy, I was greeted by Jacob today.

"Wheres Emily?"

"She's busy with a patient down the hall. I can work with you today, if you don't mind?"

"Okay, that's fine, I don't mind."

"Where would you like to start?"...Jacob asked me with a big wide smile.

"How about the balance bar."

"Very nice, lets go."...I followed him over there, he grabbed one of my crutches and I grabbed the right bar, then he took the other crutch and I gripped the other bar. I was putting all my weight on my left leg at the moment. Then Jake flipped under the bars and was in front of me.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."...he placed his hands near my waist but wasn't touching me. I placed one foot in front of the other very slowly. I struggled a little bit with my right foot.

"Just focus on that leg and foot Bella then push."...I looked at him, concentrated,took a deep breath and pushed forward.

"Great, lets try that again."

"Okay"...I took another deep breath, thought hard again. This time I went further.

"That was excellent Bella, lets see if you can go further."...I was smiling and feeling very confident.

"Alright, I'm ready to go again."...this time it seemed easier,i took about four more steps. I felt like my leg and foot were doing exactly what it should have been. I was finally walking. It was little steps but steps.

"Wow Bella your doing so great."...I was so excited and happy, I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck and hugged him. He instinctively hugged me back, then I realized what I was doing and let him go.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."...I could feel my cheeks heating up and I looked down.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay, you did a great job and you were excited. Do you want to try again?"

"maybe I could try something else?"

"How about the cycle, you tried that last time you were here."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Do you need to get my crutches?"

"Do you think you need them? Or would you like me to help you?"...I looked at him and remembered the last time he helped me around.

"Your not going to carry me around again are you?"

"only if you want me to, otherwise I was thinking you could walk over with a little help from me."

"I would like you to help me walk over please."

"First you need to turn around and get to the end of the bars. Then we'll go from there."...I turned around and slowly walked to the end. Jake flipped under the bar again and was right there in front of me to help. He put his hand around my waist.

"Just grab onto me to hold yourself up."...I looked up at him a little uncertain, but then held onto him, then we made our way over to the cycle. I took about eight steps and was really excited about that. Only this time I kept my excitement contained. Jake helped me sit down, I positioned my feet on the pedals and then pushed, I got it to go around three times.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this."...I was looking at Jake and smiling, he was smiling back at me.

"You must have been practicing at home, walking with your crutches as much as you can."

"A little bit."

"A little is better than nothing, do you have support at home? Family, friends...a boyfriend?"...did he just casually put in boyfriend to see if I had one?.

"Yes, tons of support, from my dad, friends, my boyfriend and his family."...I wish I could have said my husband, this was going to difficult holding that in. Now my mind is on him, is he okay where is he, is he thinking of me right now like I'm thinking of him.

"That's really great Bella...Bella...hey girl."...I snapped out of my daydream and looked up at him.

"Oh sorry my mind was somewhere else."

"Are you alright? I don't mean to pry, but you just went from happy and excited to being in lala land looking sad."

"I'm really sorry, you don't need to listen to my problems."

"We all have problems Bella, Try me"...I looked at him again. He was really nice, he didn't go running when I said I had a boyfriend. I guess I could talk to him.

"Well yesterday my boyfriend was deployed, he's in the army, that's why I was acting a little off."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry Bella. Do you want to talk about it?"...I really didn't want to talk about jasper to much.

"Not really, but I do like talking to you."

"Maybe next week when you come, we can go for coffee after?"...wow this guy was quick. I hope he doesn't think I'm at all interested in him. Do I want to go with him. I guess I could.

"Um, yea. Next week, but only as friends okay."

"Of course just as friends."

"And we stay here at the hospital and go to the cafeteria."

"Yeah that's cool."...he glanced at his watch and frowned.

"Your time is up already."

"It went by really quick"

"It does when your having fun."...I laughed, Jake went over and got my crutches and brought them back to me.

"Thanks Jake."

"You did really great today Bella, I look forward to next week."

"See ya then Jake."...I walked down the hall to leave and seen Leah walking my way.

"Leah, hi."

"Oh my gosh Bella, how are you?"

"Actually I'm doing okay."

"I heard Jasper left yesterday."

"He did."...I said sadly.

"Are you alright? do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm okay, but If I need to talk about it I will call you. I should go your mom is waiting to take me home."

"Oh yeah, she did mention that, okay talk to you soon then."

"By Leah."...I went out to sues car and she helped get my crutches in the back again. She got in and pulled out to take me home.

"So how did it go?"

"Really well actually, hopefully I'll be walking soon."

"That's great Bella. I'm going to go meet your dad for lunch, do you want to join us?"

"Actually I think I'll just go home."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna just go home and nap."

"okay sweetie I'll just get you home then."

"Thank you."...I stared out the window as sue drove me home, I felt sort of lost, I wanted to just call jasper and talk to him, I wanted him to tell me he was okay that he misses me like I miss him. Its only the first day and I have no clue how I'm going to get through the next nine months.

Sue pulled into the driveway and we said our goodbyes, I thanked her for the ride, then made my way into the house. I wanted to just curl up and go to sleep but my stomach was growling. I went to the kitchen and made a grilled cheese sandwich, I sat at the kitchen table, eating and staring out the window. It was dark and cloudy out. It looked like my mood.

I watched as a blue mini van pulled into the driveway. I didn't know anyone with a blue mini van, I figured it was probably someone my dad knew. I grabbed my crutches and went to the door. I opened the door to see my best friend, she was holding a baby carrier. I started crying.

"Bella."

"Angela, Oh my gosh, come in."...she brought the baby into the living room, setting the carrier down then coming over and hugging me gently.

"You look great Bella, I've been talking to your dad, I decided to wait until you came back home before I came over. I've been so busy now with the baby."...I sat down on the couch with her. I watched as she pulled the carrier close and took the blanket off the top, I looked down and seen a beautiful little pink bundle of baby.

"Oh she's absolutely perfect Angie."...I watched as she carefully lifted the baby out of the carrier. She was so happy, motherhood fit her well.

"This is Christian Marie, I had her while you were in the hospital. I wish you could have been there when she was born Bella.."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there, she's so perfect. You and Eric must be really proud."...I touched her tiny hand, it made me think of the future and how jasper and I could have a little baby too. It made me sad to think about it to much.

"Here Bella hold her."...she passed baby christian over to me, I cradled her in my arms, holding her gently, rocking her a little bit. I placed my nose to the top of her soft little head, breathing in her baby scent. She had jet black hair and looked just like Angela.

"She looks just like you and is so quiet and so sweet."

"She really is a good baby. Everyone says she looks like me."...I handed the baby back to her, she gently placed the baby back in her carrier and fastened her in.

"I've missed you Angela."

"I've missed you too, I'm happy your home now and your okay."

"Thank you, me too. I'm so happy you came over, Ive been a little lost and out of it since jasper left yesterday."

"Your dad told me he was being deployed. I'm sorry Bella. do you know where he had to go?"

"no I don't know where yet, just he's gone for nine long months."

"Don't think of it as long months, think of it as short months. He'll be home before you know it. Are you still engaged? Last I heard he asked you around Christmas time right?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story."

"I have all day so spill it girl, I want to know whats going on."

"Okay I'll give you the short version of the story then."...I pulled my chain from my shirt, and held up the rings.

"Um Bella Swan, what are those?"

"It's Bella Cullen now, and you can not tell a soul, were waiting to tell everyone when he gets back home. I know I can trust you."...she hugged me tight then let go, grabbing rings and looking at them she was so excited.

"I wont tell anyone, Wow married, when did you get married?"

"The day before yesterday."...she looked shocked.

"He asked me last minute and we got married at a bed and breakfast in La Push. He had his sister Alice help. It really was all very perfect."

"That sounds so romantic Bella."

"It was, but I would still like to have a wedding with all our family and friends, and my dad giving me away."

"Yeah I can understand that. So we have nine months to plan one then."...she said excitedly.

"Yep, then after that I will move to Tacoma with Jasper, to live on the base."

"I'll miss you when you go."

"I'll miss you too, but we'll visit often. I'm gonna wanna see that little girl grow up."

"Do you and jasper want to have children?"

"We haven't talked about it to much but I know I want children."

"Oh Bella being a mom is so great. I mean there's days I feel stressed out but Eric is there to help me through it."

"You do seem very happy Angie, you have it all."

"I am happy, life is pretty great."

"I hope to have all you have someday. I can't wait for jasper to come home so we can start our lives."

"It will go by fast Bella, he'll be home before you know it."...Angela's phone started to ring. She looked at it.

"Sorry Bella I have to take this.",...I nodded and she walked away into the kitchen to answer the call. I sat on the couch looking at the baby, she really was a good baby. It made me wonder if Jasper and I would be good parents, or if our baby would be this good. I know we would have beautiful babies. There's not a single person in his family that isn't gorgeous. Then Angela came back in with a frown on her face.

"I'm gonna have to go, that was my mom and she's on her way over to my house."

"That's okay, just make sure you come over again really soon. I want to see that baby again."

"We will I promise."...She came over and hugged me tight. I watched as she covered the baby up. I went to the door as she left. She was extra careful as she put christian in the van. We waved to each other as she left.

I decided yo go up to my room to write to jasper a letter, I couldn't send it until he sent me an address to send it to. But I thought I could write each day until one did come.

I got up the stairs easier than I have been and was thankful for that. I grabbed my laptop and my new little camera for skyping with. I sat down on my bed and set it up. It was super easy. I logged onto Skype had no idea when Jazzy was allowed on but I thought I would send a message for when he did get on in case I wasn't there.

"_Jazzy,I'm setting up my skype cam,I miss you with all my heart, love you -Bella"_

after that I got out the paper and pens and started writing his letter.

_Jasper,_

_This is the first of many letters I know I'm going to write you. I can't stop thinking of you, where you are, what your doing, how your doing. Are you thinking of me as much as I think of you. I can't wait for your return so we can start our lives together._

_Today I went to physical therapy, it went really well and I know I'll be walking really soon. Then Angela came over, I was so happy to see her, I really missed her. She brought her new baby, her name is Christian. She is so beautiful, she looks like a tiny little Angela._

_Angela asked if we were still engaged. I couldn't hold it in and I told her we were married now. I really hope your not mad at me. She's my best friend and it's so hard to keep anything from her._

_That's all my day was, forks is cloudy and cold. How's the weather where you are. I miss you like crazy. I love you my brave and courageous husband. Love your anxious wife_

_Bella Cullen_

_P.S_

_I love writing that!_

I took the letter fold it up, sprayed some perfume on it, placed it it an envelope and set it on my side table. This was just to hard to do everyday. He was on my mind every second. I took my laptop and opened it up just to look at my screen picture of him. I set it on the side of my bed and rolled over, placing my hand under my pillow. I felt something, a paper. I grabbed it and realized it was jasper's letter to me. I had it in my hand all night. I set it next to my letter to him. I then curled up and stared at the picture until I fell asleep.

**1 Week Later**

Everyday for the past week has been terrible. I've had long day's filled with jasper thoughts. I've written a later every day for the past 6 days strait. Now I'm waiting for the mailman to come. I've been staring out the window for ten minutes. He's late but it is pouring rain so I figure that has to be the reason.

Finally after another ten minutes he was here. I threw on my raincoat and boots, then got up to walk out there. Today was the day I decided I was going to ditch the crutches. I've been limping and wobbling around the house all morning. So I limped off the porch, into the rain and out to the mailbox. I was so anxious to find out if I had any letters from Jazzy. I opened the mailbox and it was full of letters. I didn't look at them but knew they had to be my letters. I shoved them in my coat and quickly made my way back into the house. I set the letters on the coffee table then kicked off my boots and hung my coat up.

I went back and sat down on the couch, I grabbed the mail and sorted my dads mail out and counted my letters out. Six letters total and all numbered too. I grabbed number one, it had many stamps from it's journey to me.

_Bella,_

_I can't tell you how much I miss you right now, I'm writing this as we travel to our first location. It hurts me more and more the further away I get from you. I'll send you the pictures on my phone as soon as I can. There's no service right now. I'm sorry about not sending them sooner._

_As soon as I got to the base they showed me my place, I'm housed with some other guys right now and it's small. I can't wait to get back and get signed up for a house. There's a few guys here that are married too. I told them I was married. I didn't think you would be to upset. I love saying I'm married to you. _

_Sorry this letter is so short, I promise to write everyday if I can. Please write me back too. I think of you all the time. On the front of the envelope is the address for you to use_

_I love you my sweet beautiful wife. _

_Love Always._

_Yours Jasper_

I continued to read every single one, the last one was sweet and romantic.

_Bella,_

_I'm sitting on a hill right now, in the hummer awaiting instruction. There's a small town down below. It's twilight, all the colors are magnificent and beautiful and all I can think of is you. I wish we were together right now, at the waterfall watching the sun go down. I want to run my fingers through your long hair and kiss your soft lips all night long._

_Your in my thoughts night and day, I love you. Love Always_

_Jasper_

After I finished reading them all I wrote out one more before putting them all together in one package to send out. I just hope it doesn't take a week this time before he gets my letters.

_Jasper,_

_I miss you and think of you too, every day and everyday. I hope my letters make it to you really soon and your not wondering if I wrote you any._

_Wherever you are sounds very beautiful. I wish you were here with me too and I wish we could go to the falls together._

_I want to touch you and kiss you and hold you just as much. I can't wait till your home in my arms again and we can move to Tacoma and have our house on the base. I am so excited to start our lives together. Please be safe Jazzy I love you so much Always and Forever Yours. _

_Bella Cullen_

I put every letter I had to give him in one big envelope to send off. I wrote out the address and set it on the table. I know my dad would send it out for me. I looked at the time and seen I had about an hour before sue came to pick me up.

I went up and got ready then had a few minutes to spare before she came. I sat on my bed and flipped through channels on TV. Jersey shore was on MTV, it reminded me of when Jasper teased me about liking it. That was a really great day. I watched it for a few minutes. I got sick of it and turned it off. I grabbed my phone and headed down stairs. I put on my rain coat and favorite checkered vans. I went out to sit on the porch and wait. I took out my phone to play a game and seen I missed some messages. Two from Angela, both pictures of the baby. One from Alice wanting to shop, that sounded nice cause I needed to get out. The other two were from my wonderful husband. Both pics, one was us together the day he left and the other was him dressed in his gear and looking absolutely sexy, his hair was all buzzed off and he had a smile on his face. It almost made me want to cry but I held it back. I kissed the picture on my phone. It seemed silly but I loved that I got them. I don't know when he sent it but I was so happy to have it. This day was going to be good. Sue pulled up and I threw my hoodie up over my head and shoved my phone in my pocket. I slowly made my way to the car and got in.

"Bella, your walking. That's so great."

"I know, I felt comfortable enough I left my crutches. I walked all the way to the mailbox earlier."

"That's really great, you seem so happy today, did you get a letter in the mail today?"...she smiled at me.

"Yes, I finally got all his letters at once, and check this out."...I pulled my phone out of my pocket and showed her the picture he sent me in his gear.

"Oh that's a nice picture Bella, he looks so brave."

"He is, he's so amazing."...I stared at the picture for a minute them put the phone back in my pocket.

"I'm glad to see you so happy today."

"Thanks, I'm having a good day."

We got to the hospital and it was still raining. She said she was meeting my dad and to call her when I was finished and she would come pick me up. I was glad my dad found Sue, that they have each other now. I thought for a while he was thinking of getting back with my mother but I think I would have had to say something. They are just not meant to be together.

I got out and went down the hall to physical therapy. Emily was there today and greeted me with a smile.

"Bella WOW! Look at you walking in here today. No crutches."

"I know I'm loving it."

"Sorry I wasn't here last week. I hope Jacob was nice. Not to flirty."

"No it's okay, he was great, not flirty at all."...he was a little but nothing to crazy.

"Well seriously you don't look like you need us anymore. Let me see you on the cycle, if you can do about 10 minutes of that I'll sign your papers and you can be done here."

"I can do that, lets go."...I walked over with her and sat down and started pushing, it went around and around no problem. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Well I guess Jacob did a really great job with you last week."...I laughed.

"Jake was really great."...then out of the blue he was right there.

"Did I just hear my name?"

"Looks like Bella is doing really great, she wont need to come back again."

"Yeah she is doing really great."...he looked at me as he said it.

"She walked in here today. No crutches."...he had a surprised look on his face. I just kept pedaling.

"Did you really Bella?"

"Yep I sure did."

"So what are you doing in here today Jacob? Scedule says this is your day off."

"Actually I'm in here because I'm meeting someone for coffee."

"Really Jacob, who is this person?"...he looked over at me, and I just smiled and kept peddling, wondering if my ten minutes was up yet. I started to slow down a little.

"Bella?"...she seemed shocked.

"Yeah Emily, Bella."

"Well okay. Bella you can stop now, I'll get all your papers signed off for you. I'm going to miss you but I would rather see you walking than not."...I got up and hugged Emily.

"I'll miss you too Emily, Thank you so much."

"Oh Bella please, your the one who did all the work."

"I'll keep in touch."

"Okay Bella, and Jacob you better behave."...he laughed and we walked out together to the cafeteria. We sat down at a little table by the window. Of course it was still raining out.

"Do you want coffee?."...he asked me as he got up.

"No thanks, actually could you get me a hot chocolate?"

"Yeah of course"...I watched as he walked away, I wondered why he was single, he was really good looking. He didn't have to try either. He was wearing baggy gray sweatpants with pockets, and a shirt that fit him just right. I could easily see his abs through it. He must work out often. He was coming back and I quickly looked away, I felt my cheeks heating up. It's not like he could read my mind so I don't know why I got all flush.

"One hot chocolate."...he set it in front of me, he had a coffee and sat down in front of me

"So how are you Bella?"

"I'm good I guess"

"You guess? I mean you are or your not."

"Well more not then."

"Because your boyfriend is away right?"

"Yeah."...I slowly sipped my hot chocolate it was nice and warm and sweet.

"Well maybe we can talk about something else then."

"I'll be alright, thanks. So do you live here in town?"

"No actually I live on the reservation, in la push. I recently moved out of my dads house and I live on the beach now."

"Oh I love the beach."

"Maybe we can go sometime."

"Maybe we can."...I liked the idea of going to the beach, I just don't want to lead Jake on in anyway.

"I like to have bonfires on the beach, the driftwood makes for a very pretty fire."

"Why driftwood?"

"You've never seen a drift wood fire?"

"Nope never."

"Well were definitely gonna have to go to the beach to have one."...I looked down at my hot chocolate.

"Yeah maybe."

"What are your plans today?"

"Nothing, just like every other boring day."

"You should think about getting a part time job or something like that."

"Actually I want to go back to school to learn more about cooking."

"Do you cook?"

"Yeah, I guess a little bit."

"Really, hmm. Well what if I said I could get you a job at my friends restaurant?"

"What, really? I would think that would be awesome. But why would you help me out like that you don't even know me."

"I know you enough, and I like you."

"So who should I talk to? Where is it?"."...I watched as he grabbed out his phone, he smiled at me and I gave him a confused look. I listened to his conversation.

"Hey Jared, It's Jake. Yeah yeah maybe next Saturday, hey listen, I have a friend here who is looking for a job...you know me to well, no not a server. She wants to work in the kitchen...yep some...alright thanks, I owe you. I know I do. Alright bye."

"You can start next week."...I stared at him with my mouth open. He was laughing.

"Your kidding right? I've never worked in a restaurant before. Iv'e just cooked for my dad at home."

"That's okay he said he has a job for you in prep and you can move up from there if your good."

"Thank you so much Jake your so awesome."

"I know I am."...he smiled.

"Oh no I have one problem."

"What is it.?"

"I can't drive yet."

"Oh that is a problem, hmm. I can take you then."

"Every day?"

"Yeah, until you can drive."...who was this guy, was he crazy. Why was he helping me out so much.

"Why are you helping me out so much?"

"I told you I like you Bells."...oh great now a nickname too.

"You'll have to forgive me, I have to wonder why you want to help me out like this when you barely know me."

"I didn't want to mention it before but we used to play together as kids. You don't remember even a little do you?"

"No I'm sorry I don't."

"Maybe you remember my sisters Rachel and Rebecca?"...then I remember my dad fishing with some guy years ago and I would play with his twin daughters, but I don't remember any boy.

"Oh my gosh...they're twins. Right?"

"I was there too, but I was younger, I would stay by my dads side most of the time."

"Yeah I think I might remember you a little bit. That's cool."

"So tell me, where this new job is."

"Oh it's in la push, near the water. Its a nice place you'll like it."

"Whats it called."

"The water edge restaurant."

"Oh how convenient."...he laughed.

"Your gonna take me there everyday? And pick me up?"

"Yes I will"...I gave him a questioning glance.

"And what's in it for you?"

"Well I get to spend time with an old friend."...I wasn't sure what his motive was, or if he really was just a really nice guy who liked to help people out in need.

"Okay, I'll take that answer. For now"...I finished my hot chocolate and he finished his coffee. I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"I have to call my ride to come pick me up."

"Let me take you home."...I thought about it for a second. Thinking should I let him. But I guess it would be okay since he'll be taking me to work now and he got me the job. He is being super nice. I just hope he understands I'm not single. I could try to hook him up with one of my single friends.

"Okay but I still have to call her to let her know I have a ride."...he had a huge smile on his face like he just won a prize. I dialed sues number and told her I no longer needed her to pick me up. She asked me about 6 times if I was sure. She was starting to sound like my dad. But I guess all the time they spend together would do that.

"Okay Jake, I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"I'm ready now."...we both got up and tossed our cups out. I followed him out to the parking lot the rain finally stopped.

"Which one is your car?"

"The red one there."...he pointed to a cute little Volkswagen rabbit.

"Nice I like it. Does it go fast?"

"Um..it's decent. I rebuilt it myself."

"Oh wow that's really cool, so your a mechanic?"

"yep I guess you can say that."

"My boyfriend Jasper works on the army trucks, he's a mechanic too."

"That's really cool."...Jake opened up the passenger door and I got in. he went around and got in and started the car.

"So do you want to go home or go do something else?"

"Well I don't have any plans so I guess we could go do something."

"How about the beach? We can go for a walk. It would be good for you."

"That sounds nice. Lets hope the rain can hold off for a while."

"I hope so."...The ride there was quiet, he didn't ask anymore questions. When we got there, he parked in a nearby parking lot. He came around and opened the door for me. He was very very sweet, i thought of some of my single friends. He was great any girl would be lucky to have him.

"Thank you."...I smiled.

"Your welcome. Lets walk this way."...he pointed up the beach. There were a lot of clouds moving in and I hoped it wasn't going to rain. We walked up the beach, it was a little chilly but not to bad.

"So Bella tell me more about you."

"Okay but there's not much to tell."

"Tell me about your parents."

"My parents divorced when I was really young, my mom lives in Florida with her new husband and my dad never remarried. He is seeing someone and I'm glad he's finally found someone. How bout you, whats your parents like? Are they still married?"

"Actually no, my mom was killed in an accident, and my dad never remarried. He says there no one like her. I wish he would date again though."

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry about your mom."

"It's okay. I was very young when it happened, my sisters remember it more than I do."

"Lets talk about something else. You said you live on a beach. Is it this beach or another one?"...he smiled and looked down."

"It's this beach, if you look up over there, you can see four houses. The third one is mine. The white one with black shutters."

"Oh I see it. That's really nice."

"Thanks I just moved in about three weeks ago. I thought it was time for me to move out."

"I know the feeling. I'm moving in about eight more months or so."

"you are?"...he seemed surprised.

"Yeah to Tacoma."

"Whats in Tacoma?"

"The army base is there, I'm going to be with Jasper, when he comes back."

"Oh I see. Cool."

"Jake can I ask you why your single? Your really nice and it seems like you know how to treat a girl."...now I wasn't the only who blushed. It looked cute on him against his bronze skin. I smiled.

"I guess she hasn't found me yet."...he laughed.

"I have a few single friends, if your interested."

"No please, I don't want to be set up."

"Oh C'mon why not?"

"I'm not interested in any of them."

"Is there someone you do like?"

"yes"...i watched as he walked closer to the water and picked up a rock, tossing it in the water.

"Hey, it's okay, you can talk to me about it. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Its just that she has no clue and she's taken."

"Oh I see, well maybe if you talk to her and let her know how you feel maybe she will give you chance. Is she really serious with the guy?"

"I think she might be serious I don't know. And I cant tell her. Not yet."

"well don't wait to long, you never know if shes waiting for you to say something first. Us girls are funny like that sometimes."...i laughed quietly.

"Maybe...hey do you want to see a drift wood fire?"...damn he changed the subject quickly.

"Yes please. But isn't the wood to wet for a fire?"

"It is but if you don't mind coming up to my place, I have a fireplace and a ton of driftwood."

"I don't mind, I don't think your a psycho killer anymore."

"Well I'm glad you don't think so.:...he laughed as we started to walk towards his house. As we were walking it started to downpour on us without any warning. I screamed out loud and Jake laughed.

"I can't run Jake."

"No problem"...he picked me up so fast, without any effort. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me all the way to his house. I was completely soaked by the time he got me to the house.

"Thanks, you can put me down now Jake."

"Oh sorry Bella.:..he set me down.

"Follow me I'll start a fire."...I followed him in.

"Your soaked Bella do you want a change of clothes?"...I was really wet and getting cold, so I guess I would have to.

"Um, yes please."

"I'll be right back."...I watched as he walked towards his bedroom taking his shirt off as he walked away. I caught myself staring at him. He was all muscle, bronze, wet. He was very attractive. I shook my head and looked away. Whats wrong with me, my husbands away at war and I'm staring at a shirtless man, in his house. He came back out wearing a dry pair of baggy sweatpants, still no shirt.

"Here ya go Bella, The bathroom is the door on the left behind you."...I tried my best to not look at his abs, I was finding it impossible.

"Th..thanks Jake."

"Better hurry up your shivering."...I turned and went into the bathroom and changed into his clothes. Baggy sweatpants. Of course, is that all he owned, and a sweatshirt. I had a pile of wet clothes sitting in his sink now. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella if you want to put your wet clothes in my dryer you can."

"Thanks, I will."...I opened the door holding onto my wet clothes. Jake was right there waiting. This time he was wearing his shirt.

"Follow me my washer and dryer are in the back."...I followed him through his kitchen to a back room with a washer and dryer.

"You can just throw them in here."...he opened the door for me and I threw them in, he started it up. I was still holding my shoes, my favorite shoes. The poor things were drenched.

"You can put your shoes by the fire, it should dry them."

"Thanks, I will. They are my favorites."

"Come with me, I'll start it up, your gonna love it."...I was actually really excited to see what it looked like. I followed Jake into the living room and sat on his couch.

"Okay so recently they made a law saying that it's illegal to burn driftwood, but there's so many people not listening to that shit."

"You being one of those people?"

"Yeah, cause check this out."...I watched as he lit it and it started burning purples and blues.

"Wow, Jake that's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like that before."

"I know."...I looked over at him and he wasn't even looking at the fire. He was looking at me, I looked back at the fire.

"Why does it make blue and purple flames like that?"...i was hoping he was looking at the fire now.

"Um I guess it's because it's from the salt water."

"That's really cool"

"Are you really serious with your boyfriend Bella?"...He said really shyly and quiet. I looked over at him.

"Yes very serious, why Jake?"

"Oh I was just wondering, I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry. It's fine. I've gone through a lot, made a lot of bad choices, we've been through some stuff and were still together. We love each other a lot. I feel like were really meant for each other."

"I don't think I'll ever have that, there's no one for me out there."

"I know someone who's single that you might like like, you might already know her."

"Really! Who?"

"Leah Clearwater, she works at the hospital."...He started laughing uncontrollably. I wasn't sure why that was funny. Leah was really great.

"What? I really like her she's very nice."

"Bella, Leah and I did date. For about two years, we were crazy about each other for the first year then fought for another year before deciding we weren't right together."

"Oh, wow,um...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Yeah."

"No it's okay now were friends, her brother Seth is a great friend of mine.."

"Well their mom Sue is dating my dad."...he looked shocked, I just laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard she was seeing someone I just didn't know it was your dad, chief swan."

"They're really happy."

"That's really cool."...I looked out the window and seen it was getting dark.

"I should really get home."

"No problem, let me get your clothes."...He walked away and I grabbed my shoes, they were dry. I was thankful.

"Her ya go. I just threw them in a bag. You can just wear my clothes home and give them back later."

"Thanks Jake."

"If you want I'll go get my car and drive it back here."

"That's really nice Jake but you don't have to."

"No It's okay, you wait here."...I watched as he grabbed his keys and went out the door. I walked around his little house. There were a lot of unpacked boxes still. It was a really cute house. A great location right on the beach.

"Alright you ready?"

"Yeah."...I followed Jake out to the car and he drove me back to my house.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love my readers. I love reviews! =0)**

**Jaspers POV**

Five weeks have gone by already. I keep reading all of Bella's letters, they smell just like her they remind me of home and being in her arms. I finally got permission to use the computer and Skype her. It was night here and I figured it was about 8 am there. I went to the computer and logged on and sent her a message to see if she was online at all. I really hoped she was on, I old her about what time to expect my Skype calls. Finally after about 5 minutes I got a response.

"Hey Jazzy I can't believe your online. Hold on I'm turning on my camera."

"Okay Darlin, hurry up."...Then there she was on my screen.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes Bella, I can see you and hear you, you look so beautiful. I miss you so much"...she had her hands over her mouth she was crying and excited.

"I got all your letters, of course you know that"

"I have all yours, they smell like you. It drives me crazy"...She smiled and blushed.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't Skype on Valentines day, no one did. I really wish I could have."

"That's okay, I worked all day, and we can celebrate it when you get home."

"I can't wait to hold you again."

"And I can't wait to have my brave husband back in my arms again."

"So how are you? Your letters say your working in a restaurant. And your walking now."

"Yep, actually I started running. I run with my friend Jake I wrote you about, we run along the beach."...I did remember reading her letters about Jake. I know Bella is good to me but I don't know if I trust this guy with my wife. I tried to push the thought from my mind.

"Yeah Jake, I remember reading your letters about him. He got you the job and helped you learn to drive again"

"Yep, he's a good buddy."

"Alright."

"Your not jealous are you Jazzy?"

"Maybe a little, he does get to spend time with my wife."

"He also knows I'm not interested in him too. I talk about you all the time."

"It's so hard to be so far away from you baby."

"I know It's really hard for me too."

"Hey, you can walk now, let me see."

"Yes I can, check me out."...she smiled, I watched as she got up and walked to her bed then twirled around in a circle.

"Wohoo, look at you."

"I know right"...she came running back to the computer and sat down with a huge smile on her face.

"I wish I could kiss and hug you right now."

"Me too. Here I'll kiss my camera."...she leaned up and pressed her lips to the camera and kissed it.

"I wish I were really kissing you Jazz."

"Me too baby."

"When can you Skype again?"

"I can try to get someone to trade a day or give a day away to me. Probably in two days. I know a guy who trades his days for stuff."...I watched as she got up really quick, she looked a like she was going to be sick.

"Are you okay darlin?"

"No...I'm not."...I watched as she ran away, then about a minute went by and she was back again.

"I'm so sorry Jazzy, I think the food I ate at work last night got me sick."

"What was it?"...she shook her head no, as if to say she didn't want to talk about it.

"I wish I was there to take care of you, I hope you feel better really soon."...she was pointing and then whispered.

"Look behind you."...it was my sergeant. I stood and saluted him, he told me we were heading out and left me to say good bye.

"Sorry Bella, I have to go. I love you so much."

"I love you to."...she blew me many kisses that I pretended to catch.

"Bye"

"Bye"...I turned off the camera and signed off. I went and grabbed my gear and met outside with the others for orders.

"Private Cullen, head out with Smith, Varga and Litman in Humvee 5 go south to meet up with Humvee 4 . MOVE.

"Yes sir."...I headed out and got into the hummer with the others and we took off south.

"Hey Cullen, did you get your Skype time this time?"

"Yep, I did."...I smiled at the thought of seeing Bella again.

"Any more of those sexy smelling letters?"

"Not lately."

"She's still faithful to you?"

"Of course man she's my wife."

"I heard Greene's wife was Fucking someone else a week after our deployment."

"Bella isn't like that, she'll wait for me."

"Alright, sorry don't get mad."

"Dont say shit like that again"

"Fine here, have a smoke."...I took the cigarette and he lit it for me. I started smoking about two weeks after, It was calming my nerves and I liked it. I just hope that I can quit before I go back home. Bella would kick my ass for smoking.

"Man if my wife knew I smoked she would kill me."...he laughed.

"Well I wont tell her."

"Funny."...I sat up and looked over the dark desert land, it was so much darker here and the stars were so visible, so much more than home. I wish she could see all the stars. I finished my cigarette then went to the front of the hummer, I slid the window open.

"Hey Varga...he looked back at me.

"Whats up Cullen"

"I was wondering if I could get your Skype time in two weeks?"

"You have anything to offer?"

"I have smokes, nothing much. What do you want?"

"Do you have any alcohol, anything that will get me drunk?"

"Nah, But I can get it. Then I can have your time?"

"Get it and you can have my time."

"Thanks, bro."...he nodded and I went back to talk to Litman.

"Hey man do you have any booze I can give Varga for his Skype time?"...he laughed as he pulled a bottle out of his bag.

"You must really have it bad for this girl huh?"

"You have no clue, she's what keeps me going."

"Here ya go. But you owe me brother."

"Thanks Litman, my wife is gonna be so excited."

"Yeah I bet she will be."...he laughed. I took the bottle up front to Varga.

"Here ya go Varga."

"Damn Cullen you work fast, you can have my time."

"Thanks."

"Yep"...I went back and sat with Litman again.

"Do you know why Varga gives his time up on the computer so easily?"

"Yeah, he was skyping with his wife, when his best friend walked by the camera."

"Whats wrong with that?"

"The guy was in Vargas house, naked with Vargas wife, he wont even Skype his family."

"Damn, that's really messed up."

"It sure is."...I sat back gripping my rifle, I thought about this Jake guy Bella's become such good friends with. I know if it was a some girl I wouldn't be so upset. I tried to push it out of my mind as we kept on to our location.

**Bella's POV**

After my morning Skype date with Jasper I was feeling really good, with the exception of feeling sick to my stomach. I remember making the chicken I ate, so I wasn't sure why I would have gotten sick from it. Just as I was thinking about it I felt sick, I ran to the bathroom and got sick again. I thought about calling Jake and canceling our morning run. But I was already feeling much better. So I got ready and went over to Jake's. It was just a light drizzle today so I decided to wear my oversized sweatshirt that read US ARMY. If anything I was very proud of my man and what he was and what he was doing. I walked up to Jake's door and knocked, he opened it right away.

"Hey Bells, I'm cooking some eggs, do you want some?"

"No thanks"...I walked in and the smell of bacon was in the air. It hit me like a wrecking ball and the sick feeling was back again.

"Oh shit"...I looked at Jake, ran past him and into his bathroom. After I cleaned myself up I went back out and sat on his couch.

"Damn Bella are you okay?"

"No, thats the third time this morning. I guess it was the chicken."

"What chicken."

"The chicken I made myself at work yesterday."...Jake came over and felt my head, I looked at him funny.

"You don't feel warm like you have a fever, do you have any other symptoms?"

"No, just nauseous, it comes and goes. It's just food poisoning or something. I should go so you don't catch it if it's catchy."

"It doesn't sound like your sick, or food poisoning."

"What else could it be?"

"Um...my sister Rebecca is a chic doctor, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know what you mean but what's that have to do with..."...Holy shit, no way, why didn't I think that. I looked at him.

"How late are you Bella?"...I sat there and thought about it.

"I...I don't know because I was in the hospital, then."...I put my head in my hands, I realized I never started my birth control back up after getting out of the hospital, with everything going on I never thought about it. Jake sat next to me and started to rub my back as I started to cry.

"It's okay Bella, dont get to upset about it, maybe you are just sick."

"I don't know Jake, what am I going to do. Jasper is so far away he wont be home for so long. What am I gonna do how am I gonna tell him, how will I tell my dad, and Jasper's family?"

"Bella, look at me and calm down okay."...I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He gently wiped my tears away.

"I'll take you to go see my sister, okay."

"Can't I just get one of those tests at the store?"

"You can if you want to, but my sister is really great. She's very sweet, you don't have to worry about her telling any one anything, alright."...Jake was very good at calming me down and making me feel better about all of this. I was really nervous because I really couldn't remember my last period.

"Come on, we'll go see her now."

"She'll see me now? Don't I need an appointment?"

"No don't worry."

The whole way there I was nervous, shaky, not sure what to think. I was just talking to Jasper this morning. We've never discussed children. I figured if we agreed to we would try for a baby after we moved in together, after we were settled into our lives. Not now, not yet.

Jake walked me into the office and asked for Rebecca. We sat down together and waited, that's when I got really nervous, my hands were shaking. Jacob grabbed both my hands together and looked at me.

"Bella it's going to be okay, no matter what."...he made me feel a little better, then his sister Rebecca came out.

"Jacob what are you doing here?"...She seen Jacob holding my hands, she looked upset.

"What have you done Jacob?"

"Oh...No no no. This is my friend Bella. Not my girlfriend. So calm down."...she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry Bella, How are you I'm Dr Black. What can I help you with today?"...I stood up and shook her hand.

"I think I might be pregnant, I mean I'm not sure, but I'm getting sick. And..."...I started to get upset.

"Alright, just take a deep breath, calm down and follow me."...I nodded my head and took a breath then followed her.

"I'll need you to use the bathroom, the first door on your right, there's cups in there. You know what to do, bring the cup out here to me okay."

"Alright."...I went into the bathroom and grabbed the cup, taking the lid off and tried to pee. I couldn't go, I figured it was my nerves. I thought of Jasper and how he looked this morning, and our conversation. I finally relaxed and peed in the stupid cup. I washed up and took my cup out to Rebecca.

"Thanks, now if you will please wait for me in room 3 right down the hall. I'll be right there."...I walked down the hall to the room and went in. I got up on the table and sat there and waited. I wasn't feeling sick at all anymore. So really this is all a waste of everyone's time here.

Rebecca came in a few minutes later with a folder and papers, she closed the door and stood in front of me looking at the papers for a second.

"Well, Congratulations Bella. Your pregnant"...I was suddenly feeling sick again. Everything felt like it was spinning.

"Bella are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay."

"Lie back, take deep breaths in and slowly let them out."...I listened and it started to work. I was feeling a little better.

"Okay, I'm gonna fill out some paper work here then I will give you the insurance paper work to take and fill out then send back. I need your full name."...Oh no my name, no one knows I'm a Cullen yet.

"Will any one see this? Will I be getting any mail?"

"No one but me and the staff here. You might get a bill. Why?"

"Well because I got married and no one knows."

"Well don't worry about the mail, you should be fine."

"Okay. It's Isabella Marie Cullen."...she looked up at me a little shocked.

"I know the Cullen's, which Cullen boy did you marry?"

"Jasper Cullen."

"Ahh yes, he's the one in the Army right."...she pointed to my sweatshirt. I looked down, oh yeah I was wearing my Army shirt.

"Yes he is."

"You two married before he was shipped out?"

"Yes."...I was missing him more than ever right now, I wish he was here to hold my hand through this.

"Wow, and Dr Cullen has no clue?"

"No, please don't say anything, please."

"No of course not, Bella I can't and wont. So tell me when your last period was."

"I'm not really sure, I think it was at the beginning of January. I was in a bad car accident in December and was in a coma for a few weeks, I never did start my birth control back up."

"Okay, so guessing. You might be five or six weeks pregnant maybe more."

"I'm not sure."

"Well lets be sure. I'll be right back."...I watched her leave and thought about what was going on. It was hard to wrap my head around all this. She came back in a minute later wheeling in a machine.

"This is our ultrasound machine. It will let us see your baby and hear the heartbeat."

"Really? You can see the baby already?"

"Yep"...she pulled my shirt up high and then tucked a towel around my pants and pulled them low around my hips. She opened the door just a little and turned the lights off, she then turned the machine on. It looked just like a computer screen, it was bright and black and white. She squirted a warm jelly all over my stomach.

"This wont hurt at all, but I will be pressing firmly. Are you ready?"...She smiled at me. I nodded and she placed the wand on my stomach, moving around and clicking buttons.

"Right there I your baby, definetly 5 to 6 weeks."

"Now lets take a look at the heartbeat and hear it."...she moved and clicked more buttons. She turned up the volume and the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, it was very fast with a whoosh whoosh.

"If you look right there is your baby's heart beating,"...she pointed to the screen, there it was so real, so alive. She clicked again and zoomed out.

"And there's the whole picture of the baby."...she pointed to where the head was and where tiny little legs and arms were starting to form. I thought the baby looked like a tiny gummy bear.

"Alright Bella, your all set for now. I want to see you again in about 3 weeks, so make an appointment."...she turned the light back on and then took the towel from my waist and wiped the goo off.

"Here's the papers to fill out, here's a prescription for prenatal vitamins and last but not least a picture of your baby on the ultrasound.."...Wow so much to handle, so much to think about.

"Thank You."

"Your Welcome."...I walked out to the front desk and made my appointment. Jake was still waiting for me. I went over to him.

"Are you all set?"

"Yes"

"Are you...you know."

"Yes"

"Are you alright?"

"No not really, can we just go now. Please."

"Yes of course."...I followed Jake out to his car and got in, I sat there staring at the little ultrasound picture in my hand.

"Is that a picture of your baby?"

"Yep"...I handed it to him.

"Cute little thing"...he made me smile.

"Very funny Jake."

"If its a boy will you name him Jacob?"...I laughed and took my picture back.

"I don't think Jasper would be to happy with that choice."

"When are you telling him?"

"He said he might get on Skype in two days, if he can't then I tell him in a letter and send the picture too."

"Lets hope he's online in two days. Do you want to go home or to the beach?"

"I really don't know, I know my dad's home now, so I really don't want to go home yet."

"So to the beach."

"Yes, but I don't want to run today, I would like to just sit and think."

"You can come to my house, we'll sit on the back porch and I'll make you some tea."...I looked over at him and smiled, he was a really great friend.

"That sounds perfect, lets go to your house."

"Alright"...Jake drove as I stared out the window, I thought of how stupid I was for not remembering my birth control, how could I let this happen right now. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Bella...Bella wake up"...I opened my eyes and saw we were already at Jake's house, I didn't think I fell asleep.

"Sorry, guess I fell asleep."

"Don't be sorry, go out to the front and sit on the porch, I be right there with your tea."

"Okay...hey Jake."

"Yeah Bells"

"Thank You."...he smiled and we both got out. I walked around to the porch. The beach looked warm. The sun was shining down on the sand and water. It looked like diamonds glistening along the water. If I was up for a run It was a perfect day for it. I sat down and hugged my arms around myself. I thought of what Jasper is going to say, how he's gonna feel. Will he be mad, happy, upset. Will he want this baby. I don't know. I do know he will be gone for exactly as long as I'm pregnant. He's going to miss my entire pregnancy and then come home to a new baby. Our baby. Then I started to feel really emotional. I have a tiny human person inside me that's half me and most important half Jasper.

"Hey girl you look deep in thought over there."...Jake came out with a blanket and a warm cup of tea. I wrapped the blanket around me and took the tea. Jacob really knew how to make me feel better.

"Thanks Jake"...He sat down with me.

"Do you want me out here with you? Or would you rather be left alone?"

"Please stay."...How could I tell him to leave me alone, he's being so great. Plus I really didn't want him to go.

"Felling better now?"

"Yes, Thank you."

"Jake, what if Jasper doesn't want this?"

"Well honestly I don't think that's gonna happen. You talk about the guy everyday, I feel like I know the guy. I think he's gonna be really excited about this. If anything he'll be upset he can't be here for you. But I will bet you anything he'll be excited."...I smiled at Jake.

"He is gonna miss it all, I really hate this."...I sipped my tea and looked out at the ocean.

"Well you can keep writing him, tell him how you are, send the ultrasound pics. I can take pics of you as you get bigger."

"I'm gonna be huge, what am I gonna say to my dad, and his parents and my mom."

"Calm down, you just found out today, you wont be showing for a while. Focus on telling Jasper first then you can tell everyone later. He's the one who needs to know before everyone else."

"Your right Jake."

"What time do you have to go to work?"

"Noon..what time is it now?"

"It's 11:00,do you want to call in? Jared should be finer with it."

"Nope, I haven't missed a single day yet, I don't plan on breaking my record now."

"Alright what time are you getting out?"

"Not sure yet, probably 8 or 8:30."

"Do you want to come over later, maybe watch a movie?"

"No not tonight, maybe my day off though."...Jake became very distracted by a girl walking along the beach. What a typical male. She was pretty. Tall, long copper hair. She was walking up this way. Jake stood up.

"That's Vanessa."...I looked at him with shock.

"The Vanessa?"

"Yep the one, I'll be right back."...I watched as he went to her and they began to talk. Jake told me about Vanessa few times. She was the one he was head over heals for. He said he met her at a party on the beach one night and that he fell for her right then and there. They've been texting back and forth for a while now. She said she wanted to come see Jake but never thought she was serious because she was seeing some Brazilian guy I couldn't remember his name. I just hope shes serious about jake and not leading him on. I saw them walking together to the house, I set my blanket and mug of tea aside and stood up.

"Bella this is Vanessa Wolf, Vanessa this is Bella Swan."

"Hi!"

"Hi, nice to meet you. Are you related to chief Swan in Forks by any chance?"...I laughed.

"Yeah, that's my Dad."

"Oh that's cool, My dad knows your Dad then."

"Oh that is cool. Jake I'm going to go into work a little early. It was really nice meeting you Vanessa."

"You too Bella."

"Laters Bella, call me if you need to."

"Thanks Jake,C-ya."...I walked back around to the drive way, I grabbed my paperwork and ultrasound picture out of Jake's car and then hopped into my truck and headed to work.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love my readers. I love reviews! =0)**

**Sorry It's taking me forever to get chapters up.. Summer has sucked me into it's fun. I have 4 more ch written on paper ready to be typed I will keep typing to get them to you...hope your all having A good summer. ENJOY CH 24! =0)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspers POV<strong>

After two very long days it was finally time to have my Skype date with Bella. I logged onto my account and flipped the camera so it was facing me, she was already on and waiting for me.

"Hey Darlin."...I said excitedly.

"Jazzy, I've missed you, these past two days have been long."

"I know they were, you look beautiful."

"You look very tan."...we both laughed. I really missed her laugh.

"Lots of sun here, to much. I'm missing Forks and all the cloud cover."

"I wish we had more sun."

"So tell me how you are?"

"I'm okay I guess."

"Not sick anymore? You were sick two days ago when we talked."

"Actually I've been sick everyday."...she looked down, then back up at the camera at me.

"Why?...did you go see a doctor yet?."...she looked nervous, I could see her playing with her hands.

"I did see a doctor. I went the same day we talked last."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not wrong. Jasper I don't know how to say this."

"Say what Bella, tell me whats going on please."...now I was worried, what was wrong or not wrong.

"Um,how bout I show you."

"Show me? What?"."...I watched as she got up, walked away then came back quickly.

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so, just tell me, or show me."...I seen she had something in her hand. She held it up to the camera, it was blurry then the camera focused on it. I looked closely then realized what it was. It was an ultrasound picture. There was a little arrow with the word baby on it. She sat it down and I looked at her. She was crying.

"Bella, are you pregnant?"...she didn't speak, she just nodded her head yes.

"Are you upset Jazz?"...she sobbed.

"Upset, why would I be upset. I'm happy, a baby wow."...I couldn't contain my happiness, I got up and walked in a circle, I shouted I was so happy.

"Wohoo yeah I'm gonna be a daddy."...I sat back down and saw that she had a huge smile on her face.

"I love you so much. I wish I could fly home right now and hold you in my arms. I cant believe I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Yea you are."

"Stand up let me see your belly."

"I'm not showing yet silly."

"I don't care, just show me."

"Fine but I feel really stupid."...I watched as she got up, took a step back and pulled up her shirt.

"See nothing yet, babys still really tiny."

"I'm gonna try to get home in time, I want to be there when you have our baby."

"I hope you can. I want nothing more in the world than to have you here with me."...My timer was going off and smith was waiting.

"I have to go."

"No, not yet."...Smith came over. He looked into the camera.

"Hey Cullen's wife, congrats on the baby. I think everyone here heard him shout it out."...she was smiling and blushing.

"Thanks"

"I have to go now, I love you so much."

"I love you too Jazzy,I'll send you the picture so you can have it."

"Bye Darlin."

"Bye"...she blew me a kiss and I caught it. I then signed off.

"Jazzy huh, that's really cute."

"Shut the fuck up Smith.'...we both laughed.

"Get out of my seat your time is up. I need to talk to my wife now. She better not be pregnant cause we have four already."...I laughed.

"Four, holy shit Smith."

"We live in Minnesota, when it snows for weeks and were stuck, theres only one thing to do."

"Have fun talking to your wife."

"C-ya Cullen, and congrats on the kid."

"Thanks."...I walked back to the sleeping barracks, I lied down and thought about what I was just told. She was having my baby, I was going to be a daddy, Bella is gonna be a mama. I don't think there was one person as happy as me at this moment. I really wish I could be there with her to help her though it all. I hope we ship home before the baby is born. What if we have a son. Suddenly I was snapped out of my deep thinking.

"Hey Cullen I heard your wife is pregnant."

"Yep, just found out."

"Yeah we all heard ya."

"I'm excited."

"Here have a drink, congrats."...I took the bottle and took a few sips, it was very strong. I handed it back and watched as they all passed it around. I saw our sergeant come in and the bottle flew under a bed quickly ,we all lined up to hear what our orders were.

"Listen up, were leaving at 17:00 hours be ready and congratulations Cullen."

"Thank You Sir"...After we were given our orders we just hung around and finished the potent bottle of mystery liquor.

"So Cullen you got any pics of your wife?"...Litman asked as he handed me a smoke.

"Yeah I do."...I took my phone out and flipped it to a pic of her on our wedding night. She had her hair covering part of her face, she was smiling and her flowers were in her hair. I loved this picture. I handed my phone over to him and lit my cigarette.

"Wow, shes really hot."...I smiled and took a drag of my smoke.

"Yep I know."

"Can I look through your pics?"

"Only if I can go through yours."

"Yeah no problem."...he took out his phone and tossed it to me. I flipped through his girl was cute.

"Hey Cullen who's this?"...he held up the phone for me to see.

"Oh that's my sister Alice."

"Shes really cute. How old?"

"uh..shes 16 now, I have another sister in there somewhere. Bree shes 14."

"I have a sister too, shes 21,do you have any brothers?"

"Yeah two. There should be a picture of all of us together in there."

"Yep right here."

"Yeah, my mom insisted on taking it, she thought I needed to have it. Who's this?"

"Oh that's my sister Jane."

"Any brothers?"

"Her twin Alec, they always cause trouble."

"Whats your girls name?"

"Tanya, were getting married when I get back."

"That's awesome man."...I handed his phone back and he gave me mine.

"Whats your wife's name?"

"Bella, well its Isabella but she hates being called that."

"And shes pregnant"...he laughed.

"Yep and I couldn't be happier."

"Well Congratulations, I hope Tanya and I can have a bunch someday."

"I hope to have more someday too."

"Well I'm going to go get some sleep, early morning orders."

"Yep I hear that, I'll talk to ya later."...I got ready for bed, I plugged my phone in the charger and closed my eyes, falling asleep to thoughts of Bella on our wedding night.

5am came way to fast, I woke up and got all my gear on. We were told we had to head up east today, it was way to hot already. I knew this day was going to be long. I gulped down about a half gallon of water. I headed out to work on a Humvee that was having problems, It keeps stalling out so I thought I would just replace the battery. I went out and worked on it for an hour before I figured out what was wrong with it.

"Cullen, Lets go now. Its taking you way to long to figure that out. We have to leave now to catch up to the others."

"Alright, I got it lets go."...I slammed the hood down, got in and started it. It sounded better than before. Smith was our driver so he took over and I got in back with Litman and four others. None of us said a word to the other, we were all staring out into the desert with our hands on our rifles. My mind wandered to Bella, what I should be doing is focusing on my surroundings. I looked to my right then looked forward. I could see that we were coming up on a village, there were lots of civilians. We didn't want to come upon enemy and have to shoot, it would cause innocent lives lost if we had a shootout.

We had our expert sniper Varga. I looked over to him and he was alert and always made me feel a little better. With all my training I don't know what I would do if I had to shoot another person,I guess I would just have to do it, it would be hard but it would have to be done.

"Stay alert, here we go."...I heard Smith say. We finally caught up with the other Humvee,it was ahead of us waiting. I watched as they entered the village slowly, we followed right behind. There were people walking and they would quickly move out of the way. I was watching all around me staying alert in case of any enemy. It was just a typical village, really nothing to worry about here. I looked over to Varga, he had his eye up to his scope. If anyone is gonna spot any suspicious behavior or an enemy its him. Before I could look away he shouted.

"To the right"...I looked quickly, then heard shots.

"Shots fired, shots fired."...Smith stopped the Humvee quickly. I almost fell backwards out. I could hear Greene, our translator yelling something. Hopefully it was for them to cease fire. I jumped out and went around the truck and looked around it to see Greene talking to one of them. I seen only one. But in training we were told one will talk while others hide and plan attacks. Greene couldn't seem to get the man to calm down, he was becoming very angry. I went to the other side of the truck where Varga was set up and ready to shoot.

"Hey Varga you got him."

"Damn strait Cullen."...The man was now pointing the gun at Greenes head. Greene was shouting something. Then I heard smith.

"what's he want Greene? Whats he sayin?"...Now he was down on his knees, his hands on his head. Then he answered smith.

"He said we need to leave the village now or he'll have us all killed. Varga you better have this fucker in your sites."...Varga stayed silent, the next thing I heard was a shot. I closed my eyes for a second and when I looked back up the enemy was down and there were more shots being fired. I saw more of them coming from everywhere. I watched as humvee one took off. Smith was shouting.

"Load up quick, now,now, now."...I struggled to jump up on the back, Litman grabbed me and pulled me in.

"Shoot em."...someone yelled and I looked behind me to see them chasing us on foot and shooting at us. We all had our rifles pointed down on them and shooting. Finally we were out of the village and away from any enemy fire. I sat down and took a deep breath, that was a rush. I looked over to see Greene shaking.

"You alright Bro?,that was fucking close."...he smiled at me, I seen his hand on his chest, his face went pale, he closed his eyes and slumped over. That's when I seen the blood.

"Medic, medic."...Litman was our medic, he rushed over.

"What the fuck."

"Guess he was shot back there when we opened fire."...I watched as he tore open greenes vest, there was a bullet hole gushing blood.

"Cullen take this gauze and apply pressure...Hard."...I did as he said and it was slowing.

"Alright Cullen, hold it tight.I need to turn him over to see if there's an exit wound,"...I listened and he turned him over, there was an exit wound, it was gushing too. There was blood everywhere.

"Someone tell Smith we need to rush to the next checkpoint."...I was still applying pressure as we took off faster, we suddenly went right and it jolted us to the side. We went faster and faster through the desert. I heard someone say the checkpoint was right ahead. I looked up and seen it in the distance.

"Faster I cant hold this much longer, were losing him."...Litman looked worried. Greene was pale and didn't look good. Litman checked his pulse I looked at Litman, he looked at me.

"It's barely there Cullen."...he shook his head, we stopped quickly. We all helped move Greene into the medic center. I wasn't needed anymore so I went to sit with the others.

"Hey Cullen you alright?"...Smith asked with concern.

"I'm okay, why?"

"Look at yourself, is that all Greens blood on you?"...I looked down I was completely covered in blood.

"It's his...I'm okay."...I walked away to the showers. I stripped down and tossed my uniform and gear aside. I turned on the water, I hoped for hot water but would settle for warm. I grabbed my shampoo and soap from my pack and got in. it was warm. My thoughts were coming fast through my mind. I wondered if Greene was okay, I thought about how that could have been me if I was standing where he was. What would Bella do without me and how would our child grow up with out a father. I tried to push those thoughts from my mind.

I washed up really quick and got out then dressed in clean clothes, I cleaned up my gear and took my uniform to laundry. On my way out I seen smith.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm Greene?"

"Not sure yet, he's still being worked on."

"Alright"

"You know you can come talk to me anytime you need to."

"Hey thanks I'll keep that in mind, I'm gonna go see if I can get some info on green."...I walked over to the medical center, I hoped I could get some kind of info. I walked in to see a bit of chaos, there were beds here and there with wounded men and women. A doctor walked up to me.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, yeah I'm wondering if you can tell me how Justin Greene is doing."

"Um, yeah. Let me go get your staff sergeant."...he looked at my name on my uniform then walked away. I went and stood by a wall and waited patiently, or as patiently as I could. I was worried about my friend, my brother.

I understood this type of stuff happened. I knew we would come across enemy fire and there was always the possibility of someone even myself getting shot, wounded or killed. I just didn't know I would feel so effected by it. I saw my staff sergeant walking towards me so I stood up strait.

"At ease Cullen."

"Sir."

"Lets walk out side for a minute."

"Alright."...I walked out as he followed behind me. We walked along the dirt path that led from the medical center to the sleeping barracks.

"You were very brave today, as was all the others. Litman did all he could before you all got Greene back here."...I knew at this point what he was telling me wasn't good. I knew he was gone, I know there wasn't much we could have done.

"Is he dead sir?"

"I'm very sorry, you were all very brave and did all you could. You have 24 hours before you need to head out. Go eat and get some rest."

"Thank you sir."...I watch as he walked away. I headed into the sleeping barracks and set up a bed, i put all my gear away and sat down on the bed. I placed my head into my hands I went over everything in my head. I could have shot more, I could have applied more pressure. Maybe I should have prayed. I don't know. I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked up and it was Litman. He had a bottle in his hand.

"Think you might need this just as much as me."

"You heard?"

"I was in there when he died."

"I'm real sorry man."

"No don't, we knew this could happen. He died doing what he loved. He said since his wife left him all he had was the army, he loved it all of it. Here drink with me so I don't have to drink alone."...he sat next to me, and we drank. We passed the bottle back and forth until there was no more left and we were both very drunk. We talked about everything women, past women, how we wished we were home. We talked about pie and argued about which was better, cherry or apple. I think we agreed on lemon meringue. I told him about Edward and how we fought over Bella. He told me stories about his sister and brother and how they would get him in trouble.

We became best friends that night. We vowed to stay in touch no matter what. We both ended up passed out near the bathrooms. I'm not even sure how we got there. Litman woke up and poured water on me to get me up. We went to eat and after that were very thankful for our 24 hours off, we slept for the remainder before having to head out and fight some more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love my readers. I love reviews! =0)...HERES A SHORT CHAPTER THAT REALLY SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH THE LAST ONE.. ENJOY =0) **

**Jaspers POV**

When we woke up we only had an hour to get ready and go. It was hell trying to function with such a terrible hangover. Litman and I couldn't eat very much at breakfast and everyone was making fun of us for drinking so much. I don't really regret it, it really did help. We didn't talk about Greene once all night and even though we were drunk we got to know each other even better than before.

After we ate we had to go get ready and head out. We had to go to a village about 20 miles away from here. There were rumors circulating that there were suicide bombers planning attacks on some business's. After packing up I went out to the Humvee to make sure it was running smoothly. I sen Smith.

"Hey Smith how's she running today?"

"Real good so far, I have to fill up the tank and were outta here."

"Sounds good, I'm gonna go check on the other vehicles and be back in time to go."

"Alright see ya in about 20."...After checking all the Humvee and seeing they all ran great, I felt good knowing I was doing my job well. I met up with the others and we headed out to the village. I sat in the back with Litman and Varga and now we had a new guy with us to translate. It was weird not having Greene with us. The new guy Chase sat up with Smith.

When we were about a mile from the village Smith parked the Humvee and we got out to go on foot from here. Our staff sergeant was ahead of us in Humvee one along with four others. We had our rifles in hand and were heading into the village together.

I wanted to get to know the new guy a little better so I caught up and walked along side him.

"Chase, hey I'm Cullen."...we shook hands.

"Hey how are ya?"

"Good, I'm sorry to hear about your last translator."

"Thanks, he was a great guy. So are you married?"

"Yeah actually we just married before deployment, and were expecting a baby. She found out right before I left."

"No shit, me too. We married right before deployment and she just told me were having a baby."

"Cool, cool. Do you know when she's due?"

"October I guess."

"My wife is due in august sometime."

"Well congratulations."

"Yeah you too."...We all became really silent as we entered the village on foot. There were lots of villagers on the streets doing everyday things. Going in and out of the stores, homes and business's,any one of these people could be a suicide bomber. We would look over each person carefully but still try our best at being nice, we didn't want anyone thinking we were the bad guy here. We would say hi to them as we passed by and Smith would always have pockets full of candy for the kids. Going through the villages weren't bad, we didn't always come across an enemy. But when we do were prepared. Our staff sergeant came back to talk to us briefly.

"Hey guys we seen some suspicious behavior happening up ahead, there were two individuals going into the business four doors down. I want Varga across the street scoping out. I want Cullen and Chase to go in and check things out. Smith and Litman stay close. I 'm going ahead further to see if there's anyone up there that seems suspicious."...After getting our orders we all went in the direction we were told. I followed Chase to the entrance of the business. Before I could go any further I was stopped by Litman.

"Be careful brother"

"I will, and you do the same."...We went our separate ways and I headed into the building with Chase. I looked around me and spotted two individuals, one male one female. They were talking with one another.

"Chase what are they saying?"

"It's definitely them Cullen, sounds like their discussing a strategy."

"What is it?"

"Fuck, don't move Cullen. The male said to blow it up if we move. They know why were here."...I looked around me. I looked at all the lives lost all because we walked in here today. I seen a mother with her baby in her arms, I seen children with parents. How can these two see the children and all the innocent lives and still want to do this.

"I can't stand here and do nothing Chase."

"Don't be stupid Cullen, we both have wives and baby's on the way."

"Exactly why I need to do something. I'm not gonna die here today."

"No Cullen don't do anything."...I can see I was making him mad. I just couldn't have all these people die including myself and Chase.

"Go Chase, Just slowly back up and go out the door."

"Nope wont do it."

"Then lets take them out, I'll take down the guy."...I had a good grip on my rifle ready to go.

"No man, just stop talking."...I looked at Chase as he listened to what they were saying.

"They have a plan, he wants to count to three and blow it up. She's arguing with him."

"Lets take em out now."

"No were not."...Chase grabbed me and headed towards the door. At that point there was nothing at all I could do. I looked back at all the people and the bombers. That's when they detonated the explosives that were attached to them under their clothing. I watched as they both blew up and how walls and pieces were flying everywhere, people were dying before me. I tried to throw my self down to the ground but Chase still had a good grip on my arm. I looked at him to tell him to get down. That's when something directly behind me exploded. My ears began to ring I couldn't hear and then lost my balance completely. I fell to the ground. I felt around to find Chase.

I felt the ground shake beneath me, I looked up but seen nothing but dust. I crawled in the direction of the door but hit a wall. I started to crawl in the other direction and stumbled on a person. I looked down to see a child, he was screaming, but I couldn't hear him. Only a constant ringing. I felt the ground shake again. Something was falling from above me. I looked up and saw the roof was coming down. I did the only thing I could think to do. I covered the child with my body as pieces continued to fall on me. I tried to crawl with him under me in my arms and only got a little ways. I had no idea if there was an exit ahead or anyone to help. I shouted out as loud as I could for help. Suddenly something hit me in the head. I felt my self starting to pass out. I couldn't pass out. I would never get myself out or save this poor innocent child. I felt something warm and wet running down my face, I could taste it in my mouth. It was my blood. I couldn't keep myself awake anymore, I just couldn't. But I needed to keep going I need to try to get out of here. I tried to move but my legs were not moving at all. They must be pinned down by something. I looked down at the child, he was still crying. I rested my head down on the ground, I thought if I rested for a second I could regain my strength and get us out of here. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella, I thought of being home. I was feeling so tired. I couldn't help it, I tried hard to open my eyes again and couldn't.

**Jaspers Flashback**

I was walking down the hall when I first seen her. She was surrounded by a bunch of people asking her all kinds of questions. I knew we were getting a new girl, I just didn't think she would be this beautiful. I needed to know more about this girl. I just couldn't go up to her and ask her questions. So I went to the first person I knew would have all the information I wanted.

I waited till lunch then went over to Jessica's table. She gave me a dirty look as I sat down.

"What do you want Jizzy."

"Jessica please don't call me that."

"What ever, What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know about the new girl."

"Oh. Bella. She's cool, quiet,shy."

"Anything else?"

"You want to know more, your gonna have4 to go ask her yourself. Oh yeah and your brother was already asking me about her."

"Emmett?"

"No, your other Brother. The hair."

"Edward was asking about her?"

"Yeah, and you can leave my table now."...I grabbed my books and left. She was such a bitch. Now I know I'll need to try to get to her before Edward does. I walked down the hall to my locker before I had to go to gym, and there she was standing just a few lockers away from mine. It was the first time I got a good look at her. She was more than beautiful. She had long beautiful brown hair. Her face was a perfect little heart shape. I seen she was having trouble with her locker so I went over to see if she needed help.

"Hey there do you need some help?"...She was even more beautiful up close. She backed up from her locker and looked down.

"Um...Yes please."

"Whats the combo...don't worry I wont remember it or use it."

"Okay, it's 12-24-07."...I turned the nob to the numbers and it opened right up.

"There ya go."...just then the bell rang.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late."

"Don't go."

"What I have to go."...she rushed to get her books.

"Biology, I really shouldn't skip it's my second day."

"Oh come on Bella."

"How do you know my name?...oh you know what never mind, I really should go."

"Yeah go with me, I'm going out to the parking lot."

"Your crazy."

"Maybe, but it's healthy to skip sometimes you know." ...She stood there with her books in hand and looking unsure, I watched as she concentrated and bit her lip.

"Yeah okay fine lets go."...I grabbed her hand, looked both ways then ran with her through the double doors and out to the parking lot. She stopped me when we got out there.

"So tell me how you know my name?"

"You did."...she looked a little surprised.

"C'mon, I hang out with my brothers out here, over there at the jeep."

"Are you sure it's okay I'm out here with you, I mean I don't want your brothers to be mad you brought a girl."

"It's absolutely fine, don't worry."...we got to the jeep and she let go of my hand. Emmett looked over and seen us together.

"Jasper brought a girl with him today."...she looked at me.

"Nice to meet you Jasper."...she laughed. I realized I never told her my name.

"Ma'am."...I looked over to see Edward. He looked up and saw her and smiled. She seen him too and smiled back. That was the moment I knew I would have to fight my brother for this girl.

I watched as he walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella."

"Yes I am, guess everyone knows my name huh?"

"Nah I had no clue."...said Emmett as he leaned on his jeep, going though c'd's.

"So your skipping class?"

"Yeah I am, but I really don't think I should."

"Don't worry about it to much. We all do it once in a while."

"I think I'll go sit in my truck and study a little before my next class."...I stood closer to her.

"Can I walk you to your truck?"

"Yeah sure. It was nice meeting you guys."

"C-ya Bella."

"Bye Bella."...I followed her to her old red truck across the parking lot.

"Cool truck"...I watched as she opened the door and climbed in.

"Thanks it was a gift from my dad when I moved back."

"That's cool."

"I'm just gonna study until the bell rings."

"I'll go, but I really hope you'll hang out with me again soon."...She looked up from her book, her soft brown eyes looking into my green ones. A small perfect smile on her lips. And the most beautiful shade of pink on her cheeks. I think that was the moment I fell in love with Bella swan.

"I would love to, call me sometime."...she took my hand and wrote her number on the top of my hand.

"Thanks, I will. C-ya."

"Bye Jasper."


	26. Chapter 26

***Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO POST UP NEW CHAPTERS. I STARTED CLASSES AND HAVE BEEN BUSY...LOVE U ALL ENJOY CH 25!**

**Bella's POV**

After a very long night at work I decided to go home and sleep my afternoon away. Just as I got up to my room and into my bed, my phone rang, It was Jake.

"Jacob Black this better be important."

"Well it sorta is."

"What is it?"

"I want you to come over and spend the day with me"

"What are you serious? I just got off work."

"Awe C'mon, I just wanted to watch movies I'll make the double hot chocolate you love so much."

"You really know how to lure me in Jake."...He laughed.

"So yes?"

"Yes I'll be over in 10 minutes."

"Great I'll see see you soon."

I pressed end on my phone and tossed it on the bed. I changed into my favorite sweatpants and sweatshirt. I was very tired but really wanted that double hot chocolate. I grabbed my cell phone and headed down the stairs, as I went to grab my keys from the hook and walk out the door my dad stopped me.

"Where you headed to in such a hurry Bells?"

"Jake's house, were gonna watch movies."

"You spend a lot of time with him."

"Yeah I guess I do, he makes great hot chocolate."

"Well just be careful okay."

"Yeah Dad, I will."...I went out and got in my truck and headed down the road to Jake's. I thought about Jasper and wondered if he was being careful over there. Suddenly I was feeling sick. I pulled the truck over and got out, quickly running around to the other side and throwing up. I really thought this was going to end soon. This time was different, it didn't feel like morning sickness. I felt panicky and shaky, sorta nervous. I walked back around and sat in the truck. I had water from work so I grabbed that and washed my mouth out then took a few deep breaths, then drove to jakes.

When I got there I parked next to his little red car,I sat there for a second. I was still feeling panicked and shaky. I got out slowly and walked to the door. Jake opened it before I could even knock.

"Hey Bella, come in girl."...I went in and sat right on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes...No...I don't know."

"You look pale and your shaky."...He came and sat by me putting his warm hands over my cold ones.

"I had to pull over on the side of the road on my way here, I got sick and felt really panicked."...Jake took my wrist, pressing two fingers down and looking at the clock on the wall.

"Your pulse is a little high, did anything else happen?"

"No nothing else. just drove over here. Is there something wrong?...do you think there's something wrong with the baby?"...I was starting to feel upset that there might be something wrong with the baby now.

"No no, Bella your fine the baby's fine. You need to calm down."

"Your right, I'm just over reacting. I had a really long night at work. Lets watch a movie. I could really go for that hot chocolate now."

"I'll go make it for you."

"Double chocolate remember."...I smiled as he walked away.

I went over and looked through Jake's DVD collection. I wanted something that I could watch without feeling sad, looking through his collection I seen I was safe from that. No sappy sad love stories here. I seen he had every star wars DVD and lots of comedies. I chose Happy Gilmore, I popped it in the DVD player, sat on the couch and curled up waiting for Jake to come back.

"I see you chose one of my favorites."...I sat up as he came in and handed me my hot chocolate.

"Thank you. Yeah I like this one. I need to laugh."

"No problem, I hope you like the hot chocolate, I added a little cold milk so you wouldn't have to wait for it to cool down."

"Jake your such a great Friend to me, what I ever did to deserve you I'll never know."...I held the warm mug in my hands, I took a sip. It was so good.

"Awe Thanks Bells, your really great, I love hanging out with you."...he made me blush, I felt as the heat invaded my cheeks. He was just smiling at me with his flirty Jake smile.

"Lets start the movie."

"Yeah of course."...I watched as he got up and pressed play. When he come back and sat down he sat a little close. I didn't mind. I took another sip of my hot chocolate, it was so good the way he made it. I let out a Mmm sound.

"That good huh?"

"Oh my gosh yes, when will you give me the recipe?"...I took another sip.

"You know I cant do that, It's a secret."

"Oh come on, you know I'll never tell a soul."...He shook his head.

"Nope sorry baby, not gonna happen. Plus you wouldn't come over for it anymore if you could just make it."

"Fine, but I'll figure it out someday."...I took a few more sips.

"Maybe."...we continued to watch the movie, it was funny and put me in a good mood. After I finished my hot chocolate I set the mug on the coffee table. I started to feel really tired. I knew that I would probably fall asleep. I tried really hard to stay awake and watch the movie, my eyelids were feeling really heavy and I closed my eyes.

**Jacobs POV**

I looked over to see Bella falling asleep. I slid closer to her trying my best to not wake her, I brought her towards me so she was lying her head on my chest. She was in a deep sleep and never moved once. I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it on her. She shifted slightly and wrapped an arm around my waist. There was a piece of hair in her face and I reached down and tucked it behind her ear. That's when she shifted again then woke up. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey"

"I fell asleep on you."

"Yeah, sorta."

"Your really comfy."...She laughed and I seen her cheeks heat up pink.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"What?"

"Blush"

"Oh I know, I hate it so much."...She sat up slightly and was looking at me. I just looked back at her. All I could think of was kissing her.

"What Jake?"

"Nothing, sorry."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Don't be sorry."...we were looking at each other again. She bit her bottom lip and was blushing again. This girl was starting to drive me wild. Without thought I quickly moved in and kissed her hard. I felt her hands in my hair and she was moaning in my mouth, kissing me back. I quickly lifted her sweatshirt up over her head and she took off her t shirt then grabbed at mine as I helped her take it off. We were again kissing quickly without thought or reason. Well my reason might be her reason too. I haven't had sex in a long time and really needed it.

Her hands were all over my abs and up my back, my hands were on her back trying to unhook her bra. I leaned in and kissed up her neck tasting her as I went. I gave up with the bra and moved to her pants, she had on sweatpants so it was easy to pull them off. She quickly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down, I took them off and tossed them aside, leaving my boxers on. we were moving so fast. Everything was becoming a blur. She pushed me down, straddling me, leaning over me. The necklace she had on was dangling between us. It had rings on it. I grabbed it in my hand and looked at it. She looked down, grabbed it and quickly got off of me. Grabbing her shirt and sweatpants she dressed in a hurry. She sat down on the couch and began crying.

"Bella."

"No Jake, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I don't know what I was thinking either."...she looked up at me.

"I think we were both just feeling lonely."

"I agree that's probably what it was."...she wiped her tears away and took a few deep breaths. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed.

"Jake I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on by any means."

"I know Bells. It's fine really. Lets just forget anything just happened. Lets be thankful it didn't go further."

"Yes, thank god it didn't."

"Bella, what are the rings?"...she grabbed them from her shirt and held them in her hand. I sat on the couch next to her. I tried not to get to close.

"They're wedding rings."

"For when you and Jasper get married."...she shook her head no.

"For what? I'm confused."

"Were already married."...holy shit did she just say what I thought she said.

"Fuck Bella, we almost had sex and your married."...I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I stood there for a minute. I shouldn't have tried to even make out with her, but if we would have gone further, fuck me shes married. I'm so stupid.

"Jake don't be upset, it was a stupid mistake and we didn't go any further. I'll just go home."...I watched as she grabbed her keys and was heading towards the door. I quickly went over to her and grabbed the keys.

"What the hell Jake."

"You can't go upset and I can't stay upset with you. Lets seriously forget it all...please. I don't want one stupid thing like this to ruin our friendship. But you also need to be honest with me. I mean I already know about baby Jake there."...she laughed.

"He's not going to be named Jake. And I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest. Only a couple people know I'm married and no one knows about this baby yet."

"Come back and sit down."

"Okay, only for a minute then I really should go home and sleep."

"Fine. But I really don't want you to leave upset."...we both walked back and sat down.

"You can't tell anyone okay Jake."

"I wont as long as you name him Jake."...she looked down at her stomach.

"Oh you better hope your a girl."...we both laughed.

"so your married you have a baby on the way, any other crazy things I don't know?"

"Nope that's it and you know more than my best friend Angela, Hell you know more than anyone."

"I wont say anything to anyone, its your business when your ready to tell people."...she placed her head in her hands.

"Whats wrong now?"

"I feel so stupid that I came on to you like that."...she looked back up at me.

"Don't feel stupid."

"It's just that I've been feeling really turned on lately."

"That's perfectly normal."

"I'm really sorry Jake."

"Bella your being to hard on yourself. You've been lonely, Ive been...well lets just say I've been lonely too."...she laughed.

"I've really missed someones hands on me."

"That's perfectly understandable. It was nice touching you."

"was it now."

"Yeah."

"Well It's better we stopped, I would have felt enormously guilty with Jasper away. And we would have ruined our friendship forever."

"Yeah and plus I would have felt guilty about being with another mans wife, he seems like a great guy. A really luck guy."

"Now your being to hard on yourself, any girl would be super lucky to have you. That Vanessa really needs to take another look and give you the chance you deserve."

"Your always telling me how lucky you are to have me as a friend. Bella its really me who's the lucky to have you as my friend."...She leaned in and hugged me, I hugged her back. She smelled really great.

"Okay Jake you can let go."

"Oh sorry about that you smell good."

"my strawberry shampoo."...she grabbed her ponytail and smelled her hair.

"Yeah that's it."

"If you like it so much I can get you some."...she laughed, I just gave her a look.

"No thanks babe."

"So were cool Jake."

"Of course we are."

"I just wanted to make sure, because my stupid hormones were going crazy and I was in a different place."

"Bella, C'mon were two attractive people who were attracted to each other for a minute. Nothing happened."

"Your right. Thanks Jake. I'm gonna go home now. Can I get my keys back please?"

"Yeah sorry I didn't realize I still had them in my hand."...I handed her the keys.

"Are you alright to drive? are you to tired?"

"No I'm fine."...I walked her to the door.

"One last hug?"

"Sure."...I wrapped my arms around her as she did the same. I breathed her sweet strawberry scent again.

"Jake are you smelling me again?"

"Sorry."...I back up a step and let her go, she smiled.

"I'm leaving now, you should call Vanessa. She needs to give you one more chance."

"Your probably right,I'll think about it. Call me or text me when you get home so I know you made it home."

"You sound like my dad."

"Nope, just a guy who cares."

"I'll text later."

"Bye Bells."...I watched as she left and walked to her truck. I walked over and sat back down on the couch. I grabbed my phone from the table, found Vanessa's number in my contacts and stared at it. Bella's right this chick needs to taker a closer look, I should try because she is the girl I truly want to be with any way. I stared at the number for another minute, contemplating weather or not I should call again. I don't know if I could stand having her shoot me down. Fuck it. I texted her.

"_Hey how R U?"._..I sat and waited for a response. Then my phone vibrated. I looked at the message. At least she wasn't ignoring me.

"_I'm good. Sitting here very bored. How are U?_"

"I'm sitting here thinking about you. So your bored huh?"

"_Yep def bored. So your thinking about me?"_

"_I think about you a lot Nessie."_

"_Wow! I can't remember the last time I heard you call me that."_

"_yeah It's been a while."_...Just as I was texting Vanessa Bella sent me a text.

"_Home Safe- Bella."_

"_That's good, I'm texting Vanessa. It looks good."_

"_I'm so happy for you Jake Good luck.-Bella"_...I waited for Vanessa to text me back but she wasn't. I wondered if she got bored with me.

"_You still there Nessie?_"

"_LOL...yeah __actually__ can you come to your back door."_...I got up and walked to the back door. I opened it up and there she was, she looked amazing. Her smile her hair her honey brown eyes.

"Vanessa."

"Jake."...she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me tight. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"I've really missed you."...she whispered. I stepped back keeping my hands on her waist, I looked at her.

"Really? Because I thought after I told you how I really felt you weren't interested."

"I've been thinking a lot about that."...She looked down at the ground.

"And what were your thoughts about it."

"I don't want to continue on being friends."...I let go of her waist and stepped back.

"What why?"

"Because I want to be way more than that."...I felt confused and then realized what she was saying. Then I couldn't stop smiling.

"Jake are you okay? Do you still want to be with me?"...Is she crazy, of course I want to be with her. I quickly stepped forward and grabbed her in my arms, kissing her softly and slowly. I felt her hand in my hair as we deepened our kiss. It was amazing, Ive wanted to kiss her for so long. This felt right I was tingly all over. This girl had me spinning. She slowly released the kiss and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Wow Jake!...That was...just wow."...She was smiling, taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"That good huh?"

"Oh yeah!"...She reached up and kissed me quickly, holding my hands in hers and smiling.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"I would love to. It looks like a storm is coming."...I looked up and out towards the water.

"Yeah It does. Come in, we can sit and talk or do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want huh."...I took her in my little house and showed her around real quick. She held on to my hand the whole time.

"Your house is really nice, its cozy. But you forgot to show me one room."

"Oh, you want to see my bedroom?"...She nodded yes, biting her lip in excitement. Still holding on to her hand I led her to my room and opened the door. The shades were up on the window we could see the oceans rough waves and the skies getting darker as the storm rolled in.

"See nothing great just a plain little bedroom."

"I like it."...she let go of my hand.

"You do?"

"Uh huh."...I watched her as she walked over to my bed and sat down.

"I love this blanket, It so soft."...she ran her hand across my super soft fleece blanket.

"Glad you like it."

"Come here."...she held her hand out to me. I walked over and stood in front of her, she looked up at me. I softly brushed the hair away from her face, Caressing her cheek at the same time.

"Jake I'm sorry I told you I wasn't ready for a relationship right now. I guess I needed time to think about it and used school as an excuse."

"Its okay, I'm really glad your here with me now."...I sat down on the bed next to her.

"I was nervous because Nahuel, My last boyfriend was very possessive and he told me he didn't like you. He said he didn't like the way you would look at me. I know now that I should have payed more attention to you. Nahuel and I just weren't compatible at all."

"I didn't really like him much."

"Well he's history, moved away to Seattle"...I touched her cheek, running my fingers along her jaw line down to her chin. She just looked at me with a small smile.

"What do you feel when your with me?."

"I feel alive when I'm with you Jake. I feel things with you that I've'/ never felt before."

"Like what?"

"Like this."...she grabbed my hand and placed it over her heart, I could feeling it going fast.

"I do that to you?"

"Yes you make my heart beat fast, my hands shake, I get butterflies every time I think of you and even more when I see you."

"I feel the exact same way."

"You do?"

"Yes, There's a name for it."

"Really, what is it?"

"Love"...I whispered to her.

"I think your right."

"I know I am"

"So you love me Jake.?"

"Yes I think I do."

"I think I love you to."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this."...I leaned over and kissed her softly.

We spent the entire day lying in my bed talking, kissing being together and falling in love with each other more and more. This was the first day of our lives together and I couldn't be more happier.


	27. Chapter 27

***Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO POST UP NEW CHAPTERS. I STARTED CLASSES AND HAVE BEEN BUSY...LOVE U ALL ENJOY **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The sun was shining through the window as I woke up. I grabbed my phone off the table to see what time it was. I looked at it with one eye opened, the screen seemed so bright. It was 7:33 am. I could smell bacon and eggs frying, my dad must be home. I got up and stretched, just as I did the smell hit me again, I felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom. I didn't notice my dad coming upstairs when he knocked on the door a second later.

"You alright Bells?"

"Yeah Dad I'm okay."...I was heaving into the toilet, It was beginning to hurt my chest.

"Are you sure?,sounds like your sick again."

"Just something going around work I guess."

"Well If your up for it, I have some food downstairs."

"Thanks Dad."...I heard him walk away and decided to get in the shower. I turned the water on, feeling to make sure I got the temperature right. I quickly stripped down and got in. The warm water felt so good, relaxing. I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair and then washed my body. I was feeling better now. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel, quickly I rushed back to my room to get dressed. I didn't feel to hungry and wasn't sure if I would get sick again. But I went downstairs to try to eat a little bit.

"Good morning"

"Good morning Dad."

"You feeling Better?"

"Yeah I am."

"That's good, you hungry? I put a plate in the microwave for you."

"Yeah I'll try to eat."...I walked over to the microwave and took out the plate. It looked really good. I ate it all and drank a huge glass of orange juice.

"Guess you are feeling better. What's your plans for today?"

"Nothing, probably just relax all day. No work today."

"No Jake?"

"No, Not today."

"Well I might go fishing, or go see Sue in a little while. I don't have to work either"

"Oh yeah, hows everything going with her?"

"Really great, I like spending time with her."

"That's really great to hear dad, you two are great together."...I got up to clear the plates from the table.

"You sit I can clear the table. You said it was your day off."

"It's your day off too, and I have no problem doing it okay."...he put his hands up.

"I'm not gonna argue."...I laughed. There were only a few plates to wash so I didn't mind at all. I started to wash the dishes when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."...I looked over my shoulder as my dad got up to answer the door. It was probably one of his fishing buddies anyway.

"Bella"...my dad called for me. I wasn't expecting anyone, Angela probably stopped over again. I cant wait to see that baby again. I quickly dried my hands and walked to the door to see if it was her. There was a man in uniform standing at the door. My heart sank and everything in my body felt numb.

"Bella this man is asking for Mrs Cullen, I told them that's Jasper's mother not you."...I shook my head in disbelief, I was supposed to be prepared for this, I knew when he left that day there was a possibility of him never returning. I just never really really prepared for this. I wanted to run past this man and not hear him tell me my husband is dead. I wanted to run far away, I want to run and find my man. I don't want to hear him say it. No no no. I shook my head. Then he spoke and I tried to focus on him. He had on a uniform just like Jasper and the traditional buzz cut, there were so many similarities.

"Are you Mrs Cullen?"

"Yes."...I squeaked, He looked at a paper.

"Isabella Swan Cullen?"

"Yes sir"...he was looking at his papers once more, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Please just tell me if my husbands dead."...tears were running silently down my cheeks, I wasn't sobbing I wasn't feeling hysterical. I felt almost sick.

"Can we come in Ma'am? Please?"

"Not until you inform me weather or not he's dead."...I wiped the tears from my cheeks and chin, I demanded an answer before I allowed him in. I was starting to become more upset.

"Bella, what do you mean your married."

"Dad, I'll explain everything later."

"Mrs Cullen, I'm not here to inform you that he's died."...I took in a deep breath and let it out. I felt so relieved.

"Then you can come in. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, anyone would react the same way."...I showed him to the living room. we all sat down.

"I'm here to inform you that Private first class Jasper Cullen, your husband, has been injured severely while in combat."...I was very focused and listening. I had questions.

"Where is he now?"

"He's in a hospital that's stationed in Hawaii, he was transferred and flown there immediately after he was stabilized."

"Whats going to happen now? Is he coming home?"

"He can be transferred again, but according to his paper work his injuries were severe and he's in a coma. He's being monitored for the next 48 hours."...He handed me a stack of papers.

"This is all his papers, you'll need it to call there and see how he is. All the other details are in there too. I know it seems like a lot of papers."...I flipped through them quickly. It did seem like a lot.

"Do you know how it happened? Any details?"

"Bella are you sure you want to know that?"...my dad said ,I looked over at him.

"Yes I do want to know."

"So do you know anything?"

"Actually I do, I was there Ma'am."

"Really?"

"Yes he's actually my very good friend. We really got to know each other very well. I was given 2 days leave to come inform you of his accident."

"Whats your name?"

"Litman"...I smiled.

"No your first name, If you don't mind telling me."

"Oh of course, It's Kyle."...I looked over at my dad, he looked a bit shocked, or surprised. I really couldn't tell.

"Kyle, could you tell me what happen?"

"Okay, well It started when we had a mission to find a suicide bomber. Cullen...sorry Jasper."

"It's okay Kyle, you can call him by his last name if you feel more comfortable."...he smiled.

"Thank you, Cullen went into the building with the translator, his name is Chase. He said that there were two bombers in the building. Cullen said he wanted to take them down, he wanted to save the lives of the innocent in the building. Chase wasn't gonna let him do that. They argued back and forth about it. That's when the suicide bombers became suspicious and before chase could get him out they blew it up."...I listened as tears were rolling down my face. Kyle stopped talking and looked very distant. Like he was thinking.

"Would you like something to drink Kyle?"

"Water please."

"I'll go get it."...My dad said, as he got up and went to the kitchen.

"Should I continue Ma'am?"

"Stop calling me Ma'am,please just call me Bella."...He smiled shyly.

"Alright, would you like me to continue Bella."

"Yes please."...I grabbed a tissue from the tissue box that was on the coffee table.

"Well after the building was blown up and I saw Chase come out without Cullen, I insisted on going in after him. He's my best friend, my brother. We made a promise to watch out for each other."...My dad came back in with water, Kyle nodded in thanks and took it. He took a long drink from the glass and set it down on the table.

"I couldn't give up, I forced my way inside. I yelled his name but got no answer. I did hear a child crying and screaming. I went in that direction, I couldn't just leave a kid in there. When I finally did find the kid I found Cullen too, He was protecting the kid. I really thought he was dead from the looks of him. I struggled and gave it all I had to get Cullen and the kid out of that building. When we were out we got him to medical as fast as we could. I worked on him myself the whole way. He did wake up briefly on our way, he just said your name over and over, then he was out again. When we got back to medical they looked him over then immediately transferred him. I did all I could."...I watched as he placed his head in his hands, he looked upset. I looked over at my dad who was sitting there.

"Dad can I have a minute alone with Kyle please."...he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"of course."...he got up and walked to the kitchen, I heard him grab a beer then walk out back. I knew where he was going. Whenever he's upset or needs to think he sits on our back porch. I stood up and went over to Kyle, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Mrs Cullen, I'm sorry."...He looked up at me.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything."...I sat down on the coffee table directly in front of him. He looked sad and distant. I wanted to hug him and thank him for finding Jasper."

"I just feel like I could have done more."

"You did a lot, I will forever be grateful that you found him, that you tied when everyone told you to give up. Your a hero in my book."...he smiled at me and that made me feel better.

"Really, nah I don't consider myself a hero. It was my friend and I wasn't going to leave without him."

"You really are a hero, if you hadn't risked your own life for him, I wouldn't have my husband and our unborn child wouldn't have a father. So yes you are to us."...I placed my hand gently on my stomach, I thought of Jasper lying in that hospital. It reminded me of when I was in the hospital. I again began to cry.

"Bella"...I looked up and wiped my tears.

"Yes"

"If I know your husband, and I like to think I do. He would have done everything in his power to get back to you. He's gonna get through this. He's one of the toughest guys I know."...His words made me feel so much better.

"Thank you that really makes me feel better."

"Your welcome."

"Do you mind if I hug you?"

"Nah Not at all."...I watched as he stood up with a smile on his face. I stood up and before I could move in to hug him he grabbed me and hugged me. I placed my arms around his shoulders and hugged the man who saved my husbands life and whispered.

"Thank You"...he squeezed a little tighter then we both let go. I looked up at him and there were tears in his eyes.

"I really have to go now. I would love it if you could maybe write me a letter and let me know how he's doing, and let me know how your doing too."

"Of course I will."

"Thank you Bella, It was really great meeting you."

"It was great meeting you too. Take care Kyle."...I watched as he left. When I turn around I saw my dad standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I never heard him come back in.

"So your married?"...I smiled and blushed. Then went and sat at the kitchen table. He just stood there and looked at me.

"Dad come sit down please."..he came over and sat down.

"So tell me when, then explain to me why I wasn't there and why you hid this."

"We just did it, he took me to a bed and breakfast. I thought it was gonna be our last weekend together. He surprised me and had the whole thing planned. I of course said yes. We were married that Saturday and he left the next Monday. We didn't tell anyone because we both wanted to tell everyone when he came back home."...He looked like he was thinking hard.

"Hmmm Wow. When are you telling the Cullens?"...I really hadn't thought about that very much. I really wanted to call and see how Jasper was doing. But now I have the responsibility of informing them of all that's happened.

"Bella, are you alright? Do you want me to go with you?"

"Um, yes please. could you drive me?"

"yeah of course, just let me know when your ready."

"Okay"...I rushed upstairs and changed into my blue button up shirt and blue jeans, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and was ready to go. I was feeling really nervous. I knew I had to tell them about Jasper but we were supposed to tell everyone together about being married. Should I wait to tell anyone about the baby. It was all so overwhelming, I took in a deep breath and let it out then went down stairs.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I think so."...I put on my favorite shoes, and put on my jacket. I went in the living room and grabbed the paper work and then followed my dad out to the cruiser. He held the door for me and I got in, buckling up. My dad went around and got in. he pulled out of the drive way then reached up, flipping the lights on then speeding down the road.

"Dad, that's not necessary."...he smiled and turned it off.

"Sorry Bells."...I stared out the window. I thought about Jasper, I wanted to just call and find out how he was. Then we past the spot where Edward and I had our accident. I thought about how Jazzy is in the same position as me. Will he wake up okay will he be the same. So many things were starting to worry me.

"Bella...Bells."...I looked up and realized we were already there.

"Oh sorry."

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."...I got out, grabbed the paper work and walked up to the door with my dad. He knocked and we waited for someone to answer. I could feel my stomach doing flips. Then Alice opened the door, her smile huge.

"Oh my gosh, what are you two doing here, what a great surprise."...I started sobbing and hugged her quick. She stepped back then pulled me into the house, my dad followed and closed the door.

"Bella whats wrong what happened?"

"Can I please talk to your parents?"...I wiped my tears.

"Yeah I'll go get them, go wait in the living room."...I watched as she darted upstairs, then I went in the living room and took off my jacket, sat on the couch and cried a little more. My dad was standing in the door way.

"Charlie, Bella what a surprise."...she cam over and hugged me. Carlisle came in after her and hugged me also, saying hello to my dad.

"How are you Bella?,What brings you two out here today?"...I guessed Alice was very good at hiding any worry she might have had.

"Well I need you to both sit first, please."...Esme sat in the over sized chair opposite me, Carlisle sat on the arm of the chair, he held Esme's hand. They had worried and confused looks on their face.

"Today I was visited by a gentle man who is in Jasper's company in the army. He informed that...that Jasper was in a building during a bombing."...Tears were pouring down my cheeks, Esme was shocked her hand immediately went to her mouth and she began to cry. I needed to try to stop crying.

" Bella is he gone?"

"No, no,he's not. He was severely injured."

"Why did they go to you first? I thought they had to inform us first if anything happens."...Carlisle asked.

"They informed me first because...I'm um...I'm his wife."...I felt very nervous, I bit my lip and watched them closely. They were both very shocked, they looked at each other then at me.

"When?"

"The Saturday before he was deployed."

"Really, why did you keep it a secret?"

"Because we wanted to tell you together."

"Well now we know. This is all so much. So when can we see Jasper? Where is he?"

"We can see him, he's in Hawaii at a hospital, I was told that he's currently in a coma. I have all the papers right her."...I set them down on the coffee table.

"I'm going to look these over okay Bella."...Carlisle said. I nodded.

"We'll Call tonight then book flights to go."...Carlisle was so ready to go. Everything started to blur.

"Bella you have to come with us,we'll pay for everything you need."...I smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"Of course, your Family now, our daughter in law."...she beamed.

"Yeah I guess I am."...She stood up and came over hugging me tight.

"Yes Welcome to the family Bella, officially."...Carlisle came over and hugged me too.

"Thanks."

"Well were going to go look at flights, you can come to the study with us or stay here."

"I'm gonna stay here for a minute."

"Okay."...They both walked away.

"Bells do you want to go home and pack?"

"Actually I think I'll stay here I can get a ride back home later for stuff."...I stood up and went over and hugged my dad tight. He wasn't a huge hugger so it was unexpected. He put his arms around me. I'll call you later then.

"Thank you dad."

"Anything you need, bells."...I walked to the door with him as he left. Then I went back to the living room. I felt like I needed some alone time and it was nice and quiet in the living room. I kicked my shoes off and put them under the coffee table. I snuggled up on the couch and closed my eyes, I thought about Jasper. I thought of when we were younger and when we first realized we liked each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Flashback<strong>

It was Wednesday, Gym day. After failing I started going again, skipping and hanging out with the boys was fun but the yelling from my dad wasn't. I walked to my locker to drop my books off and go to gym class. I just came from Biology with Edward. Our relationship was going alright but I was beginning to think his brother Jasper was more my type. Almost everyday for the past four months I've caught him looking at me or purposely trying to touch me. One day I was walking and talking to Angela, a bad idea for me of course but I thought I was paying attention. Then BAM! Jasper runs right into me. I don't know if it was my fault or his or if it was on purpose.

The bell rang and I quickly shoved my books into my locker and began to dart towards the gym. Suddenly I was grabbed. I looked up to see Jasper smiling.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry Bella, I wondered if you wanted to go to the parking lot?"

"I really should go to gym, I'm failing for skipping."

"I know but the bell rang already, you'll have to go to the office now."...he gave me that smirk, the one he knows will reel me in. I gave up and sighed.

"Fine lets go."...He took my hand and we walked out through the double doors to the parking lot.

"Do you want to go sit in my truck?"

"Wheres Edward and Emmett?"

"Not coming out today."

"Oh...I'll sit with you in your truck then."...I followed him over to his black silverado,He opened the passenger door and I got in. I watched as he rushed around and got in too.

"So Jazzy, how are you?"...I smiled.

"I'm really good now."

"Really good? why?"

"Because your here with me"

"Me? I'm nothing special."

"Well you are to me."...I felt my cheeks heat up,I tried to hide behind my long hair.

"Don't hide that, I love it when you blush."...I didn't look up I hated when it happened. I heard him move closer to me, my heart rate increased, my hands got shaky. I felt his warm hand touch my neck as he pushed the hair away from my face. I looked up, into his green eyes. I felt something deep down as we looked at each other. Something way different than with Edward. His hand touched my cheek, he moved slowly then brushed his thumb along my bottom lip.

"Your so beautiful Bella."...I kept my eyes locked on his, he was making me feel things I never thought I could feel.

"Jasper, I...I...I want to"...I couldn't finish my sentence and guess I didn't have to. Jasper moved in and kissed me. I placed my hands in his hair deepening it. He slowly released our kiss. It had me spinning and feeling amazing in every way.

"I've wanted to do that since the first day I met you."...I was a little surprised, but recently suspected something.

"That was amazing Jazzy."

"Can I do it again?"

"Yes"...I whispered. This time I grabbed him and kissed him, he leaned down on the seat causing me to be on top of him. We kissed and touched each other all over. He kissed me up my neck to my ear. We were making out way to much. The windows of the truck were becoming steamy. We were both so turned on by each other, we were lost in one another. Then we heard a knock on the window. I jumped up quickly and sat back on my side, leaving Jasper lying there. He slowly sat up and we looked to see Jessica, laughing.

"I knew you two would end up together eventually."

"I better go."

"Can I see you again, like this?"

"Yes, I would love that."...I leaned over and kissed his full pouty lips, then left quickly, I ran all the over to my truck on the other end of the parking lot. I got in and sat there catching my breath. My heart was racing, I felt butterflies. If this was love I never wanted to stop.

* * *

><p>"Bella...Hey Bella."...I felt a cool hand touch my cheek, I opened my eyes and looked up.<p>

"Edward."


	28. Chapter 28

***Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE READING EVERY SINGLE ONE!**

**Bella's POV**

He was smiling down at me, I got up and hugged him. I've missed Edward, he smelled so good, of that cologne I liked and fresh clean clothes. We both let go and stood back a little.

"My sister called me and I immediately came."...I looked at the clock on the wall. I'm pretty sure I just got here 2 hours ago. I've been sleeping that long. I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I got here about two hours ago, and last I checked it takes longer to get here."...He smiled that damn smile, looking down then back up at me.

"I drove a little faster than normal."

"Edward, seriously. You need to be careful."

"Well Alice didn't specify, she just said that you were here crying and needed to talk to my parents. She thought I better come. She called Emmett too."

"What, Oh my god. I figured your parents would just call you all."

"So whats going on? Is my brother okay?"

"I don't know, we're going to call in a little while to see how he is, they just told me he was severely injured, Wait so you didn't talk to your parents? You just came in and found me."

"Well yeah, your his wife I knew you would have the info."...Did he just say what I think, how would he know that, if he didn't talk to Carlisle or Esme yet.

"How did you know?"...he gave me a look like duh how do you think.

"Oh of course, Alice."

"She cant keep anything from me."

"Are you upset?"

"I would rather not talk about it, please tell me what you know about Jasper."...He sat down on the couch, and I sat on the other end, turning to face him.

"They said he's currently in a coma."...He placed his hand on his face, over his eyes. Then he looked over at me.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I think I am, then I'm not."

"Well you know I'm here for you if you need me for anything."

"Of course, Thank you so much Edward. This all seems so unreal to me."

"I know how that feels."...I looked down at my hands.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why would you be sorry, it was my fault. I should have pulled over after hitting that deer. There's not a day that goes by I don't think about what I could have done to prevent that."

"Why? We're both alive, so stop thinking about it."

"I know, I'll try."

"We should go find your mom and dad, I need to make that call now."

"Yeah, I think they're in the kitchen right now."...I got up to walk out of the room.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Your staying for a while right?"...He nodded yes.

"Okay good."...I walked to the kitchen. Esme was sitting there, she looked sad.

"Hello."

"Bella, come sit. Do you want anything to eat or drink."

"Um, yeah what ever you have, I'm starved."

"I can make you something."

"Don't go to any trouble, I can make myself something."

"No trouble, just sit. Do you like grilled cheese?"...I sat on a stool at the island in the kitchen.

"Love it."...I was feeling really hungry. I watched as she moved quickly around the kitchen.

"I think I'm ready to call and see how Jazzy is doing."

"Of course, The papers are over on the counter there, you can use the house phone and go in the spare room down the hall if you want. I'll have the sandwich waiting for you."

"Thank you so much Esme."...She turned and looked at me.

"You can call me mom Bella."...We both smiled. That might take some time to get used to. I walked over and grabbed the paperwork and walked down the hall. I went in the room and sat on the bed. I looked at the phone for a second then looked through the papers, I found the number and dialed. It rang about six times. I was ready to just hang up, then someone answered.

"Hello"

"Hello, my name is Bella Cullen, I'm calling to find out about my husband Jasper."

"Oh yes, We know him well. He's doing a lot better than when he came in."

"Really,I was informed he was currently in a coma and it was severe."

"He came out of the coma, and has began to speak. Mostly about you Mrs Cullen."...I had shivers run through me and my heart was beating quickly, I began to cry. I couldn't keep it together, I was feeling so happy.

"Are you okay ma'am?"

"Yes, I couldn't be happier."

"He's currently awake if you want me to get him on the line."

"Oh yes, yes please."

"Okay hold on."...I heard her giggle. I heard a few beeps then a woman picked up.

"Hello, Jasper Cullens room."

"Hello, this is Bella Cullen, Could I speak to Jasper please?"...I was feeling shaky and nervous, I couldn't wait to hear his voice again.

"Yes of course, He'll be so happy."

"Hello"...I heard his soft voice.

"Jazzy, is it really you."

"Bella, baby."

"Yes, it's me."...I couldn't stop smiling and crying.

"Bella, I miss you."...I heard him crying.

"I miss you so much Jazzy, were booking flights out. Were coming soon."

"Bella, I need you so much right now."

"I need you too."...I looked up to see Esme standing in the doorway. She must have been listening, she had tears streaming down her face.

"Jasper your mom is right here, I'm gonna put her on."

"No wait, I want to hear you more."

"I'm gonna let her talk and then go see if your dad has the flights booked, I want to get to you as fast as I can."

"Okay baby. I love you so much, I cant wait to hold you."

"I love you so so much. I'll see you real soon."...I quickly handed the phone to Esme and walked out of the room. I went back to the kitchen. I sat down and saw my sandwich and a glass of milk. Shes such a great mom. I couldn't think about eating right now. I just wanted to get to my husband. I placed the grilled cheese in the microwave and the milk in the fridge. I know I'll feel hungry in a little bit. Right now my head is spinning a little and I'm feeling a bit warm. I walked out to the living room to grab my shoes, I grabbed them then sat down and put them on. When I got up I saw Edward at the bar with a drink in hand.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Oh Bella, Sorry I didn't see you come in."...He held up his glass.

"Yeah, I see. But do you really need to drink?"

"Why not?"

"you have no reason to."...he laughed.

"If you say so."

"Whatever Edward, If your curious I called and your brothers awake and if anyone asks I'm out side, I need some fresh air."

"Okay cool"...he downed the drink in one gulp, setting the glass down rather hard. Whatever he's angry about needs to stop, the drinking every time I see him sucks. If I'm the issue he needs to get over it real quick. I went out the front door and walked around to the side of the house to the creek, I sat on the bench that was out there. The water was rushing fast, with the rain and melted snow.

"Bella."...I heard Edward, uggh what the hell. He better not be out here to be an ass to me.

"Can I help you?"

"Can I sit with you?"...I just looked away. He sat down, I figured he would.

"Don't come sit with me if your gonna be an ass."

"Sorry, I'll behave. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"So why did you need fresh air?"

"I just did, I had a lot going on and I needed a minute to myself."...I turned to look at him. As long as he behaves I'll talk to him.

"Yeah that's cool. Bella I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."...he reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. His hands were cold as usual and I shivered a little bit.

"You cold?"

"I'm okay."

"So how are you? You look great."

"Thanks, I feel great, better now That I know Jazz is awake."

"Yeah that is really great."...We sat in silence for a minute just looking at the water.

"Remember when we would come out here.?"...I blushed at the thought, this was where we would go to get away and make out.

"Yeah, just by the color in your cheeks I can see you remember well."

"You know I remember."...I smiled. Edward leaned in close to my ear.

"I miss you, I miss how you taste."...Why did he have to do that, I closed my eyes, feeling that amazing feeling deep down. I hated these crazy hormones. I hated wanted sex so bad.

"Edward please don't do that."...I breathed.

"Why?"...he grabbed my earlobe in his teeth and tugged, I let out a moan. I can't let this man get to me. Jake was one thing, I can push him away easier. Edward I can't,he's always had a way of turning me on and making me feel so good. I need to have more will power, not give in to him. Oh my, he's kissing down my neck slowly. Why why does have to do this.

"Cause you know it...turns, turns...me on."...I placed my hand on his face and gently pushed him away.

"Don't push me away, please Bella."

"We can't do this, I can't do this. Its so wrong in so many ways. Edward please. I'm not being a good wife. Your not being a good brother."...I wanted to continue so bad, just feel good and feel better. Not have all this want in me anymore. I needed to wait I needed to be good and just give all my love and want to Jasper.

"Bella I don't want to be good. I just want to taste you, feel you, love you."...did he just say love me. No I cant do this anymore.

"Okay Edward, I cant be here with you right now."...He wouldn't let me go, he grabbed the back of my head, gripping my ponytail tight he kissed me hard, I felt his tongue enter my mouth, he tasted of liquor. I pushed him off.

"Edward, Enough."...I stood up.

"You need to control your feelings for me, and I need to control myself too. This is so wrong."...I walked fast back towards the house. Before I could get to the house He was right there in front of me again. His hands were on my shoulders stopping me.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Edward seriously that's all I hear from you anymore. Your always apologizing for something."

"But I'm serious Bella. You're all I want, all I can think of. I honestly thought I could move on but I really cant, I didn't want to come and hurt you or tell you any of this but I just cant help it."

"Edward you know it wont work, I love Jasper. I fell in love with him and realized I loved him a long time ago."

"He's never around for you and he almost got himself killed, with me you can have me every night and be happy knowing I wont be going out getting myself killed."...I threw my arms up and around his to get away. I backed up a couple steps.

"Your an ASSHOLE, that's your brother, I'm his wife."...I was furious, I was throwing my hands up and shouting at him. He's crossed a line, I'm not sure and I'm sorry is going to fix this.

"Edward I think maybe you should just go home if you cant be supportive right now."...he walked forward towards me, I kept backing up as he kept coming forward.

"Bella Stop."

"No you stop."

"No really stop walking backwards."...Before what he said could register in my mind, I fell backwards. I tripped over a rock, I knew it was there. I've seen it a million times. I just lied there on the ground, I looked up at the grey sky. I was feeling upset and ready to give up. Then Edward was looking down at me smiling. Such an asshole, but still he has the power to make me smile. Why why does he have to be like that. Why do I have to be so forgiving.

"Want help up?"

"No don't touch me, leave me here."...he laughed. Then I laughed.

"Does this mean you forgive me, I did try to warn you."

"I don't know if I forgive you right now."...He didn't offer to help me again, he lied down beside me and we both looked up at the sky.

"Bella, I know I'm an asshole, I really do love my brother, I know your with him. But its really hard for me to accept. You were and still are the only girl I've ever loved. Giving you up has become extremely difficult. I'm gonna need time."

"I know Edward, I'm gonna try to be patient with you while you try, but I'm not going anywhere, I'm always going to be with him. My mind wont change. You cant do things like that to me anymore, I'm married and I haven't seen my husband in a long time, it also means I haven't been getting what I need in the bedroom. I'm in need of it but I need to wait. You doing the exact things you know turn me on. Well that was wrong. We were both wrong."

"Yeah, It was really wrong of me. But wanting you and seeing you its so so hard for me."

"We have to vow to behave and not ever give in to any feelings or hormones or whatever any of it is. Deal?"

"Yes, It's a deal, difficult but I agree."...He held his hand up. And I took it in mine. We just lied there for a while staring up at the clouds, not saying a word. When I felt raindrops I figured it was time to go.

"Lets go back, Its starting to rain."

"Yeah we should go."

"Hey what are you two doing out here?"...I heard Emmett's voice. I got up quick and went to him. He had his arms outstretched and waiting for me to fill them with a hug. When I got to him I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey girl, I missed you. How are you?"...I stood back a little, not letting him go.

"I'm okay, did you talk to your parents yet? Did they fill you in on whats happened?"

"Yeah, Mom explained everything. She also said you have some good news to tell me."...I smiled and blushed.

"Well, your officially my brother in law."

"What? Really?"...I nodded and laughed. He picked me up in a hug and twirled me.

"I always thought of you as my sister, now you are. Wow."...he placed me down back on solid ground.

"I actually should get back in the house. Your mom made me something to eat and I'm hungry, then I guess were gonna book a flight out to see Jazzy."

"Yeah of course."...I looked behind me to see where Edward was, he was just standing there. Emmett looked back and seen him.

"What are you doing brother?"...Edward walked over and Emmett hugged him too.

"I'll see you guys inside, better hurry. Looks like some more rain is coming."...I walked back to the house quickly. I went strait to the kitchen, I warmed my grilled cheese up and grabbed the milk, sitting down at the breakfast bar to eat. I was feeling super hungry, I could totally go for another one after this. Esme knows how to make a good grilled cheese sandwich.

"Bella, Oh my gosh you are here. My sister said you were."...Bree came in, I stood up and gave her a huge hug.

"Yeah I'm really here."...I wondered if anyone said anything to her yet, I didn't feel comfortable telling her.

"So why are you here?"...oh crap.

"Well maybe um, you can talk to your mom."...I went over and took care of my plate and glass.

"What? Why?"...I turned around to tell her again, then Emmett and Edward came walking in. then she got really excited. She gave them both huge hugs.

"Okay, now I really want to know what's going on. Why is everyone here?"...she looked at the guys then over to me.

"Bree, can you sit down."...She did as Emmett told her.

"Were all here cause Jasper was hurt. Mom wanted all of us here to support one another."

"Jazz is hurt? How?"...Then I walked around and stood by her and told her in as little detail as possible what happened. She hugged me and hugged the guys. Then Edward finally opened his mouth, after standing there all quiet. I kinda liked the quiet Edward.

"Bella has something else she needs to tell you too."

"Oh yeah."...she looked very curious.

"Yeah, Well Jasper and I...well were married now."

"What, really?"

"Yep."

"So that means your my sister now."

"Yes."...I smiled.

"That's so freaken cool. Wait does mom and dad know?"

"Yes of course."

"Oh okay."...she giggled.

"Well if you all could excuse me I'm gonna go find your parents and see how their coming along with finding plane tickets."...I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to see if I could find Esme and Carlisle. I checked Carlises office first and they weren't there. Then I walked down the hall to their bedroom, the door was closed and I didn't feel comfortable knocking. I decided to just wait, I know they would find me. I walked down around the corner to Alice's room, she was lying on her bed talking on the phone. She saw me and waved me in. I sat down on her bed.

"I have to go Riley,my sister in law is here."...she hung up the phone and gave me a huge smile.

"Who's Riley?"

"Just a guy I've been seeing."

"Oh,very nice. So no one said anything to Bree and I just explained everything to her."

"No I didn't want to tell anyone anything cause I wasn't sure how mom and dad wanted to handle all of it."

"That's okay. Everyone knows everything now, well almost everything. But it's good, I cant wait to see Jasper."

"Wait, what do you mean almost everything?"...I shook my head.

"Oh nothing."

"yeah, I'm not buying that. You said almost everything. What more."

"Seriously, I can't."

"Is Emmett here yet?"...she grinned. I looked at her funny.

"Yeah, uh why."

"I'm gonna have him come up here and tickle it outta ya."

"No you wont."

"Wanna challenge me?"

"I can't tell you, cause there's nothing to tell."...She took a deep breath, ready to yell.

"No, Alice."

"You ready to tell me."

"Your impossible. I don't want to tell you. Maybe you can guess."

"Now you're being impossible. Okay, did you come into some money?"

"No,and you have two more guesses and thats all."

"Okay,did you have an affair."...Almost,thank god I stopped.

"Um,No."...she was smiling,then started getting all antsy, she placed her hands on her mouth and was squealing. I smiled and shook my head. Could she really have guessed it.

"I know."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do,your Pr..."...I quickly placed my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh, yes I am and this never happened, you say nothing you know nothing."...she pushed my hand away,smiling she hugged me tight.

"I'm so happy for you,I wont say anything,I promise."...I released the hug,and looked at her seriously.

"You really can't,It was supposed to be something me and Jazz told everyone together."

"Ahhhh,I'm so happy."

"About what?"...we both looked up and Esme was standing in the doorway smiling.

"About Bella being My sister now."...Whoa I almost though she was going to say it.

"I know, It's wonderful having her officially in our family."

"Thank you, I've always felt like I've been a part of your family."...I stood up.

"Bella, we found a flight out first thing in the morning. Your more than welcome to stay the night and leave with us."

"Thank you, I'll have my dad bring some things for me."

"Wonderful, you can stay in the guest bedroom downstairs, I'll go set everything up for you."

"Thank You."...she walked out and I was standing there. I turned and looked at Alice.

"You better keep it to yourself."...I whispered, then quickly hugged her.

"Don't worry I wont tell."...I walked out and down the stairs. I went strait to the guest bedroom. I figured Esme would be going to to much trouble trying to make the room comfortable for me. I walked in and she was changing bed sheets.

"Let me help you."...she looked up.

"Bella, no that's not necessary."

"Yeah Bella don't worry about trying to help, she's crazy about making a bed."...I turned around to see Emmett standing in the door way. I giggled.

"No it's fine I would feel silly if I didn't help."

"He's very right though, I get picky about how a bed is made."

"Okay, Um I'll go call my dad and be back in a minute. Thanks again."

"Oh Bella, you're always welcome, you need to stop thanking us."

"Yeah girl you better get used to it all now that your part of this crazy family."...I smiled and made my way by Emmett out the door. I walked to the kitchen, thankfully no one was there. I grabbed the phone and dialed my dad. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Dad, it's me."

"Hey Bells. How's it going."

"Great, I talked to Jasper he's awake and were leaving in the morning."

"That's fantastic."

"I need to know if you can pack me up some clothes, just throw whatever in my red bag that's in my closet."

"Yeah no problem, I'll bring it over in a little bit."

"Thanks Dad."

"Yep, no problem."

"Bye"

"Bye"...I hung up and sat there for a second. I was feeling really tired. I couldn't wait to get to Jasper and wrap my arms around him. I heard the swing door to the kitchen open. I looked up. it was Esme.

"Your bed is ready Bella. And in time too you look tired. Is your dad coming to bring your stuff?"

"Thanks,Yes he is. I am tired,I think I'll go lie down for a few minutes before he comes."

"Rest well,I'll bring you some tea in a minute."

"Sounds great."...I smiled and walked away to the bedroom. I just collapsed onto the bed,it was so soft and smelled of fresh laundered blankets and sheets. It was so comforting. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

***Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE READING EVERY SINGLE ONE!**

**Bella's POV**

I walked to the bathroom feeling really out of it. My eyes were half open as I walked in, I wasn't really thinking when I walked right into a very wet Edward. I put my hands up on his chest, slowly I looked up at him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. I know I should have just walked away but I didn't, Instead I pushed on his chest as he stepped back in to the bathroom. I slowly and quietly closed the door and locked it. Edward looked at me slightly confused. I was in need and he was in want. I quickly undressed, throwing my clothes aside, when I got down to my panties I slowly took them off leaving them to fall to the floor. Walking over to Edward I grabbed the towel from his waist and pulled it away.

"Bella"

"Shhh"...I placed my index finger over his mouth. He pushed it away. In one quick movement he grabbed my hips lifting me up onto the cold bathroom counter top, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he quickly entered me. I felt his hand go up my back as he moved more inside me. Decreasing the need as he increased the pleasure. I wanted to scream out loud. His mouth was on my neck kissing up towards my ear. His hands were in my hair.

"Bella, Bella."...he kept saying my name as his hands moved in my hair.

"Edward."

"Bella, wake up."...Then I opened my eyes, Thanking god and the universe that was just a dream. I looked up to see Edward, he was playing with my hair and trying to wake me up. My cheeks were feeling hotter than normal.

"I didnt think you still dreamed like that."...I sat up.

"What the hell are you doing, stalking me or something?"

"No my mom asked me to come wake you up. Only I had to wait a second cause you were saying my name. I was hoping you would just grab me and have your way."...I smacked his arm. He just laughed.

"Your terrible. What time is it anyway.?"

"Time to get ready to go. Here's your bag, your dad dropped it off. We didn't "

want to wake you up."

"I slept through the night.?"

"Yes."

"Well thanks for waking me up. Really thank you."

"So what were you dreaming about."...I gave him a dirty look.

"It was more of a nightmare."

"Oh come on really."

"Yep really, now go so I can change and get ready to go."

"Fine, were leaving in about an hour."

"Wait, you're going too?"

"Yeah, he is my brother."

"No, I mean I wasn't sure you wanted to go."

"I do want to go. I need to."...he got up and walked out of the room quickly. He has way to many mood swings.

After getting ready I went out to the family room with my carry on bag. I was getting very nervous. I know I was going to finally see Jasper. I'll get to touch him, be with him, smell him, kiss him, hopefully have some alone time.

"Bella, Good morning. Are you all ready to go."...Esme seemed so cheerful and ready.

"Yes I'm ready to go, excited really."

"I think we all are. I have your ticket right here."...She handed it to me, I placed it in the side pocket of my bag.

"I have us all in first class, your sitting with Edward I hope you don't mind. I can switch if you're not comfortable with that."

"No that's fine, I don't care where I sit."...No I didn't mind sitting next to him after having a sex dream about him. HA, this should be fun.

"Mom I have the car ready."...Edward came in.

"Okay, wheres my girls. Bree,Alice."...she shouted and they both came running in.

"We'll call when we get in,you have to behave for Emmett and Rose."...Alice didn't looked amused.

"Alice, you understand, No Riley over either."

"Mom, please."...Esme, just had to look at her and she quickly apologized. I could only hope to be a good mom like her. She walked over to where Emmett was and talked with him for a minute before everyone was hugging and saying goodbye. Alice, Bree,Emmett and Rose all gave me hugs. Wishing us safe travels. We made our way out to the car. Carlisle was Driving which meant I was already subject to sitting with Edward. I got in and sat getting comfortable. I pulled the arm rest down in the middle giving us a divide. He came to the car and got in, the first thing he did was push the divider back up. I again pushed it down, he again pushed it up. I looked at him and let out a growl, he just laughed. When Esme got in we were all ready to go. I still wasn't amused about sitting with Edward the whole way but I was on my way to Jasper and that made me all the happier.

"Everyone ready to go?"...Carlisle asked. Then we were on our way to the airport. I watched as Edward grabbed his phone from his pocket and was concentrated on that. I turned and stared out the window. The ride to the airport wasn't quick enough and I just couldn't wait to get on the plane and closer to my husband. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag, grabbing it out I was almost positive it was my dad. When I looked it was Edward. I rolled my eyes and read the text.

"_Hey Bella."._..Oh what the hell. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a response but I guess I could play his text game.

"_What __Edward, you__ cant just talk to me? Were in the same car here."_...I pressed send and within seconds I heard his phone chime, It killed the silence in the car. Esme looked back and Carlisle looked up in the mirror. I looked over at him. He was smiling like an idiot. Then he was texting again and we were back to the silence.

"_No, obviously we would be very well heard."_

"_True I guess we would be. And your phone is well heard when I send these texts. Turn off the sound."_...It chimed again when I sent that. I wanted to smack him.

"Who are you talking to Edward?"...Esme asked.

"Oh just a girl."

"Oh how nice, do we know her."...Edward looked at me.

"Uh yeah, I think you do."

"Whats her name?"

"Mom c'mon."

"Sorry Edward"

"Thanks"...He looked down and started typing again. Then my phone vibrated again. Esme heard the vibrating that time, she looked back at me with a smile. I think she realized it was me he was texting. I wasn't sure. I looked down at the text.

"_Sorry about that It's off now. So are you gonna tell me about what the dream was about this morning? You looked so beautiful when you woke up."_

"_I wont tell __you, and__ I think your mom knows its me your texting._"

"_She __doesn't__ know it's you. I want to know if I was good in that dream._"...Esme was getting more suspicious of the constant vibrating going on between our phones.

"Are you texting each other back there?"...oh my gosh, did she just say that. I quickly texted him.

"_Really __doesn't__ know huh_."...we looked at each other and started laughing.

"We'll be there in a few minutes."...Carlilse announced.

"_So I wanna know what we were doing in that dream."_

"_It wasn't you."_

"_Liar"_

"_What,no I'm not."_

"_Oh yes you are, you said my name."_

"_No your mistaken sir,I said something else."_

"_LOL. Bella you said Edward. Last I checked that was me."_

"_WHATEVER"..._He looked over at me,I smiled and casually flipped him off. My phone again vibrated.

"_Really,is that an offer."_

"_Oh I can't believe you. I'm done. Turn your phone off were at the airport."..._I watched as he turned the phone off. I tossed mine in my bag. Carlisle dropped us off at the door then went to park the car.

"Bella you can follow Edward to the gate I'm going to wait for Carlisle."

"Okay,see you on the plane."...I walked ahead of Edward and got to the security desk before him. I waited on the other side for him as he went through security.

"Ready?"

"Yeah,what Gate are we?"...he looked at the ticket.

"22,It's down here."...he started walking,I followed behind him. He almost seemed mad at me. Of course another Edward mood swing. Then he stopped and walked to the airport bar. I should have known it was because he needed a drink. I wasn't gonna let him get like this,not now. I walked up in front of him,blocking him from going further.

"The gate is right there."...I pointed behind him.

"I need a drink first."...I looked at the clock on the wall near the gate. It was only 6 am

"No."...I placed my hand on his chest. He gave me a dirty look. I knew I crossed him,but I didnt care.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me no Bella."

"Edward,don't you see how angry you get. You were texting me no more than a half hour ago and you were happy. Now your mad cause I don't want you to drink. And at 6 am."...he looked away then back at me. I could see he was angry.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do."...he was starting to walk away to the bar. I again got in his way. I really need him to stop and not do this.

"Move now."...I dropped my bag and placed both of my hands on his face,I looked at him took a deep breath and kissed him. He relaxed so quickly,I know what I was doing was stupid,could confuse him,was confusing me. He pulled me in close,I released the kiss and we hugged for a minute.

"That was better than any drink."

"Sorry Edward,I had to. I cant stand it when you drink."

"It didn't mean anything at all to you did it."

"you know it didn't."

"Well I don't care,it was still you."

"C'mon we have to go."...He picked my bag up off the floor and took my hand in his. We walked to the gate. Esme was already there waiting with Carlisle. Esme must have seen our Hands clasped tight,she gave us a look. I immediately let him go,he didn't want to let me go. My cheeks were heating up. Hopefully neither one seen the spontaneously stupid kiss. I wasn't thinking at all,I just had to do what I needed to. I couldn't stand seeing him drink as much as he was.

"Hey you two. I thought you would be here before us. Where did you go?"

"I was at the bar. Bella thought it was to early for a drink."

"Well she's right."...Carlisle said, without looking up from the book he was reading. Esme had a concerned look on her face. I sat directly across from her. Edward walked to the large window and watched the planes come in. I seen our plane was already in. Then they called first class for our flight. I stood up and headed towards the gate to board. Carlisle quickly went ahead of us, Edward stayed where he was. Esme came up behind me, gently grabbing my arm.

"Thank You."...She whispered then boarded the plane. I looked at Edward to see if he was coming. I decided to go see if he was ready.

"Edward."...He wiped his face quickly then looked at me with that crooked Edward smile. I could see he was crying. It tugged at my heart to see him this way.

"Hey is it time to go?"

"Yeah they called us to board."

"Oh okay."...I walked with him to the gate, handing our tickets to the girl then boarding.

"Do you want the window seat?"

"No...Actually I prefer the isle."...he looked at me funny then placed his bag above the seat. I tossed mine on the floor near me.

"You want me to put your bag up with mine?"...I thought about it for a second. Then took my phone out and handed my bag to him.

"Thanks"...We both sat down and buckled up. I looked up the isle and then behind me.

"Where did your parents sit?"

"They always sit in the front row."

"Oh alright."...it was about 15 minutes we were sitting and waiting. Then they announced we were going to take off. The taking off and landing always seemed to make me nervous. I heard the engine rev then the plane turned to take off down the runway. I took a deep breath let it out, leaned my head back, gripped the seat and waited for the plane to take off.

"Bella are you alright?"...I just let out a little whimper noise. I just wanted to be in the air already and not feel the plane tilting up.

"Bella look at me."...I shook my head no. I then felt Edward take my hand. It was cool and my hands were felt nice. I took in another breath and let it out slow as I felt the plane speeding up to take off.

"Bella look at me right now please."...I turned my head and looked at him,he was smiling and his eyes looked soft.

"I...hate take offs and...and landings."

"I'm here with you, just keep looking at me."...I kept staring at him, I saw a small line on the right side of his eyebrow. A scar, this was something I don't remember ever seeing before. How did he get that. I sat there thinking about all the stories he told me and all the scars we compared years ago. I don't remember this one.

"Are you okay now?"...I looked around then out the window. We were already in the air,I was okay and we already took off.

"I'm great, thank you Edward."...I looked at him again. I reached up and touched the spot where the scar was.

"How did that happen?"

"The scar?"

"Yes."...I put my hand back down.

"That night...in the car."...he looked down. His expression saddened.

"I just didn't notice it before. Edward I wish you wouldn't feel so bad about that night. I'm perfectly fine."

"I know, but it was more than just the accident. I really do blame myself for that. But there's more to why I feel like shit about it."

"Why don't you tell me. If you get it out maybe you wont feel bad about it anymore."...he looked at me.

"Okay but if I tell you this will you tell me about that dream this morning?"...I laughed.

"Maybe I will."

"Okay. Well that night, the fight was something I've been waiting for. I cant stand that your with my brother. That night was my chance to try and win you back. When I was taking you home I planned on confessing it all. To make you mine again no matter what I had to do. I thought it was going well until. Well you know."

"Wow, well I knew you wanted me back. But were just not right for each other Edward. There's no us, no way of being good for each other. You know that right."

"I know that to well. I know you love him. Your good for him and I'm destined to never find my love."

"You will. Your an amazing person,with a big heart."

"Am I? It wasn't enough. I could have made you happy."

"I know you could have. But I love Jasper,the love you and I had just faded away. I didn't feel it like I do with Jazzy. Edward tell me is all your drinking due to the fact that were not together?"

"I know you love him,our love was different and things didn't work out. And yes I drink because it helps me to get through the fact that you love him."

"You can't drink every time I'm around,you know that you have a problem."...he looked at me with anger. It wasn't often I seen him angry with me.

"Bella, Fu...fuck this."...did he just say that. What the hell I was just trying to help him.

"Edward I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help,I don't need this shit from you."... I felt a wave of emotion run through me. He was hurting me. I began to cry. I don't want to be the reason he drinks or the reason why he feels upset. God why did he have to come on this trip. I turned away from him in my seat and quietly sobbed to myself. The flight attendant seen I was upset. She asked me if I needed anything and handed me a tissue.

"Thank you, I'll have a ginger ale."

"Anything for your husband?"...oh she did not just say that. I sat up strait and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"I'll have the same as my wife here thanks."...she walked away to get our drinks. I gave him an evil glare.

"What?"

"You know what, you didn't correct her."

"Oh yeah I should have ordered a whiskey."

"No stupid you know what."

"Sorry but I liked the sound of that for a second."

"Edward your impossible."

"I know, but you can't stay mad at me you never do. Just like I never stay mad at you."...Oh he is such a pain in my ass. But its true, we never stay mad at each other for more than seconds.

"I want an apologie."

"Fine, come here."...he unbuckled, and I did the same. I guess a hug wont hurt. I reached my arms over to him and he did the same. We hugged for a minute, then I felt his hand move up to my neck, pulling my hair back he kissed my neck.

"Edward"...I said in a stern voice.

"Hmm."...he continued with the tiny kisses on my neck.

"Stop now."...I whispered. Then we heard someone clear their throat. Thinking it was the flight attendant I quickly pushed Edward away and sat up. When I looked up it was Carlisle.

"Edward,your mother wanted me to come check on you two. I see your both doing well, a little to well."

"Dad it wasn't anything like that. We were just hugging."...I couldn't bring my self to look up at him again and just sat with my hands folded.

"it seemed a little more intimate than that."

"Bella,what's going on between you two?"...then I had to looked up at Carlisle.

"Nothing at all,I promise you."

"I hope that's true."...he walked back and I gave Edward a look as I shook my head. He just smiled. Then the flight attendant arrived with the drinks.

"here's your drinks."...I took it and thanked her and she left.

"Edward don't."

"Sorry Bella."...And finally there it is. Another I'm sorry Bella. After I finished my drink I snuggled up in the seat and tried to relax. Edward wasn't being a smart ass anymore and we talked a little more. He really enjoyed telling me about his job and living in Seattle. He sounded happy,he made his life sound good. I really hoped he could find his true love soon. He deserved it. I told him about my plans with Jasper. Telling him about how happy I was with his brother and our plans for our future seemed to help him realize more and more that he needed to move on. We talked for what seemed like hours. I was beginning to feel very tired.

"How long have we been talking for?"

"I dunno,but I'm really glad we did. You've made me really see what you have with Jasper and how happy you two are together."...I smiled at him,yawned and felt like I could sleep for hours.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"You seem tired a lot lately. With how you were dreaming this morning I would think you got good sleep."

"I feel really tired all the time these days."

"Well hope it's not a medical problem."

"I'm sure I'm fine."

"Well you can just have my dad check you out anyway."

"Yeah I guess."...I heard the pilot announce we were landing in 15 minutes. I buckled back up and sat up in my seat. I was ready for this flight to be over and ready to be in Jasper's arms again. I needed my husband right now.

"My parents mentioned to me that they were staying in a hotel near the hospital. Maybe after were done visiting with Jasper you and I could go out for dinner and I could get you back to the hotel."...Not sure if he was being sincere or trying to be the same old Edward who wont let things go.

"Actually I was planning on staying with Jasper tonight, if they don't allow me to I will just call your parents to come get me. But thanks for the offer."...he smiled lightly and looked out the window. I felt the plane beginning to descend and land. I gripped the seat and shut my eyes. Why did I have to hate this so much. I took a deep breath in and let it out. I then felt Edwards cool hand on mine.

"Bella, you're gonna be okay. Look at me just like before."...I opened my eyes and turned my head looking at Edward. He was smiling at me. I was breathing heavily. I couldn't calm down. I just felt panicky and out of breath.

"Bella you need to calm down right now, you're starting to hyperventilate"...I continued to breath heavily, I couldn't stop the panic feeling. I felt the plane touch down and I began to panic more. My fingers were feeling numb, I was feeling tingly.

"Bella stop, you need to slow your breathing. Bella can you hear me? Help me someone please, I think she's gonna pass out."...I felt funny and everything was going dark, he's right I'm gonna pass out. I can't calm down.

A/N I Know It's been forever and a day since I've updated you on this story. I plan on finally finishing things up. Bella needs her H-E-A!


	30. Chapter 30

***Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE READING EVERY SINGLE ONE!**

**Bellas POV**

I woke up to see Carlisle standing in front of me. I blinked a few times to focus better. I slowly looked around, Edward was still sitting next to me. A flight attendant was in a bit of a panic, she kept asking if she needed to go find a doctor. Esme was telling her not to worry that her husband was a doctor. I looked over at Edward. He placed his cool hand on my very warm cheek. It felt comforting.

"What happened?"

"You passed out before we landed."

"I did?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really, I just remember being scared of landing, you held my hand. That's it. I'm fine can we please get off the plane."

"Just let me check you out really quick okay."...Carlisle said. I nodded. He checked my pulse and asked me a few simple questions.

"She's okay, we can go."

"Thank you."... I stood up and let Edward out, he grabbed our bags from above and we walked out together. Once we were all done with security and baggage claim we walked to a rental car desk. Carlisle had rented 2 cars. He handed one set of keys to Edward.

"You can follow us to the Hospital."

"Thanks Dad."...We all walked out together. Carlisle told Esme and I to just wait at the front door he would come around and pick us up. We sat down on a bench and watched them walk away to the car.

"Bella I want to really thank you for helping Edward. He hasn't been doing to well and whatever it is your doing is really helping."

"I don't know how much I'm really helping. I feel like I've hurt him more than anything."

"How so?"...I felt a bit cornered but also I wanted to tell her everything. I needed to to tell someone.

"I feel like I've been a bad wife in trying to help Edward. I let things go to far more than once."...I was feeling ashamed of myself.

"Bella how far are we talking here?"...I sat up strait and faced her.

"Oh no no no,not that far. I really had to stop him from drinking at the airport. He was gonna push me away and go drink and I kissed him."

"Did he think it was serious?"

"No I made it clear it meant nothing. I was trying to get his mind off the alcohol."

"Well I see. Um I guess it could have been worse. You've known Edward for a long time now. It's only natural for you to want to protect him and make sure he doesn't harm himself."

"He can't seem to let me go. I feel really bad about it sometimes but I'm so in love with Jasper. Edward knows I made my choice a long time ago. Why wont he just let me go."

"Well Bella I've watched you Three for years. I remember the day Edward came home and told us about the new girl. He was stuck on you from the beginning. But I also seen how angry Jasper got when Edward mentioned you, because he really liked you too. My household was chaos when Edward was dating you. Those two have always loved you. It was hard for me to see my boys fighting over you. But I'm glad it all worked out the way it's supposed to. I see the love you have for Jasper. Whatever you did with Edward was purely out of love and you were protecting him. Don't feel bad."

"I was afraid you were gonna be upset with me."

"Not at all. Look there's Carlilse. We can talk more later if you want."

"Yes please, I would love that."...She hugged me tight and we got in the car. I was a bit afraid she was going to be mad at me. I felt I needed to get it out. I looked behind us.

"Is Edward going to meet us at the Hospital?."

"Yes he's headed there already."...Carlisle said.

"Oh good."...As we headed to the Hospital I looked out the window as we drove. I was beginning to get nervous. I've missed Jasper so much, but now I'm actually gonna see him again.

"Bella you must be very excited to see Jasper again. I know I'm anxious to see him."

"You have no idea. I'm actually feeling a little nervous."...Esme giggled.

"Well that's normal when your in love."...I watched as she placed her hand on Carlisle's,he gave her a loving glance. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and quickly texted my dad to let him know I made it safely here.

"_Dad we made it here safe, were on our way to the hospital to see Jasper now. I'll text you again later. ~Bella"_

"Bella we got a room for you at the hotel nearby. Its a luxury suite with all the amenities. So you will be comfortable. You wont have to share a room with us."

"Wow thank you so much. I'm hoping they let me stay with Jasper tonight."

"Well Bella usually that's not allowed. But maybe they can make an exception."...Carlisle said.

"I hope so."...We then turned down a road that led around and around to a large hospital. Carlisle pulled up and around to the entrance.

"I'll drop you off here Bella, we'll meet you inside."

"Thank you both so much."...I grabbed my bag and got out. I slowly walked to the entrance. The butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. I couldn't believe I was so nervous about seeing my own husband. I walked up to the information desk.

"Hello, how can I help you today."...a kind woman behind the desk with a sweet smile asked. She made me smile.

"Um yes,I'm here to see my husband. His name is Jasper Cullen."

"Okay let me see where he is."...she typed something on her computer,then she wrote something down.

"Okay here's where you need to go Mrs Cullen. Take the elevator over there to your right."...she handed the paper to me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome,have a great day."...I walked away to the elevator,pressing the button to go up I waited. Thinking about what I'm gonna say,is he gonna be okay, will he still be awake. Then the door opened and I got in. I looked on the paper, third floor. I pressed the 3. I was up and on the third floor rather quickly. Next time I might just take the stairs. I stepped out and went to the nurses desk. Another happy smiling woman greeted me.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see my Husband,Jasper Cullen."

"You're Bella."...I smiled and blushed.

"Yes I am."

"He never stops talking about you. Your just as beautiful as he described."

"Thank you."

"Follow me I'll take you right to him."...I walked down the hall with her.

"Look it's Bella."...she pointed me out to a couple of nurses in the hall.

"Hello Bella,nice to meet you."

"Hello."...my cheeks were super warm now.

"Here we are. He's been sleeping a lot. We have to check him every 2 hours to make sure he doesn't slip back into a coma. He's been doing really great though."...she quietly opened the door and walked in. he was sleeping. He looked amazing. I just wanted to jump on him and kiss him,hug him and never let him go. I started to cry.

"Oh Bella he's okay. He's doing great."

"I know,I'm just so happy to see him alive."...I placed my hand over my mouth,wiped my tears and walked over to him. The nurse looked at the chart. I'll be back in an hour. I nodded and she left. As I slowly approached the side of the bed,I placed my bag on the floor then slowly trailed my hand along his arm. He opened his eyes blinking a few times,looking at me I smiled.

"Is this a dream?"

"No I'm really here."... He sat up,grabbing my hand he pulled me hard onto him. I giggled and looked deep into his beautiful green eyes.

"I've missed you so much, I've been dreaming of you every night,waiting for the day that I could hold my beautiful wife again."...I couldn't contain myself any longer. I put both my hands in his hair and kissed him long and hard. I enjoyed every second of it, I moaned into his mouth,felt his short hair with my fingertips,took a deep breath in through my nose smelling him. He smelled like soap and clean clothes. Slowly we released the kiss.

"I've missed you too."...I blushed.

"Oh I love it when your cheeks go flush. I know I'm the reason."...he placed his hand on my cheek and held my face.

"Your parents and brother will be up here in a minute."

"Was your flight okay? Were you okay flying?"

"It was okay, I did hyperventilate when we landed. I passed out for a few minutes."

"What? I'm so sorry Darlin."

"I'm fine, Edward was there,your dad checked me out."...I curled up into his arms more as he held me.

"I never want to let you go."

"Never let me go."

"Never darlin."...his hand slowly moved up to my waist,he held it over my stomach just slightly.

"Hows our little baby doing."...I looked up at him and smiled.

"Good so far. I've been a little bit sick."

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy."

"I can't believe were gonna have a baby. I didn't think it was gonna happen for a few more years. I'm actually really scared."

"No need to be scared. I'm here for you. I'm gonna take care of you both."...He gently placed his hand on the side of my face and pulled me close, kissing me slowly. I felt his soft warm tongue gliding across my bottom lip, opening my mouth more letting him in our tongues met. Moving more and more. We were both getting worked up. releasing the kiss briefly I moved my leg and sat up straddling him. I could feel his hardness underneath me, wishing I could make love to him for hours. I began to kiss Jasper again. We were both moaning, my hands everywhere and anywhere I could place them and feel him. His hands were up the back of my shirt feeling my bare back,he mad his way down cupping my rear, squeezing gently. We were so into each other so lost in one another that we didn't realize Carlisle,Esme and Edward had walked in. I first heard Esme.

"Oh my."...then she giggled and whispered to Carlisle. I slowly got up and stood by Jasper,looking down and blushing.

"Remember when we were like that."

"Yeah It was Yesterday."...she lightly smacked his arm and laughed. Edward just stood by very quiet.

"Jasper how are you."...Esme walked over to him with open arms and hugged him tight. Carlisle followed and hugged him also.

"You look great son,they must treat you well her."

"They do. It's great. I just can't wait to get out."

"How long do you think you'll be here for?"...asked Esme.

"I think they said around a week. I'm doing very well and they just need to monitor me for a little while longer."

"That's fantastic."...I sat on the edge of the bed. I couldn't stand anymore. I was beginning to feel nauseous.

"Hey Edward come over here. Don't just stand there."...I watched as Edward smiled and came over he hugged Jasper tight.

"Glad your okay."

"Thanks."...We all stood around for a few minutes talking and catching up. It was really great seeing Edward happy and talking. I suddenly started feeling sicker than before. Oh no not now not here. Oh God where the hell is the bathroom. I'm gonna puke all over.

"Bella are you okay. Oh um the bathroom is right through that door."...Jasper pointed strait ahead and there was a door. I rushed as fast as I could to it. I didn't even shut the door. It was leave it open or puke on the floor. I quickly lifted the seat and vomited all that was in my stomach. I could hear Esme.

"Oh my gosh, Bella are you alright."...before I could answer her she was right next to me. Jasper was behind her standing in the door way. He was smiling. I looked at him and smiled back.

"I'm glad you're happy about this. I hate being sick."...Esme looked at both of us confused.

"Yeah I'm happy, not about the sick part."...I got off the floor and went to the sink. I washed my mouth out and cleaned up.

"What's going on?"...Esme asked. I turned and walked over to Jasper. He held me and we walked out to the room. I looked up at him and we smiled at each other. He nodded to me and I nodded back.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, lets tell."...Esme walked out and stood next to Carlisle. She was already grinning. She knew.

"Were gonna have a baby."...Esme squealed and ran over to us hugging and kissing us. Carlisle came over and hugged us both.

"We couldn't be happier. Oh Carlisle were gonna be grandparents. Edward what do you think?"

"That's really wonderful guys. Congratulations."...I could clearly see he wanted to leave. I didn't want to make him stay but I don't want him finding the first bar and drinking. I whispered to Jasper.

"I need a second."...he kissed the top of my head. I walked over to Edward.

"You don't have to stay."

"I didn't plan on it."

"Please don't drink."

"I'll try not to."

"can I get a hug before you go?"

"Of course."...He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same, we hugged for a second.

"Love you Bella, you deserve this."

"Love you too, thank you."...Edward let go and walked over to where Jazzy was standing talking to Esme and Carlisle.

"Congratulations brother."...they hugged and Edward quickly left. Carlisle gave me a look and I just gave him a quick smile. Jasper went back and sat on the bed.

"Are you feeling okay Jazzy?"

"Yeah I'm doing great darlin. Better than ever now that you're here."

"Esme, why don't we leave these two. We can come back later."...she smiled and nodded.

"We'll be back later."...she walked over and hugged Jasper, holding him for a minute, then taking his face in her hands she looked at him.

"I'm so happy your okay, I don't know what I would have done..."

"Mom, It's okay."...He grabbed her hands and she began to cry.

"please don't cry."

"I'm sorry."...she stood up and wiped her tears. Carlisle came over and hugged Jasper once more. Esme then wrapped her arms around Carlisle's arm.

"Love you Jasper."

"Love you too Mom."...we watched as they walked out the door. I climbed on the bed next to Jasper.

"So were alone again."...I looked at the clock.

"only for about five minutes."...just as I said that the nurse came walking in.

"Hello. I see your awake. That's great. And you have your lovely wife by your side now."

"Yes ma'am"

"Well I'll be very quick."...She checked his pulse and heartbeat. She was quick!

"That's it?"

"Yep, he's doing really great, his pulse is a little higher than it has been but that's clearly from your presence."...she laughed.

"I'll see you in another two hours."

"Thank you."...I watched as she quietly closed the door. I looked at Jasper,he was smiling. I wanted to have my way with him right now.

"What are you thinking?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes,I think were thinking the same thing."

"Well I'm thinking I could go for a big juicy burger with a side of fries."...I laughed.

"Yeah right. You know you want me to make love to you right now."

"Well that does sound better than food. Hold on I need to brush my teeth."...I quick, grabbed my bag and sifted through till I found my toothbrush and a little travel toothpaste. Rushing to the bathroom I started brushing my teeth. I heard Jasper walking towards me. I continued to brush my teeth,I looked up in the mirror to see him behind me. I quickly rinsed and just tossed my toothbrush and toothpaste into the sink. Jasper placed his warm hands on my waist. I felt him push into me,feeling his hardness in my backside. I let out a Mmm sound. My hands gripped the sink as his hands moved to the front of my jeans,he unbuttoned then unzipped me. I quickly slid both my jeans and panties down.

"Don't take them all the way off, we never know when someone might come in."...The thought of us possibly getting caught made this all the better. So risky so dangerous. Again I was gripping the sides of the sink.

"I've needed you so bad."...he said as I let out a moan.

"Oh Jazzy, I've needed you too, I can't stand it anymore."

"Neither can I."...He curved his hands around my ass then up my sides. His hands were so warm as they moved around to my stomach. He carefully and gently rubbed my stomach around and around.

"I love this, I love you."

"I love you too."...his hand moved up under my shirt, under my bra and to my breast. He squeezed and held on. Using his other hand he positioned himself over my entrance. I pushed back into him,letting him know I wanted more.

"Mmm, you ready baby?"...he whispered.

"Yes please."...I breathed. In one quick but satisfying movement he entered me. I let out a loud moan. It echoed against the bathroom walls. Jasper hissed through his teeth as he thrusted his hips,pushing into me. I pushed back meeting his movements. I was crying out his name and feeling myself coming undone so quickly. This was really what I needed, it felt so good so amazing. I couldn't stop shouting out in pleasure.

"Yes,Jasper yes."

"Bella,come for me."...and just as he said it I did. It was amazing, I was tingly and feeling good allover. Jasper continued for another second as he came. As soon as he was done and we had our quick reunion of pleasure he turned me around and kissed me passionately, tangling his hands in my hair.

"You look most beautiful after sex, I love this flushed cheeks, messy hair look."...I looked down. I was gonna reach down and pull up my panties and jeans. Jasper grabbed my hand and shook his head,smiling at me with his beautiful pouty mouth

"Take them all the way off."

"But you said."

"Forget it,I hope we get caught. Maybe they can kick me out."...We both laughed and quickly undressed each other. Our hands roaming and exploring each others bodies like we never have before. Jasper stopped and knelt down. He kissed my stomach and caressed it. I ran my hands softly though his hair.

"Our baby is in there."

"Yes,I know."...he stood back up,bringing me closer to him. I want you again.

"Then take me again. Please."...he ran his hands up my neck,through my hair. Placing his mouth on my neck he lightly bit me. His hands traveled to my ass ,Then he quickly picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck tightly as he carried me to the bed. He sat me on the edge of the bed. My hands went down and around his strong arms. My legs still wrapped around his waist,I felt him get hard. I reached down and grabbed his length in my hand. Looking into his eyes I bit my lip and placed him inside of me. Removing my hand and gripping the blanket beside me Jasper thrusted his hips and pushed into me. I could do this all day. He slowly repeated the movement. I lied back and placed my hands over my head. He leaned down and greedily started sucking and biting my breasts. I couldn't be quiet. I knew there was a better chance of being heard in here and I tried to hush my moans. I just couldn't hold on anymore, I let out a loud yes. And was moaning more and more.

"Shhh baby were gonna get caught."...he placed his hand over my mouth. I just continued to make noise. I didn't care. I've waited to long to feel this good.

"Please...shhhh..."...he couldn't tell me to be quiet when he wanted to be loud too. He continued to push into me over and over. Pleasure taking over. I could feel my body ready to explode. I grabbed his hand away from my mouth and leaned up kissing him. We were both moaning into each others mouths as we found sweet release. Jasper slowly rolled over and lied next to me. I rolled to my side and looked at him.

"I love you so much. I've missed you, I've missed this."

"Love you too. I've missed this too. We better hurry and get dressed before someone really does come in."...then the phone rang,It startled me so much I screamed. Jasper laughed.

"Just the phone Darlin."...he reached up and grabbed it.

"Hello, Hey oh Fu...um shut up man. Whatever bye."...he was smiling that sweet sexy smile.

"That was my neighbor he said I needed to stop,um well I wont say exactly what he said."

"No tell me what he said."

"You have to understand sometimes we have nasty mouths. Especially this guy."

"Go on,I want to know."...he put his hand over his face then looked at me.

"He told me to quick whacking off to the porn over here."

"Oh really."...I hopped off the bed went into the bathroom and cleaned up and got dressed. Jasper came in a second later and grabbed his clothes,getting dressed too.

"So where is this neighbor of yours?"

"Oh you don't wanna meet him."

"Yes I do,I wanna show him I'm not some porn."

"Fine,I would love nothing more than to show you off to everyone anyway."...he took my hand and we walked out.

"He's right in here."...Jasper knocked on a door that was directly next to his."

"What the fuck you want?"...a male voice shouted. Jasper shook his head and laughed. We walked in.

"Stay right here a second."he whispered and was smiling."

"Hey Fucker,I wasn't whacking off, I had a girl in my room."...hearing Jasper say fuck kinda turned me on again. Wow the dirty mouth he has. Guess that's what happens when your around a bunch of guys.

"I call bullshit, you wouldn't do that to your wife."

"No she said it was okay."

"You didn't have no girl in there."

"I'll prove it."

"really,okay. But if you really did have a chick in there will you share?"

"No way this ones mine. Okay baby come here."...I walked in and seen this tan man just lying there. He was smiling and laughing.

"Holy shit you did have a chick in your room."

"Enrique this is Bella."

"Bella ,Enrique"...I walked over and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Damn Cullen I thought you were cheating on your wife. She's slamming hot."

"C'mon man."

"Sorry Ma'am"

"No it's okay,Thank you."...I smiled.

"He never shuts his trap about you. I'm glad you're here maybe now he'll shut up."

"Well I'm gonna go show her off now."...Jazzy took my hand.

"Make sure you bring her back soon. It was nice to finally meet you Bella. And hear you too."...I laughed and blushed. We walked out in the hall. Jasper closed the door behind us.

"Sorry bout him he's a pervert,but he's a good guy,really funny."

"No don't be sorry I like him."

"Do you wanna walk around? Are you hungry?"

"Yes ,I am hungry."...Jasper grabbed my hand as we casually walked around the hospital. It was nice very warm and welcoming. He introduced me to several nurses and a couple doctors. They were all so happy to see me with Jasper. I was told he talks about me all the time. I wasn't surprised. As we got into the elevator to go down to the cafeteria,Jasper slowly pushed me against the elevator wall.

"What are you doing?"...I smiled.

"Kissing my wife in this elevator."... he slowly leaned down and kissed me softly. I felt the elevator stop and the doors open. I looked up and saw a nurse waiting to get on. Jasper apologized as he took my hand and we walked out together. I was giggling as we walked down the hall. When we reached the cafeteria we sat down.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Maybe in a minute. I need to talk to."

"About what?"...I can see he was concerned. He reached over and held my hands in his.

"Well you know already that your family has been nothing but helpful while you've been away."

"Yes."

"Well I've been trying to help Edward. He's been having some trouble dealing with the fact that you and I are married now. That he will never have me as his. He's been drinking a lot and I've been trying to keep him away from drinking."

"How's that been going? I had no idea it's gotten that bad."

"It's going okay,I stopped him this morning from going to the airport bar."

"That's good.I'm happy you were there for him. You wanna go get something to eat."...he went to get up and I knew I had to tell him about that kiss. About everything. I was feeling guilty. I grabbed his hand.

"Wait,I need to tell you something else."...he sat back down. My eyes were filling with tears.

"What else Bella? Did something happen? Oh baby please don't tell me."...he smacked the table hard. Making me jump. I watched as he ran his hand through his hair. He then looked at me,I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't anything serious."

"How could have done anything, I should have known something was going to happen while I was away. Tell me what else happen."

"Well with how I've been feeling it was a challenge. He did come on to me more than once. It wasn't anything I asked for. I didn't sleep with him but...we, umm we, we kissed."...I looked at him,tears still streaming. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Like he was concentrating hard.

"Please don't be upset with me,it never meant anything to me."...he finally put his hand down and got up from his seat. He held his hand out to me I took it and got up. I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you Jasper."

"Yeah and you love him too."

"I love you more."

"Baby I know you do."...he leaned down and kissed me briefly.

"Please don't be upset with me. This has all been very hard on me too."

"Bella I need some air. Lets go outside."...he walked out a side door from the cafeteria to a picnic table. He sat down and took a deep breath. It was beautiful outside, very sunny and very warm. A much better setting to talk. I stood next to him. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers in his hair. I wasn't going to push it. I wanted him to understand that I never meant to hurt him that I was having a hard time controlling myself and I wasn't out to hurt anyone. I just stood there tears streaming down my face. I quickly wiped them away, sobbing lightly. He looked up at me and then grabbed me around the waist, bringing me close to him. Then I placed my hands in his hair. He pressed his face to my stomach then looked up at me.

"You love me."

"Of course I do, more than any one."

"I understand you never meant to hurt me. Baby I forgive you. We are married and I never want to lose you. I don't want to fight. I don't want to be mad."...I slowly sat on his lap. He reached up wiping my tears,then bringing his mouth closer to mine we kissed deeply. Again I could feel the love we had for one another. I savored this moment.


	31. Chapter 31

***Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE READING EVERY SINGLE ONE!**

**!WARNING THERE IS A PART IN THIS CHAPTER THAT IS GRAPHIC AND BIT SEXUALLY VIOLENT! **

**Bella's POV**

After a wonderful afternoon with Jasper, Thankful he understood and forgave me. I was worried he would be upset with me. He took me back up to his room. We lied in his bed together. We held one another for hours, nurses would come in every two hours on the nose to check him. I told him about work and how hopefully someday I could work in a larger restaurant and become chef. I wanted to talk more about him but he didn't want to talk about himself much. We watched a movie for a while, we were both very silent.

"Jasper."

"Yeah baby."

"Do you remember anything that happened over there?"...he shifted a little.

"Well yeah. I remember it all. You don't want to know about that."

"Yeah I do. I have my own vision of what I was told."...I reached my hand up his shirt, running my fingertips along his abs.

"I remember thinking I was going to die, that our baby wouldn't have a father and my wife would be a widow before we got a chance to experience marriage. You were the last thought running through my mind. You were with me and you saved me. I wont tell you anything else. I'm sparing you the nightmares I already have."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry."...He kissed the top of my head. Then hugged me tight to him.

"They should be back in to check on you."

"Yeah and time is up."

"Oh no I don't want to go yet."...A nurse came in and I sat up on the edge of the bed as she checked him out.

"Everything looks great, Bella visiting hours are over. I'll give you a few minutes but you'll have to go before the head nurse shows up."

"Thank you."...she walked out and left us.

"Do you want me to call my parents to come pick you up?"

"No actually I'm gonna call Edward, I don't want to bother your parents."

"Alright. Do you want me to call him?"

"No I'll call when I get downstairs."...I leaned forward and kissed Jasper,I held onto the kiss, deepening it, moaning lightly. I felt him place one hand in my hair and the other on my back. Slowly we both released the kiss and looked at each other.

"I'll be back as soon as I can in the morning. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning."...I got up and grabbed my bag. I started to walk out then turned back and kissed him again quickly.

"Bye"...he laughed,I then walked out. I decided to take the stairs down this time. I got outside and sat down on a bench. I got my phone out and found Edwards number. I dialed it and it rang,and rang then went to voice mail. I left him a message.

"Edward it's Bella,could you please come pick me up. I'm in front of the hospital."...I hung up then dialed again. Finally he picked up. It was very loud wherever he was.

"Hello"

"Yeah hello."

"Edward it's Bella,where are you?"

"Whats up Bella."

"I need you to come pick me up."

"At the hospital?"

"Yes, I'm waiting out front."

"Yeah I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Thanks"...I tucked my phone back in my bag and waited for him. It was very comfortable out here. The sun was setting perfectly to my left. It looked so colorful so beautiful. I wished I could be sharing this moment with Jasper. I took my phone back out and took a picture. I sat and watched as the sun set. Then sat and waited longer for Edward. I watched as people were leaving the hospital. Obviously visiting hours were officially over. I sat and watched them all leave. No one else was coming out. I looked at my phone as more time had gone by. I called Edward again. This time his phone was going strait to voice mail. I don't know what happened but I needed to go. I called Esme. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello,Esme. It's Bella. I was wondering if you could come pick me up."

"Oh absolutely. I'll be there in just a minute."

"Thank you so much."...we hung up and I waited for her. It was dark now and starting to get a little chilly out. Withing a minute I saw a car pull up. It was Esme. I got in the car.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"I left him back at the room. He was tired."

"I'm sorry I called. I had Edward coming then he left me sitting here."

"That's not like him."

"I know. I'm gonna check the hotel bar when we get back. I really hope that's not where he went."

"I hope everything is okay."

"Where ever he was it was loud."...We pulled into a parking spot at the hotel and got out.

"i'll go with you to the bar."...I nodded and we walked together inside and went to the bar. We looked around briefly. Then a tall dark skinned gentleman came over to us he had a big smile.

"Mahalo ladies. you look a little lost. Can I help you my name is John."

"Yes we're looking for my son,he's tall has copper hair. Oh what am I doing."...she pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of Edward.

"Oh yeah,he was here about an hour ago."

"But he left."

"Yeah. Let me ask the bartender if he knows where he went. Would you come over and show him the picture?"

"Yes of course."...we walked over and showed the bartender the picture.

"Yeah he was here,he was talking about a girl Bella. He was talking about forgetting her."...Esme looked at me and I could see she was getting concerned. I was begging to worry too.

"Did he say if he was going any where else.?"

"No sorry,he just paid and left."

"Thanks."...we walked out and stood there. She was really worried.

"We'll find him don't worry. Lets go look in his room."...I followed Esme as she walked down the hall to the elevator. I could barely keep up with her. We got in and she pressed the button for the floor we were on.

"We'll find him,I'll leave him another message."...I got out of the elevator with her and followed her down the hall to his room. She knocked on his door over and over as I called his phone. It again went directly to voice mail. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Okay Lets go to my room, We'll get Carlisle and see what he thinks we should do."...we walked down the hall to the end and she slid her card to open the door. I followed her in.

"Carlisle."

"In here."...he was at the desk with his laptop open.

"We can't seem to find Edward. He was supposed to pick up Bella and never showed up, We've looked at the bar and in his room. His phone is going strait to voice mail."

"I'm sure he's fine. He'll show up. I wouldn't worry to much about him."...I was worried he would go out and drink then attempt to drive himself.

"I guess I'm just overreacting. Bella let me get your room card and show you to your room."

"Okay."...She walked over to Carlisle and he handed her the card. We walked out and down the hall. She showed me the room.

"I'll see you in the morning. Carlisle is right, but I can't help but be worried about him."

"I know,I feel worried too. Hopefully he'll just find his way back from where ever he is. We'll see him in the morning."

"Yes,He'll find his way back here. But I plan on letting him really have it for not checking in."...I moved in and hugged her.

"Good night Esme, see you in the morning."

"Thank you Bella, you've been such a great help. Good night."...I slid the card and walked into the room. It was large just like Esme and Carlisle's room. One huge bed in the middle, one huge picture window over looking the pool below. It was cozy. I set my bag down on the floor and just fell onto the bed. It was very plush and comfy. I got up to look around a little more. I walked into the bathroom. It was huge there was a double sink and a giant bathtub with jets. I decided a bath was exactly what I needed. I turned on the hot water and started filling the tub. I found a large white fluffy towel and set that nearby. Then grabbed some soap and added that to the water for bubbles.

Undressing I grabbed the hair elastic from my jeans pocket and put my hair up. I then slowly got into the hot water. It was wonderful. I slid down into it and felt all my muscles start to relax. All the worries I had about Jasper were gone and thoughts of our quick love sessions played over and over in my head. I leaned back on the tub, finding the button for the jets I pressed it and felt them swirling and pushing on my skin. It was so relaxing. Something I could live with everyday. I thought about how Jasper and I should discuss when I should move to the base with him after he's discharged from the hospital. I began to think about our life together, about this baby were going to have, If we'll have a girl or a boy, what names will we choose. Then I thought about telling my Father I was pregnant. I haven't talked to my mother in so long I know she didn't even know about my marriage yet. I thought I should probably call and at least let her know whats going on. I started feeling bad for not keeping better in touch with her.

After about a half hour I decided to get out,I was really relaxed and beginning to feel really tired. I turned off the jets and began to drain the tub,getting out I grabbed the large fluffy white towel and wrapped it around myself. I walked out,grabbed my phone and dialed my mother. It rang twice and she picked up.

"Bella, Bella is that you.?"

"Yes Mom it's me."

"How are you?what have you been doing lately?"

"Well I'm doing great,really great actually. A lot has happened since I talked to you last."

"Well start from the beginning and tell me everything."

"Jasper and I are married now mom."...she squealed with happiness.

"Was there a wedding?"

"He surprised me with a wedding. We were married just days before he was deployed."

"Oh yeah that's right,he's in the army right."

"Yeah."

"So how is he? Does he write to you?"

"Actually he was injured and I'm sitting in a hotel in Hawaii. He's doing great now. He should be released in a week and then headed back to Washington."

"Wow,I'm glad he's doing well now. That must have been very scary for you."

"It was,I didn't know what was going to happen."

"I'm so happy for you baby. You found your one."

"I have more news for you too. Not even Dad knows yet."

"Oh oh oh my god Bella, are you pregnant."...how do they know,moms must have a sensor.

"Wow mom you're very good. Esme knew right away too."

"I'm gonna be a grandma. I'm so excited."

"Thank you mom. I'm so happy."

"I'm happy for you."

"I hate to have to let you go but I'm very tired. I really needed to call and let you know."

"I'm glad you did. I miss you and I love you. I'll visit you very soon ."

"I can't wait to see you again. I miss you and love you too."

"Take good care of yourself."

"I will mom,bye."

"By baby."...We hung up and I set my phone on the bedside table. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV I turned it onto a movie channel. I walked around the bed and grabbed my bag to find some clean clothes for bed. All of a sudden a loud knock on my door scared me. I jumped and almost screamed. I was shaking and my heart was beating very fast. I walked to the door and they knocked again.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Bella, open the door."

"Edward?"

"Yeah."...I walked over and opened the door. He stumbled in through the door. I backed up away from him a few steps.

"Edward what the hell are you doing? We were looking for you and I called you a million times."...I walked over and shut the door so no one could here me shouting at him. I walked over to the mini bar and got some aspirin and a bottle of water.

"Here take these and drink all the water."

"What I'm not drunk."

"Yes you are. Just do as I say."

"Fine."...he took the water and the aspirin.

"I have to go get dressed. I'll be right back."

"You don't have to dress. You look good in just a towel."...his words were slurred and he was acting weird.

"Come here Bella."

"No"

"Why?"

"You need to go back to your room and sleep this off."

"No I'm not going anywhere."...I walked over to grab my bag, Edward walked over to me. He was beginning to scare me. I held my towel tight along my breasts, clutching my bag in my other hand I slowly backed up towards the bathroom.

"Edward it's time for you to go please."...I wasn't paying attention as I backed into the dresser. I dropped my bag. Edward looked down at it and kicked it aside. He quickly grabbed at the towel tugging at it.

"Edward stop. Please go."...I started to get more upset. I looked at the bathroom door. I was going to run there and lock he door. I wasn't sure what he might try. I know I need him to go.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want you Bella."...I decided to count to three and run for the bathroom. I took a deep breath let it out...one...two...three. I went to run and he quickly grabbed me.

"I'm tired of your games Bella. You're a fucking tease. You play with my feelings. You know you want me."... He had a tight grip on my arms as he turned me and threw me onto the bed. He was ontop of me pinning me down. He had my wrists in one hand holding me so tight.

"Edward,please let me go...don't hurt me."...I was beginning to cry. Was he really doing this ws he about to really hurt me this way. Did I lead him on.

"You don't want that."...he placed his mouth on mine and kissed me hard. It hurt and I shook my head to get him to stop. I tried to lift my legs and kick him. I tried moving my arms to get loose but his grip was strong.

"Pleeeaaase..."...I sobbed. He didn't listen. I felt his hand travel up my thigh and his fingers were quickly inside me, He moved them in and out quickly as I tried to kick and move. I tried to scream but couldn't stop crying as he continued to touch me. He pulled away at the towel and I was now lying under him completely exposed. This was once a person who I trusted my whole heart to,I gave myself to, someone I thought I loved.

"Don't do this Edward please don't."...It was as if I wasn't here, he wasn't listening to me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he kissed my mouth and neck.

"I want you so bad baby."...he pressed into me hard. he pressed so hard on my stomach I was beginning to worry more for my baby and not for myself.

"Edward get off me please, the baby please."...he laughed. But then he was undoing his jeans. I couldn't let him do this to me. I had to think of some thing quick. My hands were now tingly and asleep from his grip. I felt as he positioned himself over my entrance. I struggled with all I had and wriggled up towards the headboard away from him. He didn't like that very much. He let my wrists go and smashed his hand onto my face covering my nose and mouth. I couldn't breath. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull his hand away. I was shaking my head. Finally he let go and I took a deep breath. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Surely someone would hear me.

"Shut the fuck up."...he slapped me so hard on my right cheek. I looked over and saw my phone. I just needed to get the phone and get away. I looked up at him. His eyes were so glazed over and he just wasn't himself. I truly refuse to believe this is my Edward, the one I've known and loved for so long. I tried with everything I had in me and I pushed him away. I grabbed my phone and ran as fast as I could into the bathroom, locking the door. He banged on the door.

"Open the door."

"Go away. I fucking hate you. Just leave me alone."...then his voice got soft and kind. Even drunk Edward would never do this to me. I had reason to believe he was doing some drugs. I wasn't sure what but this wasn't right. I grabbed my clothes from the floor and got dressed.

"Bella I'm sorry. Just let me in."...I decided to call Esme. I didn't know what else to do. I dialed her number. She answered on the first ring. She was whispering.

"Hello."

"Esme."

"Bella, are you crying.?"

"Yes,I need your help. Edward is here. He's acting crazy. Please come quick please. I'm locked in the bathroom."

"I'm coming Bella."...she hung up and I went to the sink to look at my cheek. It was very puffy and very red. I really wanted to get in the shower. I wanted to wash up. I was thankful he didn't get further. I pulled my shirt up and looked at my stomach, a little bump where my baby lives. Did he hurt the baby when he pressed so hard on top of me. I was wondering what he was doing out there. It was so quiet. Then I heard a knocking. It had to be Esme. I heard her voice and then Edwards. He let her in.

"What have you done?"

"I don't know mom,I don't know what I did."

"Bella."...I heard a light gentle knock on the door. I unlocked and opened it.

"Oh Bella,he hurt you."...I began to sob uncontrollably. She grabbed me and held me in her arms. I looked up to see him sitting in a chair near the big window. His head in his hands,he was clearly crying.

"Why?"...I whispered. Esme pulled me away from her slightly,she looked at me with tears in her eyes. Bella what did he do. I put my hands over my face.

"Bella go sit in the bathroom, I'll be right there."...I did as she said,I left the door open. She was on the phone with Carlisle. Then she was talking to Edward.

"Edward,what did you do to her?"...he was crying.

"I don't know."

"Look at yourself,what did you take.?"

"I can't remember."...there was someone knocking on the door. Esmes walked to the door. It was Carlisle. He stormed in very angry at Edward. I don't know what Esme said to him but whatever it was mad him very angry. He took Edward away and I was sitting on the side of the tub, my tears still streaming down my cheeks. Esme came right in.

"Bella are you okay,please tell me what happen."

"I was just about to get dressed. I had a bath. Edward was at the door. I was so worried about him I let him in."...I was sobbing and having a hard time catching my breath.

"Shhh it's okay Bella."...Esme came over and sat next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and calmed me down.

"I told him to drink some water and I was going to get dressed. He wouldn't let me go get dressed. Next thing I knew he was on top of me. He slapped me really hard and wouldn't let me go. He...he put his hands down there and was rough."...I had my hand over my face again. I was feeling exhausted and I felt like a mess.

"Did he get any further. You know?"

"No I fought with him and finally got out from under him. That's when I called you. Esme he put a lot of pressure on my stomach. You don't think he hurt the baby do you."...I looked at her concerned and scared.

"Well we can go to Emergency to see if your okay. Just have you checked out."

"Yes please."...I got my shoes on and got ready quickly. Esme went back to her room and got dressed. I met her in the hallway.

"I called for a cab. It should be waiting for us downstairs."...we walked together to the elevator.

"I'm sorry he did this, I'm glad he didn't hurt you further."...she held my hand. I winced as it was painful.

"Oh no."...she gently looked at my wrist. I looked down at it also. It was already turning black and blue,it was very swollen.

"It hurts."

"It could be sprained."...the elevator opened and we walked strait out the lobby door. The cab was there waiting. A door man opened the door for us. We got in and Esme told him to drive us to the nearest hospital. The driver was fast and we were there in ten minutes. We both got out, Esme paid the driver and we went in. I followed her to the desk.

"My daughter in law is pregnant and was having a slight pain. Could we please have her checked out.?"

"Yes here's some paper work to fill out and she can go immediately to the OB floor. Fifth floor up. Elevators are to your left down the hall."...Esme handed me the paper work and we went to the elevators. We got to the fifth floor and got out. I quickly did the paper work and they had me in a room within seconds. Esme never leaving my side. A nurse had me lie on the bed for the doctor. Then a doctor was there.

"Hello, Mrs Cullen. I'm Dr Charlotte. So you've experienced some pain."

"Yes."

"Well lets take a quick look with ultrasound and see."...she grabbed the machine and rolled it over near the bed. She looked at Esme and asked her to shut the light off. She did and then stood next to me holding my hand.

"About how far along are you.?"

"About 9 weeks."

"Okay this is a bit cold."...she put the gel on my stomach then placed the wand on my stomach. She moved it around and clicked the buttons. Just like the first time I had one.

"Oh there's your baby. Beautiful,strong heartbeat. Fluids around look great. Your fine nothing wrong. See there he or she is."...Esme squeezed my hand tighter as she looked.

"That's my grand baby."

"Well that's it, you can go."

"Could you please look at her wrist she's hurt it."

"Absolutely."...she walked over to turn on the light. I wiped the goo off my belly with a towel the doctor gave me. I then held out my wrist.

"Oh wow that very swollen."... I whimpered in pain when she touched it.

"It doesn't appear broken at all."

"Can I go?"

"Oh yeah, you're good to go. Just ice the wrist, you can also take two aspirin for any pain. And if you have anymore concerns don't hesitate to call."...she handed me her card and we left. Esme stopped me when we got out to the hall in front of the elevator.

"Bella you know you can press charges against Edward."...I looked at her funny, why would a mother want her son to go to jail.

"I don't want to do that. I know things could have gotten worse but it didnt. I don't forgive him but I also dont think he needs to go to jail for this."

"Bella you are far stronger than I give you credit for."...She grabbed me and hugged me.

"Come now lets go back you can stay in our room tonight with me. I'll have Carlisle stay with Edward."

"Thank you so much. You too are very strong."...we got in the elevator and went down. As we stepped out Esme walked off to the left.

"One second Bella,I see Carlisle." I stood there for a second and watched as she went over and talked to him. She looked so distraught, upset,angry. I walked over there knowing very well Edward was there. Carlisle seen me and walked to me stopping me.

"Bella you don't need to see him."...I started to get upset and cry.

"Do you know what he tried to do?"

"Yes, he told me everything he remembers. He also took some drugs. He thinks it was Ecstasy. He's much better now and whatever he took is almost out of his system."

"I need to see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Let me go Carlisle."...he seen how serious I was and finally let me go. I walked over there in anger, tears streaming down my face. I stood in front of him. He looked at me and started to cry.

"Bella, please. I'm so sorry."...I walked over to him and with everything I had in me with all my strength, I slapped him across the face. I heard Esme gasp. Then she grabbed me by the shoulders and we walked away.

"I'm sorry Esme."

"Don't be sorry Bella. Lets just get you back to the Hotel and in bed."...We walked out together and found a cab to take us back. I sat close to Esme as she hugged my arm. I thought about how or even if I should tell Jasper. I wasn't sure it was what he needed to hear. I don't want him to hate his brother because of my stupidity. I have to think about what's best for us.


	32. Chapter 32

***Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE READING EVERY SINGLE ONE!**

**Jaspers POV**

I need to find my way out, where the fuck is someone to come help me. I can't see anything. My throat is burning from the smoke. I keep screaming but no one comes. I need help now, I feel like I'm not gonna make it out. I need to see Bella again I can't die here. I try to scream again. I can hear someone calling my name. I open my eyes.

"Jasper, you're okay. You're in the hospital. You are safe."...I look at the nurse and realize I'm having another nightmare.

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while?"

"No, that's okay, you can go. My wife is coming soon. What time is it?"

"it's 9 am. You know where to find me or another nurse if you need anything at all."...she gave me a smile. An I'm sorry you're so fucked in the head smile. After she left I got up and grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants, boxer briefs and a black t shirt. I then went into the bathroom to wash up. Bella's toothbrush was still in my sink. I set it on the side and looked at my self. I was in need of a shave. I shaved and cleaned up, I then got into the hot shower and washed up. I wished Bella could have come earlier. I would love to have her in this shower with me right now. I washed my hair and hoped it would grow back quicker. I got out and wrapped the towel around my waist. I went to the shelf near the sink and grabbed my deodorant and axe body spray. Making myself smell good for Bella.

After I got dressed I went out to the nurses desk to see if they could send me up some food. They put in an order and I walked back to my room. I could hear the nurses whispering about me. Ive heard it all a thousand times already. There isn't a nurse here that doesn't want me. I just laughed as I walked back to my room. I sat down on my bed and turned on the TV. Nothing was on. I lied back with my arm under my head and flipped thorough channels. Life here really sucked. I couldn't wait to go home and start my life with Bella. Have our little family and live happy.

I sat thinking about how I was going to tell her about no longer being in the army, how it was recommended I shouldn't re-enlist. I needed to find a stable good paying job and be in Forks. I think I can find something. I know she'll be excited to be near her dad. She can keep her restaurant job. Life will be good. Just as I was thinking about her there she was standing in the doorway. I smiled.

"Hey Darlin, why are you standing there, get on over here."...I sat up, she came running over to me, hugging me so tight. She was crying. I pulled her back and looked at her. She put her head down.

"Hey,whats wrong? Look at me."...she shook her head no.

"Bella look at me right now please."...I put my hand under her chin and gently lifted her chin up to look at her. She had a slight bruise along her cheek.

"Baby what happen?"

"I don't want you to get mad."

"Just tell me or I might get mad."

"Fine but you have to promise you wont get mad. Please."

"Okay,I will try my best."...she took a deep breath and let it out.

"It was Edward."...I had to stand up and take a few deep breaths.

"How? What did he do."...I sat with her and held her hand. She winced as I tried to hold her hand. I looked at her hand, then I seen the bruise on her wrist. I grabbed her other hand and seen another bruise.

"I know I just said I wouldn't get mad but Bella I can't stand to see you this way. And he caused you this pain. I'm more than mad right now."

"I'm okay now, It would have been worse if I couldn't get away from him."

"Tell me what happen."

"Well without going into to much detail. I was in a towel after a bath and Edward showed up at my door."

"Wait I thought he was picking you up last night?"

"No he never showed up and your mom came and picked me up. We were both looking for Edward and were concerned he might have been drinking and driving. So when he came to my door I opened it to ask him where he'd been. Then I got him some water and aspirin. When I excused myself to get dressed he wouldn't let me. He shoved me on the bed."... She began to cry again and I couldn't take much more of this. I needed to hear what else happened, but I don't want her to have to go through this. I did need to know one thing.

"Did he do what I think."...she shook her head and wiped her tears.

"No, he did touch me. But I fought really hard and got away."...I stood up and walked into the bathroom, I slammed the door and screamed with anger. I punched the wall next to the mirror, I left a hole.

"Fuck, why."...I heard the door open and saw Bella standing there. She held her hand out for me. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her. Holding her close to me.

"I'm so sorry."...I whispered.

"No,it's not your fault Jazzy."

"I can't help but be upset with him."

"He was on some drugs. He did something and he wasn't himself. I'm okay."

"How do you know you're okay?"...I pulled back slightly and looked at her.

"Your mom came and took me to the hospital. I was very worried about the baby. He put a lot of pressure on my stomach. I thought...I thought I lost her."

"But everything's good.?"

"Yes, they did ultrasound."

"So you think it's girl?"

"Yeah."...she smiled. It was so beautiful. I kissed her lightly.

"Come lay with me in bed and we'll talk."

"That sounds really nice, your mom said she'll be up later to see you. She knew I had to come talk to you. Are you okay. I'm not forgiving him or anything but I also know he wasn't himself. I just need time I guess."

"I'm okay for the moment. I know I'm mad as hell but I need to be okay right now for you."...we went and lied down on the bed and snuggled up looking at each other.

"You are absolutely beautiful."...I brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. Then we heard a knock on the door and a nurse came in. we both looked at her.

"Jasper we heard some commotion. Is everything okay?"

"Yes Ma'am, I apologize, I got some bad news and reacted to it."

"Okay well as long as you're okay now."

"Yep, all good for now."

"You also have some food out here for you."

"Thanks."...she walked back out and we went back to talking.

"I have something I need to talk to you about."...she smiled at me and placed her hand on my arm, sliding her fingers up my sleeve caressing me softly. I'll never stop loving her touch.

"What is it."

"I've decided not to go back. I want to come back home to forks."...her face was a one of surprise.

"Are you serious. Are you sure you want to do that? Walk away from the army?"

"Ive been going through some things and feel that this is the best choice for me. For us."

"did you talk to someone about this?"

"yes I did. There was an evaluation done on me."

"an evaluation?"

"Yes, I'm sorry baby. This is just hard for me to say. They told me it probably wasnt a good idea to come back."

"Oh baby I'm sorry."

"Bella don't do that. Don't feel sorry for me. I'm looking at the positive. The fact that I'm gonna be there with you and our baby."

"Okay. So were gonna have to find a house."

"What would you say If I told you I already found one for us."...she sat up and so did was really surprised.

"You did. Where?"

"It's in Forks. It's near my parents. I can show you. If you dont like it we don't have to get it."...I got up and grabbed my laptop. I placed it on the bed and opened it. I then found the website with the house. I slid it over so she could see.

"It's not perfect."...she looked at it, clicked on each photo. She was smiling.

"This house is perfect. It has everything. Where is it?"

"It's 3 doors down from my parents. It has a long winding driveway. Theres a stream out back just like at my parents house. It has a balcony off the master bedroom and the door from the master bedroom goes into a smaller side bedroom."

"The baby's nursery."...she whispered.

"Yes."...she leaned over and kissed me. I can tell she wanted it.

"So you love it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay then. I just have to make a call and this is where we will start our life."

"I can't wait to start our life."...I leaned over and kissed her. I placed my hand on her face. She quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jazzy, it hurts."...I felt the anger in me building up. I just wanted to get a hold of Edward and kick his fucking ass. Bella must have seen I was getting angry.

"It's alright."

"No it's not. He can't think this was okay."

"I think he's sorry."

"Maybe."...I kissed her on the forehead. I got up and put on my sneakers.

"Jazz what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry baby I have to go see him."

"What,wait no. I don't think that's a good idea. Will they even let you leave."

"Yeah I can go."...I wasn't telling the truth. But I knew she would say anything to stop me.

"Did you drive here?"

"Yes. Edwards rental."

"Keys."...I held my hand out. She shook her head.

"C'mon Bella I'm just gonna have a chat with him."

"Well then I'm driving you there."...I guess If I really wanted to get out of here I would have to let her drive.

"Fine."

"Just a chat. No fighting."...I grabbed her hand and walked out the door with her. We walked past the nurses. I gave them a smile and they didn't ask any questions. We got to the elevator and went down. Bella had the keys in her hand. She was fidgeting.

"You okay?"

"Honestly Jasper."...she looked at me with those beautiful big brown eyes.

"Baby,I'm sorry. I just feel he needs to know how I feel about this."

"I won't be there I'll wait for you in the hotel lobby."...She walked out of the elevator, I followed close behind. We walked out to the parking lot and she grabbed the key from her pocket and unlocked the car. She then handed me the key.

"You wanna drive?"...she smiled lightly. I walked over and took the key. Getting in I started the car. She directed me to the hotel. She was very quiet on the drive there. I gently placed my hand on her thigh. She looked at me then placed her hand on mine. When we got there I parked the car and got out. I wasn't feeling as upset as I was. We walked hand and hand together into the Hotel.

"I'm just going to stay here,they have a comfortable looking spot over there."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Please don't fight okay."...I gave her a kiss and and gently brushed the hair from her face.

"I love you."

"I love you."...I slowly turned and walked to the elevator. I went up to the floor she said. I wasn't looking forward to seeing him. Now that I didn't have Bella with me I was feeling more upset. I could feel my anger starting to surface. The elevator stopped and I walked down the hall. I found the room. I knocked on the door,He opened the door and looked shocked. I knew he had no clue he would be seeing me.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. You have to know that."...I laughed,of course he's gonna say that.

"Fuck you."...I shouted as I walked in. he backed up about five steps.

"You better back up. I'm about to fuck you up."

"Calm down Jasper,we can talk about this."...I didn't think or hesitate. I walked right over to him and punched him square in his jaw as hard as I could.

"Talk about what. About how you touched my wife,how if she hadn't fought you off you would have raped her. Is that what you wanna talk about."...I was yelling at him right in his pathetic face. I couldn't stand to look at him. Knowing the bruises and marks on my Bella were from him. I punched him again this time I got him in the mouth. I seen blood. This obviously pushed him over the edge. I was waiting for him to swing back. I wanted him to. He pushed me,I stepped back a couple steps. I was laughing at him. He threw a punch at me and I grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. I took my other arm and wrapped it around his neck.

"Think you're gonna even try to fight me. You'll seriously get no where."

"Jasper just let me go. I never wanted to hurt her."...I got real close to his ear.

"But you did."...I shouted. Then I felt some one grab me.

"Jasper what are you doing,let him go."...It was my dad. I let go of Edward and he sat on the floor near the window. I sat on the bed. I placed my head in my hands. Then I looked up at my dad.

"Bella told me what happened. I was...no I am angry."

"Jasper,you're not even supposed to be out of the hospital."

"This was my wife, Bella dad. He was way way out of line. He almost raped her."...I looked at him,sitting on the floor bleeding. He looked up at me. I got up and went to hit him again. My dad got out in front of me.

"Dad just let him,I deserve it."

"No Edward. Jasper he was under the influence of drugs. Now I know thats no excuse but he's really sorry for this. Bella wasn't hurt further. Please understand this will be okay. I know you're angry right now. Where is Bella?"

"She's down in the lobby."

"Can you please go to her. Get yourself back to the hospital."

"Yeah,I'm going. But I wont be forgiving and forgetting. I'm not as forgiving as my wife is."...I walked out and went to the elevator. I slammed on the button and waited for the elevator.

"Jasper what are you doing here?"...I looked up and saw my mother.

"Mom,I'm sorry."...she walked over and hugged me.

"Oh why are you sorry? Did you do something?"

"I came here to hurt Edward Mom."...she pulled away and looked at me.

"Did you?"

"Yes,I just punched him a couple times."...she gave me a sad disappointed look.

"Okay,well I'm sure we can work all this out. Where's Bella?"

"She's waiting downstairs for me."...she smiled.

"Alright, you go to her now. Calm down. This will all be okay."...She placed her hands on my face and kissed my cheek."

"I love you."

"Love you too mom."...I pushed the elevator door button again and it opened. I got in and went down to meet Bella. I walked into the lobby and saw her sitting on a plushy couch. I walked over to her slowly. She was sleeping so I decided I would get comfortable next to her. I sat down and pulled her close to me. I felt like I needed to hold her in my arms for a while. Feel her here with me. She was my world. The one person who makes me feel complete and not all messed up. I kissed the top of her head then leaned back and closed my eyes.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to Carlisle and Esme's Voice. I looked around and saw I was in the lobby still. I was in Jaspers arms. I smiled as I sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry I guess I fell asleep."...I looked at Jazzy who was also sleeping.

"Bella,he has to be back at the hospital. How long have you been sleeping here?"...I looked at the clock on the wall.

"I think close to two hours,maybe more. I didn't know he couldn't leave he said he could."...I nudged him.

"Jazzy,wake up we need to go."...I leaned in and kissed his cheek. But he didn't wake up. I looked at Esme and Carlisle. I nudged him again. Carlisle came over and sat next to him and took his pulse. Esme was already on the phone with the hospital. I began to panic and cry. Esme came over and led me away.

"I'm not leaving him."

"No we'll go when the ambulance comes okay."...I looked at her and she was crying too. Then we heard the sirens. Two men came in with a stretcher. They strapped him in and wheeled him away into the ambulance.

"Bella you go."...I ran quickly to the ambulance and got in.

"Are you his wife?"...a paramedic asked.

"Yes I am."

"Whats his name?"

"Jasper."

"Jasper is doing okay right now and his father informed us he probably went into a coma. Is that correct?"

"Yes."...I began to cry more. We were at the hospital rather fast. I followed them out. They took him away real fast and then told me I couldn't come any further. They pointed to a room where I had to go and wait. I walked slowly to it and sat down. None of this felt real. I was just in the lobby waiting for him to come back. Now I'm waiting to see if he's gonna wake up again.


End file.
